Her Guardian Angel
by Mr.Authentic
Summary: Riley Matthews is 24 years old and is a big time actress and is engaged to her High School Sweetheart: Charlie Gardner. She's also nominated for an Oscar for Best Leading Actress in a movie based on the life of George Feeny called: "Dream, Try, Do Good" But after receiving a few death threats, who will be her Guardian Angel? Will the suspect be caught before the Oscars?
1. Chapter 1

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: How's it going everybody? So this is another fanfic I thought of doing just by watching "The Defender" starring Jet Li one of the movies I grew with as a kid and also "The Bodyguard" starring the late: Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner, it's not gonna be like it because long fight scenes are hard to write for me. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I am open to suggestions to this as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

Riley Matthews is now a big name actress in Hollywood! She has starred in a few movies all of which she impressed. She has done comedy movies, actions movies, romantic comedy movies, and even has done appearances on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. At 23 years old she was already nominated for an Oscar after winning an MTV Movie Award for Best Female Performance earlier that year and was even the Breakout Star of the Year. She is now engaged to her long-time boyfriend Charlie Gardner: However, on a recent interview on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon after getting into a Twitter war against some fans and other celebs on Gender Equality, Riley has noticed that she was been receiving some threatening emails. She has called her agent about how to handle the situation. All she has been told was to shut up about the issue. One email even stated, _"Women like you should never belong among the elite, know your place and shut the fuck up!"_ She has only told people closest to her: her parents, her fiancée, her Uncle Josh and her best friends: Zay, Smackle, Vanessa, Farkle, and Maya. As for Lucas… She had lost touch with him 4 years earlier after their prom night. She was already dating Charlie at the time and after Lucas left for the Army, it confirmed that his feelings for her that once were strong had suddenly disappeared.

One day as she woke up to her luxurious home in Los Angeles, a letter appeared on her door step. _"Riley Matthews, your grand finale is coming up and it will end in blood. If I were you, I wouldn't show up to the Oscars now. We know where you live now, so don't even think about calling the Cops."_ Feeling like her life was in danger, Riley immediately her agent about the problem and knew that Riley's hands were tied. If the Police came, her attackers would definitely come for her to kill her. But she wanted to attend the Oscars so bad since she was nominated for Best Actress in a leading role for an action movie she recently done called: "Dream, Try, Do Good" where she played her mother: Topanga Matthews based on the life of the legendary teacher: Mr. George Feeny who recently passed away earlier in the year.

Her agent felt it was best to call for Bodyguards and a Private Investigator working with the FBI in this investigation. The case would have to be very confidential and the media must not get any word that Riley's life was in danger. Her agent's name was: Liz Harper. She found one particular Security Agency founded by a US Army Ranger. She called the number on the Contacts page on the website after doing more research on the company she found that their track record was spotless and without flaw for Riley's case she would need flawless protection if the person or people threatening Riley already knows where she lives. "Good Morning Lion's Den Protection how can I help you?" The receptionist greeted Liz taking the call.

"Hi Good Morning, I would like to schedule a meeting with your manager on a possible client." Liz requested.

"Ok, and could you please give me your name and phone number please?" The receptionist asked as the receptionist began to create a file for Liz and Riley as Liz did handed her information.

'OK perfect, are you available to meet today?" The receptionist asked as Liz memorized Riley's schedule for the day but looked at the calendar just to be safe.

"Yes, would it be possible to have a meeting in the afternoon?" Liz asked hoping to schedule the meeting sooner than later.

"Yes we can schedule a meeting today. If you could come to our Los Angeles office at 2pm that would be perfect. The location is on our website." The receptionist referred Liz as Liz found the address of the office on her laptop.

"Perfect thank you very much!" Liz thanked the receptionist as she hung up. She knew she had to tell Riley for her own safety was on the line.

"Hey Liz how are you?" Riley answered the phone greeting her agent.

"Hey Riles, I think I found a good first step to finding out who's been threatening you." Liz told Riley as Riley sighed with relief.

"Thank God! Finally, there is a light at the end of this tunnel, what's the plan?" Riley asked Liz.

"Ok so I scheduled a meeting with the manager of Lion's Den Protection at 2 at their office in LA, I want you to come with me so they know who their client is." Liz suggested as Riley thought about it and took a few quick peeks outside her bedroom window and found nobody was watching her from her line of sight.

"Ok, I'll come. But can you come and grab me?" Riley requested to feel on the safe side of things.

"Ya sure no problem!" Liz told Riley.

"Thanks, just text me when you're outside and I'll head to you." Riley said feeling better as they both hung up the phone and Riley saw it was 11:45 and it was time to get ready for this meeting.

Riley knew this had to be done and agrees with her agent about this decision but still more people in her property while Charlie is around didn't sound like a good idea but she knew her safety was on the line. "Hey babe, I'm going out with Liz for a meeting with a Protection Agency!" Riley told her fiancée who was living with her as he was making lunch downstairs.

"You sure you don't wanna have lunch? I'm making Stir Fry!" Charlie asked as Riley walked from the staircase to the kitchen as Charlie was mixing the vegetables in with the chicken. She kissed him on the cheek and checked her watch. It was 1:15 and it was time to go.

"Sorry babe, I'll just go grab something at Starbucks with Liz." Riley told Charlie as she got a text from Liz: _"I'm outside"_

"Gotta go babe, so we on for dinner at home tonight?" Riley asked Charlie.

"You bet babe, be careful out there." Charlie exclaimed to his fiancée as Riley raced towards Liz' red Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. Once at the Protection Agency. Riley and Liz felt like this was perfect, very professional and yet their gear was top of the line quality with a full gym, gun range, situation room, everything! They met with the receptionist that led them to the office nearby. The two got comfortable but Liz could only help but look around the office and look at the photos of a man in his Military uniform with a German Sheppard the man appeared to have green eyes, brown hair, a very well-built body and a smile that could drop an entire theater in a heartbeat. If this guy wasn't a bodyguard, he definitely would have a great look as an actor as long as he's not a jerk.

The door opened as a German Sheppard came through first "C'mon Odin, we got work to do buddy." A familiar voice told the dog as Riley froze until a man came into the room.

"Riley?" The man looked confused as he just stood there with the file in hand.

"Lucas? Is that you?" Riley asked him as Lucas stood still not knowing what is going on in his black suit.

"Umm…Umm…Yeah! What are you doing here?" Lucas was floored and wondered why Riley was at his office as he slowly made his way to his desk.

"I need your help Lucas." Riley told him as Lucas turned on the monitor to his office computer.

"Wait! You two know each other?' Liz exclaimed as she matched the man in front of Riley with the man in the picture.

"Yeah, Liz. This is my ex-boyfriend: Lucas Friar."

 ** _Authors's Note: Ouuu an interesting start, Riley and Lucas haven't seen each other in a few years and the two seeing each other likely was the biggest shock to each other in years! Next time on Her Guardian Angel, What happened between Riley and Lucas, Why did Lucas lose contact with Riley and the others? An important flashback chapter next! Please review, fav, and follow this story to be up to date on what happens and where I take things with this story. Again I am open to suggestions on what could happen in this story and if you want place a prediction on who you think the prime suspect is! Have a great day everyone and see you in the next Chapter: I've Lost You_**


	2. Chapter 2- You're Too Late, I'm Leaving

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Ok guys this is a very important chapter! This is all going to be a flashback to Prom Night and how Lucas ended up being an Army Ranger.**_

It was prom night at Abigail Adams High School and everyone was in for the time of their lives. Maya and Josh have been dating for 2 years, Farkle and Smackle have been dating for 4 years, Zay and Vanessa for a few months now while Charlie Gardner and Riley got together a couple of months ago. Lucas felt like he was the 9th wheel since Riley chose Charlie over him the reason being is because Charlie finally stepped up and continued to ask out Riley, whereas Lucas remained silent and didn't want to hurt the friendship between Maya and Riley. The fact that Riley said yes to Charlie destroyed a huge piece of himself knowing that two girls he deeply cared for were now out of his reach. The limo finally pulled up to the banquet hall and Eric Matthews spoke to the teenagers and wanted them to enjoy it. The night was filled with dancing, laughter, and celebrating the fact that their high school lives were over and it was onto bigger and better things. Unfortunately for Lucas, he couldn't enjoy himself seeing Charlie dance with Riley and Josh dancing with Maya felt like bullets in his heart. The song that was playing was: No One Else Comes Close by: Joe. Lucas tried to enjoy his time but he couldn't just the sight of his friends being with their significant others wounded him. He was happy for them although he himself wasn't happy anymore. He sat down at the table where he and his friends were sitting at for the night and had some water until the song was over. "You ok man?" Zay asked his best friend surprising him from behind as Zay placed his shoulder on Lucas knowing he was upset.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Lucas half-smiled to Zay while he and Vanssa sat down beside him.

"Man, stop lying to me I know you're not! Now tell me Lucas, what's up bro?" Zay asked Lucas knowing Lucas was lying to him. Lucas continued to look at Riley who was slow dancing with Charlie to All My Life by: KC and Jojo. Zay figured it out for Lucas as he glanced at the couple and back at Lucas.

"Lucas man, don't worry. Maybe she wasn't the right one. Things happen for a reason dude." Zay told him.

"Yeah well, why do I feel so numb and yet my heart is filled with pain and suffering? Answer that for me smart guy." Lucas answered not liking the false hope Zay was placing on him.

"Lucas! Chill man! This is our prom night, we're all supposed to be having fun! I know you're hurt from Riley choosing Charlie over you but let it go man, let her enjoy her night." Zay raised his voice not wanting anything bad to happen tonight.

"Ya, you guys enjoy your night. I'm out of here." Lucas walked away from Zay and Vanessa as Vanessa stopped Zay from chasing him knowing Lucas needed to cool off. Lucas went to the second floor balcony to get some fresh air and to be alone. Nobody else was around, he only looked towards the heavens and took a deep breath. "Maybe, it's time I walk away from the group. College and University really is the time where friendships fall apart. Maybe it's time I go out on my own…I am alone." Lucas thought to himself feeling quite lonely. He didn't want to disturb the others until their limo pulled up a Hummer Stretch Limo signaling it was time to go. Lucas was the last one of the group to make it to the limo and as he got into the limo he saw everyone enjoying themselves laughing and talking about their night and what they'll miss about high school except for Maya, she hated certain classes especially science which she won't miss at all.

"So is everyone getting ready for the future?" Riley asked everyone in the limo.

"Ya, I actually made it into my program for Photography at NYU!" Maya announced knowing she was getting into Photography in the fall.

"Farkle, Smackle…How about guys?" Riley asked the couple on her right hand side.

"Well we're both trying to now be biomedical engineers so it's gonna be a great 4 years the most important is that we're in this together." Smackle answered kissing Farkle as Riley was happy for them staying together the longest of everyone in the group. Lucas kept very quiet like he was a ghost, he didn't want to talk about the future. He got into his Kinesiology program but the problem was that, he'd be in the same campus as Riley, Charlie, Maya, Josh, Farkle and Smackle.

"Lucas why are you so quiet? You're usually very talkative." Riley sounded concerned for Lucas.

"Leave him be Riley, he looks tired. Let him rest." Charlie told Riley as he brought her in closer to him but Riley couldn't help but feel the Lucas she's known since the seventh grade was gone. The first boy she liked and shared her first kiss with, was gone. She doesn't know who was in his place, but it was not Lucas.

"Umm…I'm going to the Army and become a Ranger." Lucas announced to everyone's shock.

"What?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Dude?! When was this?" Zay also exclaimed not having heard this at all from Lucas.

"A little while ago, it was something I've wanted to do for a while but kept it to myself but since I'm gonna go to camp and start training I may as well tell you now." Lucas told them his backup plan.

"Wait so, you're going to serve in the US Army?" Maya asked as she looked to Riley. He nodded his head.

"Why?" Riley asked him as everyone wanted to know his reasons since he never discussed this with anybody among the group as the limo came to a stop at his house.

"I have my reasons…I gotta go now, have a goodnight everybody." Lucas said his goodbyes as he got out of the limo. The others felt very hurt, when did Lucas want to join the Army? Why does he want to go? Those were questions they asked among themselves. They didn't know when he was leaving. But Lucas knew that tonight was his last night with his friends for tomorrow he begins his time in the Military. The next morning was when Lucas had packed all of his things and met his parents near the front door after eating breakfast. His father took a deep breath.

"So Lucas, you ready to go?" Mr. Friar asked his boy nervous for him.

"Yeah. I'll be back before you know it. Take care of mom for me?" Lucas requested in his uniform.

"Will do…You need to take care of yourself out there Lucas, we want you back as soon as possible you hear me?" Mr. Friar ordered his son knowing Lucas was their only boy.

"Yes sir." Lucas answered him as he hugged his father.

"Lucas, you be good now you hear? Visit often please!" Mrs. Friar said sheepishly feeling this would be the last time she's see her son.

"I will mom, I'll Skype with you guys as much as I can!" Lucas told his mom as they hugged before Lucas left for training camp. While Lucas was on his way to training camp, he remembered that in a few days, Riley would be having an audition in Los Angeles. He remembered how much she told him how much she wanted to be an actress and wanted to see her dreams come true. He was one of her top supporters next to her parents and likely Maya. But since she had Charlie now, Lucas wanted to get rid of the pain in knowing who Riley was and needed to focus on what was facing him.

After training in Fort Benning, Lucas was an Army Ranger. Lucas was armed with an M4A1 Assault Rifle with an ACOG Scope, laser sights, and Suppressor. His side arm is an M9A1 pistol. He was placed in the 75th Ranger Regiment. The confident young man's first mission as a Ranger would begin sooner than expected. "Ok guys listen up!" Captain Chase Hutcherson got everyone's attention in the room about their mission as all of the men and women in the room stayed silent for a briefing to begin.

"Ok everybody, I need one squad to be ready to head out to Vancouver, BC, Canada in a joint operation with the Canadian Armed Forces against a group of high profile targets in the sex trade. Wheels up at 0500 and you will be meeting Sergeant Gavin Bouchard. Briefing will be soon after arrival. Our countries are allies for a reason guys, this is a huge problem in both countries, Sergeant Earnhardt... pick your squad." Captain Hutcherson briefed everyone.

"Ok I'll take, Rollins, Peterson, Carter, Lowry, Martinez, De Guzman, Thompson, Bautista, Couture, Henderson and…I'll take the kid, Friar. You're in!" Sergeant Earnhardt made his team consisting of diverse skill sets.

"Then it's set, rest up, get your gear ready and be ready for 0500. You're going to Canada boys and girls!" Captain Hutcherson told the young men and women as he left the room while the squad got ready to go. Once the meeting was over Sgt. Earnhardt and Lucas approached each other.

"Hey, why'd you pick me?" Lucas wondered to his Commanding Officer or CO.

"Look kid, you did very well in Ranger school, time to prove you can hang when the going gets tough. This will be your first mission Friar, don't blow it." Sergeant Earnhardt told Lucas as he went off to prepare for the mission.

Lucas took all the time he needed to prepare and has successfully gotten his mind off of everyone he once knew in New York with time, even his best friends: Zay and Farkle. However, he could never shake off the image of Riley slow dancing with Charlie during their prom night. He wanted to be the one dancing with Riley in her long white prom dress and be the one to make her feel not just a princess anymore, but a queen. He knows she's too far out of his reach now for he knew her heart belonged to another man. The image in his memory still felt like a bullet piercing through his heart even after all this time, but now he needed to keep focused on the upcoming mission. His life could depend on it.

 _ **Author's Note: Well there you have it, this wraps up another chapter of Her Guardian Angel. You now know why Lucas left the group, the next chapter will being you back to the present day with Liz and Riley being back in Lucas' office. I will be switching back and forth from the present day to Lucas' time in the army and how he eventually got to be a bodyguard. Next time on Her Guardian Angel, the meeting between Riley, Liz, and Lucas. Lucas will learn why Riley and Liz is asking Lion's Den Protection for help, will Lucas accept the offer? How will both parties feel about this AND how will Charlie and Riley's friends feel about this whole issue? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please leave a review, follow and fav the fanfic to keep up with this story and and please feel free to give your input on suggestions on possible events that could happen in this story. That would be much appreciated since I am playing this one by feeling not by going with the movies "The Defender" or "The Bodyguard" this story was inspired by them but not based on them so please let your voice be heard.**_

 _ **Let's Talk (To those that don't know, I started doing this a few chapters into my other fanfic at this moment called: Like Father, Like Son where I get to talk to all of you guys who reviewed)**_

 ** _Rucas Guest: It could be, you never know where I could take it :P_**

 ** _James Stryker: Awesome! I am looking forward to Her Protector I would say that the first chapter was a decent start but it will get better in time. Also Charlie as the prime suspect? Interesting choice please explain your accusations as soon as you can, I wanna read this :)_**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: You never know! I never told what happened between Josh and Maya since Prom Night, maybe their relationship fell apart and Maya is single now? Good grief I feel like the person who does the Girl Meets World Writer's Twitter account and giving you all of this information! Just please don't hate me! :(_**


	3. Chapter 3- He's Back!

Her Guardian Angel

 ** _Author's Note: Alrighty folks another chapter is here! Time to check in with Riley and Lucas and see how things go down at their meeting! Will Lucas agree to work for Riley and protect her? Time to sit back, relax and find out._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!_**

"Wait ex-boyfriend?" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah, we dated for a bit back in High School." Riley sighed telling her agent.

"And how long was that? A year, year and a half?" Lucas" asked trying to recollect his memory as he made his way to his desk. She nodded her head.

"I'm sensing you guys have some history here? Should I stick around for this?" Liz asked her client wanting to respect her privacy with Lucas.

"No Liz, I think you need to stay for this." Riley told her not comfortable around Lucas anymore. She felt the Lucas she knew was gone, in his place was a person she has never met before but this one she feared. Lucas never had that sort of energy around him he used to have an inviting and welcoming presence around him, now she only feels this sort of dark aura around him.

"So what can I do for you?" Lucas asked keeping professional wanting to get right down to business.

"You owe all of us answered for what happened back on Prom Night!" Riley exclaimed not forgetting what happened.

"Riley, can we talk about that some other time I wanna take down why you and Liz are here today." Lucas answered Riley blocking her remark.

"Ok then, so my client has recently been receiving death threats in the form of e-mails and earlier this morning, my client found a letter on her doorstep basically saying that they know where she lives and if she calls the cops, she'll be killed. So what we're here to discuss today is if, you and a couple of other guards can protect my client from now until after the Oscars since Riley is nominated for Best Actress in a Leading Role." Liz summarized the letter Riley told her about to Lucas.

"Ok then here's the problem, how're you going to catch this offender knowing he or she is out there still, and won't reveal themselves until Riley is killed or even makes a decent attempt to try and kill her." Lucas asked Liz as she and Riley looked towards each other.

"So what do you suggest?" Riley asked the professional.

"Look Riley, I know how much you've loved acting over the years and I'm happy to hear that you're very successful and that you're nominated for an Oscar, so what I suggest is this 3 guards perform 24/7 protection. We will be well-armed so if they think they can get to you, they're gonna have to really be prepared for a fight. We will install Security Cameras, motion sensors, the whole nine yards." Lucas made his offer to Riley seeing the seriousness of this issue.

"Seems fair, the basement can easily hold your equipment and you and the others can stay in the guest bedrooms upstairs. But Lucas you still do remember how much…I don't like violence right?" Riley reminded him that she never liked his Texas Lucas side.

"I know Riley, but sometimes violence is needed in self-defense even if it means you need to kill someone." Lucas told her showing a darker side of him she never saw before.

"Lucas! What has gotten into you? You're not the Lucas I remembered from High School, and you're not the Lucas that always supported me! You're no longer the guy I secretly called: Captain America, you're now…The Punisher!" Riley exclaimed.

"You're right, I'm not that Lucas you remember, but it's either that way, or you're dead." Lucas told Riley. She sighed not really liking this Lucas at all.

"Ok so what do you need from me?" Riley gave in.

"I need a copy of all the letters and e-mails that were death threats, any possible people that you have pissed off in the past, and your basement to be clear." Lucas told Riley.

"Why do you need my basement to be clear?" Riley asked concerned about his next answer.

"Because we're gonna be packing. Pistols and if some folks really wanna throw down, Assault Rifles we got Bulletproof Vests, zip-ties and all. We're not leaving any stone unturned Riley. I really do want you to be safe and enjoy your night but as you know people can be very crazy!" Lucas told Riley as she agreed on his last point.

"Ok then, when do you and your other 3 guys move in for the next 3 months?" Riley asked ready to commit and willing to hire Lucas.

"Whenever you feel is best for you." Lucas answered leaving the answer up to her.

"Can you arrive tonight with your team?" Riley asked him.

"You got it." Lucas said.

"Then it's settled." Liz said as the three filled out some paperwork and Lucas made a few phone calls.

"Oh and is your dog coming with you?" Riley asked looking at Odin, Lucas' German Sheppard.

"Yeah, he'll be coming with me I've raised Odin since he was a pup!" Lucas exclaimed petting Odin's head.

"Well at least he'll make your stay here more enjoyable for me." Riley said getting closer to Odin who was sitting down and shook his paw.

"And I'm assuming you'll bring his necessities as well?" Riley asked as Lucas nodded his head. As Lucas looked at her, he just noticed her engagement ring from Charlie. This would make his job more difficult knowing he had history with Riley and to make matters worse, she's getting married.

"Umm…When did you get that?" Lucas asked Riley pointing towards the ring.

"Oh that? Charlie proposed to me this past spring at the MTV Movie Awards when we were backstage after I won my award." Riley answered him holding up her ring giving it a good look remembering how Charlie proposed just as she had gotten backstage, Charlie was waiting for her already down on one knee showing the ring making her night that much more magical not just winning an award but also becoming engaged as well!

"Oh! You guys are engaged? Umm…Congrats Riles!" Lucas half smiled at her confirming his nightmare. Riley Matthews would become Riley Gardiner come their wedding day whenever this is. He did his best to remain professional but on the inside the pain struck him deeply that Riley was engaged but did his best to cover up his sadness with happiness for Riley.

"Anyways umm, I'll see you and your team tonight?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah, you'll see me there." Lucas told her as he and Odin walked Riley and Liz out and made sure they got to Liz' car and waved them goodbye.

When Riley finally returned to her home, she entered the house where Charlie was asleep on the couch as she heard his light snoring. It was now 4pm and usually it was his nap time on his day off. She chuckled as she allowed him to sleep and began to clean up the mansion on Hollywood Hills. "Hey babe, you still cooking dinner?" Riley asked Charlie as she was getting basement all cleared out.

"Yeah! We're having some sushi tonight! Well, my best attempts at it at least!" Charlie answered Riley taking some white rice out of the rice cooker.

"Don't worry babe, I have faith in you that you'll do fine!" Riley happily told him. Charlie was already a very well respected chef in Los Angeles and was enjoying his day off.

"And how was your meeting earlier with Liz and Lion's Den Protection?" Charlie asked her as Riley forgot to tell him about what happened that afternoon with talking to Lucas.

"We need to talk about that." Riley stopped what she was doing and came towards one of the couches in her living room.

"I don't like where this is going Riles." Charlie said having a bad feeling in his stomach and it was not the Sushi he attempted as Riley motioned Charlie to sit beside her by patting the leather seat. He sat down ready for what she has to tell him.

"So a few bodyguards are gonna be living with us until the Oscars have come and gone." Riley bluntly told him.

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie! I know you love me and I know you would wanna do everything in your power to make sure I'm safe but we don't know what we're dealing with here! These were my first death threats and I already made copies of them in the office to have it ready for them to analyze. I just don't wanna feel like I'm a prisoner in my own home and besides, we can have more time together knowing that I won't be doing anything for a while." Riley seductively suggested. "But should know that, there's one catch to it."

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"One of my bodyguards, is Lucas. I finally know that for the last few years he was in the Army." Riley told him as Charlie's eyes shot wide open not having heard from Lucas in years.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Friar is in LA?" Charlie asked wanting confirmation.

"Mhmm" Riley hummed and nodded her head confirming her statement.

"So he's no longer in the Army?" Charlie asked another questions as Riley again nodded her head confirming that fact.

"I don't know how long he's been out, but he still looks very good." Riley told him that despite Lucas' darker attitude he still has the same good looks he had when he was a teenager.

"That's awesome, you're in great hands Riley!" Charlie told her. The doorbell rang as Charlie walked to the door. He opened it revealing Lucas Friar and 3 others. Two men and a woman also with them, was Odin.

"Friar! How's it going?" Charlie greeted Lucas shaking his hand.

"Doing good Charlie, is Riley home?" Lucas asked answering Charlie.

"Right here!" Riley answered his call walking up behind Charlie close to the front door.

"Come on in." Riley invited her new bodyguards into the house. Lucas looked around and see that Riley and Charlie picked an excellent home to settle down in. The place looked very fancy showing the luxury of their home with black marble floors.

"Alright, take a seat boy." Lucas motioned to Odin as he sat down on command.

"Riley Matthews, Charlie Gardner..." Lucas called to them in a calm and collected tone but still felt hurt seeing them together and seeing their rings together as they held hands.

"Yes?" Charlie heard his call.

"I want you guys to meet the team that'll be guarding Riley for the next little while. This is Jasmine Bautista." Lucas introduced Jasmine appeared to be about 5'5, Latina wearing a black power suit with white shirt and black tie as she shook Charlie's and Riley's hand.

"Jasmine is the best among us when it comes to Sniping. She scored the top score among everyone at Lion's Den Protection. When the night of the Oscars arrives, she'll be making sure nothing bad happens to you. Her code name is: Raven." Lucas told them.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, and do you all have nicknames?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Reason being we don't wanna give away our real names and putting our identity on the line so best keep it hush hush." A man spoke from behind Lucas who was beside Jasmine on the far right of the group.

"Who's he?" Riley asked.

"Oh him? That's Angel De Guzman. Best driver I've ever seen and he will be your driver. So no limos for you for the next little while, you're riding in a tour bus but it also has some hidden toys for us if you know what I mean." Lucas grinned. Introducing Angel who is an Asian Male almost 6 feet tall, muscular build but not too built.

"Nice to meet you guys." Angel said taking his turn to shake Riley's and Charlie's hand.

"And also he's a demolition expert so in case there are things in the area that can go boom, he'll be there to defuse the situation before the area blows sky high!" Lucas told them holding Angel in high regard.

"What's his nickname?" Riley asked.

"My nickname is Ghost Rider. Named after a Comic book character give me anything with wheels, I can drive it and be a master at it no problem!" Angel told them.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Ghost Rider.

"So I'm assuming everyone's nickname is based on a comic book character?" Riley asked the group.

"Yeah." The group answered together.

"And finally, this is Garrett Thompson, codename: Wolverine. Garrett like a good fire fight every once in awhile, when I served in the 75th Regiment in the US Army Rangers, he was second in command next to my commanding officer: Sergeant Bruce Earnhardt. Garrett too was a Sergeant." Lucas introduced Garrett to Riley and Charlie as he too shook their hands.

"Yeah but what you also forgot to mention I also like myself a good fist fight." Garrett told Lucas forgetting one thing.

"Oh yeah, don't remind me!" Lucas groaned remembering certain events.

"What happened" Riley asked.

"Well, you can do MMA as part of your training and he was the best guy in the whole Battalion, we fought one time and I was the only one to hang with him for 25 minutes." Lucas bragged.

"But I still beat decisively!" Garrett told the eager young man.

"Well thank you for coming under these circumstances and I wanna personally thank you all for the service you've done for our country." Riley and Lucas thanked each honorably discharged soldier.

"By the way, Lucas…Who came up with the Lion's Den Protection Agency, I never heard of that company before." Charlie asked him.

"I can answer that for you." Garrett stepped in.

"Lion's Den was started 2 years ago, when our Captain Chase Hinchcliffe started his own protection agency to not only help the community, celebrities, and very important events, but also as a way to help veterans and people interested into coming into our field in Private Investigation and Security have a stable job and maintain a steady income. Lucas was the latest to join up with us. He and Jasmine started their first tour of duty while guys like myself and Captain Hinchliffe were wrapping up our time in the Military and wanted to do more with our lives." Garrett told Charlie the quick history of how Lion's Den Protection came to formation.

"So it's mostly made up of former soldiers, and men and women interested into going into Investigations and Security?" Riley asked wanting confirmation.

"That's correct." Garrett answered for her.

"Is there anything you wanna show up that concerns you at this time?" Garret asked.

"Actually I can show you the threats I've received recently." Riley told them as she led the bodyguards to her office and they all got turns to analyze the threats via email and the one that appeared on Riley's doorstep that morning.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do. Ghost Rider, you and Raven get to work securing the perimeter and start installing the cameras for the perimeter. Mad Dog and I will take care of the inside and unload our gear." Garrett ordered taking charge.

"Yes sir." They all said in unison complying with orders as Riley gave Lucas a look.

"What?" Lucas asked noticing Riley's look on her face as she crossed her arms together.

"Wait, so you kept the nickname after all this time?' Riley asked looking like she still sees a piece of the Lucas she knew and once loved.

"Well yeah, it was something that stuck with me I didn't care what anyone thought." Lucas answered her.

"Not even Maya?" Riley asked with a grin on her face.

"Nope, not even Maya!" Lucas answered with a smile on his face remembering the short blonde beauty. Throughout the rest of the evening, Riley and Charlie felt a lot more at ease knowing help was around as they all got set up. Lucas and Garrett got everyone's gear in order, Angel and Jasmine secured the perimeter and installed the cameras as ordered and it was an easy night but for Lucas, it was the beginning of a tough job. He still deeply cared for Riley and never wants to see her get hurt but at the same time, he needed to keep their relationship professional and respect her engagement with Charlie.

 ** _Author's Note: And there you have it ladies and gents! The team is now deployed at the Matthews/Gardner House and man does Lucas have a tough job with this case! How will he adjust to being around Riley and Charlie again. Thank you guys so much that have already reviewed, followed, and faved this story already! I really appreciate it you guys please continue to do what you do by leaving a review, fav and/or following along with the story to see what happens next. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: The crew all visit Riley and Charlie, how will they all react to see Lucas there along with Riley's new bodyguards? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Again folks I wanna hear from you in the reviews and even leave some suggestions because I am pretty much playing this out with my mind and how I think the characters would react in certain situations._**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Well so far he seems cool with her career and don't worry, someone or people will go down sooner or later. Let's just say we'll hear from our predator or predators again soon enough, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I continue to hear from you! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4- Lunch at Riley's & Charlie's

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey hey hey ladies and gents I'm back with another chapter of Her Guardian Angel. Well ladies and gents a very highly anticipated moment, Lucas seeing everyone again: Farkle, Zay, Josh, Smackle, Vanessa, and Maya! Possible Lucaya moment coming? We'll see.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

It was a Saturday Morning and everyone was already up. Charlie and Riley along with Garrett and Jasmine were cleaning up the house while Angel was monitoring the cameras and Lucas was trying to analyze the emails and death note that was sent to Riley's door. He also looked up on who he has gone into twitter battles with after he was told this information by Riley the previous night. So far no solid leads although 2 people did stand out to him as POSSIBLE suspects: Natasha Mendes a singer and someone who is not a fan of Maya Hart who she's gotten into a few twitter wars with in the past and with Riley backing up Maya, Riley made herself a target as well.

The other possible suspect is: Joel Epstein a man that isn't a fan of Riley because Riley is a feminist and based on reading some of his tweets to Riley in their exchange of tweets appears to be someone that patriarchal and believes women should belong at home with the kids, cooking, cleaning, etc. He even wrote to Riley in one of his tweets, "shouldn't you be making something for your boyfriend right now?" Reading that tweet Lucas knew would get under Riley's skin.

"Yo, Angel. I think we have two possible suspects." Lucas told Angel as Angel looked at Lucas' computer monitor and saw the two names.

"Ok, I'll do a background check on them and see if anything comes up on the database. Standby." Angel told Lucas getting back to his computer to do a criminal background check.

"Wolverine to Mad Dog, Wolverine to Mad Dog." Garrett called on his radio as Lucas picked it up on his earpiece.

"Go ahead." Lucas answered taking the call.

"Be advised, there will be children around today, so Raven and I will make sure that they don't come down but if they do, just to be safe, make sure the guns are away will you?" Garrett told Lucas.

"Copy that Wolverine." Lucas acknowledged.

"Wolverine, this is Ghost Rider, we have guests coming at the front door and I see a baby with them." Angel called Garrett on the radio.

"Copy that. Charlie is on his way to the door." Garrett answered.

"Hey guys!" Charlie greeted his friends: Farkle and Smackle and their baby boy.

"Hey Charlie!" Farkle said giving his friend a bro hug as Smackle carried their baby boy.

"No way!" Lucas gasped seeing Farkle, Smackle, and their son.

"What?" Angel asked Lucas giving him a weird look.

"Sorry Angel…It's just…I grew up with these people." Lucas answered his comrade.

"Oh shit! Don't tell me, personal feelings are involved in this job?" Angel feared hearing Lucas' answer.

"I didn't pick the client! I thought Riley's agent: Liz Harper was the job!" Lucas told Angel.

"Fuck! So from the start, you know the client? Be real with me man." Angel told him as Lucas knew he couldn't keep a secret from his brother in arms. There comes a brotherhood with being a soldier, comrades taking care of each other making sure that before deployment that everything at home was fine: family life, finances, one soldier's marriage, etc. Lucas' life was saved on different occasions by his brothers and sisters in arms and one time was by Angel.

"Yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend. We dated for a year and a half but we broke up in the 10th grade when we just had a stupid fight and it eventually became a big fight. Next thing I remember, she's with her current fiancée: Charlie." Lucas answered Angel as Angel sighed and leaned back on his office chair and ran his hands through his short black hair.

"Fuck! We need to have a team meeting on this, we need to talk to Garrett and Jasmine about this tonight once everyone leaves ok?" Angel recommended knowing this job just started to go south.

"Copy, call it in." Lucas told Angel as he kept monitoring the cameras as he tracked where Farkle and Smackle were with their son as they made their way to the kitchen where Farkle and Samckle hugged Riley. Minutes passed until two other faces showed up at the door: Zay and Vanessa. They look very good, Zay looks slightly stronger and has matured very well. Lucas knew that he has much potential to be anything he wanted to be but if Zay knew how to get the grades and get out of the Maya level of grades, he was gonna be fine. It wasn't before long that he saw Josh and Maya appear at the door as they met Zay and Vanessa at the door. 4 more faces from his past all just arrived at the door. Now, he was hoping Riley didn't reveal that he was here. Maya still looked as gorgeous as ever and from Lucas' view, it was good to see that her and Josh were still together after all this time as he smiled at the sight of the blonde beauty.

"Ok, we're good for tonight." Angel told Lucas passing along the message for the team meeting.

"Perfect, I may need this time to talk to everyone about this." Lucas told Angel as he kept watch. Everyone on the main floor all had lunch even Garrett and Jasmine had lunch with them.

"So what's with these two roaming around here?" Maya asked Riley.

"Well, these two are my bodyguards." Riley answered Maya as she handed Zay the tater tots.

"Riles, since when did you need bodyguards? It's not like someone is trying to get you or anything!" Josh exclaimed surprised to see how far his niece has come when it comes to her personal safety.

"Actually, that's why I wanted us to have lunch today." Riley said as all eyes except for Garrett and Jasmine locked on Riley.

"You see, I think someone is trying to make a move on my life and I need to know if you guys have any guess as to who could be trying to take me down." Riley told playing with her hands avoiding eye contact not wanting to talk about this.

"I swear, if Natasha Mendes really is coming after you I'll find her at her next show and beat her ass!" Maya exclaimed with hate and anger.

"Maya! I know you're tough but you can't do that!" Josh held her shoulder calming her down.

"He's right, there is motive against you if you did something." Garrett told Maya as Maya poutedare you knowing she can't lay the smackdown on Natash Mendes.

"So Maya, when are you hitting the road to go on tours I know you're still going across America, but where?" Riley wondered wanting to see her friend perform live.

"Well, I'm performing at the Staples Center tomorrow, then I'm gonna go throughout the California, Texas, New Orleans, Orlando, Atlanta, New Jersey, Boston, Philly, and finish in New York!" Maya told Riley.

"Ouuu! Can I come on the tour?" Riley asked.

"Obviously, you're my best friend!" Maya told Riley.

"Garrett, would the team wanna come on the tour?" Riley asked one of her bodyguards.

"Sure why not! Getting out of Cali for a bit is good." Garrett answered.

"Hey Riley, how many bodyguards do you have?" Zay asked as he began to eat some tater tots.

"Well there's Garrett, Jasmine over here and two downstairs: Angel and Lucas Friar! You remember him right?" Riley asked naming all of her bodyguards casually.

"LUCAS IS HERE?!" Zay exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's downstairs!" Charlie answered.

"Well, get Huckleberry's ass up here!" Maya ordered.

"Huckleberry?" Jasmine asked giving Maya a weird look.

"Wait, Riley, before this, did you know Mad Dog?" Garrett whispered in Riley's ear.

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend for a year and a half." Riley whispered back.

"Shit!" Garrett mumbled to himself as he and Jasmine looked to each other.

"Now I know why Angel requested the team meeting." Jasmine said to Garrett putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Well either way I hope TMZ doesn't pick up that you have bodyguards now Riles." Maya hoped.

"Well here's the thing, we're not average bodyguards, we're all former Rangers…US Army Rangers." Jasmine told Maya as they were all shocked with their credentials and past experience.

"So where's Ranger Rick then?" Maya asked Garrett and Jasmine as the two rangers looked at themselves not knowing what Maya was saying.

"She means Lucas. Maya always gave him many nicknames." Riley answered to take care of any confusion.

"Oh! Ok then, Wolverine to Mad Dog, Wolverine to Mad Dog." Garrett exclaimed before calling Lucas with his earpiece.

"Go ahead." Lucas answered not knowing what was going on.

"Mad Dog, come to the living room, NOW! And bring Ghost Rider up here too." Garrett ordered Lucas.

"10-4 Wolverine, moving to your location." Lucas ended the call not liking the tone in Garrett's voice. Garrett sounded angry. Lucas and Angel left the basement and did as ordered.

"LUCAS!" Farkle, Smackle, Vanessa, Zay, and Josh rushed towards Lucas in a group hug as Lucas half-heartedly hugged them back as he looked towards Garrett's direction who was on Riley's right hand side, Garrett didn't look happy.

"Damn man, look at you! You've gotten strong!" Zay exclaimed excited to see his best friend for the first time since their prom.

"Yeah Lucas, you were always a hunk but still no match for mine." Smackle complimented as she kiss Farkle's cheek.

"Thanks guys!" Lucas accepted their comments as Maya pushed them all out of the way and went nose to nose with Lucas.

"Maya, how you doin?" Lucas greeted Maya.

"It's been a long time huh Ranger Rick." Maya smiled towards Lucas happy to see him.

"How you been?" Lucas asked wanting to know what's been going on with Maya's life.

"Well, I'm a singer now! I got discovered when Riley decided to put up a few videos of us singing in her car." Maya told Lucas the story of how she was discovered.

"I know, I actually was representing the US Army Rangers when you were singing the national anthem at the Detroit Lions game about 2 years ago." Lucas told Maya remembering the day.

"What the hell?! Ok then smart guy, who were the Lions playing that night?" Maya tested Lucas.

"The New York Giants, next question." Lucas answered.

"Ok then, what was I wearing Mr. High and Mighty." Maya crossed her arms.

"Ok then, you were wearing a white top, blue jeans, a black belt with rhinestones, brown cowboy boots and being able to see through the fabric I could also tell you were wearing a blue bra." Lucas answered without any difficulty with a grin on his face.

"Oh what's next, are you gonna tell me you were staring at my ass too?" Maya said sounding annoyed at how accurate Lucas' memory was.

"Could be, besides…What are you gonna do about it? Lucas asked Maya as Maya instantly placed a devil like grin on her face in return as Maya took a deep breath, leaned closer and in Lucas' face before…

"HAAAA HUUUURRRR!" Maya said holding her last little note for a few more seconds longer than usual as Lucas closed his eyes having not heard that since he was young.

"So Lucas, anything you wanna tell us?" Garrett asked him.

"Yeah about that…You see, I grew up with these people. Riley is also my ex-girlfriend." Lucas answered him.

"And you're forgetting something too!" Riley exclaimed not happy with his answer as Lucas looked at her.

"She's right, she's also the reason why I went to the Army." Lucas answered.

"Was it because you couldn't stand the sight of me being with Charlie?" Riley asked him taking Charlie's hand as everyone looked at Lucas. Lucas always was honest, and he knew that now Riley would've figured it out, he knew she was very intelligent and picked up on things especially behaviors on the people she cared about.

"Yes, that is correct." Lucas said with guilt sighing in shame putting his head down.

"OK then! Why don't we just watch TV!" Zay proposed.

"Good idea, besides the Dodgers are playing the Yankees right now!" Josh exclaimed as everyone went towards the TV. Charlie turned on the TV and it was on CNN with breaking news. Riley and the others were shocked with the headline.

"Just moments ago as Senator Eric Matthews was making a public appearance in Disneyland, Senator Matthews was assassinated as he was shot in the head from an unknown distance and location. This investigation is still ongoing as the park has been closed off so that Police can conduct their investigation. The FBI is also taking part in the investigation. Senator Matthews is survived by his parents, two brothers, one sister, his sister in-law, a nephew and, niece: Oscar Nominated actress: Riley Matthews. Senator Matthews was 56 years old." The reported said to the camera.

 _ **Author's Note: And that ladies and gents concludes anther Chapter of Her Guardian Angel, first person is down and it's Eric Matthews! Who saw that coming? Next time on Her Guardian Angel: The aftermath as everyone hears and watches the news hearing that Senator Eric Matthews was assassinated, how will Lucas' team react to what happened and how will react to not just the assassination but also ANOTHER email sent to her! What will it read? And who the hell is behind the threats and now the assassination? Thank you guys for the support thus far! I totally didn't see this coming a story I just though of off the top of my head just watching two movies #MindBlown BTW I need your help with something and want input on something, so Riley, Maya, Charlie all need twitter handles and your boy here can't think of anything clever. So please guys if you're reading this and got ideas on twitter handles for them and what they could be tweeting about, please help your boy out.**_

 _ **Let's Talk! OHHHH YEAH! Love these moments!**_

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Oh it just got serious, real serious! I hope you enjoyed the update and to answer your first question, there are multiple people involved with the threats. There's one death already, more to come..._**

 ** _James Stryker: Well sadly when personal feelings are mixed with professional work, one can get distracted. So hopefully, our boy Lucas won't get too easily distracted being around Riley and Charlie._**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Maya will also be nominated for an award for another award ceremony maybe also at the Oscars as well, so if you wanna get Maya involved in more that one award ceremony, need some help on that because I am not too familiar in award ceremonies._**


	5. Chapter 5- Team SHIELD and Briefing

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys so this is just a quick filler just to give everyone more info on who is protecting Riley at this time! To those of you not really educated on gun models, just look them up on google so you know what these guys are packing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

The following file is Team SHEILD with Team leader: Sergeant Garrett Thompson assigned to protect the client: Riley Matthews. Assigned starting November 15, 2024 until February 26, 2025. Meeting with client was done with Corporal Lucas Friar. The following individuals create Team SHEILD.

Team Leader: Garrett Thompson

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Skin Complexion: Black

Body Build: Athletic

Hair: Bald

Height: 6'1

Weight: 195lbs

Primary Weapon: M4A1 Assault Rifle with Red Dot Scope and Laser Sights

Secondary Weapon: M9 Pistol

Specialties: Leadership skills, Search & Rescue Missions

* * *

Squad Member: Lucas Friar

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Skin Complexion: Caucasian

Body Build: Athletic

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Height: 6'0

Weight:185lbs

Primary Weapon: MP5 Submachine Gun with Red Dot Scope and Laser Sight.

Secondary Weapon: M9 Pistol

Specialties: Defensive Skills, Search & Rescue Missions

* * *

Squad Member: Jasmine Bautista

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Skin Complexion: Latina

Body Build: Athletic

Hair: Black

Height: 5'3

Weight: 120lbs

Primary Weapon: Remington 700 Sniper Rifle with Silencer

Secondary Weapon: MP5 Submachine Gun with Red Dot Scope.

Specialties: Sniping, Excellent Vision

* * *

Squad Member: Angel De Guzman

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Skin Complexion: Asian

Body Build: Athletic

Hair: Short Black Hair

Height: 5'8

Weight: 177lbs

Primary Weapoon: Benelli M4 Shotgun

Secondary Weapon: HK416 Assault Rifle with ACOG Scope and Laser Sight

Specialties: Close Quarter Combat, Demolition

* * *

Note: Team has signed out weapons and ammunition in case of a severe firefight. Client has received threats via e-mail and mail dropped off on doorstep. The team has also signed out 12 surveillance cameras, four laptops, and two vehicles: Armored Mobile Command Center and Cadillac Escalade for transport of client. Team Leader: Garrett Thompson will report weekly to Captain: Chase Hutcherson and to Sergeant: Blake Earnhardt. Captain Hutcherson and Sergeant Earnhardt will work with the FBI regarding the investigation. Captain Hutcherson recognizes client is a celebrity, so in case client leaves her property, two team members will accompany client and shadow her at all times. However, when doing public appearances and media obligations, all team members will accompany client. Team is to decide duties as they are subject to change pending on what the client is doing that day. All four team members also have bullet proof vests in case of hostile situations where firearms are used. Captain Hutcherson will report any news on the investigation to Team Leader: Thompson. As of this moment, Corporal Lucas Friar has sent in two possible suspects.

Name: Natasha Mendes

Date of Birth: April 15, 2003 (21 years old)

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown

Body Build: Slim

Any notable Piercings or Tattoos: Belly Piercing and two ear piercings one per ear.

Occupation: Singer

Skin Complexion: Caucasian

* * *

Name: Joel Epstein

Date of Birth: December 3, 2000 (24 years old)

Hometown: Staten Island, New York

Gender: Male

Hair: Blonde

Body Build: Slim

Any Notable Piercings or Tattoos: No

Occupation: Bar Manager

Skin Complexion: Caucasian

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen there you have it! This is the team protecting Riley and also the two suspects right now that have messed with Riley! There COULD be more suspects out there pending on the investigation. All of this is subject to change. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley and the others mourn over the loss of Senator Eric Matthews. Maya has to cancel the tour due to the assassination and who do you guys think could be a suspect beside the ones listed above? Also one of the couples has an announcement to make! Please review, fav, and follow the story to stay up to date on what is going on! You could also leave your suggestion on who could be making an announcement and what could the announcement be?**_

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Guest1: The Feeny Call lives through the movie Riley plays her mother as and now the Feeny Call is immortal! RIP Mr. Feeny and Senator Eric Matthews. He's only the first to be killed, more will come believe that but people won't drop as often than they do in Game of Thrones! :)_**

 ** _Lucaya Fan: Thanks for all the suggestions on possible twitter handles and YAY! Thanks for the help for the awards ceremony I just need to know now what Maya could be nominated for since her character is a singer. Oh and ANYONE could die at any given moment! It could be Josh, Zay, Smackle, even Maya because Maya has a target on her since she does have issues with one of the possible suspects: Natasha Mendes. I should be thanking you in supporting my fanfic and reviewing which means a lot to me since I love it when people put in their opinions :)_**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: YAY! Perfect another person who says Grammy so 2 people say Maya should be nominated for a grammy for what exactly, I don't know what yet so please I am asking for help here! :( Oh there is reasons as to why Eric was killed just need to learn how to figure it out, you have enough clues to figure out why he was killed but also you need to remember certain relationships each person has in their respective show weather it be Girl Meets World or Boy Meets World. That is also a clue now it's time to figure it out._**

 ** _BreakawayKing57: Oh yeah he was a reference and thanks for the suggestions on twitter handles for the characters! :)_**

 ** _Guest 2: It could be Charlie you never know, I've heard of practically anything and everything as to why people kill each other. (Thankful to watching CSI when I was younger especially loved CSI: New York)_**

 ** _Guest 3: Yessss Eric! RIP._**

 ** _James Stryker: Thanks for the possible twitter handles and the person sending the threats or assassin could be sending threats regarding the assassination, warning, another threat, you just gotta wait till next time and obviously Maya, Riley, and Charlie would be tweeting about the assassination. Can't wait till the next chapter of Juliet's World and also Her Protector! :)_**

 ** _Happy Easter everyone and take care out there :)_**


	6. Chapter 6- Why Eric?

Her Guardian Angel

 ** _Author's Note: Alright ladies and gents I'm back! This is gonna be an important chapter so pay attention to some of the stuff said in this chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!_**

IFollowMyHart tweeted the following: _"I'm absolutely stunned at what just happened...Senator Matthews was a great man, Justice will be served. RIP Senator Matthews"_

SunshineRiley tweeted the following: _"My uncle was taken away me and my family too soon, so much more had to be done in the world, I love you Uncle Eric #RIPEricMatthews"_

CGardner tweeted the following: _"This was a merciless act of violence against my fiancée's Uncle, Justice will be served to the criminal responsible! #RIPEricMatthews"_

Riley and the others were absolutely floored even Lucas at the news Riley and Maya both dropped started to cry to know that the person that was Riley's uncle and Josh's brother was murdered. Charlie held Riley as she continued to cry while Josh held Maya as they cried together knowing a very unique soul has left them. After about half an hour of grieving and mourning, Josh got a phone call, it was from his other living brother: Cory Matthews.

"Hey Cor." Josh said sniffling.

"Hey Josh, are you guys doing ok?" Cory asked checking up on his brother, potential sister in-law and his daughter.

"We're holding up." Josh said as he looked at his girlfriend and his niece as he saw them still mourning and weeping.

"Riley and Maya took it real bad though." Josh told his Cory.

"I understand, mom and dad are heartbroken right now but we're gonna work out a funeral in the next few days in New York, I know Maya has a tour to do and if she still wants to do it, by all means allow her to go on her tour. It would be a great distraction for her anyways. If she wants to come, that's perfectly fine too, Eric only did get Maya's name right maybe about 5 times at best." Cory told Josh handing him instructions.

"I'll talk to Maya about this, if she wants to go, fine but she'll have to go without me right?" Josh asked his brother as Josh sat down on a black leather couch in the living room.

"Yeah, we need you here to help mom and dad, Morgan can't do it alone and you're still doing a eulogy same with me." Cory told his brother some of the plans.

"You got it, when do you need me in New York?" Josh asked.

"We need you home in two days at the latest, so I highly suggest that you start packing." Cory recommended.

"Alright, I'll pack up when we're done at Riley's place and ummm…I'll get a flight to New York as quick as I can." Josh answered confirming his duties in Eric's funeral.

"Thanks Josh, so it's gonna be us making a speech, mom, Jack, and Rachel." Cory told his brother.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a few days. I gotta go now." Josh said saying goodbye to his older brother and hung up the phone. Josh looked at Riley and Maya who appeared to be getting better as Farkle and Smackle offered them water s they drank the water slowly.

"Why would anyone try to take out my Uncle Eric? He never wronged anyone!" Riley commented asking the room why.

"Riley, Josh…Have you ever heard any negative stories against Eric in the past probably while during the filming process?" Lucas asked.

"No! I've heard pretty much every story how Uncle Eric would face my grandpa in basketball, him taking care of Tommy, his terrible grades in high school and how Uncle Eric taught my dad this life lesson, "Well little bro, life's tough, get a helmet!" then Uncle Eric palmed my dad on his forehead." Riley remembered that one story from her father's past.

"Ok then, do you know anyone that isn't a fan of Eric?" Garrett asked Riley and Josh.

"No, he kept a close circle, him, Agent Lachance, Jack, my brother, Rachel, that's about it!" Josh answered.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Lucas feared.

"What's wrong Lucas?' Riley asked fearing not liking Lucas' tone in his voice and posture as he began to pace back and forth. Riley heard her phone vibrate whenever she gets a notification. It was an email that Riley read aloud.

 _Hey Riley,_

 _I supposed you have seen the news already, that's right, your Uncle Eric is dead and if you don't wanna end up like him, you best shut your mouth. By the way, I see you have hired some bodyguards, terrible mistake…This is the consequence in defying us! Learn your place and stay at home where you belong! We will be watching you Riley, don't make another mistake…Otherwise, someone you know is going to die. Your Uncle Eric was only the beginning._

 _-The Old School_

"Well then, this makes the game more interesting…Riley, Charlie, do you have a guest bedroom on the same floor you and Charlie sleep on?" Garrett asked them.

"Yes we do, there's one room." Charlie answered him.

"Ok then, I'm gonna place Lucas in that guest bedroom. He's a specialist in Defensive minded missions like escort missions and protection missions." Garrett ordered as he looked to his second in command.

"You understand Friar?" Garrett turned to Lucas.

"Yes sir!" Lucas accepted.

"Good, get your things and move in upstairs." Garrett ordered as Lucas went down to the basement. Farkle and Smackle's baby started to cry as they went over to check up on their son.

"Awww, Baby Leo is up!" Maya's heart melted at the sight of the baby boy named after Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Yeah and sounds like he's hungry!" Farkle said as he placed him in the high chair and reached into Smackle's bag where there was some milk for the infant. He took the bottle of milk and give it to his son.

"Farkle, I can't believe you're a dad now!" Lucas exclaimed shocked to see the sight of Farkle being a dad.

"Yeah but it was something Smackle and I knew we were ready to do. I think we knew it when we no surprise to everyone scored a 100% in parenting class back in Grade 11." Farkle answered cradling his son.

"And doesn't he look more of a hunk with our son in his arms?" Smackle asked the room as she sat beside her husband and stroke the head of her son.

"When was he born?" Lucas asked feeling left out.

"July 1st, we were actually supposed to leave for our flight to LA when Smackle's water broke that night and I had to rush her to the hospital." Farkle told Lucas as Lucas felt left out not being there for the birth of his friend's child. He's felt left out since prom night, maybe it was a good idea to separate himself from everyone else who accepted him in New York seeing as they were happy with their significant other.

"How bout you Lucas? Is there anyone special in your life?" Smackle asked the Texan. Lucas could only shake his head.

"Why not man?" Zay asked his best friend.

"Well I did two tours of duty so that was 4 years of service, I started at 18 years old and got out when I was 22. I moved from New York to LA where Sergeant Thompson here recruited me to join Lion's Den Protection and ever since then I've been working. I've been with the company for a little over 2 years now." Lucas answered him.

"But c'mon man, I know you're a bodyguard and everything, but that sort of stuff pays good! You should've at least found a good girl in your life!" Zay exclaimed.

"Well to be honest Zay…" Lucas tried to answer as he took a quick glance at Riley who was on her couch as Lucas' dog: Odin was sitting beside her. He sighed.

"Just come here." Lucas dragged Zay to the backyard where they could talk in private so Lucas sat Zay down between Riley's patio and pool.

"Listen man, ever since Riley and I broke up, I've never felt a thing for another girl, like I'd go out here and there but nothing was there. Nothing special, no chemistry. I know she's with Charlie and I'm happy for them that they're engaged, but I still love her man. Like don't get me wrong I used to like Maya but for some reason at the end of the day, I just know in my heart, I couldn't live without Riley. But now, her heart lead her to Charlie and ever since Josh confessed his feelings for Maya, she was so happy that he finally told her that he loved her. Face it Zay, nice guys finish last…I lost…There will be no happy ending in my story." Lucas told Zay what he was feeling as Lucas felt a huge hole in his heart that could never be filled again. Two women he deeply cared about were gone to other men.

"Hey Lucas, I know you've been doing your thing in the Army and now working as a bodyguard and all but, you're always welcome to hang out with Vanessa and I." Zay told his best friend as they embraced each other as brothers not having done so in years.

"Thanks Zay and how's things between you and Vanessa anyway?" Lucas asked wondering how they've been since he left New York.

"Well actually, I have an announcement that I wanted to share with everyone so get your ass inside man." Zay lead Lucas putting his arm around Lucas' toned shoulder.

"Hey guys listen up!" Zay called to everyone in the room as Vanessa walked up to Zay.

"Are you telling them now?" Vanessa whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, it's time." Zay said excited about the announcement he was gonna make.

"So, Vanessa and I have done some thinking since we got married and we have some news to share with you guys." Zay started to tell them before he was cut off.

"Wait you guys are married?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah Lucas! Check it out!" Vanessa answered him holding up her ring showing the beautiful diamond.

"Woah! Everyone I know now is getting married and having kids." Lucas said surprised at how far his friends have come in their lives.

"So, we wanted to share that Vanessa has finally agreed to move in with me in our new home in Upstate New York, and second of all…Why don't you tell the, babe." Zay said letting Vanessa do the honors.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Just say it already losers!" Maya groaned wanting the anticipation to stop.

"We're gonna be having a new member in our family, I'm pregnant!" Vanessa announced as Riley, Smackle, Maya, and Jasmine congratulated Vanessa while the guys congratulated Zay shaking his hand and giving him bro hugs.

"So when is the baby due?" Riley asked Vanessa.

"The baby is due on May 8, 2025. I've already chosen my maid of honor and I'd want to give that title to…Riley!" Vanessa said announcing her maid of honor.

"YAAAY!" Riley cheered.

"And who is your best man?" Josh asked Zay.

"Well that was a no surprise, my best man is gonna be Farkle." Zay announced patting Farkle's back.

"Great pick for you Zay!" Lucas congratulated him as Lucas again was happy for his best friend and Vanessa, two people he grew up with back in Austin, Texas are now gonna get married. Although Lucas was happy for them, he still couldn't help but feeling even more lonely.

"Hey guys, sorry to put the happiness on hold but Maya, what's your plan for your tour now? Eric was just killed and I need to be back in New York in a couple of days. What are you gonna do?" Josh asked his girlfriend.

"Good point…I'm coming with you Josh, we will need each other and every ounce of support will be appreciated. We'll be there for each other, all of us. I'll call my agent, and we'll cancel the tour and to whoever has bought tickets we will give them their money back and an apology from us." Maya declared as she began to text her agent and people on the tour with her.

"I'm coming too Uncle Josh." Riley told Josh.

"Riley, I can't let you…Based on what you're telling us if is multiple people after you, you best stay here where you're best protected! I just lost my brother and I can't afford to lose you. My niece, my girlfriend's best friend. You're staying here in LA." Josh ordered his niece.

"Josh, don't worry, we'll all go with her. Riley needs to say goodbye to her Uncle one last time." Garrett told Josh reassuring Riley's safety under his watch.

"Ok if we're all going to New York to bury Senator Matthews, we best use a private airplane at a private airport I know that there are a few close by." Angel spoke trying to make up a plan.

"Actually I got a private jet at Van Nuys Airport, I got it as a graduation present from my father after I graduated from Princeton." Farkle mentioned.

"Perfect! How many can fit in there plus some gear we'll need?" Angel asked wanting to do an inventory check at the end of the day to know what to bring.

"We can fit everyone in here plus your stuff no problem." Farkle answered as Angel and Garrett were satisfied.

"Ok, we're going to New York. Josh what time would you wanna leave by?" Garrett asked him.

"11AM, so we should be there by around 4pm." Josh told Garrett his request and taking into consideration the time of the flight.

"No problems with me. I'll fly." Angel said.

"No! I'm flying!" Farkle protested.

"Ok, fine by me, I'll be the co-pilot." Angel shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok guys, I guess it's official, we're going to New York! I'll see you guys tomorrow morning?" Riley asked her friends.

"Yeah!" They all said together. Riley and the others figured out a plan as to what time to be at Van Nuys Airport and agreed to be there at 9am. Everyone left shortly after as Riley prepared herself to fight back against her adversaries by attending her Uncle's funeral.

 ** _Author's Note: Oh snap! Here we go! Riley is fighting back! Thanks to all who gave me suggestions for twitter handles for Riley, Charlie, and Maya and I also wanna thank you all for the support thus far and I know there's gonna be a lot to go so I hope you guys can share some of this to other fans of Girl Meets World who would be interested in this sort of fanfiction. I wonder what you guys paid attention to as well since it's open to interpretation. Will Riarlie and Joshay survive leaving Lucas in the dust? Or will one of the ships go boom leaving an opening? All of these could be possibilities and one more time give it up for the happy couple: Zay and Vanessa! Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Everyone is on the road hitting New York but who will take care of the house? It just can't be Odin staying behind? Who from Team SHIELD will stay behind and how will Riley's enemies and how will the media react when Riley lands in New York? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please leave a review, follow, and fav the story as always because I love it when you guys enjoy my writing which I've said before and I'll say it again the plot to this story came from watching two movies: The Defender starring: Jet Li and The Bodyguard. starring: Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston. Crazy to see how just from watching movies can give you inspiration and ideas for a fanfic and to be honest with you guys I don't even know some of the plans for this down the road so I'm on this crazy journey with the rest of you guys! Hope everyone has many more happy days ahead and keep learning a lot about not just life but also about yourselves in your own journey in life_**

 ** _Let's Talk:_**

 ** _Mimi: Well anyone right now is prone to be killed even Maya, Cory and Shawn but so far I have no intentions on killing them off and thank you for enjoying this story Mimi! Oh yeah I agree with you in Girl Meets World I find Charlie to be weird knowing what Riley is talking about and knows where she is and knows some stuff going on in her life._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Perfect I'll then make a chapter for Maya at the American Music Awards and find a way to incorporate Josh, Charlie, Riley, Lucas and Team SHIELD into the equation! In the story, the year is 2024 and sometimes I will do flashback chapters that will be tied into the story. I've still yet to share with everyone how and why Riley and Lucas broke up in the first place among other stuff that needs to be told. Thanks for supporting this story and I hope you keep enjoying it._**

 ** _Tiffylynne33: Hey you never know! Maybe Charlie hits his breaking point with Riley and leaves her? Charlie could be killed? I don't even know where I want to take Charlie's and Riley's relationship, who knows maybe they can make it all the way! You're just gonna have to tune in and keep reading to see what happens with everyone because there are many possible endings to this!_**


	7. Chapter 7- Just Talk to Me Lucas!

_**Her Guardian Angel**_

 _ **Author's Note: What's up guys! I'm back with another Chapter of Her Guardian Angel and so happy I was able to bust this one out a few hours before work! YAAY! Anyways Team SHIED has their meeting the night before they head to New York but who will stay behind? And with Riley and Charlie back in Lucas' life, how does he feel being around them on a regular basis again? Time for me to shut up and let you guys find out :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

It was the night before Riley and the others fly to New York to attend Senator Eric Matthews' funeral, Team SHIELD had a meeting downstairs that night as Angel requested earlier that afternoon. Once everyone was asleep, the meeting was underway.

"Ok Angel, do I need to take a guess what this meeting is about now?" Garrett asked Angel as the four bodyguards faced each other sitting together in a circle.

"Well, now I think we all know this is a bout, and it's about Lucas' past here with the client." Angel started. "Look sir, Lucas didn't know that Riley Matthews was going to be the client, he thought that her agent: Liz Harper was the client. So obviously that backfired on him and now he's working this client where there are past feelings and a history between him and the client." Angel briefed Garrett and Jasmine in on what his discussion was with Lucas earlier in the day.

"Lucas, how are you handling this right now?" Garrett looked over to Lucas who was sitting down with his arms crossed slightly slouched on the chair.

"I'm doing good, maybe it's aa good thing that this happened, she knows she can trust me and she knows I'll do anything to protect her that I think Riley and I both know since we did date for a year and a half after all, she knows of my protective instincts but she doesn't know that the kid she met back then compared to this version of myself is a lot colder and has seen more stuff than she could ever understand. She even compared me to the Punisher!" Lucas said to his comrades remembering his meeting with Riley.

"Well, it's something only we and certain others in our field can understand, she's gonna have to get used to the fact that it's either our way or the hard way which could lead her to be killed." Jasmine said defending Lucas' point of view.

"Jasmine, let it go. It appears that Riley and Charlie know the rules to play by since she knows and understands the circumstances of this situation are. Angel, any news on the background checks on Natasha Mendes and Joel Epstein?" Garrett asked wanting an update on the criminal background check.

"Yeah I got that about 2 hours ago." Angel answered grabbing the sheets of paper containing a copy of their criminal records. "Ok so, our girl Natasha has two drinking and driving charges against her and causing a disturbance while at a house party a couple years ago before she hit the big time as a singer. Lucas did some more homework on her and she's not a huge fan of our client and her best friend: Maya Hart who is another singer, they've gotten into a few fights on Twitter and besides that nothing big to report on Natasha Mendes. Joel Epstein is a Bar Manager in Staten Island and he's got a clean record but has tweeted a few unfriendly comments to Riley one even saying "Shouldn't you be making something for your boyfriend right now?" But after doing some more digging I propose we investigate his father: Joey "The Rat" Epstein." Angel briefed the team on their current suspects and requested to investigate Joel's father.

"Explain." Garrett responded wanting Angel's reasons.

"Well, in the movie, the movie referenced Joey Epstein as a friend of Eric Matthews as a bully and a loudmouth. That could be possible motivation. And Joey has a quite a record if I do say so myself, a couple of assault charges, possession of an illegal substance, armed robbery…I'm telling you sir, this guy could have motivation for the assassination." Angel told Garrett.

"But that doesn't even make any sense, how could a criminal like him get his hands on a weapon to take out Senator Matthews? Either he's a natural shooter or he got someone to do that part of the job!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah man, it's all very foggy right now, I don't like where this is heading at all." Angel feared.

"Ok guys either way, we're wheels up at Van Nuys Airport at 1100 and we're gone at 0900, the fact remains that Odin can't be here on his own, someone has to feed him and someone has to keep the place secure. Besides if there is a criminal out there and knows where Riley lives, I think it's best one of us stays behind so that nothing happens to the house." Garrett recommended.

"Obviously we'll need Angel for this trip since he is the best driver in case things get nasty, Jasmine is our eyes and ears from long distance, I have history with Riley, and you're the boss of this operation. So this is gonna be a tough pick." Lucas told Garrett as Garrett contemplated on who to leave behind with Odin. After sometime a decision has been reached. It was now midnight.

"Ok, I'll stay behind. Lucas, since you know our client and know her instincts, you are leading this op for now. When you guys get back, I will resume control. Besides I don't expect a firefight there. Anything else that needs to be taken up right now?" Garrett decided that he would stay behind as he placed Lucas in charge before asking around if anyone in the team wanted to bring something up. Nobody spoke.

"Ok then, have a good night guys. I'll make a report and send this to Hinchcliffe, Hutcherson, and Earnhardt." Garrett dismissed his team as he made his way to one of the laptops and began to write his report. The others slept while he worked, Garrett had faith in his team and can count on them in very tight situations. He knows Lucas is the youngest, but feels of all of them, he is the wisest one and has a gift of staying calm while in high stressful moments. He stated in his report that Lucas would take charge in that portion of their operation. It was 1am as Garrett did his patrol around the house with Odin checking everything on Riley's property, the front yard, the house on all floors, and the backyard. No suspicious activity taking place.

Morning broke and while Riley and Charlie got up, Lucas, Angel, and Jasmine were all ready to go. "Good morning guys. Lucas greeted the couple as they came downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Lucas." Riley greeted him seeing he was the only one in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"I hope you don't mind, I know we have a big day ahead of us and I want to make sure we all have the proper energy to take on the day." Lucas said as he took off some scrambled eggs off the pan and onto a plate.

"No don't worry it's ok, thank you Lucas." Riley said sounding appreciative and not expecting Lucas to be making breakfast. "Hey Lucas, you think we can talk really quick?" Riley asked Lucas as he placed some bacon next in the pan.

"Sure." Lucas answered as the sounds of the bacon and the oil combined with the heat as the bacon began to cook.

"Be honest with me, how do you feel about me being engaged to Charlie?" Riley asked wanting the truth from Lucas.

"Riley, I'm happy for you and Charlie and I want you guys to be happy. You know that I will always love you and I'll always be around if you want to talk or if you ever need me. But I want to keep our relationship as friends and also as me doing my job and protecting you." Lucas mostly stated the truth but deep down he lied to himself and to Riley as he still loved her and wanted to be more than friends.

"Lucas, what happened to you? Why are you such a cold person now! You were never this cold-hearted person I see and I know you have good intentions and all because you want to keep me safe and do your job but why did you just leave?" Riley exclaimed demanding answers.

"Look Riles, when you experience certain stuff like I did in the Army, it changes you. Sometimes the person you were in the past needs to change to create a better version of you, I changed while in the Army, all of those changes were to make sure I survived every mission and deployment I ever went on and to make sure that now I do my job better than anyone else." Lucas said in return sounding calm.

"I want Captain America back, not a mercenary named: The Punisher, I have no clue what happened and what you experienced, but I hope the Lucas that I know and has always protected me, will come back to life." Riley exclaimed demanding to see the Lucas of old.

"That Lucas is dead Riley! We grow up and we change! I'll tell you one thing too and I'm pretty sure you experienced this, once High School is over…You'll really know who your real friends are. Now look at you guys, you guys are either in a serious relationship, married, or engaged! You guys are lucky that when you guys are done your work, you come home and someone is there that loves you and can light up your world. For me, it's a cold and deserted place, it's only Odin and I at the end of the day." Lucas exclaimed raising his voice towards Riley.

"You felt alone didn't you? When we were in that limo…You felt left out right?" Riley asked in calm matter remembering how Lucas was at the end of their prom. Lucas didn't answer as he flipped over the bacon. She had finally realized Lucas' feelings during the ride back to their homes as she could see the pain in his eyes and tried to look into his soul. He is a colder man than he once was. "I'm very sorry Lucas if I caused you any pain. I hope a woman finds you and loves you better than I could…You deserve to come home at the end of the day to someone who loves you and appreciates you." Riley told Lucas as she tried to go in for a hug but Lucas backed away and rejected her hug. It was clear that Lucas was lonely once work was finished as he placed the stripes of bacon onto another plate ready for everyone still staying silent as everyone came down for breakfast.

"Friar! You actually made breakfast?! Thanks buddy!" Charlie exclaimed not expecting Lucas to make breakfast.

"It's all good! We got a big day ahead of us right?" Lucas said faking his happiness as Riley saw right through him.

"Friar, you're the last one I expected to make breakfast but damn man, this looks and smells great!" Jasmine complimented Lucas as she made herself a plate. Riley needed to know why he's so lonely nowadays, Lucas used to have this very welcoming presence around him, one that is inviting and very comfortable to be around but now, all of this appears to have gone up in flames as a newer, darker, lonelier Lucas took his place.

"Ok guys, listen up!" Garrett called demanding everyone's attention.

"Riley, Charlie. Lucas is taking charge during your stay in New York, I know you guys will be in great hands. I chose to stay behind and take care of this place with Odin and to make sure your home is not breached in any sort of way. Lucas will keep in touch with myself and our superiors about the investigation. Lucas will make sure nothing bad happens to you." Garrett briefed Riley and Charlie as Riley couldn't help but look at Lucas to see how bad the damage was in his soul.

"Ok guys, we're heading out soon." Garrett said to them before smelling Lucas' cooking.

"Lucas, you made all of this? Well shit son! You're pretty damn good." Garrett complimented him as he too made himself a plate.

"As everyone ate together, Lucas brought up his stuff including his Assault Rifle and Pistol in case things get nasty of in New York considering someone want's Riley's head.

"Oh wait Lucas, pistols only!" Garrett exclaimed stopping Lucas. "That goes for everyone! Hutcherson informed me that no firearms besides pistols will be present at that funeral unless they are members of any Law Enforcement department there. NYPD will be on site." Garrett informed his team.

"Well at least the run will be faster if someone tries to do anything!" Jasmine exclaimed enjoying a good chase here and there.

Once breakfast was finished everyone got their things and began to load things belongings onto the Bulletproof Cadillac Escalade out in the front.

"Ok boy, I'll see you in a few days ok?" Lucas got on one knee to say goodbye to his best friend: Odin the German Sheppard. As Lucas petted his dog behind the ears on his neck as Odin sat down.

"Don't worry Lucas, I'll take care of Odin. You just take care everyone ok?" Garrett asked Lucas.

"Will do sir, we'll be home in a few days." Lucas said to his commanding officer as they shook hands and Lucas went off.

"You ready to go boss?" Angel said jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, get your ass in there Ghost Rider!" Lucas told his comrade as he rode shotgun while Jasmine sat with Charlie and Riley. They left the house and within 25 minutes made it to Van Nuys Airport and met everyone there. Hugs and kisses were exchanged among the friends while Angel, Jasmine, and Lucas loaded their stuff onto the plane. Lucas looked back on his friends and saw how happy they were together. "Maybe it was a good thing I kept my distance from them, they don't need me around anymore once this job is done." Lucas thought to himself loading some of their gear.

Soon after the plane was loaded up, ready to go as Farkle and Angel went inside the cockpit to start up the private jet as they inserted their travel plans for New York and took off from the tarmac. Lucas got himself some sleep while he heard everyone talking and laughing together but made sure they didn't disturb Lucas but he could hear them as he learned to heighten his sense of hearing during his time in the Army on his own. He felt lonelier than ever as he heard Riley and Charlie talk about plans for their wedding while he could hear Josh and Maya sleeping together on a nearby couch being able to hear Maya's snoring from anywhere. Smackle and Baby Leo were asleep and same with Zay and Vanessa. Lucas may know these people but he always told himself that he had to remain professional and cannot afford past feelings to come out and decided to try and bury his feelings he once had for Riley and to think of her just as client, no longer as a friend and no longer as a past love.

 _ **Author's Note: Ohh man, you gotta feel for Lucas. After Riley, Lucas had no special someone after he was honorably discharged from the Army. I guess Riley was right on how lonely Lucas feels considering the amount of people in his life and who he lets into his life. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: The plane touches down in New York as Riley and the others prepare for Senator Matthews' funeral with word out that Riley is back in New York, Lucas, Angel and, Jasmine are faced with their first test...The media and crazy fans! Please review, fav, and follow the story because I always love hearing from you guys and how much you enjoy the story and think certain stuff should happen which leads to this...AND NO IT'S NOT POPCORN!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest: Well you did get your wish for a Riley and Lucas scene but kissing not even close. She's still engaged to Charlie and Lucas is a lonely man nowadays.**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Well for Lucas it's a mix of jealousy and loneliness in his life whenever he's around Charlie and Riley, I hope you enjoyed the update and enjoy hearing from you as always.**_

 _ **Mimi: I can't confirm if this is a Rucas or Lucaya story because I don't even know where I want to go with this I'm just letting this flow naturally just as how I know their characters and how they would go about certain situations as they grow up and progress in life.**_

 ** _Lucaya Guest: Well he did but he still has feelings for Riley and honestly your twitter suggestion for Maya was really good I even applauded you when I read that and I was going, "Now that's good I don't care!". Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I get to see you review this chapter as well :)_**

 ** _Wee Auntie: That's actually a really good suggestion to have a tribute to Eric at the AMA's and Riley saying a speech and potentially presenting an award to someone? Thank you for the suggestion and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**

 ** _beatzlc: You never know, maybe someone FINDS Charlie first then kills him? Many possibilities right now which is exciting for all of us both readers and me as the writer!_**

 ** _emelsbecker: I reviewed your story and I really enjoy it so far, I wonder how Lucas will take seeing Riley's photo of the child in her womb and as for a beta reader, sadly I wanna keep everyone surprised about this so I need to keep certain things hush hush if you send suggestions I will keep them hush hush and then once the chapter is uploaded BOOM everyone is hit with the same stuff at whichever point they read it._**

 ** _James Stryker: Who knows man like things can happen right now and unlike in Girl Meets World there are ZERO SPOILERS! So nobody gets to ruin it for you just like the old days everyone found out what happened when they watched the episode. I hope you also enjoyed the most recent chapter of Like Father, Like Son and I read Juliet's World and damn! Riley as Wonderwoman and Lucas as Superman?! Great pick and I can't wait for the next Chapter of Her Protector where Riley and Lucas FINALLY sit down and talk. Thanks for the encouragement and you keep up with the great work yourself! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8- Welcome Home

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents this is another chapter of Her Guardian Angel! This is not one of my better chapters that I've written but hopefully you guys like it. If not, that's cool I'll try again next time. Suggestions are also very welcome since this is pretty much an open canvas for me right now. Hope you guys enjoy it and here we go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't allow stuff like this to air because it's Disney!**_

The plane finally landed in New York at Minkus International but on a separate tarmac reserved for private jets. The plane pulled into their hanger before finally bringing the jet to a complete stop.

"Welcome home guys." Farkle greeted everyone over the PA System as Riley hadn't been in New York since she was 19! She wished that her visit to New York, however was on a more positive circumstance not doing what she needed to do. As for Lucas he hasn't returned to New York since he was done serving in the Army and told his parents he would be moving out to LA to be a Bodyguard or Security Guard. Jasmine, Angel, and Lucas immediately got to work unloading their gear and everyone else's luggage. Garrett and Captain Chase Hutcherson got to work while everyone is in the air and arranged some vehicles to be available to meet when Farkle's plane landed.

At arrival, Lucas and Angel were satisfied with what they had found: A black coach bus with bulletproof glass and it was perfect for everyone to hang out but also for Angel, Lucas, and Jasmine so that they can keep in contact with Garrett! It was essentially a bus version of their Mobile Command Center minus having Odin with them. There was even a lockup for the three bodyguards to store their weapons. It was very new technology to protect high valued individuals. Especially with the Oscars coming up in months and the fact that Riley had enemies, this was perfect. It had looked like something that had been a mix of something from the Fast and Furious Movies and an old video game Angel used to play: Twisted Metal minus the fact the bus had weapons. Zay, Josh, and Maya loaded up the luggage while Jasmine, Farkle, and Angel helped out on getting the bus online and getting their communications up and ready. After an hour, they finally had a clear feed contacting Sergeant Garrett Thompson.

"Well it's about time you guys got to New York. Welcome home Ms. Matthews." Garrett said greeting everyone concentrating on welcoming Riley back to New York.

"Thank you Sergeant Thompson, how's the investigation coming along." Riley thanked the sergeant before checking up on the investigation.

"Well, Odin and I have been checking out the house and so far there's no suspicious activity. What I can update you on in terms of our investigation in working along with the FBI is that, whoever killed your Uncle was a trained professional. There's no way some amateur could've done this job, there's too many people and he definitely would have been spotted from anywhere especially at Disneyland. Lucas, Angel, Jasmine…Be on guard because I suspect that our criminal knows their targets. That goes to everyone in that bus with you. Be alert when you're out there and Riley there's also some news that I need to pass your way." Garrett informed everyone watching on the big monitor on the bus.

"What news do you have for me sir?" Riley asked as she held her breath prepared for whatever news is coming.

"The media knows that you are here. I don't know what happened but you've been spotted so please do your best to keep a low profile." Garrett recommended to Riley pleading with her to not go out too much.

"Thanks for your concern Sergeant Thompson, but there are still somethings for the funeral I have to take care of with my parents! I could imagine them needing me in this tragic time in our lives." Riley tried to plead with the Sergeant wanting more freedom.

"Ms. Matthews, please understand we're trying to do our job, Liz was worried about you and I think that's why she gave us a call. I know that you and Lucas being around each other might get awkward, but he's one of the best at his job! He may be 24 but can do his job better than most guys my age!" Sgt. Thompson complimented Lucas and defended him having fought alongside him in certain missions.

"Sergeant Thompson I'm not gonna go against your advice because you guys are former soldiers and know this sort of scenario better than any of us put together but what do you suggest we do for the time being?" Riley asked Garrett as Garrett took a long time to answer her question. Meanwhile, Angel got the bus up and running as they left the airport in their mobile command center disguised as a tour bus. There were still enough bunks for everyone to sleep comfortably as they all got settled in. It was going to be a 45-minute drive and Angel wanted everyone to rest up while he drove. Jasmine and Lucas were still going over plans of the funeral and where they should be. While a venue is still yet to be announced, Sergeant Thompson wants to know where the funeral will take place as soon as possible to coordinate a strategy to place his team.

"By the way sir, any news on the Natasha Mendes and Joel Epstein situation?" Jasmine brought up that conversation needing it to take place since they were still their top possible suspects.

"Well, Natasha is clean. It's just words back and forth some nasty ones at that. I found out from a Hollywood insider that Riley is supposed to be presenting an award at the American Music Awards just a few days after you guys get back so we're gonna be busy." Garrett informed his team as they nodded their heads agreeing with him and used to this sort of hectic schedule before.

"I could ask her about that." Lucas suggested.

"Perfect! As for Joel Epstein and his father: Joey "The Rat" we just found out that Joey "The Rat" recently died a couple months back due to an overdose on Heroin." Garrett informed his team as Jasmine cringed knowing the capabilities of that drug.

"So he's out of the picture but that still leaves Joel open." Lucas said crossing off Joey as a potential suspect.

"There could be a possibility that Epstein is involved. Due to his relationship with his father and Joey wasn't a fan of Senator Matthews. We may have to investigate him." Garrett agreed with Lucas and Angel's point from the night before.

"I KNEW IT!" Angel exclaimed slamming his hand on the top part of the steering wheel so he makes sure not to hit the horn.

"I guess he was right Lucas, I'll do some more investigative work. You guys make sure the paparazzi doesn't give Riley a hard time." Garrett ordered his team before signing off and ending the call.

As the bus was entering Downtown Manhattan, the plan was plain and simple get Riley to her parent's house. Angel will park the bus in the alley nearby and will rotate with Jasmine and Lucas on watching the bus and checking in with Sergeant Thompson for any updates in the investigation. Angel dropped off Zay and Vanessa at their apartment, then Josh's apartment where he and Maya got off. As for Farkle and Smakle, they were still living in Minkus Tower in downtown as Riley and Charlie still dropped their jaws at the sight of the gigantic tower.

"Farkle, I still can't believe you guys live here!" Riley told him still trying to take in everything from the beautiful garden to the seemingly endless amount of floors above her. Possibly 37 floors up.

"Well, it's a great place to settle down and to grow a business empire!" Farkle gloated feeling like he ruled the world.

"HEY! I'm still the boss of this household!" Smackle grinned at him holding their son.

"Yes ma'am." Farkle pouted as Smackle grabbed him by the collar of his white dress shirt.

"Well, it's still good to see Smackle wears the pants in that family." Lucas said sounding impressed with how Smackle appeared to be running the marriage as she told Farkle to get inside before waving goodbye while Jasmine helped out with the bags before returning to the bus.

"Ok and then there was one more stop to go!" Jasmine exclaimed finally seeing the end was near.

"Hey we still gotta unload their stuff and you're taking the first watch while I go and sleep!" Angel replied still tired from being the co-pilot and driver.

They finally were at the Matthews' residence. A place Lucas thought he would never return to. It looked like it never changed. Everything was still intact just as they had remembered it. "Welcome home babe." Charlie welcomed his fiancée back as they held hands and had a bag on the other hand as the media took in the opportunity to snap pictures of her while Lucas was unloading some of her bags and Charlie's bags.

"Riley! Riley! Riley over here!" The reporters and photographers were all saying fighting for her attention as Riley began to feel overwhelmed by the reporters and other members of media.

"Lucas!" Riley called out to her body guard as Lucas rushed to her dropping her bags in the process as he drove everyone back while Charlie and Riley rushed to get inside the apartment.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be man?!" A reporter asked Lucas furious with him for getting in his way.

"I'm her friend bitch!" Lucas furiously answered not liking his tone of voice as he punched through the lens breaking his camera!

"HEY!" All the reporters exclaimed together as they noticed Lucas' punch as some of them snapped photos of Lucas as Lucas turned to the huge crowd gave them an ominous stare down warning them. He looked like the last person anyone wanted to mess with as Lucas walked forward to the mob like crowd as Jasmine and Angel rushed to back him up.

"Ok people! Please leave the Matthews family alone right now! This is a bad time to bother them so please get the fuck out of here and if you still want photos and are still gonna be in the general area, do this world a favor and NEVER have kids!" Lucas insulted every member of the media.

"But I have a kid!" A reported called out.

"And I have twins!" Another one called out raising her hand.

"And no wonder the world if full of idiots because their parents don't know when to leave someone alone! You guys are the reason why the future is screwed!" Lucas insulted the reporters again as some of them were worked up about it however Lucas and the others remained calm about it while Riley, Charlie and the Matthews family looked on from their living room window.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!" Cory snarled at the media. That did no good as some reporters snapped photos of the family together.

"Now get out of here!" Lucas said as he kicked one of the cameras in the air before it was sent crashing down and breaking it as Lucas remained to have that dangerous look on his face while Riley looked on seeming to be afraid of him. The reporters were driven back and got away from the house.

"AND DON'T COME BACK HERE DUMBASSES!" Lucas yelled at them before giving them a gesture he learned from the 1990's the "Suck it" sign from D-Generation X where he takes both hands and forms it into an X and while pelvic thrusting he forms the X over his crotch.

"HAHAHA! That was fun!" Angel began laughing out loud not caring about what the media thinks.

"C'mon boys, let's get their stuff loaded in and Lucas' stuff." Jasmine restored order to her comrades as they brought in the proper stuff needed.

Cory and Topanga allowed the bodyguards in as the three arrived into the Matthews' apartment.

"Hey! What the hell was that out there?!" Charlie exclaimed wanting an explanation of Lucas' choice of tactics.

"What? I got rid of the idiots for you?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders feeling he did nothing wrong.

"But Lucas! You broke two cameras in 2 minutes and insulted the press! They're not gonna let this go unanswered!" Riley told him sounding concerned.

"Come bring it! This will be entertaining." Lucas said ready for a challenge.

"Mr. Friar?" Cory looked at Lucas not recognizing him for a second.

"How you been Mr. Matthews!" Lucas shook his former teacher's hand as Cory jumped back.

"AHHHH!" Cory screamed.

"Lucas! You grew up very handsomely! How've you been?" Topanga greeted Lucas like a long lost son as she embraced the former soldier. Lucas had aged very well gaining more muscle in the Army but his hair still looked just as they remembered it.

"I've been great Mrs. Matthews just working in California now and I'm Riley's bodyguard! Lucas answered Topanga as the two parents placed their hands on their hips and looked at their daughter rather confused about what is going on.

"Surprise!" Riley threw out some jazz hands trying to get some heat off her trying to play as innocently as she could.

"WINDOW NOW!" Cory ordered her daughter to her room back to the untouched and infamous Bay Window.

 _ **Author's Note: Mmm...Mmm...Mmm, Riley has some explaining to do! She has yet to tell her parents about her bodyguards and this should be an interesting session at the Bay Window! I hope you guys did enjoy that chapter and like I said if not, I'll try again next time. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: The Bay Window returns as Riley finally tells her parents about Lucas, Angel and, Jasmine who by the way A Mobile Command Center disguised as a Tour Bus?! Very clever Lions Den! How will they react to when Riley tells them that she has a target on her? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Oh and by the way you guys remember how I said Eric died at the age of 56...Typo he died at the age of 47 so from now on we'll know he's 47 so my apologizes there. Please review, fav, and follow the story and if there's anything you guys feel can be fixed so the story can be better, please don't hesitate to PM me. Have a great one guys and see you next Chapter :)**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Yeah Riley has always been good at detecting how people feels and she still cares about him. I'm still gonna write a couple of flashback chapters in the future about what happened between Lucas and Riley and even Lucas' time in the army and how he got so "cold" Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the continuous support :)**_

 _ **Lucaya Guest: Everyone had a date to prom except Lucas hence why he feels lonely around them. Will Lucas find someone one of them being Maya? Who knows all of that to me is still in the air!**_

 _ **Guest 3: It's still a possibility maybe Charlie lives and Lucas dies. It's possible! Or even Lucas finishes his job and sees how happy they are together and he walks away and rides off into the sunset with his team.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well you got your wish for the paparazzi stuff but did it in a more bad ass style! I can't wait for Juliet's World where they have their reunion and also for Her Protector because I wanna know how Riley and Lucas fell apart! Thanks again for the support and keep up the good work :)**_

 _ **Josie: I will say this for sure, since he and Riley broke up, his heart has been scarred he's found nobody quite like her ever since and will he ever find someone or will his love for her return? We'll know in the future.**_

 _ **Oh and one more thing before I go...Please if you guys have suggestions on possible Chapter, PM me and we could work out some stuff together and also NO SHIP WARS! Play nice people I know I got some Rucas and Lucaya folks here so please guys, play nice.**_

 _ **Have a great day everyone and enjoy the rest of your weekend :)**_


	9. Chapter 9- Talk At The Bay Window

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Surprise! I'm back everyone! Another Chapter of Her Guardian Angel has arrived! Riley has some explaining to do at the famous Bay Window, how will she explain to her parents her current situation? Time to find out!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Riley, Charlie and the Matthews arrived at the Bay Window. Part of the Cory and Topanga's minds were concerned about Lucas' unexpected return and his answer telling them that he was now Riley's bodyguard. Lucas barged into the room in a hot pursuit.

"Riley, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews stay away from the window!" Lucas ordered them.

"Why? Nothing bad happens in here. This is the safest place I know!" Riley answered Lucas knowing how safe she feels in however Lucas had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Riley, please! I really think it's a bad idea…Since you're a target right now, staying near a window is a terrible idea!" Lucas began to plead with her. Riley insisted to stay at the Bay Window crossing her arms in defiance. Lucas threw his hands up having enough. As he sat down on Riley's bed.

"Ok, start telling us stuff!" Cory demanded to know getting right to the point.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?" Riley asked sheepishly feeling she was in some hot water.

"From the beginning!" Topanga demanded.

"Ok then, so I get a couple of death threats via email thinking it was nothing so I brushed it off. Some people thought I sucked in Mr. Feeny's movie and then the next thing I know a note comes at my door pretty much telling me to shut up and know my place. This person sounds like he or she is from the 1960s because they're telling me to stay home and make something for Charlie!" Riley began to tell them.

"Well to be honest babe, you're cooking is pretty good but I'm still better than you." Charlie bragged bringing her closer to him as she snuck her left hand behind him and smacked him upside his head.

"OWW! What was that for?" Charlie groaned grabbing the back of his head.

"For making a stupid comment!" Riley growled.

"Ok kids that's enough! Riley, continue." Topanga retained order allowing Riley to continue.

"Thanks mom, so as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Riley began to speak again until she stopped to give Charlie a death glare.

"…How you doin honey?" Charlie acknowledged Riley's death stare at him remaining silent.

"Anyways…So I told Liz about what happened and she enlisted the services of Lion's Den Protection, we went to a meeting with them and guess who does our consultation." Riley told her parents as they all looked to Lucas.

"Trust me I didn't expect this either." Lucas looked innocent and spoke having his hands up as if Cory had a gun pointed to his face.

"I expected Liz to be the client but I never expected Riley to the client." Lucas answered honestly.

"But what were you doing in LA Lucas?" Topanga asked wanting to know.

"I finished my time serving as a US Army Ranger. I never told Riley or any of you because I know you wouldn't want me to go." Lucas spoke the truth until he was cut off.

"Stop lying Lucas! Tell them the truth!" Riley interrupted him as Lucas looked at Riley starting to lose her patience with him.

"Fine, it's also because I wanted to get away from Riley and Charlie, being around them was painful and I decided to leave. I knew Riley had an audition a few days after our prom but the pain was too much for me. That's why I left." Lucas answered to them as he looked at Riley and Charlie as they held hands and Charlie held Riley closer to him.

"Does it still hurt to see them together and to know that they're now engaged Mr. Friar?" Cory asked feeling that Lucas can relate somewhat to Shawn when it came to the subject of heartache seeing some of Shawn in Lucas.

"Sometimes, but I have a job to do." Lucas told them trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

"MOM! DAD! I'm home!" A very familiar voice echoed filling the Living Room.

"We're in Riley's room!" Cory yelled calling over that same voice, seconds later a handsome 17-year old: Auggie Matthews.

"Riley! Charlie! You're back!" Auggie exclaimed happy to see his sister and soon to be brother-in law. Riley and Charlie stood up to hug the High School Senior.

"Is that Lucas?" Auggie asked still remembering who Lucas was.

"Yeah Auggie, Lucas is now my bodyguard. He served in the Military for a while." Riley answered her little brother. Auggie hugged Lucas as he always thought of Lucas as a the brother he never had.

"How you been man? You've grown up!" Lucas patted on Auggie's shoulder happy to see him.

"I'm gonna graduate High School this year Lucas, I'm also thinking of where I wanna go for University." Auggie answered. Lucas couldn't believe how much Auggie has grown up the little boy he knew was growing up to be a fine, young man.

"I can't believe you're at this moment in your life Aug! I'm proud of you buddy." Lucas smiled towards him as Auggie took his seat beside Riley at the Bay Window.

"So, what are the plans for Uncle Eric's funeral?" Riley asked taking a deep breath before exhaling that this would have to be talked about sooner or later.

"Before that, we need to know. Is there an investigation ongoing to find the person sending you these threats?" Topanga asked still concerned about her daughter's safety.

"I can answer that." Lucas said stepping forward. "The company I work for is teaming up with the FBI on this matter. Everyone in Lion's Den Protection are former soldiers whether it be an Army Ranger, Marine, SEAL, Green Barret, Special Forces, you name it. Same with anyone who wants to be in this sort of work, so far in our investigation, we are investigating Joel Epstein. Joel is a Bar Manager of a Dave and Busters in Staten Island." Lucas told them giving them some information.

"Any update on that?" Cory asked having his hands out as if he was praying.

"Yeah, he is being investigated as we speak." Lucas answered him.

"So, you guys are ok with me having a bodyguard?" Riley asked seeking her parent's approval on her decision.

"Yes, especially if it's Lucas!" Topanga approved.

"Dad?" Riley asked now turning to him.

"Yes you have my blessing on this. Riley, I'm worried now. I don't want to lose you at such a young age especially in a very special time in your life! You're getting married soon and Auggie is graduating High School! I'm so proud of the both of you." Cory smiled looking at his grown up children as he stood up to hug the both of them.

"Raven to Mad Dog, Raven to Mad Dog." Jasmine was calling Lucas on his earpiece connecting to his radio.

"Go ahead." Lucas responded as Lucas stepped out of the room so that Riley, Auggie, and Charlie, and the Matthews can talk in private.

"Ok so we did more digging on the most recent email Riley received, here is the most problematic thing about this whole situation, we may need to cross out Joel Epstein." Jasmine informed Lucas as Lucas began to look confused.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lucas exclaimed as he peaked through an opening to Riley's bedroom as he watched from the hallway.

"Get ready for this, so the address of the email not the email address but the IP Address where the email was sent from, came from a hotel in LA!" Jasmine told Lucas the newest information but was cut off.

"So, that means Joel Epstein is out?" Lucas asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, Wolverine and the NYPD investigated on this and Epstein has a solid alibi, he was working that afternoon and was in New York so there is no way he could've gone to LA!" Jasmine told Lucas as suddenly he heard glass break and screams coming from Riley's bedroom.

"OH MY GOD!" Was all Riley and Topanga could scream as Lucas kicked in the door gun leveled and saw Riley was secured as Charlie held her close and was at her bed but he noticed Riley and the others looking downward. He looked on the ground near Riley's Bay Window and witnessed a horrible site…Auggie was shot in the back of the head as he laid down face first dead. He wouldn't know what hit him.

He wanted to grieve with them but he knew their safety was at the utmost importance, Lucas grabbed the Matthews Family along with Riley and Charlie and escorted them back to the Mobile Command Center. He did this fighting his urge to cry seeing a boy he saw as his little brother be mercilessly murdered.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked Lucas as she helped him load the Matthews Family inside the bus. Lucas' soul was numb he couldn't erase that image in his mind. A kid he once knew who was very much alive was now dead.

"Riley's younger brother: Auggie Matthews was just killed. He was shot in the back of the head." Lucas told Jasmine as her and Angel were taken back.

"Shit! Now we got a real problem." Angel said furiously slamming his fist into the wall.

"Great, we need to report this to NYPD and Wolverine, he ain't gonna be happy about this." Jasmine said as Lucas and Angel agreed with her nodding their heads.

"He was only 17! He didn't do anything wrong to anyone! Why him?!" Riley sobbed raising her voice as tears flowed down her face as Charlie could only hold and console her.

"Look, I say this, plan the funeral for both in one go. After that we need to fly back to LA quickly. We'll think of something then." Lucas told his team as they agreed with his idea and the Matthews were on board.

"Lucas, you and your team better get whoever is doing this! I don't want anyone else that I love being killed! Do you understand me!" Riley said now getting furious putting him against the wall and grabbing his bulletproof vest! She wanted revenge for the murder of her Uncle and now her brother. Lucas doesn't blame her.

"We'll get them Riley, but for now I need you guys to stay here." Lucas told Riley as she began to breakdown again and collapses in Lucas' arms.

 _ **Author's Note: Victim number 2: Auggie! So, we know a couple of things, Joel Epstein is out of the picture now and the one who sent Riley that email recently after Eric was killed was in LA! Riley has snapped! She now wants payback in the worse way! Who is behind this? Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: After Eric's and Auggie's funeral, Riley, Cory, Topanga, Charlie and Team SHIELD fly back to LA and report what happened to Garrett aka: Wolverine. We'll see Liz next Chapter and she's PISSED! Prepare yourself for a wild ride folks! Find out what happens next time on Her Guardian Angel. Please review, fav and, follow the story to stay up to date on this nail biter and I know people are gonna be mad at me for killing off Auggie so come bring it people! See you guys next Chapter and have a great one people! :)**_

 _ **Lets Talk**_

 _ **Lucaya Guest: Josh actually took Maya to prom, Lucas went alone! I hope you had some toilet paper near by when you saw that Her Guardian Angel was updated and you're also welcome for all the shoutouts I enjoy talking to the people who review this :)**_

 _ **Mimi: And the battle lines have been drawn, as long as you and the others play nice, I'm cool :)**_

 ** _James Stryker: The Bay Window is definitely back but now, is likely gonna be abandoned for awhile. As for Riley and Lucas, they will have some alone time together but will it lead to a kiss? I don't know yet! We'll see as time moves on. Keep up the great work in your stories and I can't wait for the newest chapters of Her Protector and Juliet's World._**


	10. Chapter 10- Watching Over Her

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: RIP Auggie Matthews! Ok I'm not surprised that you guys were floored when I wrote that Auggie died but now I'll hit the breaks on the drama and focus on some other parts of the story, there will be a couple of flashback Chapters soon so be ready for that but now I present to you the latest Chapter of: Her Guardian Angel!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

After an autopsy was performed on both Eric and Auggie, it was time for the funeral. The funeral was held at Madison Square Garden in front of a sold out crowd. News coverage was everywhere. Team SHIELD were patrolling near Riley's positon in the first row where she was sitting in between Charlie and her father as the caskets of Eric and Auggie were in front of them. After the service was over and the speeches were said and done, an emotional Riley and the others returned to the Mobile Command Center where it was agreed that it wasn't safe in New York anymore. The Matthews and Riley packed up their belongings while Jasmine and Lucas kept watch to make sure they didn't become targets. Once they were finished packing Lucas and Jasmine were called back and escorted them and Charlie to the Mobile Command Center where Angel drove them to Minkus International Airport. They flew out to Van Nuys Airport that night and arrived at the airport at 12:30am on November 26, 2024. Once back at Riley's and Charlie's house in Hollywood Hills, they immediately began to rest however for team SHIELD a meeting was held in the basement.

"Ok, so two members of the Matthews family are now dead. Whoever our assassin is, he or she is a real pro and more than one person is involved in this." Garrett broke the news down to his team.

"Yeah some people in the West Coast and some in the East Coast. This is bad guys, we don't even know what we're dealing with!" Angel told Garrett.

"Good point Angel, we need the FBI to hustle in this investigation, we have two dead members of the Matthews Family and people in the press are starting to go crazy about this. We now need to prepare for some crazy exchanges." Garrett agreed on Angel's point fearing the next couple of months.

"Look guys, either way we need to tighten up on everything. Lucas you and Odin are still around Riley 24/7. We need to talk to Liz about the plan for the American Music Awards tomorrow so we need to arrange a meeting." Garrett mentioned to his team.

"Ok we'll call in the morning." Lucas suggested.

"Agreed, it's too late and it's pretty late, she's gotta be sleeping by this point." Jasmine agreed with Lucas as she too wanted to rest.

"Ok then, anything else that should be covered?" Garrett opened the floor to any of his comrades.

"What about the status of Riley's parents, Charlie, and those closest to her? What are the rules of engagement on them?" Angel asked his commanding officer as Garrett needed some time to think after Angel presented a good question.

"We need to get the attention off of them, there's so much heat on them. I say, Riley needs to stay out of the spotlight for some time. Once she does the American Music Awards, that's it! No spotlight on her until the Oscars. Lucas, just make sure she stays in shape, you always were good at getting us in the gym." Garrett ordered his team.

"You got it, she'll train with us." Lucas recommended.

"Then it's settled, after the American Music Awards, Riley is on lockdown but whenever she has a workout, she will train with us!" Garrett told his tea,

"Yes sir." They unanimously agreed in Riley's best interest. The meeting ended and Lucas went upstairs and passed by Riley's and Charlie's room. He could not help but stare at the couple as Charlie held Riley close to him as his right arm dangled on her waist as he peered through the door as it was half open. He slowly walked into their room in his suit wishing it was him that was sleeping in the same bed as her, he still wants her to win an Oscar and to see her dreams come true. She's wanted to do many things: She has wanted to be in the Peace Corp, Start an Anti-Bullying Program, Win an Oscar. Only thing on Riley's things to do was Lucas involved in and helped her see it through, it was to help her feel like a princess.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _July 15, 2017_

Riley's Family along with Maya's Family went to Medieval Times, Riley never knew what was happening but in a bold plan, Lucas talked to some of their performers two weeks prior to the occasion and even suggested to Mr. Matthews to go sometime for their own little history lesson. The knights were holding a tournament in the middle of their stage and a knight asked any member of their audience to compete in a Sword Fighting Tournament where the winner would win the Princess' hand. The knight eventually remembered seeing Lucas at his seat as planned and gave Lucas a dull sword so that the performers wouldn't actually kill their coworkers. Riley was scared for Lucas competing as he made his way to the pit to get himself some armor, Lucas came out wearing Silver and Red plated armor looking like the knight Riley envisioned Lucas to be. They were still madly in love with each other as Lucas sometimes struggled to stay in character because he was staring at Riley. After fighting his way through 3 other knights in an 8-knight tournament, he made his walk to the throne about to kiss the Princess' hand. Lucas knew Riley would get jealous and give him a stern talking to afterwards.

"So, Sir Lucas. Will you take my daughter's hand?" The King asked Lucas as Lucas had already kneeled down, taking a knee and bowing his head down before the king. He looked towards Riley whose insecurities were still pretty high at the time as she held her hands in a prayer like position knowing she was hooked to Lucas' play.

"No sir I cannot." Lucas answered the King.

"But…But!" The King gasped as he struggled to speak not expecting Lucas' answer just as planned.

"Why can't you take my hand?! I am royalty!" The Princess exclaimed appalled by Lucas' defiance.

"Because, I have already sworn my loyalty to another princess!" Lucas said into his headset microphone as he walked off the Castle set and marched towards Riley where a Knight slipped Rose in Lucas' sword hand as Lucas hid the rose within his sword. He approached Riley who was still behind the wooden barricade as Lucas bridal carried her to the stage and went back to the throne.

"This, my lords and my ladies is Princess Riley Matthews! My life, my beloved! Happy one year anniversary Riley." Lucas announced to the crowd as he presented her with a the red rose while a knight snuck up behind her to place a golden crown on her head,

"Happy one year anniversary Lucas!" Riley began to tear up to the effort Lucas committed putting all of this together as he cupped his cheeks and passionately kissed his lips as their lips and tongues danced together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present Sir Lucas Friar of Austin and Princess Riley Matthews of Greenwich Village!" The King announced as the crowd cheered them on as a thunderous applause filled the arena with some people whistling applauding Lucas' effort for his and Riley's one year anniversary.

 _ **Flashback Over**_

Lucas missed those days whenever he was around Riley, it was some of the best days of his life. Sadly, he knows those days are over now and she will soon marry another, Riley will become a Queen but he will not become a King. He's trying to hold back his feelings but he is failing miserably, he still loves her deeply even years later, he would do anything to protect her even if it was going to cost him his life. He felt like now he was her Guardian Angel as he would protect her from any evil that would dare try to harm her. He walked out of the room but looked at Riley one more time before he went to his room, his heart still raced at the mere sight of her, he still loved her dearly.

The next morning, 10:00am the doorbell rang as Lucas looked through the peephole and revealing it to be Liz in a black powersuit as he opened the door for her.

"Good Morning Liz." Lucas greeted as he was drinking his cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Corporal Friar, may I come in please?" Liz asked Lucas as Lucas allowed her in. She made her way inside the beautiful luxurious house in a quick pace as sat down on one of Riley's chairs near the kitchen on the island.

"Liz!" Riley called out to her agent greeting her with a hug happy to see her.

"Hey Riles, everything going good in here?' Liz greeted Riley as she released her client from her hug and wanted to checkup on her.

"Yeah. I've had better days but I'll be fine." Riley answered not wanting to bring up Eric and Auggie.

"Ok, you know I'm always a phone call away if ever ok?" Liz said offering her support to Riley as Riley nodded her head appreciating Liz' support in this difficult time in the young actresses' life.

"I gotta talk to your bodyguards!" Liz exclaimed as they all looked at her as Liz changed her tone now sounding as if she was enraged. "Listen you monkeys! I hired you guys to protect my client and her family! Two members of the Matthews Family are dead within the last 3 days! What the fuck guys!" Liz exclaimed extremely angry at their lack of protective abilities.

"Look Liz, we're trying everything we can, this isn't your typical stalkers and crazy fans! We're dealing with pros here! We have decided that it would be best that once the AMAs are done, we stay with her at all times whenever she goes out and that she would have to miss some of her media obligations because that means we could be playing right into their hands whoever the hell we're dealing with." Garrett told Liz needing her to cool off.

"But still, 2 dead family members within 3 days! Nobody has been caught yet! What's going on?" Liz asked as she kept raising her voice at the bodyguards as they didn't answer her.

"Liz." Riley called to her agent. Liz turned and faced Riley who was sitting on Charlie's lap.

"I trust them ok? Please don't go nuts on them. I know that you all want to protect me and my family from whoever is coming after us, but I trust them Liz! Besides I still have some stuff to take care of." Riley told Liz needing her to relax.

"Riley, what are your plans for the AMAs?" Angel asked since he will be driving her around.

"Well I still need a dress for the Award Ceremony and also for Maya's after party hoping she wins of course!" Riley told her driver as Lucas' eyes shot wide open.

"Maya is nominated for an award?" Lucas gasped.

"Yeah, she's nominated for Breakout Artist of The Year!" Riley answered him cheerfully as Lucas was impressed surprised how far the blonde beauty has come.

"Anything else we should know about?" Garrett asked the actress.

"Well, I've still got to pick up my dress." Riley said innocently.

"So other than that, that's it?" Angel asked seeking confirmation of Riley's activities.

"That should be it besides doing a radio appearance and an appearance on The Ellen DeGeneres Show." Riley answered.

"Well, this is gonna be a crazy days!" Jasmine huffed and puffed

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!" Charlie said wanting to cheer up Jasmine seeing as they get to experience the Hollywood Life. "You guys get to see how a celebrity handles their interviews and go behind the scenes during some crazy times while I open up the restaurant and be there until late." Charlie said sounding disappointed not being there for Riley.

"But I know where I can find you at the end of the day right?" Riley smirked as her words still felt like a bullet penetrating Lucas' soul.

"Yeah, maybe some action for me tonight?" Charlie grinned as Riley chuckled.

"Nice try mister! On our wedding night, we have all the time in the world." Riley smiled at him in a flirtatious mater.

 _ **Author's Note: Well people we learned a couple of things, number 1...Riley is still a virgin, 2...Charlie is gonna be working late hours and 3...Lucas is gonna have to be on his A-Game for the next few days! Riley will be a busy woman for the next few days and will our assassin and/or stalker reveal themselves to them in anyway shape or form? Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley goes through the grind of doing stuff for the press like radio interviews, TV Interviews and appearances will Lucas be able to keep his eye on Riley while trying to remain professional and without getting Riley killed? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav, and follow the story because the next few chapters will be important! You got an important flashback piece in this chapter (Which I hope you guys enjoyed) Maya and Josh will be back soon and some stuff will come up! See you guys next chapter! :)**_

 _ **Let's Talk:**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter whenever you reach this and I also hope you continue to read this :)**_

 _ **Mimi: Because our killer wants to get to Riley's heart so think of Riley's closest relationships and you will get clues as to who POSSIBLY will die next ;)**_

 _ **aliqueen16: RIP Auggie, he had a bright future head of him :(**_

 _ **beatzlc: You may get a hint soon if Charlie is involved in this operation so the next few chapters are gonna be very important!**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Like I said a few chapters ago, anyone could be killed at any given time! Crime never rests sadly and I hope you enjoyed that little Rucas moment there even if it was mostly a sad moment. :(**_

 _ **JaprilWillSurvive: Oh yeah Lucas is a bad man! Like I told Mimi, our killer wants to get to Riley's heart and like I told beatzlc, the next few chapters are gonna be very important especially since one of them, I am planning to be a flashback chapter where I show you guys how Riley and Lucas split up.**_

 _ **James Stryker: 2 down and a mysterious number left of people to go. Who knows maybe even the assassin used to be one of Team SHIELD's comrades! I've still yet to show what happened in Lucas' first mission and also his last mission which will be told shortly. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and prepare yourself for the breakup chapter of Rucas. I'll soon show how they ended their relationship.**_


	11. Chapter 11- Hollywood Life

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: I'm back guys! Another Chapter of Her Guardian Angel is here for your entertainment and first of all, sorry I haven't updated in awhile on this story and Like Father, Like Son because I've been busy with work plus writer's block REALLY SUCKS! Ok so I promise you guys that a new chapter of Like Father, Like Son will come out soon and I will need your help (meaning I need you to do some of my work for me) at the end so keep your eyes peeled ok? So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys at the end bottom of the page :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

Morning broke and it was going to be a busy day for Riley, she was going to promote the movie: "Dream, Try, Do Good" on a radio show at 9am. Afterwards she'll have brunch at Charlie's. Charlie's restaurant is in Downtown LA where the restaurant has already won a few awards in their first two years of service. They specialize in Italian food and Southern Cuisine because one of Charlie's friends who helped him open up the restaurant is from Dallas, Texas. After a smooth radio interview, Angel drove Riley and the others to brunch where she was going to have breakfast with Maya, Josh, and Charlie along with team SHIELD. Charlie was able to get breakfast with them since he was the one who opened the restaurant and he was making breakfast. The crew arrived in a the black bulletproof Cadillac Escalade and made their way inside the restaurant through the back door where Jasmine and Garrett exited first as Lucas escorted Riley inside in his suit with his hand behind Riley's back as he opened the door for her. The rest of the team followed suit. Riley had her favorite: 3 Belgian Waffles with maple syrup, strawberries, bananas, chocolate sauce and icing sugar as the main course with a Chocolate Milkshake. Charlie wanted Riley to eat heavy since she only had a coffee for breakfast before leaving for work and knew Riley needed the calories to get through the day. Lucas and the others ate from Charlie's Breakfast menu: Angel had a Strawberry and Banana smoothie with 3 red velvet pancakes with a cream cheese glaze. Garrett had a simple cup of coffee with cinnamon toast with butter. Jasmine had a Blueberry and Banana smoothie with whey protein powder as her drink along with a 6 inch grilled sub with: avocado, spinach, onions, lettuce, bell peppers, and grilled chicken breast. Finally, Lucas had a glass of chocolate milk with 3 pancakes with Nutella and Maple Syrup. Everyone ate together and enjoyed each other's company. Riley and Charlie ate together with Angel sitting on their end of the booth and on the other side was Jasmine, Lucas and, Garrett. "So Riley, Charlie what's the plan after you guys get married?" Jasmine asked as Lucas who had his head down only looking at his food sharply looked up at the couple as Charlie set down his cup of green tea.

"Well, we've always wanted to go on a honeymoon. We've thought about where we could go and we decided to go to Tahiti together for our honeymoon." Charlie answered Jasmine as Lucas knew Riley talked about wanting to go enjoy their 2nd year anniversary at a beach. He remembered Riley wanted to spend some of their summer with the others in Miami; South Miami Beach. But Tahiti was much more private and more relaxed.

"And what are your plans afterwards?" Lucas asked a daring question playing with his glass.

"We don't know yet." Riley answered before smiling towards Charlie. "But I think that soon, I'm ready to be a mother and have a child with Charlie." Riley answered as her words felt like mortar bombs finding the target as: Lucas' heart sunk even more. He pulled a fake smile trying his best to be happy for them but he can't help but feel the pain was still severe.

"I'm…I'm umm…I'm very happy for you guys." Lucas answered nodding his head at them as he struggled to maintain his professionalism.

"Lucas, you ok man?" Garrett asked looking at Luas concerned for his comrade.

"Yeah, you ok Friar?" Charlie asked with a grin feeling he won the war for Riley. He took a sip out of his glass and began to think of the words to say without getting his feelings becoming annoyed.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Lucas half-heartedly answered doing his best to cover up the pain in his heart taking another bite out of his pancakes. Riley looked at his facial expressions and knows he felt even more pain. She wonders what could he be feeling but decided to save that for the two of them when they have some alone time, now she needed to take the pain away from him and decided to change the subject.

"So, why did you guys leave the Army?" Riley asked all of her bodyguards. They looked at each other all four wondered to see who would answer first until, "I decided to leave because I felt like I have done my time and served my country very well! I felt like I did my part and wanted to experience more in life, want to settle down and take it easy." Garrett answered Riley as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How long have you served?" Riley asked the commanding officer.

"4 tours so eight years." The 32 year old answered as he took a bite out of his toast.

"And what about you Jasmine?" Riley asked her turning her attention to the lone sniper on the team.

"Well, I've only done one tour when I was 19 only because my dad wanted me to see life in a different way rather than just keep boxing. If I kept with it, I probably would've tried to get into MMA. But thankfully the Army covered that part." Jasmine answered Riley as Riley could see just how tough Jasmine was based on her interest in combat.

"Hey Raven, that reminds me, why did you get into sniping?" Angel asked using her code name.

"Ok, so you guys know Sergeant Earnhardt right?" Jasmine asked her comrades.

"Right." They all answered together.

"So while we were on leave, we were hanging out in Vegas to promote a UFC event and we were at The Gun Store and I decided to give a rifle a shot…Pun intended! So I was given a World War Two: M1 Grand and had a very tight grouping of shots! 8 Shots all in the center, bullseye bitch!" Jasmine gloated to her comrades.

"That already sounds so much like you!" Lucas laughed knowing how accurate Jasmine can be with a Rifle.

"Yeah so, he put in a recommendation saying I'd be talented as a Scout Sniper so he told the Captain and placed me as a sniper. I've been sniping ever since." Jasmine finished her origin story as Charlie became fearful of the beautiful sniper.

"You know what, maybe we should come up with a new nickname for you. Ever played Metal Gear Solid?" Garrett asked Jasmine taking another big bite of his toast.

"No, I wasn't alive at that point." Jasmine instantly replied not recognizing any reference to Metal Gear.

"Ok, so in the game: Metal Gear Solid, there was this female sniper named: Sniper Wolf. She could wait for her opponent for days, even weeks! Play the original game on the Playstation, she even hits the main character: Solid Snake in a blizzard. So, it speaks as to Jasmine's talent as a sniper, her accuracy, and her determination!" Garrett told a quick story explaining the possible new nickname for Jasmine.

"Well thanks Wolverine, I'll take it into consideration!" Jasmine said smiling resuming eating her breakfast.

"So why did you leave Jasmine?" Riley asked persistently.

"After a few close calls, it really makes you see life in a new way, wanting to enjoy life more and do more in life. So I finished my final tour with Lucas we agreed to leave together." Jasmine answered Riley as she looked at the both of them.

"Ok, sorry if you think this is awkward but…Did you two date at one point?" Riley asked hesitantly wanting to know if Lucas and Jasmine had any history.

"Me and Lucas? No way Riley! Lucas and I are like long lost siblings! We really pushed each other in the gym and sometimes I've actually kicked his ass in the gym!" Jasmine exclaimed looking at Lucas who jokingly raised his middle finger towards her for exposing that story.

"I hate you, you know that?" Lucas told Jasmine as he chuckled from those memories of the two of them.

"Ok you're up Angel or…Ghost Rider." Charlie asked moving on to the driver.

"It's one or the other man, so I got started because I enlisted like Lucas." Angel answered to Charlie before taking a bite out of his pancakes and enjoying some of the cream cheese glaze.

"I wanted to do something more in life besides racing, I always loved being around cars especially muscle cars! I got busted a couple of times for street racing in my old Ford Challenger with blue paint and white racing stripes. After the second time, dad was pretty pissed off and wanted me to enlist, so I did and we kinda had a broken relationship at the time but it's all good now since I came home. I left because I just had no desire to stick around. A couple of tours was already enough for me." Angel answered honestly.

"And now the main event, Mad Dog, you're up boy!" Garrett answered who never got an answer why Lucas left since he and Jasmine were the last ones to leave from their old squad.

"I left after I took a bullet pretty good. I'm just happy to be alive!" Lucas said smiling.

"You got shot?! Where?!" Riley exclaimed worrying about him.

"I was gonna get shot in the heart but thank God for Dragon Scale bulletproof vests!" Lucas exclaimed happy for the invention of the Dragon Scale vests.

Oh yeah! I remember that one! You were the last person on the helicopter and myself and Couture had to get your ass out of some hostile territory." Jasmine remembered seeing Lucas fall. Riley sighed with relief to know Lucas really didn't get hit by a bullet.

"So yeah, my time expired there and I was honorably discharged. I needed a change of scenery and a change of pace in my life." Lucas answered. "After about 3 months after moving to LA thanks to Raven or Sniper Wolf…" Lucas said about to recall another story now using possibly Jasmine's new code name.

"Really? Is this a thing?" Jasmine exclaimed surprised to see Lucas using the possible new nickname.

"Yeah it is! So after 3 months I finally get settled in and boom she told she met up with you and some of the others." Lucas said looking towards Garrett.

"So that's how you found me so fast…" Garrett mumbled to himself wondering how Lucas was able to know his whereabouts so fast. Riley admired to see Lucas' comrades have a good bond and a mix of different backgrounds and specialty skills.

They quickly had to finish breakfast since Riley still had to appear on the Ellen show, the restaurant was going to open in an hour and Charlie and the other staff that came in had to prep for the day. Angel and the others escorted Riley out and made their way to Burbank for the Ellen DeGeneres show. Once at the studio, Lucas stuck close to Riley like a father and his daughter. Keeping their cover, Riley referred to Team SHIELD as friends from High School and fortunately everyone bought it! Riley had to tell them before hand to change their clothes to look more like civilians. They complied and they each had to get rid of their headsets and radios. As they were making way to Riley's dressing room, some of the staff were eyeballing Lucas and the others and some even mumbling having never seen them before.

"Yo! Lucas!" A familiar voice whispered in the wind. He looked over where the voice came from and turned right revealing to be Maya.

"Hey Maya! What are you doing here?" Lucas greeted Maya as they embraced quickly.

"Well, just shut up about this, I'm gonna scare Riley today on the show and also I have an announcement to make on the show! Other than that I'm here to perform." Maya told Lucas her plan as Maya cracked a devilish grin on her face whenever she has an evil plan.

"Maya, don't do anything over the top ok? Riley is already paranoid as it is thinking someone will kill her." Lucas warned Maya. Behind the happy and very alive Riley, Lucas knew she was scared, she always kept quiet when she was in fear and stuck closer to him if she was afraid. Lucas recognized those behaviors from Riley and after connecting the dots knew Riley was scared. Ever since Auggie was killed at the Bay Window back in New York, Riley felt that her only safe haven was her home in LA. LA now where her parents are with Odin two weeks after burying Auggie and Senator Eric Matthews.

"Oh don't worry! I'm not gonna do anything crazy!" Maya said jokingly knowing not to go over the top with scaring Riley since she did scare easily. "Besides, I was proposing if you wanted to join me in the prank! What do you saw Ranger Rick? It'll be just like old times!" Maya proposed to Lucas cooking up a scheme the devil himself couldn't refuse.

"Maya, I don't think it's a good idea." Lucas worried.

"Bo-bock bo-cock!" Maya mocked to Lucas making chicken noises as she raised her arms bending her elbows as her knuckles faced her chest as she proceeded to do the chicken dance making fun of Lucas like she did back in Middle School. Lucas hated whenever she did this, she made him feel like a coward every time she did this, after a quick 20 seconds…

"Ok fine! I'm in!" Lucas submitted as he accepted to be in Maya's plan.

"Ok good, go see one of the staff and he'll tell you what to do." Maya grinned as her evil scheme was on.

Riley walked into her dressing room as she sat down on the couch feeling full from breakfast. It was 12:15pm and there was a knock on her door. Garrett went to answer the door and it showed to be Maya!

"Hey Wolverine, where's Riley?" Maya asked Garrett not being afraid of him what so ever.

"PEACHES!" Riley rushed Maya as she jumped on her knocking Maya down putting Maya on her back.

"Ok honey, nice to see you too!" Maya happily greeted as she patted Riley's shoulder wanting Riley to get off her.

"Sorry, you know how happy I get whenever I see you!" Riley told her best friend as she helped Maya to her feet.

"Yeah I see your point, we grow up and that means…"Maya agreed but was cut off.

"Less best friends time." Riley finished her sentence reading her mind on what the next words were going to be. They really were the next Shawn and Cory, being able to finish each other's sentences and knew everything about each other.

"By the way, I know Ellen left some stuff for you and I also did but since the dressing room couldn't fit any more stuff, we decided to shove it in the bathroom, check it out." Maya informed Riley as she pointed towards the washroom door on Riley's left side. Riley walked with Maya not too far behind her, Riley always loved surprises as she carelessly opened the door where Ellen pops out of nowhere and screams scaring Riley as Riley dropped down to the floor almost giving Riley a heart attack! Riley began to laugh as she should've seen it coming.

"That was probably the best one since I got Taylor!" Ellen laughed as she helped Riley up before referring to Taylor Swift. Riley and Maya kept laughing with Ellen as her bodyguards laughed along too recognizing a good prank when they see one.

"The best thing was, was your face!" Maya told Riley as her face began to turn to a Strawberry red from laughing so hard to the point her stomach was upsetting her and coughed.

"I should've seen it coming too! I've seen this show many times with my parents so I should've expected that this would happen!" Riley exclaimed. "By the way, where's Lucas" Riley asked noticing Lucas wasn't around.

"Huckleberry? He's going around the backstage area." Maya lied to her knowing the next part in her plan.

"Hey Ellen, why is Maya here today?" Riley asked the legendary talk show host.

"Well, Maya is here to perform today one of her classic hits: Smoke and Fire and she's here to make an announcement about something!" Ellen gladly answered Riley. Riley immediately got excited.

"Are you and Uncle Josh finally engaged?" Riley excitedly asked as she took Maya's hands anticipating the day where Josh finally popped the question.

"I wish! I already told him I wanna get married and have kids, so I don't know why he hasn't proposed yet!" Maya whined wanting Josh to propose to her.

"Ellen, we need you near the stage plase!" A staff member called to Ellen.

"Ok girls, I gotta run, I'll see you guys out there! See ya!" Ellen walked out of Riley's dressing room and went with the staff member.

 ** _Author's Note: Alrighty guys I've done some homework on The Ellen DeGeneres Show and what happens on the show because it's a show I feel Riley and Maya would appear on since awards season is around the corner for them so why not! So people of the internet wherever you are, I need your help! So Maya and Lucas will scare Riley and what happens after that is they'll play a game of "Never Have I Ever" So I need some questions that could be asked and another thing I need some help with is a Flashback chapter that comes after the next chapter so 2 chapters from now. You guys have the power to decide which flashback chapter I write... Option 1: The Rucas Breakup or Option 2: Lucas' first mission that took place in Vancouver, BC, Canada which I never wrote yet! So please guys take your pick because your boy needs help! Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley goes on the show and gets scared by both Lucas ad Maya! How will Riley take it and how will the audience take it? Will they mistake Lucas as her boyfriend? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and, follow and don't forget to send me some help from earlier which would be very much appreciated :)_**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Mimi: Oh I do have plans for Lucas but will he die? I have no clue! In case I do decide to kill him please have tissues prepared at the final chapter (whenever I write it) and you'll see if he lives or dies! As for Maya I highly doubt she'll die...For now ;) God do I feel evil doing this and making you anxious and part of me feels like the GMW Writer's muahahaha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the continuous support :)_**

 ** _KillEmWithKindess02: Well there KINDA was a Rucas moment if you look very carefully and sorry if I didn't update sooner. Hope you liked the chapter and I hope to see you in the next one :)_**

 ** _Guest That Thinks This is A Rucas Story: Maybe, it could also be a Riarlie or Lucaya when all is said and done heck maybe even Lucas dies or ends up with nobody! So many possible endings to this and certain flashbacks will be Rucas that much I guarantee, but the rest...Everyone is in the dark so the only way you're gonna find out is by reading. Enjoy the suspence :)_**

 ** _aliqueen16: Thank you very much and it's good to hear from you again since Like Father, Like Son! Hope everything is well and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Can't wait for your input and also some help would be very nice :)_**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: I see no motivation as to why Charlie would kill Auggie and YAAAS! Maya is nominated for an award! Will I make Josh and Maya break up? We'll see ;)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Oh yeah Lucas will do his job very well that much is for sure, For sure I will put in a workout chapter where Lucas and the others do teach Riley how to protect herself which they will head to the Lion's Den Protection Agency and use their gym to train her I can only give you that much of a spoiler :) They did have some good times but they also had some bad ones because they did break up after all over a stupid fight, we'll see what happens sooner or later. Thanks for the support and can't wait for the next chapter of Juliet's World and Her Protector :)_**


	12. Chapter 12- Maya's Announcement

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Surprise! I'm back everyone! Another Chapter of Her Guardian Angel has arrived! Riley has some explaining to do at the famous Bay Window, how will she explain to her parents her current situation? Time to find out!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

The Ellen Show had started another episode as Riley was hanging out in her dressing room with Garret. Jasmine and Angel hid among the crowd disguising themselves as a couple to make sure things were going smooth and that nothing bad would happen to Riley. Lucas was already in position to scare Riley hiding in a box in between the seats Ellen and Riley would be sitting. He still doesn't know how Maya had roped him into this and has a feeling that this would be a terrible idea. For Lucas, the magic line to scare Riley was "I have a surprise you Riley!" He waited in position but was suddenly compromised by a staff member.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lucas angrily whispered not wanting to reveal the surprise.

"Hey, new plan get up to the rafters! You scared of heights?" The staff member asked in his black shirt.

"No. Just guide me where it is." Lucas answered as he ran behind the staff member. They eventually came to the rafters a few minutes later where Lucas was hooked up to a harness. He looked down as the show was ongoing.

"You can catch my next guest in her new movie: Dream, Try, Do Good take a look." Ellen said preparing to welcome Riley to the show reading from the teleprompter as he looked over at the backstage area where Riley was getting nervous pacing back and forth and taking deep breaths. He was able to keep his cover with slow footsteps being as quiet as possible. She always did have some anxiety before going on stage and performing. Lucas made his way back to his position in the rafters.

"Please welcome my guest, Riley Matthews!" Ellen announced to the audience who all got up from their seats and cheered for Riley as she made her walk to greet Ellen. As Lucas kept his eye on Riley, he felt a pull on his harness.

"You're good." The staff member told Lucas as Lucas was confused with what was going on.

"Hey so, what's the plan now?" Lucas asked the staff member who got up from his knees.

"Ok you know the trademark upside down kiss from the Spiderman movie back in 2002 where Spiderman was upside down and kissed Mary Jane?" The staff member asked hoping Lucas would get the reference.

"Ya I remember that. So we're doing that?" Lucas asked now starting to get nervous about this plan.

"Yeah pretty much, we'll lower you down just be ready to scare Riley and stay upside down." The staff member told Lucas as Lucas now was starting to get nervous if he could pull it off.

Lucas sat along the edge ready to go upside down just waiting on the signal.

"So I hear that in this movie that your best friend Maya Hart wrote and sung her own songs for this movie right?" Ellen asked having seen the movie.

"Yeah, I was so happy that Maya did that because I was bugging her for a while to do it and she would always say, "Riley you can't fix everything!" Because at the time we didn't know what songs that could be used and our director was trying to look for answers so I eventually asked "Hey what if Maya could do something?" and she was really doing great at the time and she still is so why not." Riley told Ellen the story.

"And Maya agreed to do it?" Ellen asked Riley again as Maya started to creep backstage staying nice and low wearing her white fuzzy socks slowly creeping up behind Riley.

"Yeah and I was so happy she did because now look at her she has a gold record based on one of the songs from that movie." Riley answered proudly.

"And you guys have been friends for a long time that's the craziest thing!" Ellen exclaimed as Maya crept closer not too far from Riley now.

"Yeah it's like we're lost twins since the age of 7 moving on." Riley exclaimed now thinking about how close she and Maya have been throughout their friendship.

"So safe to say you guys know each other very well?" Ellen asked.

"Way too well to the point that I'm surprised we're not sick of each other!" Riley surprisingly thought.

"RAHHH!" Maya screamed from the top of her lungs as she sprung from behind Riley placing her hands in the air as Riley screamed and jumped up scared for her life and she screamed in terror for a quick second before realizing it was Maya. The audience cheered while Ellen was laughing at Riley's expense before Riley hugged Maya getting to see her best friend.

"Oh my God! You know how much I hate it when you do that!" Riley exclaimed whining to Maya.

"I know but your face is still priceless!" Maya laughed as she and Riley sat down.

"Oh and Riley that wasn't even the best one!" Ellen laughed struggling to talk from the good laugh.

"So what happened earlier before we went on the air is that well I had Maya tell Riley that we had some stuff for her in her dressing room washroom because we had no more room then…Well I'll let you watch because this was amazing!" Ellen told her audience as they rolled the lip from a hidden camera in Riley's dressing room's washroom showing the audience and everyone watching at home Ellen scaring the daylights out of Riley as Riley dropped to the floor!

The clip ended and they returned live where Riley had her hands on her lap shaking her head in a half smile. "You know what, I really need to get you back one day." Riley told her best friend who was still laughing.

"Oh honey you can try!" Maya challenged her best friend.

"Ok we'll be back and when we come back we're gonna play a game with the two best friends: Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. They were given the all clear that they had gone to commercial break as the three celebrities laughed together more and talked. Lucas was getting a final stretch in hoping this whole plan works out so well. About a few minutes later they returned live as the audience was cheering and giving the celebrities applause.

"Ok, we're back with Maya Hart and Riley Matthews and I got a few paddles here and we're gonna play a game of "Never Have I Ever" one of our popular games here! So you ladies have paddles, I'm gonna ask a question and you're gonna answer if you have or haven't. We also encourage honesty here so please be as honest as possible and to make you two feel better, I'll play with you!" Ellen told her guests as she passed them the paddles. On one side, "I Have" was written in sky blue lettering and a white background. On the other side, "I Have Never" was written in white lettering with a sky blue background.

"Ok!" Maya and Riley said together playing with the paddles turning them a few times to see how this game works.

"Alright let's begin." Elle said getting the cards up ready to ask the questions her producer prepared.

"Never have I ever stalked a celebrity's Instagram." Elle read the first question as she flipped up I Have. Maya flipped I Have and Riley flipped I Have Never. Maya was floored at Riley's answer.

"Oh c'mon Riles not even Hilary Duff when we were younger?" Maya questioned Riley's honesty.

"Oh! So at any time in our lives count?" Riley asked as Ellen and Maya nodded their heads. Riley then flipped her paddle to I Have.

"Never have I ever given someone a fake phone number." Ellen read the next question as they all flipped up their paddle to I Have.

"Never have I ever farted in public." Ellen read as they all flipped I Have Not.

"Never have I ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person." Ellen read as she and Riley flipped I have never but Maya flipped I Have. As the audience fangirled over Maya as Maya embarrassingly hid behind her paddle laughing.

"I don't wanna know who but I can take a good guess who it was for." Riley told her best friend.

"Well who it was for, yeah I'm pretty sure you know the answer." Maya grinned chuckling at the thought of the incident.

"So who was it for?" Ellen asked.

"My boyfriend who is Riley's uncle: Josh. Josh is 3 years older than us and we've been together since my sophomore year of high school which was his second year at NYU." Maya answered honestly as Riley covered her ears not wanting to know what that text contained.

"Ok a couple more. Never have I ever joined the mile high club." Ellen read her second last question. Ellen and Maya flipped I have while Riley flipped I Have Not.

"Oh my God! Maya?! When?" Riley exclaimed finding out that her best friend was no longer a virgin.

"Maybe a year ago." Maya answered sheepishly.

Ok ok ok let's get back on track!" Ellen said getting the attention of Riley and Maya.

"Never have I ever sexted?" Ellen asked her final question as she slipped I have not, Riley flipped I have not and Maya flipped I have and had a mischievous grin on her face. The crowd cheered ouing and awing at Maya'd wild side as Riley grinned and shook her head.

"Thanks for playing you two and when we comeback Maya has a surprise announcement!" Ellen told her audience as they went to commercial break.

Lucas knew that soon it was now or never this had to be the segment. He got loose and stretched to prepare to scare Riley. Music played in the background as they went back to air two minutes later.

"We're back with best friends: Maya Hart and Riley Matthews and Maya here wanted to share with us an announcement she wanted to make and convinced me to drag Riley down here to be with her." Ellen said as Riley found out why she was at the Ellen show.

"Yeah so Ellen you did get a certain bag I gave you earlier right?" Maya said as she winked to Ellen.

"Yeah but you said that's for Riley, why don't you just make your announcement first." Ellen suggested as Maya fixed her posture and sat upright.

"Ok so, today I wanted to announce that as of today I am a month pregnant!" Maya announced as she cracked the biggest smile Riley has ever seen. Riley practically smothered Maya into a hug as the crowd cheered as they showed Maya's sonogram picture on the big screen.

"Maya! When are you due?" Riley asked so excited on her best friend.

"July 11!" Maya answered as Lucas got into position and began his decent.

"Oh and by the way Riley, we have a surprise for you courtesy of your best friend!" Ellen said as she reached over to her left side grabbing a white bag. Riley got excited to what it could be as Lucas went lower and lower until his head was about 3 feet away from the back of Riley's head ready to strike.

"So Riley, do you like a surprise?" Ellen said bringing the bag on her lap.

"Absolutely!" Riley happily answered.

"HAAA!" Lucas screamed from behind Riley as Riley's body was sent flying forward as she dropped onto the carpet scared screaming "OH MY GOD!"

"HAHA! Yes!" Maya cheered not being able to contain her laughter enjoying Riley getting scared as Lucas came back into a normal position just above the ground as he took off the cables and made it back upright onto solid ground and began running backstage while the audience laughed and cheered as Riley slowly made her way back up to her feet and sat down again.

"Really?! Twice in one show?!" Riley exclaimed to Ellen and Maya.

"Mhmm that was good though." Maya grinned and chuckled.

"So Maya's gonna perform after this but first we wanna give her a $500 IKEA Giftcard which she and her boyfriend could use to prepare for the arrival of their baby. Thank you to Riley for playing with us and you can see Dream, Try, Do Good out in theaters right now so check it out! We'll be back!" Ellen spoke to the camera hugging Riley before hugging Maya congratulating her.

They were officially cleared and were on commercial break and Riley went backstage where Lucas and Garrett were waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Riley exclaimed wanting an explanation.

"I was in the bathroom!" Lucas jokingly laughed lying to her.

"IT WAS YOU!" Riley exclaimed smacking Lucas' forearm as she heard Maya starting to perform as she heard the piano beginning to play. Garrett and Lucas began to laugh at Riley as Riley couldn't help but start laughing herself.

"See! You're enjoying yourself! I know we're serious about protecting you Riley, but sometimes you need to let go and laugh!" Garrett told the a-list actress happy to see her laughing.

"Ya, you're right." Riley agreed putting things into perspective.

"But I can't believe Maya's gonna be a mom now! We need to throw her a baby shower!" Riley declared wanting to celebrate a huge milestone in her best friend's life.

"Alright we can plan that when we get you home, I already called Ghost Rider and Sniper Wolf. They'll meet us in the parking lot. Please get ready Ms. Matthews." Garrett instructed Riley as he and Lucas escorted her to her dressing room to get her belongings. They arrived at the dressing room and Riley got her bags and other belongings and finally headed home as she got in the Cadillac Escalade with her bodyguards as Angel drove them all back to Riley's house on Hollywood Hills.

 ** _Author's Note: And scene! Riley seemed to enjoy herself at the end having to not worry as she was put at ease so thankfully the show helped her to relax and not be so tense all the time. By the way guys, the vote is 3 all for the flashback chapter. Again Option 1 is the Rucas Breakup and Option 2 is Lucas' first mission taking place in Vancouver, BC to stop people involved in Human Trafficking especially when it comes to the Sex Trades. I need this tie broken guys so let me know what you want to see for the flashback chapter which will be next. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley can't sleep and wanted to know what has happened to the Lucas she once knew. What will they talk about, and how will Riley react to Lucas' thoughts on a particular subject? (which is in your hands, if not settled this time, I'll just end up doing a coin flip) Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav, and follow the story and I can't wait to see hear from you guys soon and what you want as the next chapter either the Rucas breakup or Lucas' first mission but for now..._**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Thanks for the Never Have I Ever questions and also thanks for giving your input on what you think should be the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear from you again._**

 ** _Rucas Guest: Well if you know someone, send this fanfic to them to help break the tie then you could get the Rucas breakup_**

 ** _Mimi: Awww I love that you're reviewing this even though you hate (love) me muahahaha! Please let me know which flashback you want to see because my mind is all over the place with ideas for both._**

 ** _Guest #2: Everyone is in this crazy ride together besides...More people will die and my guess is...People will hate me for it, not gonna say who dies but I think people are gonna be very pissed off at me._**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: Well...Sorry to inform you that the Lucaya ship in this story has been blown up. Maya is pregnant and will Josh propose? That answer will come up soon. RIP Lucaya Ship you will be missed *pours a bottle of water on my grass in honor of the Lucaya ship being sunk* I hope you still enjoy this even though now it's down to either Riarlie or Rucas or nether because Lucas COULD still die. I need help breaking the tie so if you know anyone that would enjoy this, please send this to them to help break the tie!_**

 ** _Guest #1: Thanks for putting your input I just need this tie broken so if you can please send this to someone that could help break the tie that would be much appreciated :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Hey man I hope you enjoy this chapter and please I need help in getting this tie broken if not, I'll resort to doing the coin flip and thankfully Riley had a good day even though she got scared a couple of times on the show :) Thanks for the support and I loved the latest chapter of Her Protector and what was up with Riley pecking Lucas on the cheek? They're both married to different people now so...Is this a sign of things to come? And I also enjoyed the latest chapter of Juliet's World damn Lucas is turning into Cory! I think that story could have one M chapter but the rest of the story could still be at T so I think you'll be fine. Have a good one and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_**


	13. Chapter 13- Goodbye Rileytown

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Ok folks! It's time for the flashback chapter! Thanks to all who helped out because this was going to be a crucial chapter either it was the Rucas Flashback or Lucas' First Mission, the Rucas breakup won via knockout so here we go, the winner of your votes and damn were you guys clutch so mad love to you guys...I present to you, the Rucas Breakup Flashback but first...A little set up prior to the actual flashback, don't get mad at me I needed something to set this all in motion :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

It was around 1am and Lucas was out on patrol throughout the perimeter of the house with Odin. He was at the front yard with flashlight in hand and did his rounds. He checked the area around him especially the long driveway in front of Riley's house where the Mobile Command Center is located along with Riley's white Land Rover and Charlie's black and blue custom Nissan Skyline. He looked at his surroundings and the only seen were a couple of other houses he saw in the distance. He began to move on but after a few seconds of walking he noticed Odin wasn't beside him. He looked around and Odin was aware of something as Odin began to bark.

"Odin, relax boy, nothing is there." Lucas said trying to get Odin to move on. He looked into the distance where Odin could be looking at. Lucas searched that area using his flashlight from the distance and on Riley's front lawn was a coyote who had just killed a rabbit.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Lucas shouted to the coyote as the coyote noticed the flash and began to growl. Odin crept closer and closer getting in front of Lucas not backing down.

"Odin! Get back here boy!" Lucas told his dog but Odin still kept going.

"Ohh shit!" Lucas angrily mumbled to himself getting his pistol ready to shoot the coyote. Odin is a very tough dog, has been on the frontlines with Lucas in some dangerous rescue missions before. Odin and the coyote kept barking at each other not losing any ground as the lights from the house began to light up as Lucas turned his back where Riley and Charlie were looking over him and Odin.

"Odin!" Riley exclaimed becoming worried about the German Sheppard as she saw the Coyote about 15 feet away from Odin.

"Odin! Come back here!" Lucas ordered his dog again but Odin didn't turn back. Odin and the Coyote clashed into a fight as Lucas took the safety off ready as he took a firing position, Odin and the Coyote were fighting and biting each other paws were in the air as they stood on their back legs. Odin held his ground and showed no sign of backing down. Odin was able to get beside the Coyote and bit his neck!

"Charlie, don't let Riley watch this!" Lucas ordered Charlie as Charlie took Riley away from the window so she could not see what was about to come next.

Odin had killed the coyote after a couple of more bites. Odin protected himself and the house from a coyote and won. Lucas rushed to Odin as he put the safety back on his pistol and checked for any sort of wounds on Odin. To his surprise and relief, Lucas found no sort of bite or puncture marks on Odin. They made their way back inside where Riley was relieved to see Odin was fine and tightly embraced him. Odin sat still enjoying Riley's company even more as Riley gave him water to drink and Charlie fed him some chicken as a way to say thank you as Odin had a good time as he laid down on a carpeted lounge area where he enjoyed the chicken and had fun eating the chicken bones. Charlie went back upstairs to sleep to prepare for another long day at the restaurant while Lucas stayed with Odin. Riley replenished Odin's bowl filling it with more water as Odin became an even happier dog.

"Wow Riley, he really likes you!" Lucas told Riley impressed with how much Odin has taken a liking to her.

"He's amazing Lucas!" Riley answered him as they watched Odin drink and enjoying his food.

Riley looked at Lucas' phone and it was on his Facebook page. Lucas' phone was showing their last photo as a couple where they skated together in Rockefeller Park. They had spent her birthday together skating and enjoying each other's company. They sat down together at a nearby Starbucks and had Hot Chocolate together after two hours of skating. December was their last month as a couple, the following week that came later would be their downfall and ended up being the demise of their relationship as a couple. Lucas began to notice where Riley was looking, she wasn't looking at Lucas nor Odin, she was looking at the photo coming from Lucas' phone.

"Sorry, I haven't deleted it." Lucas apologized softly to her as he took his eyes off of her and back towards the photo.

"Those were some good times." Riley said cracking a small smile on her face remembering their past flame together.

"Yeah they were, that was an awesome day." Lucas smiled remembering celebrating Riley's sweet 16.

"And that was one our last happy days together." Riley remembered as she also remembered the day that changed their lives forever.

"The day we broke up." Lucas finished for her frowning.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **December 19, 2017**_

It was the last period of the day. Riley and Lucas were in the 10th grade. Riley had English class with Ms. Price and she was making teams for comparing the similarities between Othello and modern storylines in any sort of media: TV, movies, books, etc. She had the list posted a few minutes before the end of class. Riley looked at the list and she found that she was paired up with Charlie. They hadn't really spoken since New Year's Eve two years earlier where she turned him down, but they were still friends. While Riley and Charlie were talking about what they could use in their assignment and in their presentation, Lucas was in gym class and were in the weight room for the week.

One of his classmates recently got dumped because he was caught cheating with another girl, Lucas could never cheat on Riley, she was too good of a person to deserve that. But he only minded one thing about her, because they were growing up, things change however, Lucas had an issue with Rileytown still being a thing after all these years. He knew Rileytown was special to Riley but he felt it was time for her to leave that behind but he could never say it to her because she was so happy. He felt today was the day that they would talk about it and maybe allow that time for Riley to grow up.

"Ok guys, go get changed and I'll see you guys tomorrow, I just unlocked the door for you guys." Mr. Pierce told his students as they left the weight room turning off the stereo which was playing: X Gon Give It To Ya by: DMX using the clean version of the song. Lucas got changed and checked his phone that the bell would ring in 2 minutes as he raced to Riley's class to pick her up. He raced up the staircase taking longs strides up the stairs climbing 2 or 3 stairs at a time due to his long, powerful and, explosive legs. He had his stuff ready to go with his backpack on and waited outside. The bell sounded and students were beginning to flood the once empty hallways of Abigail Adams High. He waited for Riley as he normally does but for some reason the teacher left before them.

"Ms. Price, where's Riley?" Lucas asked Riley's teacher.

"She's inside, you can get her if you want." Ms. Price answered as Lucas entered the classroom where he saw Riley and Charlie together talking and smiling at each other beginning to write stuff down as she tore a piece of paper handing it to Charlie. He felt his whole world collapse before his very eyes, did he just see Riley cheat on him? Lucas demanded to know as he marched towards the two.

"Hey babe!" Riley greeted to Lucas trying to walk up to Lucas so she could kiss him but couldn't as Lucas quickly grabbed Riley's wrist aggressively and walked her out.

"Ouch! Lucas! You're hurting me!" Riley winced in pain not liking the amount of pressure Lucas has on her wrist. Lucas walked her to his truck and drove back to Riley's apartment as fast as he could. The car ride was fast and furious and Lucas didn't even say a word.

"Lucas, just please talk to me!" Riley begged rubbing her red wrist from all the pressure Lucas applied to her. She didn't get an answer from him.

"Ok, I'll leave you be." Riley said thinking Lucas had a very rough day. Once there, they went through the Bay Window so they could talk as Lucas immediately placed his hands in front of his face as Riley tried to comfort him trying to get to the bottom of the situation but Lucas shrugged her off.

"Lucas! You're not acting lie yourself today, what's going on?" Riley asked wanting to know the reason for Lucas' unusual behavior.

"Riley, you love me right?" Lucas asked getting on his knees and placed his hands on top of Riley's.

"Of course I do! Why would you ever question that?" Riley asked feeling hurt.

"And you know I love you Riley but, what the hell was that between you and Charlie? I thought you and Charlie were done back in Grade 8!" Lucas began to raise his voice.

"Lucas stop!" Riley stood up placing her hands in front of her trying to get Lucas' aggressiveness down a couple of notches as she felt uncomfortable around him.

"I can't Riley! I just need to know something, are you cheating on me?" Lucas questioned her as Riley felt a chill up her spine. Did Lucas really ask that question? She asked herself all sorts of questions in that quick moment.

"No I wasn't! Lucas, all I gave Charlie was stuff to put on a powerpoint presentation which we're gonna work on tomorrow when he brings his laptop to class! You need to relax!" Riley told Lucas raising her voice at him.

"Oh and like Rileytown is gonna protect you forever?" Lucas began to mock Riley as Riley was unimpressed with Lucas' attitude.

"Look this is ridiculous, can we just leave it alone and move on." Riley shrugged crossing her arms glaring at Lucas.

"You wanna talk about ridiculous? How about Rileytown? How ridiculous is that? C'mon Riley!" Lucas kept mocking her as Riley began to feel hurt with his words.

"What did you just say?" Riley asked holding back tears of a place where she felt at peace.

"Rileytown! It was cute when we were younger but we're growing up now! Rileytown is gone! It got blown up by a nuke called reality! Rileytown won't be able to save you forever Riley, grow up!" Lucas told Riley as she felt tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh here we go!" Lucas groaned throwing his hands up and back down to his side.

"But…But I…I thought you…you would always be my knight in shining armor." Riley struggled to say fighting through her tears.

"Riley, knights aren't around anymore, soldiers exist now! We aren't in the medieval times anymore!" Lucas exclaimed hurting Riley's innocent heart even deeper.

"Well then, I guess we don't work well together." Riley said showing Lucas her puffy cheeks and red eyes still stained with her tears.

"Well maybe I shouldn't be dating a teenager that still thinks like a little girl! It's time to grow up Riley! Get out of Rileytown and come back to the modern world!" Lucas' words felt like as sword puncturing Riley's heart.

"That's it! Get out! We're over Lucas!" Riley exclaimed breaking up with Lucas.

"Thank God!" Lucas said as he got out of the Bay Window and got in his truck as he drove off.

 _ **Flashback Over**_

"I'm very sorry Riley, I guess my jealousy really controlled me." Lucas apologized after all these years that've passed.

"It's ok. At least we talked it over a few months later and were still able to stay friends." Riley said trying again to look on the bright side.

"But it was never the same, things were awkward between us! After that I really didn't think about what happened." Lucas explained himself.

"How do you feel now knowing Charlie and I are engaged? Be honest with me Lucas, I want to know the truth." Riley said drawing the line in the sand demanding the truth.

"It hurts. I recently realized that all those years ago, I missed out on someone that was very special and unique. I blew it." Lucas said putting his head down. It was quiet for a few minutes as the air became awkward around them while Odin looked at them panting.

"Can I ask you something Lucas?" Riley asked feeling nervous.

"Anything." Lucas said as he looked in her eyes as he turned his body to face her.

"…Do you still love me?" Riley asked. Lucas never expected that question to come up.

"I…I…" Lucas struggled to actually answer her trying to summon the courage to tell her how he was really feeling.

"I do Riley." Lucas admitted finding the courage to finally tell her.

"Then can I ask you another thing?" Riley asked beginning to feel slightly more comfortable.

"Go ahead." Lucas said willing to answer another question.

"Do you regret us breaking up?" Riley wondered. Lucas didn't know it but Riley had wanted to ask that question if she ever had private time with Lucas for a while since he re-entered her life. She just wishes things were on better terms and more positive times in their lives.

"I do…The pain gets worse everyday." Lucas admitted finally opening up to her showing her the pain he holds in his heart.

"Lucas, I know you still love me now...But I'm sorry, Charlie and I are engaged, you ran out of time but I know that whoever loves you and gets to marry you will have hit the jackpot. I love you too Lucas, but I know that I will soon have a husband and it's Charlie...I'm very sorry Lucas, I really am." Riley told him kissing his cheek as she leaned into him and embraced him. Lucas' pain returned at an all time high as he knew he had just lost Riley's heart forever. Charlie had won her over, he blew it. However little did they know, they were being watched as Charlie looked on from the staircase.

 ** _Author's Note: Ok guys that wraps up another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and can the Riarlie and Rucas ships PLEASE play nice! I don't want a shipping war to come up, believe me I have already seen a few flare up on the Girl Meets World Wikia Page and sometimes I cannot lie, the wars are hilariously stupid. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: The American Music Awards have arrived! Maya is nominated for Breakout Artist of The Year which Riley is presenting, will Maya win? And Riley gets another email! What will is say and is one of Riley's loved ones a target? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, follow and fav this story it would mean so much to me because I love interacting with you guys! It gives me motivation and inspiration to keep writing. Oh and btw, no lie a couple of nights ago, I legit had a dream where one of the Girl Meets World writers liked this story they even private messaged me telling me and even wanted to meet with me so they came to Toronto and I met with them and eventually hired me! I don't think it'll happen but if it does my mind would be blown! Yes call me crazy if you want to but we're all crazy in our own ways. I'll see you guys next chapter! :)_**

 ** _Let's Talk! This gonna be even more enjoyable since there's plenty of you._**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: Bless your heart for sticking with me for the crazy ride and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Things are gonna get crazy pretty soon :)_**

 ** _Guest that wanted the mission: Sorry but the Rucas Breakup will win by a huge margin, don't worry I'm planning to do a one-shot of Lucas' mission soon._**

 ** _emelbecker: Have no fear, you may think Rucas is dead right now, but who knows maybe Rucas can come back from the brink ;)_**

 ** _Mimi: Oh yeah and you took a shot at the Lucaya Nation, if Smurfvlogs was reading this he'd be cussing at you so hard!_**

 ** _: You got your wish and thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)_**

 ** _: Sorry but the Rucas breakup won but don't fear, I will do a one-shot of Lucas' first mission_**

 ** _Japrilwillsurvive: Great to hear from you again first off cheers to Maya and Josh so if you're drinking something right now, cheers to you! Sorry to inform you that Lucas could die! Will he die...Maybe...Maybe not. Please don't hate me though, I hope you enjoy this whole ride and especially the ending :)_**

 ** _beatzlc: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and although I didn't show the start of her and Charlie's relationship, you did see why Rucas breaking up was so painful for Lucas years later._**

 ** _Caleb: Thank you brother! I hope you enjoyed this one and continue to read this moving forward :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Well she does have that wild side of her so maybe an accidental pregnancy? But either way Maya and Josh are having a child! I can't wait for the next chapters of Juliet's World and Her Protector I really enjoy reading them and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks for the support brotha! :)_**

 ** _violet1429: I hope you enjoyed the Rucas breakup and the whole chapter in general, will Rucas be endgame? I have no clue yet but let's just say...You got some very important clues from this chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 14- American Music Awards

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Ohh readers! Don't you dare be sour! Clap for a new chapter of Her Guardian Angel and feel the drama! It's a new chapter YES IT IS! I am back with another chapter and it is the American Music Awards! Maya is nominated for Breakout Artist of The Year and Riley is presenting that award! Here's the catch Natasha Mendes a rival of Maya's is nominated for that award as well. Who will win? Time to find out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

The day had come for the American Music Awards, Riley called her best friend to see how excited she was as she grabbed her Android and dialed Maya's number. The phone rang a few times, until she heard a voice.

"Hello?" Maya asked sounding like she just woke up.

"Peaches! Are you excited?" Riley asked excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked still sounding tired.

"Maya, it's the American Music Awards! Don't you remember?" Riley asked concerned that Maya didn't remember.

"Yeah I remember whack job, you just called at a bad time." Maya answered not amused with Riley's timing.

"What did you do last night?" Riley asked.

"Well honey, me and fiancée boing over here." Maya began to answer as she kissed Josh's lips who was starting to wake up. "We had a little marathon in bed!" Maya grinned as she answered her very innocent best friend.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked still not understanding Maya.

"We had sex for 2 hours! It was glorious!" Maya exclaimed clearing things up for Riley as she felt a smack on her left butt cheek.

"OWW!" Maya exclaimed almost jumping.

"God was that amazing!" Josh said happily waking up and holding onto Maya's waist as their nude bodies sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh my God! Maya! You're already pregnant, why more sex with my uncle!" Riley exclaimed.

"One day honey, you'll understand." Maya said as Riley shrieked not ready to lose her virginity yet.

"Put Uncle Josh on the phone." Riley ordered her best friend as Maya handed the phone back to her fiancée as turned nude body towards him and began to sat on his lap.

"Hi Riley." Josh greeted his niece placing his left arm around Maya's waist and rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Do me a favor will you." Riley told her uncle pacing back and forth in her blue pajamas.

"Sure, what's up?" Josh said ready for Riley's request.

"NO MORE SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND UNTIL SHE GIVES BIRTH!" Riley yelled into the phone as Josh pulled the phone away from him because Riley was yelling.

"Ok ok ok! Jeez you're annoying!" Josh hissed at his niece giving the phone back to Maya.  
"So, are you still coming to my after party if I win tonight?" Maya asked picking up her lace black thong from the night before.

"Yes!" Riley gladly answered.

"Good, bring your bodyguards with you too, we're gonna get turnt tonight!" Maya said wanting to party.

"Well Uncle Josh can but you can't!" Riley crossed her arms reminding Maya that she's pregnant.

"Damnit! Why can't I drink and party when I'm pregnant?" Maya pouted not being able to party.

"Because the alcohol will affect the baby too." Riley answered telling her the side effects of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome.

"Uggh! Fine." Maya growled.

"So, where's your after party tonight gonna be at?" Riley asked.

"If anything now, my place." Maya answered.

"YAY! I'll see you tonight." Riley cheered.

"Ok, see ya later." Maya responded as she hung up the phone ending the conversation. Riley and Charlie got her dress earlier in the week a long white and gold dress as Riley pulled out a pair of flats still being clumsy as ever. Somewhere on YouTube, there is a montage of clips that show Riley falling because she was wearing heels so ever since that video surfaced, Riley decided to wear flats. The morning was young as she went on a jog with Charlie, Jasmine and, Angel. They went as far as they could for an hour with 2 minutes of walking in between to catch their breath. Lucas and Garrett had time to clean their weapons for tonight and plan the layout.

"So, the plan for tonight is that we will stay with her at all times except when she goes to the bathroom, Wolf will be staying behind this time, and as for Ghost Rider…I'll have him watch the parking lot and parts of backstage." Garrett said looking at what options he has for the American Music Awards.

"I agree, I don't expect anything to happen tonight, there would be too many witnesses." Lucas said feeling that Riley's attacker wouldn't try anything tonight with the high possibility of hitting the wrong target among the thousands of people.

"Yeah but here's the thing, when Riley presents the Breakout Artist of The Year Award that would be the ideal moment. So here's the plan, you know how there's a barricade separating the audience from the performers and presenters?" Garrett asked Lucas as he cleaned his pistol.

"Yeah, what's the plan about that?" Lucas asked keeping up with Garrett cleaning his own pistol cleaning the barrel of the pistol. Garrett took a hard look of the photos he took of the stage earlier showing possible angles for him and Lucas to use to their advantage.

"Ok, so I will be backstage close to the stage to cover Riley, you're in the barricade, stay low Lucas we don't wanna give away that we're Riley's bodyguards." Garrett told Lucas as Lucas nodded his head looking at his commanding officer.

"Good, we'll brief Ghost Rider and Sniper Wolf when they get back on their jog with Riley and Charlie." Garrett told him as he inserted a magazine of bullets aka: Rounds into the gun and placed it in his holster. Odin was laying down on the hardwood floor while Cory was watching TV and Topanga was on her laptop working on a case to nobody's surprise. It was about half an hour later when the four finally got back to the house looking exhausted from their run as Garrett fetched them some water to drink and get the fluids back into their system.

"Riley, what time are you getting ready?" Lucas asked the actress finally sitting down wearing her black and purple sports bra and black tights.

"1pm. We'll just have lunch first and then get ready." Riley answered Lucas as he looked towards Garrett to know when to give the briefing. Lucas thought it was a good thing Riley has been occupied, ever since the death of Eric and Auggie, Riley has been busy with her work as an actress and with award season coming around, she'll be occupied so that she can't fully grieve. He knows she still misses them dearly as did he and everyone else that knew them, all he and the others could do is be supportive but it's been hardest on Cory and Topanga. They have to live knowing their son was murdered. Lucas vowed to not rest until the murderer has been found either dead or alive.

1pm had arrived and Riley was first to take a shower since she needed time to get ready. Garrett held a team briefing in the basement where they all sat down together.

"Ok guys, tonight is the AMAs. The roster for tonight will be myself, Mad Dog and, Ghost Rider. Sniper Wolf, the house is yours tonight." Garrett said revealing his team for tonight.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Angel asked getting his notebook out.

"Lucas and I will be near Riley backstage, when she presents the award for Breakout Artist of The Year, I will be near the stage, just behind the curtain while Lucas is crouching in the barricade where he has eyes on Riley and the public. Angel, I need you taking care of the backstage and also the parking lot, go on patrol throughout the area. Even Maya's dressing room since everybody knows they're best friends so Maya could potentially become a target." Garrett briefed his team knowing their duties before dismissing Jasmine.

"Well you guys have fun tonight, I'm gonna hang out with Odin and the Matthews." Jasmine told her team.

"Everyone else clear for what's happening tonight?" Garrett asked his team, they nodded their heads.

"Ok good, let's have a good night." Garrett dismissed his team before they began to get ready one by one. Lucas used the shower upstairs to help save time and got himself ready, he armed his pistol in his holster, he put on his dragon scale bullet proof vest then his suit. A classic black suit, white shirt, black tie, he and the other members of Team SHIELD working tonight, made their way to the main floor set to leave. Charlie walked Riley downstairs as they linked arms as Lucas saw her in her beautiful white and gold dress.

"What do you think guys?" Riley asked everyone present.

"Like your father won't let you leave the house." Topanga answered loving the way her daughter looked letting her straight hair down looking very radiant.

"You look beautiful Ms. Matthews." Garrett smiled at her ready to go.

"You guys ready?" Riley asked her bodyguards.

"Ready when you are." Angel told Riley as he walked out the door with the keys to the Escalade.

They drove to Hollywood where the Award Ceremony was going to be held, Angel finally reached the red carpet to drop off Riley and as soon as Riley came out of the Escalade, the media began to take photos of her. Cameras flashed all over the place as reporters also began to bombard her with questions while Garrett and Lucas stayed with her and kept the media back as she walked down the red carpet. After taking some photos for the media, she went along and soon found someone who was not a fan of hers: Natasha Mendes who was also nominated for Breakout Artist of The Year.

"Uggh! Look who came here, it's the queen of Rileytown!" Natasha mocked Riley as Riley's blood began to boil just being at the sight of Natasha.

"You know what Natasha, I really hope you don't win Breakout Artist Tonight." Riley told Natasha as she felt a push from her sides as Lucas and Garrett escorted her past Natasha so that they don't start a feud in front of everyone.

The show began about an hour later as the lights were bright, the microphones were live and the cameras were rolling! While Riley was hanging out with other celebrities, Lucas and Garrett shadowed her and kept their eyes on her. They were far enough so that nobody detects there is something going on, but close enough that if anything were to happen, they could spring into action.

"Our next presenter is a young and up incoming actress already nominated for an Oscar for: Dream, Try, Do Good. Please welcome. Riley Matthews!" The host said introducing Riley on a PA system as Garrett went behind the curtain before the stage while Lucas got into his position and tracked Riley while he was in the barricade but made sure he wasn't in the line of sight of any camera filming.

"Hey guys, I'm here to present the Breakout Artist of The Year, these singers can sing way better than I can and have had an awesome year throughout their first go around going on tour and wanting to get to know you guys." Riley began to speak as the crowd cheered her on.

"And the nominees are…" Riley said as the camera cut to graphics displaying each nominee one by one and their hit songs.

"Howard Kidd, Derek Maturo, Natasha Mendes, Larissa Valentine, Maya Hart!" The PA system read all the names of the nominees while Riley was handed a golden envelope revealing the name of the winner.

"And the winner is…" Riley said into the microphone as she opened the envelope to read the name of the winner. She gasped shocked to see who the winner was.

"MAYA HART!" Riley jumped up and down to see her best friend had won Breakout Artist of The Year showing the camera the envelope that read Maya's name as Maya came from the crowd and walked up to the stage and was greeted with a tight hug from Riley.

"I'm so happy for you peaches!" Riley told her best friend while still in their embrace.

"Thanks honey, we'll talk soon ok." Maya said becoming teary eyed winning her first award as she accepted her trophy which had her name engraved in the gold plate in black lettering and what award she won: Breakout Artist of The Year. She couldn't believe it was reality while Lucas crept to Riley's side of the stage keeping her in his sight while Maya stepped up to the mic.

"Oh my God, I don't even know what to say! First off I wanna thank my best friend: Riley for being so supportive and actually got me to sing in front of a camera which started this crazy journey that I never expected so thank you Riley. I wanna thank my boyfriend Josh who's here with me tonight who had to deal with me before I go on to perform so thanks for dealing with me being a mess. I love you baby!" Maya mentioned both Riley and Josh as she began to tear up with joy.

"Oh God it's hard to speak but a few other people I wanna thank are: Hollywood Records, my folks, my team, band and most importantly, all you guys out there!" Maya said as the crowd cheered for her.

"Without you guys, I highly doubt I would be here and if you can please support my best friend who is going through a tough time in her life right now." Maya said to the audience looking towards Riley who seemed to appreciate the support.

"I love you guys and I'll see you soon!" Maya said ending her speech as she and Riley walked hand in hand as they walked backstage where they hugged some more.

"Thank you Maya, I love you and thank you for being the best friend a girl could ever ask for." Riley said being thankful for Maya beginning to get teary eyed as Lucas found them together.

"I should be thanking you for always believing in me and teaching me that hope isn't for suckers. It's for people who want to win in life." Maya said as Lucas smiled to see that their friendship has only grown stronger as time has passed them by.

"Ok ladies, I know that you need your moment, but it's time to party!" Garrett told the girls as he and Lucas escorted them to leave.

"Ghost Rider, we're coming to you. See you in the parking lot." Lucas told Angel using his radio.

"Copy that, I'll get the car ready." Angel said as he got in the Escalade and drove to the nearest exit.

They finally arrived to the celebrity exit where they finally left to go party. It was all a happy moment for them to enjoy their moment as friends. Maya was getting tweets and texts of congratulations while Riley unexpectedly got an email on her phone. She got on her phone to read the email.

 _Hi Riley,_

 _It's been awhile since we last talked, I hope New York was a good trip for you and how's your Uncle and your brother? Last time I checked they were doing fine until you started running your mouth about Gender Equality. Remember your place Riley, defy us one more time, and someone you love will be gone! It pays to know that the hunter, will now become the hunted! Rileytown is dead and if you keep this up, you will be reminded why. Maybe we'll pay you a visit sometime?_

 _From,_

 _Someone Who Knows What's Best For You._

 ** _Author's Note: Oh boy! It's on now, who is the target of this email? Who is the stalker and killer planning to kill? Riley is definitely on edge now. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley couldn't sleep so as Charlie handles the restaurant, she asks Lucas and Garrett to go on a jog with her however, as they were running someone is shot! Who will it be and how severe will the wound be? Also, Charlie comes home with a certain MISSY BRADFORD?! DUN DUN DUN! Who will it be? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel!_**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Guest from April 17: Your welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._**

 ** _emelsbecker: They might fight later on because Riley tries to go back to Rileytown but Charlie just allows reality to crash on her mind. This leaves Lucas in a tough position because the very same reason he and Riley broke up was because of Rileytown!_**

 ** _beatzlc: Oh just when you think you had it figured out, I throw you off course but you still your reasons to suspect Charlie and I respect that, we'll see if he is the suspect later on._**

 ** _Tima2001: He could be, maybe not, maybe there's someone else among Riley's circle that could betray her? Thanks so much for enjoying this story and I hope you like this one too :)_**

 ** _Mimi: Well you had a quick look at what's happening with Joshaya and LOL for Riley's rant and still very innocent. Imagine if he got his hands on this and saw your comments, shit is gonna go down!_**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: We'll see if Lucas can figure it out, ever since he broke up with Riley and did his time in the Army, his heart has become as hard as ice. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and things are gonna get crazy later on._**

 ** _Japrilwillsurvive: Well as you read from the author's note, someone will get shot on their jog the question is...Will it be Riley, Garrett or Lucas? Maybe this is the hope you need because Charlie won't be around because he's working, so maybe that's the time Lucas can spend with Riley to sort everything out? As of this moment, Riarlie is very strong and Rucas is just barely holding on. Maybe the next chapter gives Rucas some life ;)_**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: Oh don't worry there is some training she could do, she could do kickboxing, cardio, weights, yoga, etc. I've heard of this one woman who won an MMA fight and she was 3 months pregnant and didn't even know it! I hope you loved this chapter and I can't wait to hear from you soon :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Oh yeah man, the shipping wars have gone over the top. Maybe that was life giving you and Lucas a lesson, maybe the lesson was to never let a beautiful person slip through your fingers. I hope you do find someone man. Maybe Missy coming to the house is a signal that there was some jealousy in the air. As for Josh and Maya, they are still possible targets maybe even someone else from Riley's circle! Could be Liz, could be Farkle, Zay, anyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and right after this I'll read the latest chapter of Her Protector. Thanks brother and you keep kicking ass too! :)_**

 ** _violet1429: Maybe this will give you some hope, Rucas still lives but it is barely hanging on and yay for Maya winning! But we won't hear the last out of her rival:Natasha Mendes!_**


	15. Chapter 15- Man Down!

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents I am back with another chapter of Her Guardian Angel. This is an important chapter people so pay attention! Get ready people because it's about to get real.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Maya has won the award for Breakout Artist of The Year and although she is a month pregnant, her and Josh continue to have some very crazy sex telling Riley they had sex for 2 hours! Speaking of Riley, Riley just got a threatening email! The continuation begins...NOW!**_

Riley was immediately freaked out by the email she got as she ordered Angel to drop Maya off at her place and then to drive Riley and the rest of team SHIELD back home. She rushed back inside her luxurious home as she took off her flats and poured herself a glass of water.

"Riley, what's going on is everything alright?" Garrett asked checking up on the celebrity.

"No I am not Sergeant Thompson!" Riley exclaimed sounding paranoid as her heart began to race feeling the threat is creeping up on them more and more by the day.

"What happened, Riley?" Lucas asked as Riley showed him her phone.

"Maybe you wanna explain stuff to me Lucas! Not many people know about Rileytown except for you, Charlie, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Uncle Josh and, my parents! All of them except you have been in my life and have played huge roles until these threats and you showed up!" Riley exclaimed starting to panic.

"What's going over here?" Jasmine asked emerging from the staircase downstairs where Odin followed right beside her.

"Riley got another email." Lucas answered as he took Riley's cellphone out of her hands. "Wolf, start the trace." Lucas ordered Jasmine as Jasmine went to work.

"Mad Dog, stand down!" Garrett ordered as Lucas couldn't help but respect his leader.

"Yes sir." Lucas said playing it cool.

"Look Ms. Matthews, last week I got an update on the case, it appears that our target is going around from hotel to hotel in the downtown area. Based on the timeline of the emails, we have learned that the emails are getting closer and closer to your home. I recommend beginning self-defense training." Garrett recommended thinking of Riley's safety.

"Thank you Sergeant Thompson, I will take your recommendation to heart and begin training. When do I start?" Riley asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll go for a jog and you will be trained by Mad Dog and myself in the close quarter combat." Garrett said dismissing Riley as she and Lucas went upstairs.

Garrett went downstairs where Angel and Jasmine were working on the trace.

"Hey Wolverine, we got a problem." Jasmine called to her commanding officer as Garrett walked over overlooking Jasmine and her laptop.

"What's up?" Garrett said.

"Well, we got some bad news. The email came from a home not too far from here. About 30 minutes out." Jasmine told Garrett as he began to worry but sees this as an opportunity.

"Ok, here's what we'll do, we'll report this to base, and they can assemble a raid team to take down the person emailing these threats, maybe this is our golden opportunity." Garrett said feeling optimistic about a chance to see the tide turn in their favor possibly resulting in an arrest.

"10-4." Jasmine acknowledged Garrett's order as she sent all the intel towards the Lion's Den Agency.

The next morning, it was 6:00am as Lucas overheard Charlie getting ready with his dreadful singing in the shower, Lucas was already up doing pushups, crunches, lunges and squats. He came downstairs to get a quick glass of water where he encountered Charlie on the phone.

"Don't worry we'll get another shot at it things just didn't work out in our favor! Listen, I'm gonna be busy today, can you take care of it?" Charlie said as Lucas could only hear him not knowing who he was on the phone with. "Listen, come over to the house so we can talk about it, as long as we can get the money together, we're good!" Charlie said as Lucas feared something was wrong financially for him and Riley.

"Ok I gotta go, I'll see you later." Charlie said hanging up on the phone. Lucas waited a few more seconds to make himself not look suspicious as he finally made his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Morning Friar." Charlie greeted him.

"Morning Gardner." Lucas greeted back as he took a glass from one of the cabinets and poured himself a glass of water.

"Listen Friar, I don't care what you do. Don't make a move on Riley! She's my fiancée now and you need to butt out of our lives!" Charlie hissed seeming very defensive to Lucas.

"Charlie, she's allowed to talk to whoever she wants! You don't get to make that decision for her. And what the hell did you see? All we've done was talk!" Lucas exclaimed proclaiming his innocence.

"Oh yeah, that night Odin killed a coyote…What was that between you and Riley on the couch?" Charlie asked packing up his knives.

"Look she saw my phone had some old memories of us together. That was from years ago Charlie before you and her became a thing. I'm just here to do my job to protect Riley. I didn't think this would happen, I moved to LA so I can be away from you guys but shit look at us now." Lucas said showing Charlie the photo in question.

"Delete it!" Charlie demanded.

"What the fuck? Why?" Lucas asked seeing no reason to.

"Because I'm the one engaged to Riley and there should be no evidence of a past love!" Charlie demanded.

"No I won't delete the photo, you need to chill the fuck out!" Lucas told him.

"LUCAS! CHARLIE!" Riley called out to them from the top of the staircase overhearing their conversation.

"Riley!" The both said her name as she walked down the stairs while Garrett, Angel, Jasmine and, Odin did the same but from the basement.

"I know you two didn't like each other but this is going to be the arrangement until the contract is finished! Please just try to get along? For me?" Riley begged wanting peace between them.

"You got it." Lucas submitted to her knowing he can't deny her.

"Same goes for you too Mr. Gardner." Garrett said as Charlie finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll play nice." Charlie said not in a happy mood as he took his chef's jacket and knives and walked out the door.

"Angel, could you please take my parents back to New York? They feel it is safe again to go back." Riley requested as Angel accepted his orders and got ready.

"Wolf, you're on patrol for now with Odin while Mad Dog and I go for a run with Ms. Matthews." Garrett said as he and Lucas began to stretch.

"10-4 Wolverine." Jasmine said leaving with Odin and made their way towards the backyard to start their patrol.

"Ms. Matthews, if I were you, I'd begin stretching." Garrett recommended as Riley headed his advice.

After about 45 minutes of warming up and conditioning, the three were ready to go but were interrupted as they head luggage being carried down and Cory and Topanga were coming down the stairs.

"Well Riley, we're off back to New York now. Your father has to go back to teaching and I probably got some cases that need to be worked on." Topanga told her daughter giving her a tight hug.

"I hope you and daddy make if back ok." Riley wished for her parents as Cory made his way to his daughter.

"Will you come visit us on your birthday?" Cory asked.

"Can everyone come too?" Riley asked her father pulling away from their embrace.

"Whatever you want honey." Cory told his daughter as he kissed her forehead as Angel left with them while Lucas, Garrett and, Riley saw them ride off.

"Ok then, let's get moving." Lucas said leading the run with Riley in the middle and Garrett bringing up the rear. The sun was rising more and more as some people were saying hi to Riley as she couldn't help but say hi in return she could eventually overtake Lucas as Lucas was surprised that Riley would do such a thing.

"Riley! This isn't a race!" Lucas told her trying to catch her running up the paved hillside.

"Wait for me kids!" Garrett said trying to keep up with them.

"C'mon Lucas! I thought you were a Super athlete because you spent time in the army!" Riley mocked Lucas who was still catching up to her. Lucas was huffing and puffing his way up the hillside when suddenly he could see a small shine in the distance from a window. He immediately picked up the pace.

"RILEY! GET DOWN!" Lucas yelled as he charged at Riley tackling her as a loud crack came from the distance. They were being sniped. Riley and Lucas rolled together in the trees and took cover behind a tree facing about 400 yards from the sniper's position. Lucas ended up on top of Riley when they finished rolling.

"Lucas! What the hell was that?!" Riley exclaimed not knowing what that sound was. Lucas was Garrett dove into the tree line and found the two ex-lovers.

"Are you two alright?" Garrett asked checking up on them taking cover behind another tree.

"Yeah I'm ok." Riley answered. She looked up at Lucas who was on top of Riley in a compromising position as his hips were in between her legs.

"Lucas! Get off of me!" Riley yelled noticing the compromising position they were in as she kicked him off of her.

"OWW FUCK!" Lucas yelled in agony holding his shoulder as he went down as a crack sounded in the distance again.

"Oh my God! Lucas!" Riley gasped worrying about him as she saw two holes on the left side of his body. Lucas had been shot twice in his left shoulder. She waited for the right time to go and get him.

"Riley, don't go! The sniper is baiting you so he or she can a clean shot at you, Lucas has been shot in his shoulders before, he'll be fine Riley." Garrett told Riley but she still worries for him.

"Wolverine you need to get him!" Riley begged putting Lucas' safety as a top priority while Lucas still was on the ground holding onto his shoulder that was bleeding.

"Hold on Mad Dog I'm calling for help!" Garrett told his soldier as Lucas was groveling in pain.

"Wolverine to Wolf, Wolverine to Wolf!" Garrett called on his radio.

"Go ahead." Jasmine replied.

"Mad Dog is down, Riley and I see two shots in his shoulder, be advised we're getting sniped. Send for help, over." Garrett told Jasmine.

"10-4, I'm heading to your location." Jasmine said ending the conversation.

"Riley, Jasmine and Odin are gonna come here, stay calm, take a few deep breaths and we'll make it out of here alive with Lucas ok?" Garrett said trying to calm down Riley.

"Ok." Riley responded taking some deep breaths. They knew they were pinned down Lucas was out in the open in between the two trees as soon as either Riley or Garrett made a move for him, the sniper would pick them off. It was a game of cat and mouse. 5 minutes passed and Jasmine rolled in with Odin as she was driving the Mobile Command Center.

"Wolf to Wolverine, Wolf to Wolverine I am at your location over." Jasmine reported trying to find her target.

"Copy that, we're pinned down here. Lucas had a visual of the target." Garrett responded.

"Friar, tell me where you saw the shooter!" Garrett asked.

"Along the hillside Northwest of our position about 400 yards away!" Lucas said still holding onto his shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" Garrett asked for confirmation.

"Yup, searching now." Jasmine said scanning the area. She was shocked to what she saw.

"Wolverine, I'm gonna fire a shot soon, on my go. You get Mad Dog then you two and Riley race out of there.

"10-4." Garrett responded getting ready. Jasmine couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her she took our her camera and zoomed in on the position on a white building about 400 yards away. The enemy was hidden very well with a sniper in hand. After she took three photos, Jasmine took her rifle and relaxed her breathing, she took leveled her gun and aimed towards her opponent. However an oncoming truck had to pass by throwing off Jasmine's shot as she was about to shoot! After the truck had passed her line of sight, she went back to try and snipe her target and as soon as she recollected the location where the target was hiding, the target was gone.

"Move out, now!" Jasmine told Garrett as she scanned the area again to make sure the area was clear around them. It was all clear as she heard them enter the long and armored vehicle.

"Jasmine, take us back home while I'll call our medic in." Garrett ordered.

"Yes sir." Jasmine replied as they got home about 7 minutes later.

Garrett and Lucas were the last ones in the house as Jasmine and Odin entered the house first with Riley hot on their tails. Garrett cleared off everything off the island on Riley's kitchen and took a flashlight and began to search for any bullets inside Lucas' body. After a search of the areas in the wound, they found no bullets. Lucas was shot clean through. Odin was very worried about his owner as Riley could only hold him worrying about him too.

"Wolverine, rush Mad Dog to the hospital now." Garrett ordered his sniper.

"Yes sir." Jasmine answered as she helped Lucas up.

"But sir, there's one thing you need to know." Jasmine said needing to give Garrett and the others an eerie warning.

"Tell me when you guys are in the command center, call on the radio and we'll talk then." Garrett said as they eventually rode off. He went back inside the basement and got out his assault rifle thinking the area is not clear. He ordered Riley and Odin to go into the basement and to stay there. She went on Twitter to help kill the time but also found some tragic news…Jack and Rachel Hunter who were close friends of the late Senator Eric Matthews died due to carbon monoxide poisoning.

After a sweep of the area, Garrett went into the basement to protect Riley where Riley was away from any window cuddling with Odin. "Wolverine to Wolf, area is clear. Now who shot Mad Dog?" Garrett said as he was petting Odin trying to comfort him.

"You won't believe me so get ready and hold onto your ass." Jasmine said as she was driving.

"Ok, bring it." Garrett said preparing for anything. She sighed ready to tell Garrett

"Ian Couture, code name: Nightwing shot Mad Dog." Jasmine answered as Garrett's eyes shot wide open in shock.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Garrett growled not believing what he's hearing.

"No sir, one of the guys we served with: Ian Couture has gone rogue." Jasmine feared as Garrett looked towards Riley knowing the game has completely changed and not in their favor.

 _ **Author's Note: And that ladies and gents wraps up another chapter of Her Guardian Angel. Holy shit! The body count has doubled and now team SHIELD is dealing with a traitor? Oh damn! But another thing to notice...Charlie's conversation on and the phone and with Lucas. What do y'all think of that. Now I know I said Missy would appear this chapter but plans changed and she will appear next chapter I promise you guys that. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Team SHIELD gathers together to discuss the events and fill in Angel on what happened. Plus Missy Bradford comes home with Charlie and Riley notices that as they were having dinner, Missy is getting a little too close to Charlie. How will this affect Riley and her relationship with Charlie? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, follow and fav the story to keep up on this drama and (for now) nail biting story. RIP to Prince and to The 9th Wonder of The World: Chyna**_

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Guest from April 21: Thanks for the recommendation I feel like it makes sense especially to those that are now to the story and I also wanna thank you for enjoying this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you stick with me for this crazy ride._**

 ** _LT: Well you were correct in a "Hunter" being the hunted but it wasn't Shawn instead, it was Jack and Rachel. You are also correct that there are more than 1 suspect in this matter._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: You are correct, more than one person is involved. One of them is a former US Army Ranger: Ian Couture code name: Nightwing._**

 ** _My guess that this is Mimi: Mmm it's on now! Someone please send this to Smurfvlogs and show him that Mimi and afraid of him! Zay and Vanessa right now are keeping a low profile due to their association with Riley which is smart. I can confirm that he is not the killer! So you don't gotta worry about him._**

 ** _James Stryker: Oh Missy showing up ain't gonna be good AT ALL! Dinner will be pretty weird as I have stated in the author's note. They're not out of the woods yet, not even close!_**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: You're very welcome and yaas! Maya won but damn is she a crazy animal in bed!_**

 ** _AngelLoveRaven: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't get freaked out that Lucas got shot twice. Don't worry, he will be ok. However with Missy Bradford coming into the mix, maybe she might want Lucas back ;) You'll find out next time :)_**


	16. Chapter 16- Thank You For Dinner

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Surprise! I'm back everyone! Another Chapter of Her Guardian Angel! Ladies and gents oh boy are things gonna get GOOD! To say the least. Missy Bradford will be appearing this chapter and will be having dinner with her and Charlie. There'll be that and more stuff that'll make you say, "Holy shit!" I'll see you guys at the bottom.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas has been shot twice by a sniper who was revealed to be a man who he served with in the Army. A fellow ranger now enemy: Ian Couture codename: Nightwing. Lucas was taken to the hospital by Jasmine and Garrett stayed behind to protect Riley.**_

A couple of hours passed and Garrett went alone and did a patrol throughout the house and surrounding area. He had his pistol with him in case someone tried to do anything. After half an hour of patrolling, he went back down to the basement where Riley was cuddling with Odin. He gave he a thumbs up signaling the all clear sign. Riley was relieved that she was no longer in danger as Garrett hopped onto his laptop writing a report to send to Captain Hutcherson. His phone rang a short moment later.

"How's it going Big Boss?" Garrett greeted his boss using Chase' Captain Hutcherson's code name.

"Wolverine, is it true?" Captain Chase Hutcherson the founder of Lion's Den Protection asked for confirmation of Ian Couture a man he served with in the 75th Ranger Regiment.

"Sadly it is sir." Garrett sighed confirming the fact as he included it in his report.

"Shit. This isn't good. Why Nightwing of all people?!" Chase exclaimed with displeasure hearing there was a traitor in his former regiment.

"Sir, request a profile on Nightwing on his time after he served with us. I remember he was transferred after Mad Dog's first mission. I request his files, anything he's been doing afterwards up until now." Garrett requested as he sat down on his bed.

"Granted. You'll get the files tonight. Have a team meeting about this. I don't think Lucas and the others will be happy to hear this." Chase ordered Garrett.

"Yes sir." Garrett replied ending the phone call.

Garrett knew he was in a tough position, he had to protect himself, his comrades, his client and her fiancée, on the other hand, one of the best snipers and masters of stealth missions is out there hunting them down. He knew he was in a terrible position. They were being hunted by an old friend now turned enemy. Riley was playing with Odin in the backyard hanging out with the German Sheppard. There was an opening in the front door as a man in a black suit came through.

"What's up freaks!" Angel greeted everyone who was in ear shot of his voice coming through the door with a bag in his hand coming from Five Guys coming with lunch.

"We all need to have a team meeting tonight Ghost Rider, how was New York?" Garrett told Angel as they had a bro hug.

"Easy shit nothing to worry about. By the way, Lucas got noticed today on the news. He was busted as the guy who pissed of a camera guy for TMZ. Remember when we went to New York and he punched out a guy's camera?" Angel told Garrett remembering their last trip to New York.

"Oh shit. They finally found out who he was?" Garrett said fearing for Lucas' identity to be leaked.

"Yeah man, this team meeting will be very useful tonight." Angel said as Garrett couldn't help but agree with him. "Where's Riley?" Angel asked wondering about her location.

"She's in the backyard with Odin." Garrett answered before he needed to tell him about another thing. "Lucas also got shot today. Jasmine is with him in the hospital." Garrett told him the truth about what happened as Angel's eyes rose up and his head snapped right onto Garrett's eye level.

"What the hell happened?" Angel exclaimed.

"We were getting sniped during our jog with Riley. I don't know what happened but the only thing I saw Lucas is taking Riley down and brought her into the tree line and got her into cover. Listen man, there's something that Jasmine saw that'll give you an extra shock." Garrett told his demolition expert getting ready to tell him of the betrayal by one of their squad members.

"Oh this should be good!" Angel exclaimed getting ready by cracking his neck placing his paper bag on the nearby table taking out his burger with mushrooms, lettuce, cheese, ketchup, mustard and, steak sauce. Garrett took a deep breath and exhaled slowly ready to tell him the truth

"Nightwing was sniping us." Garrett said as Angel put down his burger and looked towards Garrett.

"You're bullshitting me right? Ian Couture? The guy we knew as Nightwing? The same bad ass who got transferred to Foxhound after he pulled off the best infiltration mission in US Army history?" Angel exclaimed reminding Garrett of Ian's accolades.

"Sadly I ain't bullshitting you. We're being hunted by the master of the stealth mission and one of the best snipers in US Army history." Garrett told him in a serious tone as Angel could only run his hands back through his black hair.

"Damn! Any word yet on when Jasmine and Lucas are coming back?" Angel asked.

"Tonight." Angel answered.

"Ok, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go take a nap." Angel excused himself taking his bag with burger and fries with him to the basement. Garrett kept his eye on Riley and waited for her and Odin to come in. It was now around 3pm and Riley and Odin were inside with Garrett watching Family Feud. They would talk about their lives, Riley's plans for her wedding day in the summer, even trying to plan for her birthday in next week wanting to be in New York. Garrett could see that Riley also was worried about Lucas wanting to know certain stuff about him that was confidential information. Riley would plead as much as she could but Garrett held his ground and kept certain military secrets away from Riley especially certain missions and deployments they went on together before Garrett left the US Army Rangers.

Dinner time rolled around and Riley was already getting to work on dinner for Charlie and the others. Charlie would be finished work at 8:30 and would be home at around 9:15. She was making his favorite: Lasagna. She would look at the diamond ring on her finger and still dreamed of her magical wedding day. They had finally booked their private beach wedding in Fiji and was scheduled for July 19, 2025, a little over two months after the birth of Zay's and Vanessa's child. Jasmine finally returned home but without Lucas.

"Hey Jasmine, where's Lucas?" Riley asked noticing Lucas not with her.

"Lucas is at Lion's Den Headquarters filling out an incident report of what happened earlier this morning. He was also interviewed by Police about what happened. Are you ok Riley?" Jasmine answered checking up on the celebrity.

"I'm fine, thank you Jasmine. But Lucas' health matters too. Is he ok?" Riley asked wanting to know Lucas' medical status.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he just has dealt with a serious amount of pain. The good news is that there were no bullets found in his bullet wounds. They were clean wounds but that meant we still had to cauterize the wounds so they could close the wounds up." Jasmine told Riley. "Anyway, I'm gonna freshen up, I'll see you guys later for dinner." Jasmine excused herself heading to the basement.

"Just keep it quiet, Angel is asleep. He's earned it." Garrett told Jasmine while she made her way down.

It was now 9:15 and Riley had dinner all set to go with glasses of water, a generous piece of lasagna for everyone and, Riley dressed up in a beautiful pink dress for Charlie and a small gold necklace with a crucifix on it. She waited at her seat for her fiancée. 5 minutes would pass by, then 10, then 30. Riley began to worry, she called Charlie's phone a few times but didn't answer.

The front door loudly creaked open catching everyone's attention but it was the people coming inside that captivated it.

Charlie came through the door hand in hand with Missy Bradford. The Missy Bradford that had tortured Riley throughout Middle School and much of High School.

"Long time, no see Riley." Missy pecked Riley on the cheek greeting her.

"Yes, Missy you too," She said with a sharp glance at Charlie, "What pulled you to Los Angeles?" She asked with a polite smile. If fame had taught Riley anything, it was manners.

"Oh you know, where business calls I come running." Miss said with a laugh and a tug of her black pencil skirt that looked like it came from seventh grade.

"I'm sure," Riley said with gritted teeth, "You know, as much as I would love to catch up, we actually have a big dinner that is about to start so maybe we can do coffee tomorrow?" Riley said while steering Missy towards the door.

"I invited her to dinner." Charlie said while snaking his arm around Riley's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Oh, really?" Riley said while turning towards Charlie raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I mean we haven't seen her in so long I figured it couldn't hurt." He replied.

"You figured?" Riley said with challenge in her voice raising her voice towards him.

"Yes?" He said with uncertainty in his voice not helping his case.

"I mean, yes." He then repeated himself with a calm confidence.

Great, let me go set another plate and then we will get to the great catching up." Riley said with a bitter sarcastic tongue while walking into the dining room.

"Hey Riley." Charlie called to her wrapping his arms around her waist, "I hope this is okay with you." He said. And with that, Riley was off through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"I am so done with him today!" Riley exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen where Garrett and Jasmine were talking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She quickly apologized.

"No need Riley. What's going on?" Jasmine said while hoping on the counter.

"Oh nothing but the fact that freaking Missy Bradford –the girl that I worked so far to get away from- is sitting in my living room because my fiancée just "figured" that it would be fine. No concerns about why I asked if we could all do this dinner. No, let's just invite my own personal ex-bully to a very important dinner with us." Riley said with apparent frustration and sarcasm.

"Okay, this seems like girl talk, so…I'm just gonna go." Garett said while quickly slipping past Riley.

"He really did that?" Jasmine asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed while grabbing an extra plate setting with shaky hands.

"Do you want me to kick her out, say that it's like unsafe for her or some bullshit?" Jasmine asked.

"No. I don't want it to seem like I walked in here and protested her being here. She's smarter than she looks, she would connect the dots." Riley said as she kicked the door open with Jasmine trailing behind her.

"Did she say why she was here?" Jasmine questioned crossing her arms with a look of her suspicion.

"Oh yes, "Where business calls she comes running" apparently." Riley said with more than obvious sarcasm.

"That sounds so bad." Jasmine said not being able to hold in her laughter.

"I know." Riley said as she placed down the last fork, "How would you like to go meet the devil?" She asked

"Yep." Jasmine said as she and Riley walked into the living room.

"-I know isn't it funny?" Missy finished with her hand on Charlie's thigh as Riley and Jasmine walked in.

"Missy, this is my friend, Jasmine, Missy." Riley said. Man if looks could kill.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, I am sure you've heard a lot about me." Missy said with a light laugh and toss of her hair.

"Yeah quite a lot , you're a hot topic here," Jasmine said with thick sarcasm, "We don't want to keep dinner cold so if you guys are ready?" Jasmine said as she lead everyone to the dining room door.

"Sure, do you want to Riley?" Asked Charlie.

"Yeah, sure." Riley said as she trailed behind.

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't." She muttered as the door swung to a close locked Riley in like a prison cell.

Garrett and Angel joined Charlie, and the others as soon enough Missy met two of Riley's other bodyguards but disguised them as "friends" from University. They were all seated at the table and began to have dinner together.

Riley could easily see that Missy is flirting with Charlie just like she did with Lucas back in the seventh grade. Garrett and the other bodyguards could see the obvious tension in the room between the actress and her fiancée.

"I can't believe I ran into you at the Starbucks near my restaurant!" Charlie exclaimed at the strange coincidence.

"I didn't even know you run a restaurant until I ran into you." Missy exclaimed in return having not seen each other in years.

"And I can't believe you didn't even tell me about our guest coming tonight unannounced!" Riley gritted her teeth looking at Charlie in a disturbed manner slamming her fork into her lasagna. Garrett and Angel noticed the hostility being emitted from Riley. They knew something wasn't right.

"Who else have you heard from recently?" Missy asked Charlie and Riley before taking a slip from her glass containing water.

"Well, Riley is still close with Farkle, Zay, Vanessa, Maya and, Lucas." Charlie answered listing Riley's closest friends.

"Oh! And how is that dreadful uncharismatic singer of a best friend of yours?" Missy said insulting Maya as Riley slammed her fork on the table. She's had enough.

"Look Missy, she's my best friend, and she has seen the greatest best friend a girl could ever ask for and at least we're making a good name for ourselves unlike your reputation in High School!" Riley mocked Missy standing up with her hands on the table using any ammo she had against Missy.

"Baby, calm down." Charlie said trying to calm his fiancée as he slowly tried to get her to sit down placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Well I'm sure you know how to pleasure someone in your own…weird…way." Missy said still instigating.

"Hey! Unlike you, I have my integrity on how I carry about myself! I even remembering that in the first semester you what? Slept with 8 guys the first semester of Senior Year!" Riley insulted her.

"Yeah, but damn did they suck." Missy said remembering her sexual encounters.

"That's what she said! "Angel muttered as he and Garrett were beginning to laugh out loud as Garrett gave him a high five for the joke.

"Oh and Riley just wanna ask you a questions." Missy prepared to ask as she placed her fork down on the table. "Does anyone still go to the Riley Awards?" Missy recalled being the one who taped Riley's phantom award ceremony every Friday after school when nobody was around in the halls of John Quincy Adams Middle School. That memory of being harassed online by Riley did a serious number on her. That was the first time Riley encountered a real bully targeting her.

"Ok, I think you should leave before things get out of hand." Jasmine recommended getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, I think you should." Riley agreed.

"But we didn't even have dessert yet!" Charlie exclaimed as Riley quickly turned and looked at him looking very annoyed and frustrated. The door opened up as Odin began to bark at towards the door.

"I'm home!" Lucas announced to everyone at the house not knowing what had just transpired in the dining room. Odin rushed towards his owner happy to see he's ok standing up on his back legs and proceeded to lick Lucas' face multiple times.

'Hey! It's good to see you too boy!" Lucas laughed relentlessly seeing the sight of his dog.

Riley and the others moved towards the hallway where Lucas was on his back as Odin was still licking Lucas.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed happy to see that Lucas was ok.

"Hey Riley." Lucas greeted her happily sitting upright looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey Lucas!" Missy greeted Lucas a former crush and the only guy to ever turn her down.

"Missy? What are you doing in LA?" Lucas exclaimed not expecting to see her.

"She's here on business." Charlie answered.

"And she's just about to leave." Riley finished Charlie's sentence for him.

"Oh, well then. Nice to see you again Missy." Lucas said ad he finally got up using he great leg strength to pull him up without using his arms. "Hope you get home safely." Lucas said walking Missy out.

"Can I just tell Riley one more thing?" Missy asked Lucas side stepped allowing Missy to get closer to Riley as she leaned in Riley's ear.

"It's a shame you'll never get to experience Lucas. He was a stud in bed." Missy said making a claim about Lucas knowing Riley once had a relationship with Lucas. Riley didn't know what to say as she laid her eyes on Lucas who still petting Odin. She knew what Missy was doing, she was trying to get a response from her it was all Missy's mind games coming into play.

"Good night Missy." Riley escorted her out. Once Missy had left and drove off. She slammed the door shut. Everyone noticed as Lucas began to walk up to her.

"Riley, is everything ok?" Lucas asked concerned as he noticed a hurt look on Riley's face.

"Get away from me Lucas!" Riley yelled pulled her shoulders away from him and marched up to her room.

"I think I should talk to her." Charlie said.

"You think?" Garrett said as Charlie ran up the stairs to the Master Bedroom.

"How you feeling kid?" Garrett asked checking up on his youngest comrade.

"Feeling better now sir. Feeling like I'm good to go." Lucas said feeling energized as the spark in his eyes and the flame in his eyes screamed readiness and an eager Lucas was set.

"Ok, before you go off and fight, we need a team meeting." Garrett told Lucas seeing as now is a good time.

"Angel, you're on the cameras. Just listen." Garrett said moving his team to the basement as Odin followed them.

"Ok, so while you were out, I learned that Riley is going to be having her 24th birthday in New York. I don't know what her plans are yet but let's remain sharp for anything that happens." Garrett told everyone as they all nodded their heads understanding what will be taking place.

"Any ideas on when she's planning to leave for New York?" Lucas asked him.

"As of right now, no clues but tomorrow is December so I would assume we'll find out sooner or later in the next few days." Garrett said keeping his guys sharp. "But Lucas, the main reason why this team meeting has been called is because Jasmine has a positive ID on the sniper who shot you twice." Garrett told Lucas as he gave Jasmine the floor.

"Lucas, you were being sniped by Ian Couture…Codename: Nightwing." Jasmine informed Lucas as and Angel were shocked to discover the identity of their new enemy.

"Fuck! This now just got a whole lot more difficult." Lucas sighed seeing he is now against the master of the stealth mission and a master sniper.

"So, I'm guessing we're in deep shit?" Angel asked as Garrett sighed and nodded his head.

"Oh great. How did Big Boss take the news?" Lucas asked Garrett if he has submitted and incident report to their Captain.

"He's worried for us to say the least." Garrett said as his laptop got a notification and he hoped right on it. It was a on Nightwing.

* * *

Name: Ian Couture

Codename: Nightwing

Age: 34

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230lbs

Skin Complexion: Caucasian

Outfit: Served with the US Army Rangers 75th Ranger Regiment and Special Forces Unit: Foxhound

Specialties: Stealth, Hand to Hand Combat, Sniper Fire, Infiltration Missions

Weapons: P-06 Sniper Rifle with suppressor and G36C Sub Machine Gun with Target Finder Sight.

Profile: Couture has successfully infiltrated bases in hostile territory behind enemy lines taking out vital points of bases. Has once killed 13 enemies with 10 rounds in one magazine before reloading. Currently has the longest kill among Foxhound Snipers. Owns the longest kill ever recorded: 2,814 yards in 2022 when Couture killed an enemy in Southern Philippines in the Mindanao Region.

* * *

"Alright guys, we'll figure out a strategy on how to beat this. For now…Rest up. Ghost Rider, you and I have the first watch." Garrett dismissed his team as Lucas went upstairs to sleep.

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents that concludes another chapter of Her Guardian Angel! Well a couple of things to say the least the night isn't over yet! This is far from over folks in fact, this is a sign of things to come. Odin is a clue! Think of what our boy: Odin: The German Sheppard has done and you might figure out some possible foreshadowing to come. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: While Lucas is out on patrol, Riley can't sleep so she talks to Lucas. What will they talk about? Also Lucas overhears Charlie on the phone, again! Who is Charlie talking to? What is said? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! I just wanna say too, I wanna thank all of you who have review, faved and followed this story and I ask that you continue to do so. I never would've thought this story would attract so much attention. So bless your hearts. Keep it up guys and I also wanna give a shoutout to Emma code name: emelsbeker for helping me out with this chapter and I also wanna give a shout out to James Stryker and and Marilove24 for the help over the last little while and sending some suggestions. I am open to suggestions guys so if you see you wanna see something happen, PM me and we could work something out. See you guys next chapter :)**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 ** _Mynameisjeff1400: Thanks bro and I hope you enjoy this and damn it's been awhile since I last heard from you! Hope all is well man and thanks for reading :)_**

 ** _Guest 101: So far Riarlie is losing some ground after this incident I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I gave you some anticipation for the next chapter._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Everyone has their reasons to do certain things. As for why he shot Lucas, Lucas was the only clear shot after Riley kicked Lucas off of her. So Riley is kinda at fault here for Lucas getting shot._**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: Sadly I didn't include a Lucas scene where he is in the hospital. But I hope you enjoyed that exchange at dinner time between Riley, Charlie and, Missy._**

 ** _emelsbecker: Thank you so much with the help on this chapter during a tough time in life. If you need help with your story, I'm here to help :)_**

 ** _Guest from April 23: Your welcome and I hope you loved this chapter too :)_**

 ** _aliqueen16: Who knows maybe Ian could be working with Charlie ;) Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Oh yeah the body count doubled actually. Lucas is in the hospital for repairs and I hope you enjoyed a heated dinner scene. Thanks for the support bro! And IF Charlie is behind all of this, why would he do something like this?_**


	17. Chapter 17- I'm Not The Lucas You Knew

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Surprise! I'm back everyone! Another Chapter of Her Guardian Angel! Ladies and gents another important chapter has arrived and you will learn why Lucas is a cold person now. Exactly why did Riley refer to Lucas as: The Punisher and no longer: Captain America.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

It was time for Lucas and Angel to stay up for a couple of hours as they went on patrol. Lucas was in charge of taking care of the massive interior of the house while Angel and Odin on the perimeter. He went from room to room upstairs except for the Master bedroom knowing Charlie and Riley are asleep and don't want to be disturbed. After searching and clearing all the rooms upstairs, he proceeded to the main floor and began to do his patrol again going from room to room. All the rooms were clear. He was sitting down on Riley's black leather couch across from her 52 inch flat screen TV that Charlie likely bought. He was looking at old photos of him and Riley during the good times. He remembers ever fake smile that came on his face when he was in a photo with Riley and Charlie were in the same picture as him. His best friends were now married with the exception of Maya, but she soon will be if Josh ever decided to propose. A door opened as the sound came from upstairs. Seconds later, he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Lucas thought it was either Charlie or Riley coming down and it was.

"Riley? Why are you up?" Lucas asked not expecting to see her up before he checked his watch. "It's 2:30am, you should be asleep." He asked to her again but walked up to him. His heart was racing as she kept walked towards him. She embraced him out of fear but at the time he didn't know it yet. All he could feel is Riley around his body a feeling he still hasn't forgotten even though it's been a long time.

"I can't sleep Lucas." Riley answered as she began to feel tears form around her eyes.

"Lucas, nothing bad won't happen, right?" Riley said in between sniffles as Lucas pulled away from her and took a good look at her. Her eyes were puffy red as a result of crying as Riley wiped her tears away.

"Riley, how long have you known me?" Lucas asked her.

"11 years and almost three months." Riley answered with great accuracy as Lucas smiled at her impressed with how well her memory is.

"I'm very thankful you still remember. But let me ask you something." Lucas said biting on his lower lip.

"Anything." Riley said opening herself up to him as Lucas sat her down on the black couch getting on his knees to face her looking deeply into Riley's eyes.

"Riles, do you think I'd ever let anyone hurt you?" Lucas asked as Riley nodded her head without hesitation. For the longest time the Riley has known Lucas, never once did any harm come towards her direction. A few guys may have come on to her during their relationship, but as soon as the boys were told that Lucas was her boyfriend, they would back off and apologize with Lucas and Zay being on the baseball team.

"Good. Then why are you afraid Riley?" Lucas asked rubbing his thumbs along her wrist calming her down.

"Because whoever is trying to kill me…Already got to Uncle Eric…And Auggie!" Riley sniffled showing Lucas her fears as Angel walked in using the sliding door going to the backyard. Angel sees Lucas with Riley and notices where his hands are.

"Oh…I think I should leave you two alone." Angel said walking off with Odin.

"Thanks buddy." Lucas said in an appreciative tone as Angel soon left the living room and went back to the basement checking the security cameras.

"So, you're telling me you're very scared right?" Lucas asked as Riley nodded her head still shaken in fear.

"I'm not gonna let anyone kill you Riley, I promise you." Lucas promised her cupping her face seeing she was scared over the loss of Eric and Auggie. "Riley, I need you to tell me something as well, how long have you bottled up your emotions over the loss of Eric and Auggie?' Lucas questioned asking how long Riley could've been before breaking down.

"Since the day I saw Auggie get shot." Riley answered still wiping away at her tears. The memory was still fresh in her head. The image of Auggie dropping face first as blood spilled out of the back of his head while he laid on the floor dead was traumatic for her especially when she was just inches away from him. "Lucas, I was close to Auggie, how come the shooter didn't get me?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea Riley, if I had a guess, it was to scare you that much more not to defy them but look at you, you are strong for being able to hold it together this long and I really respect that Riley. But sometimes it's ok to come to some of us for help." Lucas told Riley offering any support that she asks of him.

"Thank you Lucas." Riley said embracing the former soldier wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Feels like old times huh?" Lucas mumbled in Riley's ear remembering how he used to hold her if only it was on a more positive circumstance.

"Yeah. We were really good together." Riley started to smile again but still had her salty tears on her cheeks as they pulled away and Lucas wiped her tears away.

"So what do you wanna do?" Lucas asked giving Riley control of their conversation.

"Well, we could talk if that's ok with you." Riley suggested.

"It's fine. We were always good at doing that together." Lucas approved.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Lucas asked. Riley thought about what she could bring up with Lucas after what's happened over the last few years in their lives. A memory came to her.

"Lucas, you knew that I had an audition to play as a small character on a TV Show, the same day I got it, your mom told me you had left. Was that the day you left for the army?" Riley wondered.

"Yes. I left that morning and already was preparing for training." Lucas answered.

"Why did you come to my parent's house Riley?" Lucas wondered.

"Because I wanted to tell you I landed the role! You were always very supportive and you even helped me practice for my first High School play during our Sophomore year. When I got the role, you were one of the first people I wanted to tell. You know, with the exception of Maya and Charlie." Riley said to Lucas remembering that day.

"And how'd you take it when I was gone?" Lucas asked wondering how Riley felt that late June day.

"I was very hurt Lucas. I wouldn't think you'd be leaving the day after prom!" Riley confessed not expecting that Lucas would leave so quickly.

"Well I had to Riley. You guys were on your way to being great people in society." Lucas said remembering how left out he felt.

"Lucas, I know you were the only one of us that wasn't in a relationship and I know that you don't believe in love anymore but I promise, someone will be there to wake up in the same bed with you and is worthy of a ring to be on her finger. Don't lose hope Lucas. That is all I ask of you." Riley pleaded with Lucas seeing he has lost hope in something so wonderful like love.

"Riley, things just haven't worked out for me and I don't know how it feels like to love someone anymore nor do I remember how it feels to feel loved." Lucas said to Riley truthfully feeling so alone.

Riley only hugged him and felt a piece of his skin touching his black rashguard under his black dragon scale bulletproof vest. She felt that he was cold and could only hug him.

"Lucas, you used to feel so much warmer than this. You used to be so much alive! What happened to you?" Riley asked wondering what has happened to him during his military service. Lucas' memory of his military service flashed right in front of him. Every single memory of his few years of service down to the very little details.

 _ **HERE WE GO! Here comes some dark stuff. Prepare yourselves. WARNING: Not for the weak of heart**_

"We were in Vancouver, BC, Canada. It was my first mission. Captain Hutcherson was leading the opp for the Rangers. We were meeting Sergeant Gavin Bouchard of the BC Dragoons." Lucas said beginning to lean back on the couch getting comfortable remembering his first mission.

"Bouchard had two guys following a ship full of containers coming into an abandoned airport. We were briefed as to what the package was. Kids coming in from the Philippines, gonna be used in the sex trade." Lucas said remembering just how sick he felt remembering what the package was.

"How could this happen?" Riley asked being appalled that people could exploit children.

"Well, Angel is Filipino to start off. So he's familiar with the culture. He knows it's dark secrets, what people could do, everything. He said that people would kidnap kids to use them for whatever sick things they had in mind." Lucas answered not being able to spit out the hard truth.

"What would these guys do to these kids?" Riley asked feeling her heart break every passing second that this sort of thing exists.

"Use them for child prostitution and other sex trafficking shit. Hence why the Philippines is a big power in the sex trades." Angel answered coming down the stairs.

"What?! How could people do this to children?" Riley asked again still sickened.

"Lord knows why. Something my parents told me and my sister to stay away from hence why usually. Whenever kids go to school, they're in a group so they take care of each other from the scumbags that exist in the world." Angel ranted sounding furious.

"Angel, who are the major players in this sort of market now?" Riley asked wanting to do something about it.

"Philippines is a layup. Thailand is another big problem in all of this. Brazil, Canada, the US, Russia. All of them are big powers in some way or another." Angel answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Riley asked starting to feel sick to her stomach about the seriousness of child prostitution is.

"My younger sister was 11 before she was almost kidnapped likely for this sort of thing. Thankfully I know how to box just from watching Manny Pacquiao fights. I was 14 when it happened and I knocked this one guy out. That incident was what made us leave the Philippines and come to the US where we settled in San Diego." Angel answered remembering that incident.

"My God." Riley exclaimed as her jaw hung open.

"Yeah. Lucas tell her the rest of the story." Angel said taking a seat on the chair not too far on Lucas' and Riley's left side.

"So, we saw this plane unloading like 35 kids. All of them looked scared as hell as if they had seen a ghost. The guys unloading and waiting for them were armed and dangerous hence why the military was called into action." Lucas remembered all of the children's faces. "So I was part of team SHIELD along with Angel, Jasmine, Garrett, Sergeant Earnhardt and, Ian Couture. Our job was to secure the huge warehouse where they were gonna place the kids until they were gonna ship them down south to certain parts of the US." Lucas answered remembering more of the mission.

"Ian Couture was out best sniper. He and Jasmine were the ones to wait for the go ahead order from Sergeant Bouchard." Angel added.

"To do what?" Riley asked the two soldiers.

"Take a guess Ms. Matthews." Angel scoffed as Riley noticed the hint.

"What happened next?" Riley asked.

"So Sergeant Bouchard ordered us to take our objective after the kids got loaded inside we minus Jasmine and Ian went inside to rush it. Us taking the front, our other guys: Team SWORD were securing the airfield, while the Canadian came in from back entrance to block them off. I was very eager and pumped up. I had mas Riley noticed the hint.

"What happened next?" Riley asked.

"So Sergeant Bouchard ordered us to take our objective after the kids got loaded inside. we, minus Jasmine and Ian went inside to rush it. Us taking the front, our other guys: Team SWORD were securing the airfield, while the Canadians came in from back entrance to block them off. I was very eager and pumped up. I had my gun leveled and ready. The first guy that tried to resist and shot at us, I dropped him. Head shot! We then had some resistance and had to take cover. Angel and Garrett did their best to suppress them but Sergeant Earnhardt and I had to punch through and advance." Lucas said covering the opening two minutes of the mission.

"After we punched through their front line, we pushed deeper into the abandoned airport. We went downstairs and eventually we found the kids. Looked like they haven't had a proper meal in days, they were in made up prison cells. Some of them even we even found with some of the men in there…I killed them. The kids were safe and secure that was the most important thing. But I could never erase the memory of what these kids had been through. Kidnapped, sexually assaulted numerous times over and to be used to make money by selling them into the sex trades...It makes me sick to this day!" Lucas remembered seeing the faces of the ones he had killed protecting innocent yet violated children as he cracked his knuckles.

"Lucas, calm down." Riley said seeing Lucas' temper beginning to raise up.

"Sorry." Lucas apologized before continuing. "After the whole thing was done team SWORD found another few. The pilot they took said they were gonna head to Toronto with them. Another big market. Our medics: Jesse Rollins and Jamie Martinez, they found out that the kids on the plane had already been violated for the amusement of these sick bastards. There were 4 kids on that plan…The Reapers of The Innocent. One of the girls was even two weeks pregnant and was able to hide it well enough to make sure her captors don't discover anything. She was only 12." Lucas said remembering the innocent face of that girl who was violated by one of the Reapers of The Innocent.

"Was that the day the Lucas I knew, died?" Riley asked holding Lucas' hand rubbing the top of his hand to console him for what he has seen.

"Yes…Those guys deserved death. But instead they got life in prison." Lucas said remembering the urge to kill the sick men.

"Riley, I think it's best you go upstairs now." Angel suggested as she agreed. Lucas escorted her to her bedroom.

 _ **HEY! YOU MADE IT! And if you skipped all the way down to this point, You'll get a treat too :) Warning has been lifted.**_

"Thanks for enduring that horrible little tale on the life I had to face." Lucas said before sounding apologetic regretting the story he told Riley.

"No, no. It's ok Lucas! I'm glad you were able to trust me with this. I know this is sensitive to you and you know I'm always here. You're not alone anymore." Riley told him as she leaned towards him and planted a quick kiss on his right cheek.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked as didn't expect that kiss.

"For serving our country and that you saved those children." Riley thanked Lucas as she held the door to her bedroom where Charlie was still asleep.

"Thank you Riley for not judging me on my past actions." Lucas complimented as he planted a quick one in return.

"Have a good night…Corporal Friar." Riley said smiling before she went in.

Lucas then met up with Angel who was cleaning his shotgun.

"Dude, don't you think that's overkill?" Lucas asked scoffing at the sight of Angel having a shotgun with him for a patrol.

"Nothing like a shotgun to spell, don't mess with us!" Angel exclaimed as Lucas sat across on the sofa to his right. "Hey Lucas, be honest…Are your feelings for Riley returning?" Angel asked seeing subtle changes in Lucas' behavior whenever he was around Riley. Lucas looked at Angel not believing what he was hearing. He was playing with his hands trying to think of what he could say to Angel. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yeah Angel…They're back." Lucas answered truthfully feeling he has made a grave mistake.

"Ohh shit." Angel feared sighing at Lucas' answer. "Look man, I'm gonna go on the cameras. Take some time to think about what just happened. I swear to God man, you better get your shit together so this won't distract you." Angel warned Lucas taking his gun to the basement. Lucas took as much time as he needed even bleeding over Garrett's and Jasmine's time to go on patrol. It was now 4am. Lucas was in the washroom washing his face but in the distance, he heard Charlie talking on the phone.

"I thought you got the job done!" Charlie exclaimed as Lucas shut off the water coming from the sink and began to listen in.

"Listen to me. This should've been done this morning! We were supposed to be free and clear today!" Lucas heard Charlie's words sounding unhappy but still trying to keep his voice down as he turned off the lights in the washroom and began to listen in better knowing he had no way of getting his cover blown thanks to his heightened hearing.

"Ok look, that was an inconvenience. But we need to make sure the job gets done as soon as possible. We need to finish this before February ok? Look I gotta go. I'll see you later." Charlie said before hanging up on the phone. Lucas thought about what was going on in February and the only thing he can remember is his contract expiring working for Riley. He made his way to the basement and wakes up his comrades.

"Hey guys!" Lucas called his comrades who were now wide awake a couple of minutes later.

"What's up Lucas?" Jasmine said trying to wake herself up looking at Lucas as she sits on the edge of her bed.

"I found something out that could blow this whole investigation wide open." Lucas said getting amped up. "Sergeant Thompson, I have reason to believe Charlie Gardner is plotting against us." Lucas told his CO putting Sergeant Thompson in a tough situation.

 _ **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Oh boy! Charlie is in trouble! First of all, I wanna thank you guys for getting this story to 100 reviews already! Holy cow you guys are unbelievable. I hope we can make it to 200 down the road but I love you guys! Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Garrett will make his decision if he is satisfied that there is enough evidence to conduct an investigation against Charlie Gardner. Liz drops by the house with potential projects Riley could be involved in for roles and talk about her wedding. Also Lucas tells Riley what he heard. Will she believe him? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Also wanna point this out too. In one of my classes that I took in High School called: World Issues. Human Trafficking especially the sex trades were talked about. The countries I listed are some of the biggest players in that market! I know there are more countries out there but still presents a big issue! Rightfully so, Canada and the US have responded conducting raids and their Police Departments getting involved and making many arrests, freeing kids and seizing lots of drugs in the process. However, globally this is still a big problem and hopefully this fan fic was able to shed some light into this issue. See you guys next chapter.**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest 101: Well how do you like that for Rucas moments? Lucas and Riley talking and two cheek kisses! BUT how do you think Riley will handle Lucas' accusations against Charlie?**_

 _ **Lucaya Guest: You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed this one and got some knowledge from this as well.**_

 _ **Wee Auntie: Oh yeah! Missy has always been a pro at that. Next chapter, Riley will bring that up. Did Lucas ever sleep with Missy? That will be answered next chapter. Maybe I gave you a clue in who Charlie was talking to on the phone, also like I said before Odin is a clue! Go back and see what our dog has done. You'll easily get a hint! Thanks for enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Well sadly Ian cannot be easily found. Remember he is the master of stealth, you need to bait him or snipe him as well and last time we checked, Team SHIELD has a sniper as well: Jasmine. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and now know the reason why Lucas is a colder man than he was before.**_

 _ **Mimi: First of all I apologize for not addressing you last chapter! I hope you liked the chapter and maybe this is some foreshadowing to what the future holds for Riley and Lucas. Rucas is starting to show signs of life!**_

 _ **violet1429: We don't know yet, that will be answered in time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the signs of life Rucas still has.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Still in the dark on who Charlie is talking to on the phone, but maybe Garrett can have the ability to get into Charlie's phone records IF he is satisfied that there is enough evidence to do an investigation on Charlie. You were right on the kisses. Short and sweet. Maybe Rucas is showing signs of life ;) Thanks for the support man, keep kicking ass out there and I can't wait for the next chapter of Juliet's World and Her Protector :)**_


	18. Chapter 18- New Projects!

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Guess who's back people! I'm back with another chapter and holy cow! Girl Meets High School is only a month away and damn does the trailer look good! Smurfvlogs is definitely foaming at the mouth to review this two part episode! It'll be great to see Zay and Smackle more often. Good God I can't wait! But now, let's get back to business. Lucas made a HUGE accusation and now, the aftermath of that conversation with Garrett.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas helps Riley go back to sleep after she told him she couldn't sleep with the image of her uncle's and brother's death. Lucas also tells her what happened to him in the Army on why did he become a cold human being. Finally, Lucas overhears an angry Charlie on the phone speaking to an anonymous person on the other end of the phone believe that Charlie is going to plot against Team SHIELD and Lion's Den Protection. Lucas tells his CO about this information and makes his accusations.**_

"Wait, what makes you think Charlie is planning to plot against us?" Angel asked not expecting Lucas to make an unlikely accusation.

"Friar, be careful here. You are treading into some dangerous territory. If you are wrong on this, you're in deep shit!" Jasmine warned Lucas of the accusations he was making.

"Wolverine, think about this, if there is any solid proof of Charlie Gardner being involved in the investigation or anything sketchy about him at all." Angel told his commanding officer who was thinking on the office chair facing them as he had his back to the monitors. It was now 4:15am and it was still very dark outside as Garrett tried to contemplate any suspicious activity from Charlie.

"Look Lucas, I don't see any reason to suspect Charlie right now. The only reason you probably think is because he runs a restaurant and that means getting into contact with people who works for certain other parts of the culinary industry. You got people who works for alcohol industry, chefs, bouncers, you name it. What reasons do you have to suspect him?" Garrett told Lucas before asking him a question.

"Two reasons are because he was talking on the phone about something needed to be done yesterday morning and the other reason is because he needs something done by February. Last time I checked, our contract finishes in February and Riley will be at the Oscars." Lucas said trying to convince his commanding officer to investigate as Garrett tried to see his point and thinking of what moves can be made.

"Lucas, until I get more proof, this is all hearsay! This won't fly with Big Boss if we tried to get a permit to wiretap. We need proof." Garrett told Lucas not satisfied with the accusations. Wiretapping became illegal a few years ago causing the National Security Agency to be shut down after Edward Snowden blew the whistle on the government spying on their own citizens. After years of debate in congress, the final decision was to make wiretapping illegal unless gone through a lengthy process that cannot be performed unless taken to court where the agency can prove beyond a reasonable doubt to approve of wiretapping.

"Lucas man, Riley told me in one of our conversations that you didn't really like Charlie but c'mon we gotta professional!" Garrett pleading with his corporal.

"Fine." Lucas said submitting to Garrett not wanting to fight him but still knows Charlie is guilty.

"Ok then, you and Angel go rest up. Jasmine and I will begin our patrol." Garrett told him as he and Jasmine relieved Lucas and Angel of their duties.

Garrett and Jasmine made their way upstairs to the main floor and sat down on the couches.

"You think Lucas has a point?" Jasmine asked her CO.

"I have no clue Jasmine, I can't tell. If Charlie spent more time with Riley, we can have a better clue but obviously no. Charlie is too wrapped up in his restaurant." Garrett said disappointed in his soldier.

"C'mon Garret, give Lucas some slack, the FBI has been slacking on their investigation if they don't have any leads right now. Maybe soon we should take this investigation into our own hands. Jasmine suggested.

"No we can't go behind Big Boss' back, I have faith in him. He's never let us down before, I expect nothing less." Garrett answered Jasmine having faith in his CO.

"Alright, you say so. It's already been like 2 weeks since we started here Garrett, so far, no leads. Just think about that for a second, I'll head outside to check the perimeter." Jasmine excused herself leaving using the backdoor heading to the backyard with flashlight in hand.

7am arrived and Jasmine arrived back from her patrol and came with coffee and donuts from Krispy Kreme.

"Oh God what smells lovely?" Garrett noticed the awe inspiring smell of the donuts and the coffee getting his taste buds going.

"Breakfast." Jasmine calmly answered him handing him a large coffee and opening the box full of original glazed donuts as Garrett helped himself and took two right off the start.

"Mmm, it smells good down here!" Charlie appreciated the fantastic smell.

"Thanks!" Garrett said with his mouthful of bits of donut.

"Shouldn't you guys be on a strict diet plan? Like seriously the calories in those things are ridiculous!" Charlie said judging the bodyguards on their diets. Garrett and Jasmine looked at each other weirded out by what they heard.

"Dude, listen. It's called a cheat day! It's Saturday man, relax!" Garrett said trying to calm down Charlie who appeared to be riled up while Garrett had another bite of one of his glazed donuts. Charlie got the coffee Brazilian Coffee ready which he loved and usually would allow Riley to come downstairs.

"Good morning!" Riley happily greeted her fiancée as she made her way to the island in the kitchen where Charlie was placing some oil into a pan and placed it on top of the stove. Riley soon quickly kissed her fiancée and reached for a mug pouring the Brazilian Coffee into her mug. She also poured some sugar and cream into her coffee. She took a little sip of her hot coffee enjoying the taste of it waking her up that much more. The phone rang and Riley went over to the phone and picked up the call.

"Hello." Riley said picking up the phone.

"Hey Riley, it's Liz! You busy today?" Liz asked.

"Nope, you wanna come over?" Riley offered.

"Yeah sure! You're gonna like this visit, I got some potential rolls that are being offered." Liz told Riley very happy for her client.

"YAY! TV Shows or Movies?" Riley giggled jumping up and down doing more in her job keeping her occupied.

"Movie rolls. I'll tell you more on the way, I gotta head to Starbucks then head to the office, can we do lunch?" Liz asked Riley making her way to her car.

"Lunch sounds great! See you soon!" Riley said sounding very happy finally getting to act again as she hung up the phone and turned to Charlie. "Babe! There are offers for movies!" Riley said as Charlie had their omelets going on the pan.

"That's awesome babe! Is Liz coming over?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah!" Riley said.

"Do you want me to cook lunch as well?" Charlie asked getting Riley's omelet off the pan and onto her plate and he shortly followed with his. Charlie topped off with Riley's omelet the way she likes shredding some cheddar cheese on top of her omelet. With the addition of the mozzarella cheese on the inside of her omelet and topped off the omelet with chopped onions and chopped chives. Riley took her seat beside Charlie on the island and ate together having coffee together too.

"Where's Lucas and Angel?" Charlie asked Garrett.

"They're asleep." Garrett answered taking a bite of his 4th donut.

"Jasmine, Garrett, come join us!" Riley invited two of her bodyguards. Jasmine and Garrett walked over with their coffees and their donuts that Jasmine bought earlier and they all sat together.

"Ouu! Can I have a donut?" Riley asked loving the treat.

"Riley baby, I don't think it's a good idea to have a donut right now." Charlie said slightly insulting Riley.

"And why is that?" Riley asked crossing her arms not really liking Charlie's answer.

"Well because you're preparing for an audition and you need to look your best!" Charlie answered slightly raising his voice as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Excuse me, but I don't know about you but I look very healthy and if I want a donut, I'll have one!" Riley said not happy with Charlie as she took a donut and took a big bite into the donut.

"Dude seriously, you're not a nutritionist and you're not her trainer, stop being on her ass about what she can eat. She looks beautiful and has an awesome body, let her treat herself man." Garrett defended Riley pushing the box closer to her.

"Thank you Garrett!" Riley exclaimed sitting like a real lady and ate the original glazed donut in front of Charlie.

"Charlie, if I was you, don't piss her off." Jasmine recommended to Charlie.

"Alright, I'll just finish breakfast then head out." Charlie said taking another bite out of his omelet. Eventually they all finished breakfast and Charlie took his chef coat and knives and headed out the door. After he exchanged a quick kiss with Riley, he walked out the door and drove off to his restaurant.

At around 11am, Lucas and Angel joined Garrett and Jasmine while Riley was playing with Odin.

"Hey Wolverine, Big Boss wants to talk to you." Angel told Garrett that Captain Hutcherson wanted to talk to him.

"Ok, I'll head down, thanks Ghost Rider." Garrett walked down to the basement.

Lucas could only look at Riley who was enjoying herself with Odin as they were playing in the backyard. She clearly developed a strong bond with Odin. He could only smile and be happy that both his dog and Riley were happy while Angel and Jasmine were watching TV.

"Oh shit! Lucas we're compromised!" Angel groaned as he and Jasmine were watching the news and were showing a clip of Lucas punching a camera man's camera lens breaking the camera from back in New York.

"You think I'm worried about those cowards?!" Lucas exclaimed not giving the media any attention.

"Dude, wait till our higher ups hear about this." Angel said not having a good feeling about this situation.

"Ok, I'll just be honest with them." Lucas said.

"Oh great, this is gonna get good!" Jasmine said chuckling slouching on the couch as they paid attention to the TMZ on the TV.

"Yeah we found out that this guy here is Lucas Friar originally from Austin, Texas until moving to New York when he was 13. We also found out that he went to High School with Riley and that he's a security guard for a living." One of the reports said as Angel and Jasmine looked at Lucas.

"All of this is true." Lucas answered without hesitation noticing his coworkers looking at him.

"Yeah that's the same guy who broke my camera!" Another reporter exclaimed remembering Lucas' face as Lucas gave the TV a middle finger gestured towards the camera guy he faced in New York.

"Here's to you buddy! Jeez man, lots of people who work in the media are idiots!" Lucas said standing up till holding up his middle finger.

"Yeah here's the thing too, this is the same guy who scared Riley on Ellen when her and Maya Hart were on the show together but I can't help but think that those two are in a relationship together like, we haven't seen her with Charlie for awhile!" A male reporter suggested.

"Well here's the thing, Charlie has been busy with his restaurant and reports say he's doing very well and business is picking up so maybe, they're just friends?" A female reporter suggested.

"If he's in a relationship with Riley, I'll be surprised if Riley and this Lucas prick last a month together!" The reporter that got his camera broken by Lucas said as Lucas gave him yet another middle finger.

"WE DATED FOR A YEAR AND A HALF!" Lucas yelled towards the TV. The door bell rung as Angel went to get the door.

"Thank God we can finally get some of our sanity back!" Jasmine exclaimed. Angel escorted Liz in with files in her hand and also papers that are holding scripts as she sat down on the sofa and placed her stuff on the coffee table in front of her. Jasmine went outside to call Riley and Odin in. Once back in, Riley and Liz hugged while Lucas was beginning to watch an episode of Game of Thrones with Jasmine.

"So what's being offered right now?" Riley asked taking one of the scripts in her hand.

"Ok so we have three possible auditions in the next two weeks. The first is tomorrow and it's for: This I Swear a romance movie where hopefully you can score the leading role as: Ashley Patterson a young university student in her senior year studying to become a High School Teacher teaching: English to kids in Japan. Then she meets Tyler Fergusson after Ashley had a close call when some guys at a club are getting too close to her and Tyler comes in to help. Ashley accepts Tyler's invitation to help teach her MMA to defend herself, their relationship grows from client and trainer to something more. Take a guess how that turns out." Liz summarized Riley's first possible character as Riley continued to read some of the script and stage directions. She picked up the next script for a movie called: Unbroken.

"Ouu what's this one about?" Riley asked intrigued with the script as she began to scan through the script.

"Unbroken, is an angst story about Veronica Reynolds just trying to get by after she survived a serious car accident, where she almost died in a head on collision against a drunk driver. Her family is trying to help out and same with a therapist who's been working with her for three months. The story mainly focuses on the post traumatic events because Veronica lives and the guy who was driving the car that hit her, dies. She leans onto her stepsister: Michela Reynolds for help and support and really talks about the bond of a sister can have with another." Liz summarized the next script.

"Not bad, but I can't get myself into too dark of a role." Riley said after reviewing the second one as she picked up the final script.

"The last one in front of you is for a movie called: Underdog it's about a mixed martial artist named: Camilla Lombardi. Camilla is a single mother after her boyfriend ditched her back in High School. Her son: Jackson wants her mom to retire because he wants to spend more time with his mom and hates seeing her get beat up on TV and/or Pay-Per View. Camilla's MMA record is 7-3 and has to move to a new gym to get better: The American Kickboxing Academy in San Diego. Camilla is a top 10 fighter in the world when the number 1 contender pulls out due to injury and Camilla is offered the fight. She takes it." Liz summarized as Riley's interest bloomed.

"So, if I do get the part, filming will be in San Diego right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, filming will be a few days." Liz told her client.

"I'll think about it." Riley told her agent trying to think about what role to audition for.

"Ok, and that means you three need to shut up about what my client was just told!" Liz told the bodyguards present in the room as they swore to keep their mouths shut.

"But all of these would be a great challenge for me in their own ways, I'm definitely gonna needs to be in great shape." Riley said as she turned to Lucas.

"Lucas, can we talk for a second?" Riley asked as Lucas turned to her.

"Sure, where?" Lucas asked.

"Come with me." Riley told him as she took Lucas' hand and took him to the backyard and sat by her pool on her light blue lounge chairs.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Lucas asked not expecting this sort of behavior from Riley.

"Well I know you're in unbelievable shape and have trained in MMA after it became legal in New York, so I was wondering if you could teach me some stuff and help me get started if I audition and get the roles for: This I Swear or Underdog." Riley told Lucas wanting his help. Lucas ran his hands through his hair knowing Riley is not one to be dedicated to contact sports especially one as tough as Mixed Martial Arts. He contemplated on teaching her and what she would need to be successful in these films. Riley may be in great physical shape in terms of her cardio and she has moderate strength thanks to her mother's superior strength and her dad's weak physicality as Riley is certainly in between them. Lucas stood her up and walked around her and studied her body up and down from head to toe.

"If I do agree to do this, please know what you're getting into. I'll train you over at the Lion's Den Protection Gym and we're gonna do some intense training." Lucas warned her.

"How intense?" Riley asked swallowing not liking where this is going.

"Well for starters, I'm gonna have to teach you techniques and make sure you got them down properly." Lucas started as Riley could see an upside always enjoying learning.

"That doesn't sound bad!" Riley said thinking it was gonna be pretty easy.

"Here is where you'll hate me. Sparring will be 3 times a week and we'll train twice a day for 5 days a week. Each session will be 3 hours long." Lucas told Riley as Riley gave him a look of confusion.

"Lucas, what's sparring?" Riley asked never hearing of the term before as Lucas slammed his head into his hands.

"We'll fight each other in a controlled manner." Lucas told Riley.

"So, you're going to punch me?" Riley asked not liking this direction.

"Yup! I'll also kick you, throw you, apply arm locks, leg locks and, chokes." Lucas nodded answering her as he told her more of the material he would perform.

"Oh dear God!" Riley groaned not liking violence at all.

"You can do this Riley, it'll also be very good for you to have in case I can't protect you." Lucas said to Riley also having a motive to train her. Riley thought about it and wasn't sure to accept Lucas' offer. She thought more and more on her schedule and contemplated on how much stronger she'll be.

"Ok, I'm in but ONLY IF! I land the roles for either Ashley Patterson in This I Swear or Camilla Lombardi in Underdog." Riley accepted Lucas' offer on that condition.

"Perfect, you just need to audition and you're good!" Lucas said as he began to walk back inside.

"And I still need to get the call that I got the part!" Riley said following Lucas back inside.

"Hey Liz, when are the auditions?" Riley asked making her way back to the sofa sitting down beside her agent.

"Underdog is on December 4, Unbroken is December 11, This I Swear is December 13." Liz told Riley the audition dates.

"Ok, I'll audition for all three." Riley said as Liz booked her audition dates.

"Ok Riley, you're all set. See you soon!" Liz answered getting up as Riley walked her out the door.

 _ **Author's Note: And another chapter is over! All of those movies I just thought of as I was writing them down in a process I know called: Free Writing. Riley is going into unknown territory training in MMA. What parts of the martial arts will Lucas teach her? Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas begins training Riley for her parts in two auditions, Riley goes for her audition for Underdog and, Riley tells everyone when she's going back to New York for her birthday! Please review, follow and, fav this fanfic. By the way guys again, I need your help again meaning I need you to do some of my work. Which movie should Riley land the role for? You have the three possible parts Riley could play and I wanna know what you guys think which role Riley should land. Please let me know in the reviews! Now for my fav part of this whole writing process!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Lucaya Guest: Thank you so much! Maya will be back sooner than later so expect a Maya and Riley episode to come into the mix.**_

 _ **aliqueen16: So far he is indicating that the dark side is strong in him. Maybe he has his reasons ;)**_

 _ **Japrilwillsurvive: So far Riley is in the dark about this, Riarlie is going to have some tough times ahead for sure ever since Lucas came back.**_

 _ **Mimi: I'm very sorry it's just because I've been busy with work and taking care of some stuff for university. Well sadly Charlie is here to stay they are engaged after all but Rucas has gained some serious momentum over the last little bit! BTW did you send this to Smurfvlogs as you said you would, I bet he would come after me because this is a Rucas fanfic and that you called him out! Looks like you're a member of #TeamBringIt**_

 _ **James Stryker: Oh believe me, he'll get his chance to face Charlie but only when the time is right. I really enjoyed the anniversary chapters for Juliet's World and I can't wait for Her Protector again like holy crap those are good! I can't wait for Lucas to get into action and get in a serious gun fight or serious fight altogether.**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: I actually used your review as inspiration because we all know Riley doesn't like violence and this would definitely put her in new territory so she's gonna have to learn a whole lot of stuff. And Riley is gonna add another condition when they train. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the continuous support :)**_

 _ **: I wouldn't say so YET! But maybe Charlie is plotting against Lucas for obvious reasons. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 19- Riley's Training & Audition

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Happy Mother's Day everyone. First of all a round of applause to every mother out there raising their kids, supporting their kids, and sacrificing for their kids. I know my mom has done that for me and too many occasions to count so I am very lucky and grateful for everything she has done for me. I'll tell you right now the next few chapters will be VERY IMPORTANT. You'll see why. I'll tell you when you get to the end of the chapter!**_

 _ **PS: I still need some help in what movie will Riley make it for: Underdog, Unbroken, or This I Swear. The descriptions of those movies are in the last chapter let me know which movie you are voting for please. Please leave your vote in the reviews. I really appreciate it! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas helps Riley go back to sleep after she told him she couldn't sleep with the image of her uncle's and brother's death. Lucas also tells her what happened to him in the Army on why did he become a cold human being. Finally, Lucas overhears an angry Charlie on the phone speaking to an anonymous person on the other end of the phone believe that Charlie is going to plot against Team SHIELD and Lion's Den Protection. Lucas tells his CO about this information and makes his accusations.**_

It was now Decmber 4, 1pm and Lucas took Riley to Lion's Den Protection's office. They drove in the Armored Cadillac Escalade and made it to the underground parking garage. They both were in workout clothes. Lucas was wearing a pair of red and black fight shorts from Hayabusa Fight Gear and short sleeve compression top from Bad Boy MMA. Riley was wearing a black and purple sports bra from Venum and black short shorts also from Venum. Lucas carried a bag with him containing his and Riley's water bottles and extra clothes, his mouth guard and his compression shorts that also had a place to store his jock from the UFC. Also, the bag contained a copy of Riley's script for Underdog. They had went for a half hour bike ride together to get warmed up and a one hour stretch before Lucas drove him and Riley to the agency.

"Oh shit look who it is!" A friendly voice greeted Lucas on the way in.

"Jesse Rollins! How you doing buddy?" Lucas shared a bro hug with one of his comrades that served in his squad in the 75th Ranger Regiment.

"Not bad man, by the way, is that Riley Matthews?!" Jesse exclaimed never seeing Riley in person before being slightly taller than her.

"Yeah man. Cyborg around?" Lucas answered before Jesse and Riley shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Riley, my niece is a big fan of yours." Jesse told her.

"Thanks Jesse, nice to meet you!" Riley said greeting one of Lucas' comrades.

"You didn't answer my question Aquaman!" Lucas said crossing his arms calling Jesse by his nickname.

"Aquaman?! Why does he have that codename?" Riley exclaimed.

"Jesse is the best swimmer in the Army, he could've trained for the Olympics if he wanted to." Lucas said not making it a big deal.

"How come you're not training for the Olympics now?" Riley asked seeing Jesse having a chance at glory.

"I'm 28, I have a small window for success now." Jesse said willingly giving up his Olympic dreams. He also noticed the gear Lucas and Riley are wearing and Lucas' gym bag with a golden lion on it with a sword in its mouth with a circle background in red lettering: Lion's Den Protection. "I'm guessing you two are here to use the gym?" Jesse asked the two.

"You bet." Lucas answered.

"Alright you two, I'll see you later." Jesse said goodbye allowing Lucas and Riley to move on. Riley was in awe of what she saw a giant room taking up three floors! The place was loaded with battle ropes, kettlebells, weight machines, bikes, treadmills, studios and the best thing about it, two MMA Octagons and two kickboxing rings. Riley could only wonder where the money for all of this came from. The place was a state of the art gym!

"Ok Riley, since we're done our warm-up let's get in the ring." Lucas said walking towards one of the kickboxing rings.

"Lucas." Riley called to him as Lucas could only look towards her direction.

"If I do this, you must agree that one more person must be with me throughout all of this training." Riley requested

"Let me guess, Charlie?" Lucas asked knowing who Riley was thinking of.

"Surprise losers!" Maya walked in with her blonde hair tied in a ponytail and in black short shorts and a grey and blue tank top.

"Peaches!" Riley ran towards Maya hugging her best friend. "Please Lucas, can she train with us?" Riley begged as she and Maya did the only thing they knew would soften Lucas up by giving him the puppy dog eye treatment. Lucas has never succeeded in a battle to refuse the adorable faces of Riley and Maya whenever they beg in that way.

"Fine!" Lucas said giving in taking another loss as Riley and Maya jumped for joy holding hands.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Maya and Riley yelled together jumping up and down as Lucas could only watch and shake his head. He wasn't prepared for what he was getting himself into.

"But no sparring for Maya I don't want any of the exercises that she does to affect the baby." Lucas told them as Maya completely understood Lucas point. "And no using my nicknames!" Lucas demanded. Maya looked like all the fun had just been taken out of her as she walked towards Lucas.

"Maya, you will not call me any of the nicknames you gave me from back in the day!" Lucas demanded. Maya took a deep breath and slowly exhaled thinking about what to do while Riley got in the ring.

"HA HURRRR!" Maya dipped her head down before getting in Lucas' face holding the last part sound for a few seconds as Lucas closed his eyes that Maya and him are face to face. Lucas could only shake his head while Maya walked and got inside the ring.

"I have a feeling I am so gonna regret this." Lucas said to himself. He got inside the ring where Maya and Riley were waiting for him.

"Maya since you haven't warmed up do 30 minutes on the bike and after wards I need you to stretch ok?" Lucas ordered.

"Sir yes sir Colonel Friar!" Maya answered playfully saluting Lucas getting out of the ring and walking to one of the sprint bikes and getting on. Lucas also got out of the ring and grabbed some focus pads and also some MMA Gloves for Riley to use. Lucas showed Riley how to put them on as Riley placed them on and felt strong and ready.

"Ok Riley, have you ever thrown a punch before?" Lucas asked Riley getting the focus pads on his hands.

"My dad twice back in the eighth grade. Maya and Shawn were around for that too!" Riley happily remembered.

"Ok so you know how to make a fist and all that right?" Lucas asked. Riley nodded and clenched her hands and turned them into fists. Lucas instructed Riley to put her hands in front of her and slightly in front of her.

"Ok Riley, so I want you throw a jab so bring your left hand forward, right hand back." Lucas instructed Riley as she did as she was told.

"Ok now, since you're a righty, have your left leg in front and right leg back." Lucas said as Riley followed his commands.

"Ok, throw a jab so punch with your left hand." Lucas said as Riley punched the pad on Lucas' left hand as Lucas felt Riley's punch with decent power behind it.

"Ok, not bad. Let's add the right to it." Lucas said giving more Riley some more breathing room as Riley punched with the left then the right.

"You're pretty good!" Lucas exclaimed impressed with Riley's power and speed. The two would practice that same combo for a few minutes and got Riley balanced out better she was light on her feet bouncing on the balls of her feet. Riley was beginning to work up a sweat as Lucas was catching her punches and kept punching the pads.

"How do you feel Riley?" Lucas asked checking up on her.

"Feeling good! How are you doing Maya?" Riley asked now checking up on her best friend.

"You're making me feel proud honey!" Maya gloated putting her hand on her heart seeing the progression of Riley moving away from Smiley Riley into a more grown up version of Riley. Lucas eventually added some of the moves that will be in Riley's script including: left and right hooks, uppercuts, leg kicks to the inner and outer thigh, and a front kick. The dialogue came easy to Riley because when it came to memorizing lines she was already a pro and still only 23 years old!

Maya caught up learning the moves much more quickly than Riley was stronger and faster than Riley. Even though she was a few weeks pregnant, Maya could still fight like a real champ since she's wanted to beat up Natasha Mendes for a while now.

"Ok Riley, you are gonna hold the mitts now and, you're gonna have to catch her punches! PLEASE don't let clumsy Riley come out!" Lucas begged knowing fully well how Riley can be awfully clumsy.

"Sounds easy!" Riley happily answered with a smile on her face as Lucas did the sign of the cross hoping and praying Riley doesn't get too rattled by Maya's power as he stood outside of the MMA Octagon.

"This is gonna be good!" Maya smirked as she placed her hands by her face and clenched her hands into fists while Riley held the pads closer to her face.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Lucas said to himself fearing he has made a terrible mistake. He knew Riley needed to learn how to take a hit but given the fact that Maya has very strong punches despite her tiny size, he is fearful that Riley could get a really good beating today.

"Ok honey, you ready?" Maya asked putting her guard up.

"Let's go!" Riley said as Riley held the pads up. Riley first called the jab as Maya's blazing fast left hand punched the pad as Lucas eye's shot wide open! Maya was a lot faster than he hoped.

Next combo was a jab, straight right, right front kick. Maya grunted with every shot she took as she loaded up her right foot for the front kick as she picked her foot up off the ground and shot through the pads send Riley a few inches back backing Riley up towards the fence.

"Move right Riley! Don't get yourself backed up!" Lucas ordered as Riley didn't listen, she was a sitting duck.

Riley called out the next combo which was a leg kick to the outside part of her thigh, left straight, right hook. Maya performed each move very well but Riley didn't calculate the speed of Maya's right punch. Maya got closer and closer to Riley leaving Riley little room to move the pads as Maya ends up popping Riley in the jaw with the right hook knocking Riley down!

"Oh my God, Riley!" Lucas yelled fearing something happened to Riley, he ran inside the cage as fast as he could before Riley in a groggy state was sitting up. Lucas and Maya fixed her up and placed her against the cage.

"How are you feeling Riley?" Maya asked.

"You're really strong peaches." Riley said placing her hand on her forehead feeling the effects of Maya's strong right hook.

"You ok Riley?" Lucas asked caressing her cheeks. Maya looked at Riley and Lucas seeing how they were interacting. This certainly not a client and bodyguard professional relationship.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Riley answered as Lucas and Maya helped her back up.

"Ok Riles look, let's get a shower first and then we'll head to your audition." Maya told Riley as Lucas gave them directions to where the locker rooms are while Lucas cleaned up the gym. While in the showers the water was coming down from the shower head as the water was able to calm down the ladies. Riley's audition for underdog was that day at 5pm. It was now 3:30pm and they were making good time thankfully the hotel where the audition was taking place was not far from Lion's Den Protection Agency. It was only a 15 minute drive to get to their destination where the auditions for Underdog were taking place: The Loews Hollywood Hotel.

"Hey Riles, there's something I need to ask you." Maya told her best friend beginning to shampoo her long blonde hair.

"Whatever you want peaches." Riley answered bringing her hair back as the lukewarm water rained down on her gentle and innocent face.

"I was looking at how you and Lucas have been interacting and I noticed something, it looked like as if you two had a moment." Maya told her best friend as Riley could only stand frozen from what she had just heard.

"What?! Maya…That's impossible! I'm in love with Charlie! Besides, I'm engaged to Charlie. I can't just leave him." Riley exclaimed trying to think of any possible answer.

"I don't know Riles, the way he was looking at you and the way he rushed to the cage to check up on you. Maybe there are some feelings still there from the past between the two of you." Maya said telling Riley what she saw and felt seeing Riley's interacting with Lucas.

"Maya, can you just leave it alone? I'm engaged to Charlie I have the shiny and sparkly diamond ring on my finger Charlie got for our engagement." Riley said looking at the ring on her left ring finger.

"Alright, whatever makes you feel better." Maya said as she turned off the shower head and wrapped a towel around her nude body covering herself up.

"Maya, can I ask you something?" Riley asked hesitantly as she applied soap on her chest.

"Whatever you want." Maya answered throwing her arms up walking out of her shower station. Riley didn't know what she was asking was appropriate and if it had any sort of significance but wanted to know as the thought had come to her mind and flooded it with concern and skepticism. Riley finally summoned the courage to ask.

"Do you think Lucas still has feelings for me?" Riley asked allowing the water to splash on her body cleaning her body rinsing off the soap off her body. Maya was intrigued that Riley would ask such a question. She needed to capitalize on this to help Riley.

"Do you want me to find out for you?" Maya asked willing to investigate on Riley's behalf.

"Please! But Lucas can't find out!" Riley begged as she turned off the shower head and wrapped herself in a nearby towel.

"Deal. But you buy dinner next time we go out." Maya said as she and Riley shook on their deal as the two got dressed and left the locker room.

Once they exited the dressing room to meet up with Lucas in the gym, they found Lucas only in his shorts as the girls were watching him flip tires working his glutes, back and, legs. Lucas would grunt with every lift since each tire was a heavy load approximately 400-500 pounds. After 5 more flips, Lucas made his way to the heavy bag where Lucas laced up a pair of red Hayabusa Kickboxing Gloves. A bell sounded as a timer appeared that he had one minute. Lucas was throwing combos. Lefts and rights. Knees and kicks breathing through every attack he made intending on landing each one to his imaginary opponent as his limbs would slam into the bag. Combine that along with Lucas' ability to use his hips as an ally, it only made his attacks that much more powerful and quick. Lucas was sweating profusely grunting in his last 10 seconds as the warning bell sounded off as Lucas hit the bag with everything he had throwing hard left and right punches trying to simulate finishing a fight. His hands were fast as lightning not letting up throwing each punch with murderous intent until finally the bell sounded as Lucas walked away throwing his hands up in the air shouting in a primal scream! Riley and Maya couldn't help but be amazed that Lucas was still very strong and very fast. If anything, he's only gotten more powerful and faster than he was a few years ago. They gave him a standing ovation for his efforts as Lucas snapped back to reality as he saw Riley and Maya cheering for him. He took off his black and white Elevation Training Mask and was finally able to regain his breath.

"Oh my God! Lucas, that was amazing!" Maya exclaimed never seeing Lucas worked that hard before.

"So tell me how you work work work work work!" Lucas said chuckling as he did a quick parody of Rihanna's hit song: Work as Maya burst out laughing getting Lucas' reference.

"But you gotta put in work work work work work work work." Riley sang part of the chorus for Fifth Harmony's song: Work From Home before performing some of the choreography from the music video as Lucas could only smile at her seeing she hasn't changed a bit, always influenced by those empowering women.

"Alright you two, I'll just take a quick shower and then we'll head to Riley's audition." Lucas said making his way to the locker room as Riley could only stare at Lucas' toned and highly impressive body. This was the Captain America she remembered. Lucas being her Chris Evans.

After a quick shower Lucas came out of the shower and quickly met up with the two girls who were waiting for him on the bench. Lucas handed Riley her script and they were on the way to the Lowes Hollywood Hotel for Riley's audition.

Lucas looked around their area to scan for any possible threats around them, the way was clear as Riley, Maya and, Lucas walked through the front door. They found the sign for the Underdog auditions and it was in the main hall. After arriving to the main hall, they see a few actresses auditioning for the role of: Camilla Lombardi. Riley still was able to keep her composure with the huge competition in front of her. She took her seat with Lucas and Maya sitting with her.

It was now 4:45 and Riley felt the butterflies in her stomach knowing her audition was drawing closer and closer as each actress make their way in and out of the audition room as Riley instantly held Maya's hand. Riley's hands were sweating with nerves.

"Honey, you'll be fine. If you don't got this, I'm sure you'll land another job." Maya told Riley trying to calm her down petting her head and stroking her long brown hair.

"How's Lucas doing?" Riley whispered wanting to know.

"He's stone cold. It's like he fears nothing." Maya whispered back Lucas noticed the two best friends looking at him.

"Are you two talking shit about me?" Lucas asked the two looking at them crossing his arms.

"Nope!" They said together before sitting upright and properly.

"Riley Matthews?" A man in a black v-neck shirt called with a clipboard in his hand called.

"Yes?" Riley answered standing up.

"We're ready for you now." The crew member said as Riley walked inside the room. Lucas began to walk behind Riley doing his job.

"Nope! You stay here with me Ranger Rick!" Maya grunted grabbing Lucas by his shirt and dragging him back to their seats. Lucas could see Maya's point, although it is his job to protect Riley, he doesn't want to give away the fact that he is Riley's bodyguard.

"This should only take like 15 minutes, I'll be back before you know it." Riley said smiling towards the two as she went inside the room to audition for the role of Camilla Lombardi.

The room was silent for a peaceful two minutes. Lucas had made text messages to Garrett and the others updating them on the situation for Riley's audition. Maya was texting Josh as always and told him that whenever Riley and Maya go out together, Riley was paying for dinner.

"Hey Lucas, can I ask you something?" Maya asked getting off her phone and looking towards the strong Texan.

"Sure Maya, what's up?" Lucas answered looking at Maya.

"Ok look, I know you're doing your job but how long are you gonna be doing this with Riley? You almost blew your cover right there?" Maya asked keeping her voice low so that their conversation can be between the two of them.

"Until the Oscars are over, then… If she chooses, I'll be out of her life forever." Lucas told Maya.

"Why would she want you out of her life? You're one of the best things that happened to her?" Maya asked looking confused.

"Because I think Charlie doesn't want me around her." Lucas said coming up with a possible theory.

"What?! Why though? He knows that you're only doing your job." Maya exclaimed thinking that what Lucas said was impossible.

"I can't say for sure, I just get a vibe." Lucas said fearing for the future. "Either way, Riley and Charlie are gonna be married together in July so, why even stick around?" Lucas said grumbling like a wounded animal.

"Lucas, we want you around, it was the four of us! You, me, Farkle and, Riley. Then Zay and Smackle got into the picture and it has always been us ever since!" Maya told him.

"Well look at you guys! Zay and Vanessa are expecting, you and Josh are expecting a child, Farkle and Smackle are already married and have a son. Plus Riley and Charlie are engaged. Then there's me…I got nobody." Lucas told Maya bringing himself down.

"Wow, Lucas…Where's all the confidence Riley and I saw at the gym? You'll find someone someday, or someone will find you. I promise Lucas, you're still such a great guy." Maya said wrapping her small arm around his broad shoulders.

"Thanks Maya. You know how to cheer up broken man." Lucas appreciated Maya's act of kindness giving her a hug lasting a few seconds. Maya pulled away from him knowing she still had Riley's work to do.

"Lucas, I need you to tell me something." Maya said with a serious tone in her voice. "I noticed a particular look and certain ways you acted around Riley when I knocked her out and it got me wondering, do you still have feelings for Riley?" Maya asked Lucas as he knew he would've caved in eventually allowing his emotions to return. It would've been a matter of time when he couldn't hide it.

"Yes. I still love her Maya. But there's nothing I can do now. She's engaged to Charlie." Lucas answered Maya revealing his true feelings. Maya gave him some time seeing that Lucas was in a delicate situation at that moment. His mission is to protect Riley from any danger facing her but, his emotions and feelings for her have returned in full force. After a very tense few minutes, Lucas was ready to talk.

"I blew it didn't I? Allowing my feelings to show themselves?" Lucas asked feeling like a screw up.

"No no, it's ok to feel. You didn't blow it. The only way you would blow it is if I hear that Riley is dead, if that happens I will jack you up son!" Maya threatened letting out a small chuckle from Lucas.

"I expect you to come at me at full force if that day ever comes, I have no intentions of allowing that to happen. I want Riley to be safe and happy. I want her to live a long life." Lucas said wanting what's best for Riley. Maya can clearly see how sincere he was. Charlie now has competition. The huge doors to the audition room opened up showing Riley and a pale skinned man with grey hair shaking hands, he's likely a member of the casting staff.

"Thanks for coming out Riley." The casting staff member said walking Riley out.

Thanks for sending the script to Liz for the audition. Hope to hear from you soon Glen." Riley said thanking the casting staff member expecting a phone call as they went their separate ways. Lucas grabbed Maya by the arm and leaned close to her.

"You must tell none of this conversation to Riley, you understand?" Lucas told Maya wanting to keep their conversation a secret.

"What conversation?" Maya asked playing along with Lucas as Lucas let her go. The two walked up to the actress who seemed to be very joyful.

"How do you feel princess?" Lucas asked.

"Wow! You called me a princess? I haven't heard that from you in years!" Riley exclaimed shocked to hear that word coming out of Lucas' mouth. "The audition went very well, I think I got the part." Riley said optimistic about her chances of landing the role.

"Ok, let's not celebrate yet because you need the phone call saying you got the job, can we all go home?" Maya asked.

"Absolutely!" Riley agreed locking arms with Maya as they practically walked out the door together as always while Lucas trailed behind them. After arriving back at Riley's home in Hollywood Hills, they were greeted by Odin and the others. Charlie was also there now cooking dinner.

"How'd it go babe?" Charlie asked kissing his fiancée.

"I think I got it! How was your day?" Riley asked her fiancée while Lucas set down his gym back.

"It went great, we finally got some ingredients from Seattle this morning! It should've been delivered yesterday but they were delayed. The guys at the fisherman's market screwed up the order." Charlie answered Riley as Garrett and the other bodyguards gave Lucas a bad look.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight?" Riley asked as she went to the washroom to clean up before dinner.

"Your favorite! Salmon sashimi for the appetizer, the main course is grilled tuna fillets with olive oil, oregano, black pepper and some garlic." Charlie said getting out his pan and putting some olive oil in it as he turned on the stove.

"And what's for dessert?" Riley asked coming up behind Charlie embracing her lover wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Chocolate Lava Cake topped with whipped cream and some powdered sugar." Charlie answered the chocolate lover as Riley jumped up and down clapping her hands enjoying tonight's menu.

"Thanks baby!" Riley kissed her soon to be husband on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Go rest up for now and I'll call everyone when dinner is ready." Charlie said getting his knife out and began to cut into the tuna. Garrett and the other bodyguards walked up to Lucas who was sitting down in the living room on one of Riley's sofas.

"Good thing I didn't order that investigation or we could've been in deep shit with Big Boss." Garrett mumbled to Lucas. Lucas couldn't say a word to him feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry sir." Lucas apologized.

"Son, I think you need to take a day off. Stay here for awhile. Don't go on a patrol, don't do jack but the fact remains, we need you here in case something goes out of whack." Garrett said having Lucas on standby.

"I'm ready to go on your orders sir." Lucas said as they heard the pan sizzling from Charlie placing the fillets onto the pan.

"Hey Riles, when are we going to New York for your birthday?" Charlie asked getting out a pair of tongs.

"December 6." Riley answered yelling from upstairs.

"Who do you want to be there?" Charlie asked checking on his fillets.

"Our parents, Maya, Josh, Zay, Vanessa, Farkle, Smackle, Isaac, Liz, Angel, Garrett, Jasmine, Odin and, Lucas!" Riley answered listing the people she wants there.

"You got it!" Charlie understood on who the guest list would be as began to preheat the oven for Riley's favorite dessert.

"Look guys, I got good news as well. I talked to Big Boss today and, we're getting new weapons tonight. The ones we were issued are being retired. Cyborg and Aquaman will make the delivery tonight." Garrett informed his team.

"Sir yes sir." They all responded taking the news well of new equipment coming to them as they made their way to the basement to clean their weapons for one final time before they get their new equipment.

 _ **Author's Note: And that concludes another chapter of Her Guardian Angel and HOPEFULLY I didn't make you guys hungry, if I did. I apologize but c'mon Charlie is a chef! Ok but like I said earlier this chapter and the next few chapters will be very important so please tune in and pay attention. I'm still surprised that nobody still has the answer as to why Odin is a hint of what he's done during this story. Minds open for this one ok? Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Agents from Lion's Den Protection Agents code named: Cyborg and Aquaman deliver new weapons to the Matthews/Gardner residence. Also, after Maya heads out for the night. The power from the house is suddenly cut! Garrett and the others don't like this at all. What will happen? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel. Please review, fav and, follow the chapter and I'll see you guys next chapter.**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: Well Lucas was proven wrong, now Garrett has shortened Lucas' leash so, Lucas needs to prove himself soon. Also child slavery sadly is still a huge world issue, I couldn't believe just how much a problem it was when I was studying. Rucas is starting to get some life, we'll see what happens next!**_

 _ **me (I don't know who you are, can I have a name please?): Maybe this chapter placed him off your radar. Thanks for the review and prepare yourself for the next chapter! :)**_

 _ **Lucaya Guest: Ask and you shall receive Maya scored a knockout and don't worry you'll see her again very soon and in another training chapter for another potential role in the movie: This I Swear.**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Ok then score 1 for Underdog. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Lucas checking up on Riley. Thanks for the continuous support and I hope to hear from you soon :)**_

 _ **Wee Auntie: You're way ahead of me on that department, BUT next chapter will be HELLA INTENSE! Brace yourself!**_

 _ **James Stryker: Score 1 for This I Swear. Something did happen between Riley and Lucas during training and we'll see if Riley's feelings for Lucas are back. Thanks for the support brother, Keep kicking ass in Her Protector and Juliet's World. I really enjoy your work.**_

 _ **Guest 101: Thank you very much and I hope you loved this chapter! :) Thanks for the keeping up the support and I hope you enjoyed the Rucas moments in this chapter. I just got your review for May 8, 2016 so thanks for your vote.**_

 _ **Mimi: Well, The Rock is the founder of Team Bring It but you're definitely on that team and Team Rucas. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. IF YOU SMELLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!**_

 _ **Scores for Riley's next movie:**_

 _ **Underdog: 2**_

 _ **Unbroken: 0**_

 _ **This I Swear: 1**_


	20. Chapter 20- Home Invasion

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Another important chapter has arrived! Pay attention ladies and gents because what happens here, can be a little or huge factor down the road. Let's get to it! I warn you now there will be a gun fight and people will get shot, people will get injured and, people will die.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas trains Riley in an attempt to prepare Riley for her possible roles for Underdog or This I Swear. Maya comes in to train with them and Maya knocked out Riley Matthews with a huge right hook. Lucas ran to check up on Riley and she didn't have any issues what so ever. Riley asked Maya if Lucas still had feelings for her and took her up on her offer as she asked Lucas if he had feelings for Riley while Riley did her audition for Underdog. Lucas confirmed he still loves Riley to Maya but Maya swore to remain silent about their conversation.**_

Everyone was enjoying the Chocolate Lava Cake that Charlie had baked for dessert after they had Tuna fillets for dinner. There was a knock on the door as Angel went to check out the potential visitor. He opened the door revealing his two former comrades in the 75th Ranger Regiment. Emmanuel Peterson codename: Cyborg and Jesse Rollins codename: Aquaman. "How you going boys?" Angel greeted his comrades opening the door for them.

"You guys got some new toys from HQ, our contracts as military grade bodyguards got renewed. Not easy since this is the only one in the state to pull it off because of everyone's experience in the Army and other branches of the military." Cyborg said showing him a device so that Angel can sign off as Angel placed his signature on the Ipad.

"So what do we got?" Angel asked making his way over to their delivery van.

"Man, we can't do that in public, you know that. We're gonna bring it in. Now give us a hand." Cyborg told his comrade as Angel walked with them to get the new gear. Angel saw a few guns and even better armor for them in case they ever get into a gun fight. He was impressed with the new hardware they would be sporting.

"Yo, do you guys need our old stuff?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, they're gonna be melted down to make some new stuff." Aquaman answered Angel bringing in a couple of boxes finishing the load as they all walked inside.

"Maya, Riley and, Charlie were quick to wonder what those boxes that Cyborg and Aquaman were carrying contained as they made their way into the living room where Lucas and the other bodyguards were as they greeted each other.

"What the hell are these guys packing?" Maya asked Riley having her eyes wide open.

"I have no idea peaches but I trust them, I saw one of them earlier before you came in." Riley said as Charlie became more suspicious. As Cyborg began to open the boxes revealing deadlier guns than before! An M1216 Shotgun for Angel, an M27 Assault Rifle for Garrett, an XPR-50 Sniper Rifle for Jasmine, and an AN-94 Assault Rifle for Lucas.

"Wait! More guns in the house?" Charlie exclaimed disapproving of the new gear.

"Relax princess, these are the new guns for the guys. Their old guns are being retired and we're here to deliver the near gear and relieving their old gear." Cyborg answered to Charlie insulting him in the process.

"Guns are not allowed on this property!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, then why are 4 Military Veterans armed with military grade weapons here right now?" Cyborg asked getting in Charlie's face.

"Because my fiancée needs protection from some psychopaths out there and this investigation should've been done by now!" Charlie exclaimed wanting the investigation to hurry up and be finished.

"Well marshmallow…"Cyborg said before being cut off.

"I'm sorry but…marshmallow? What are you trying to say you psycho?" Charlie raised his voice to the Army veteran.

"I'm trying to say that you're soft! If there are people coming after your fiancée and have already killed before, it only gets easier and easier oh and by the way, you better get your head out of your ass! If they know where you live, I can take a sure guess saying, they can strike at any given moment! They can be packing some serious stuff, so better to be safe than sorry right?" Cyborg said putting Charlie in his place.

"But is all of this needed?" Riley asked walking up beside her fiancée while Maya slowly brings her left hand towards Riley's plate and steals her unfinished Lava Cake even though hers is still unfinished

"Riley, please. This is all for your safety. Warfare has changed, and we need to keep having the upper hand on these bad guys." Jesse said trying to calm Riley down.

"I still don't approve." Charlie walked away going upstairs voicing his displeasure as Cyborg only shrugged.

"Well, if anything happens, he's easy to kill!" Cyborg exclaimed seeing Charlie's weakness.

"No shit!" Lucas agreed with his comrade.

"Lucas?!" Riley exclaimed.

"What? It's true though." Lucas answered Riley supporting Cyborg. Riley groaned as she made her way back to the table where Maya was eating Riley's cake.

"Maya?!" Riley exclaimed seeing Maya enjoying the cake. Maya had already began finishing Riley's cake as Maya got caught in the act.

"Ok ok!" Maya gave up the remaining half of Riley's cake for Riley to eat. Riley chuckled and sat beside her best friend as they finished the one half of the cake together.

The bodyguards began to equip the attachments onto their new weapons preparing for any possibility. Clicks filled the air equipping certain parts to the guns like their scopes, grip and other parts. Charlie still hadn't come down. It was now 10:44 at night as Maya and Riley finished washing the dishes. Aquaman and Cyborg already retired for the evening saying goodbye to their friends and to the clients. Maya and Riley would watch one episode of Game of Thrones since it's one of Maya's favorite shows of all time. Riley still cringed if there was nudity or someone was violently killed. Eddard Stark was already on the gallows as Maya has seen this episode before while Riley hasn't.

"Bring me his head!" King Joffrey declared ordering the execution to the most honorable man in the kingdom of Westeros.

"NO! NO! NO!" Riley yelled towards the TV as Eddard was set to be executed watching a giant sword be unsheathed.

"Riley, honey, what did I tell about having a favorite character on the show?" Maya asked enjoying some popcorn leaning back on a reclining chair.

"Never have a favorite character?" Riley answered sheepishly.

"Good job, but you ended up getting attached to Ned Stark anyways." Maya commented as Arya, Ned's youngest daughter was being shielded from watching her father being beheaded. Riley covered her eyes not wanting to see any more graphic content as the sword made contact with Ned's neck killing him.

"Maya…Does Joffrey die eventually?" asked having not been caught up to Game of Thrones.

"You'll see." Maya plainly answered. Soon after the credits rolled and Riley walked Maya out as Josh picked Maya up and went back to her own house. Riley was about to make her way to bed until…The power was cut.

"Riley!" Lucas called her name.

"Yeah!" Riley answered.

"Where are you?" Lucas exclaimed drawing his pistol in one hand and a flashlight on the other.

"Living Room!" Riley answered as Lucas and Charlie raced towards her while the other bodyguards converged on Riley's position. Charlie began to shield Riley.

"What's going on?" Riley asked fearing as to why all four bodyguards and Odin became very defensive.

"Sniper Wolf, you and Odin take the package downstairs." Garrett ordered.

"I'm on it." Jasmine complied as Riley and Charlie followed her and Odin to the basement leaving Lucas, Angel and, Garrett upstairs armed with their new weapons.

 ** _Ladies and Gentlemen IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING! A GUN FIGHT! Warning, people are about to get woopped or get killed if you don't like it, skip this part till you read that you are clear!_**

"I guess we're gonna have a home invasion boys." Garrett said arming his M27 Assault Rifle as they took off the safeties on their weapons racking the guns taking defensive positions. Lucas was in the living room taking cover crouching behind a wall, Garrett took cover on Lucas's left at the kitchen taking cover behind the island while Angel took cover behind a wall in the hallway closest to the door. Garrett also had his eyes focused on the backyard in case anyone tried to attack the house coming from the backyard.

"Guys, how's your scopes?" Garrett asked checking his ACOG Scope seeing his optics were online.

"I'm good." Lucas said taking a quick look through his Target Finder sights.

"I don't need a sight!" Angel exclaimed loading his shotgun with long barrel and adjustable butt stock. Shots were fired at the door braking the hinges. The attack was coming from the front door. The door was broken down as shots rang out as the three bodyguards took cover avoiding getting hit.

"Hey Mad Dog, bet says I get firstblood!" Angel yelled casually wanting to score the first kill.

"You would!" Lucas yelled back not surprised if Angel does score the first kill.

"Ghost Rider, how many contacts do you see?" Garrett asked as Angel peeked through only seeing 4.

"4 sir!" Angel called.

"Weapons free!" Garrett told his troops allowing Angel and Lucas to open fire. Angel scored the first kills as his shotgun sang as the bullets flew making contact with the enemies. Angel killed two of the four in one quick burst since his shotgun with one burst can unleash 4 rounds per burst in a 16 round clip.

Angel checked the bodies and they were dead alright, shots rang from the backyard as Lucas and Garrett moved away from their positions being exposed and took better cover.

"Contact rear!" Garrett yelled calling out the enemies coming from the backyard.

"Ghost Rider, secure the front and get to Mobile Command Center. Call base now and get the power back online!" Garrett ordered as Angel complied running towards the armored bus.

The enemies moved in and breached the inside of the house. "Hey Wolverine, these guys can't shoot for worth a damn!" Lucas told Garrett only feeling one close call throughout the encounter.

"I know, they suck! Wanna just kill them now?' Garrett asked calmly. Lucas peaked over where their enemies were horribly exposed and out in the open of the living room.

"Just don't the TV!" Lucas warned very sternly.

"Deal! Go!" Garrett said as he and Lucas came out of their cover and began to fire back. There were 8 more enemies armed with either shotguns or pistols. They fired back as Lucas focused on four men on the right, Garrett took the four on the left. Four shots each, four kills. Their shots were very precise killing their enemies who were dressed in all black. All of them in skill patterned masks resembling the character: Ghost from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.

"Well that was easy." Lucas said not feeling any sort of challenge from their adversaries. The lights turned back on and radio contact was re-established.

 _ **ALL CLEAR!**_

"Ghost Rider calling all, status report, over." Angel called on his radio wanting to check in on everyone.

"Living room, clear." Garrett said.

"We're good down here!" Jasmine said informing Ghost Rider that Odin, Charlie and, Riley are all fine.

"Did someone check upstairs?" Angel asked.

"Nope, I'll sweep that right now." Lucas volunteered as he ran upstairs going from room to room. No enemies were found.

"All clear." Lucas said on his radio.

"Hey Ghost Rider, did you see anyone from the front?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, I took down three more guys at the front. I found abandoned cars here at the front yard, I guess they all came together." Angel informed the others peeking from the door to see three abandoned cars and an abandoned van all having their doors open.

"Whoever these guys are, they knew their target." Garrett said beginning to think of who these people were. It didn't take long to figure it out.

"These guys are Tiger Stalkers. These guys knew the routine every night and studied us for weeks. Poor bastards didn't know they'd get obliterated." Garrett scoffed at the poor challenge.

"You guys had fun?" Jasmine asked coming to the main floor from the basement with sniper rifle in hand.

"To say the least." Garrett replied as Lucas came down while Riley, Charlie and, Odin rejoined them while Angel was in the Mobile Command Center.

"Ghost Rider, re-establish contact with base, tell them what happened." Garrett ordered.

"Yes sir." Angel replied while for the first time since the death of her brother, Riley Matthews stood and stared at the dead bodies that attempted to take her life.

"Gotta love guns right?" Lucas asked Riley as he kicked over a dead body who was laying down belly down and now is belly up. Riley and Charlie surveyed the damage seeing the glass backyard doors were destroyed and would need that to be replaced, some of Riley's photos with Maya's were shot, same with a photo of her friends at graduation. The photo contained her, Josh, Lucas, Maya, Charlie, Zay, Vanessa, Smackle and, Farkle. The photo was ruined seeing bullet holes in them. The bullets pierced through the faces of Lucas, Josh and, Smackle.

"It's ok babe, we can get those photos replaced!" Charlie said comforting his fiancée embracing her while Riley held on to her precious memory of her High School graduation.

Riley walked up to Lucas showing him the damaged photo. He knows how nostalgic Riley was and could only comfort her and embraced her.

"Wolverine, I need you here at the command center, base wants to talk to you." Angel said as Garrett began to run towards the command center.

After killing the thugs trying to invade the house, Lucas began to look for clues searching pockets on possible pieces of ID. He found a masked man's wallet and took of his mask. He found a driver's license. He found the picture and name. The name of one of the enemies was revealed to be: Nico Pereira.

Dispatch, this is Mad Dog. Come in, over?" Lucas called on his earpiece.

"Go ahead Mad Dog." The dispatch responder responded to his call.

"Can I get a profile report on a Nico Pereira born on July, 1989?" Lucas requested to dispatch.

"10-4 Mad Dog, standby." The Dispatch Responder answered.

Lucas didn't know it but Nico's right left arm began to slowly move. Nico took a piece of shattered glass and swung at Lucas! Nico made contact on Lucas' right forearm cutting him.

"AHH! You bastard!" Lucas grunted in pain from the slash of glass as Charlie held onto Riley as Nico tried to stand up but Lucas didn't allow that to happen as he leveled his gun and aimed for Lucas head but before that happened, a loud crack echoed in the air as smoke came from Jasmine's rifle. She shot Nico in the head as pieces of brain matter fell out as blood was spilt onto the floor killing Nico instantly.

"This is why headshots are much more reliable." Jasmine said putting her gun down.

"What happened in there?" Garrett asked on the radio hearing the gun shot.

"One of the douche bags was still alive and slashed me with some glass." Lucas said checking the other bodies to confirm if they were truly dead.

"You guys ok in there?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, Sniper Wolf put the last guy down for good." Lucas answered.

"Great job tea." Garrett said ending the call.

Riley walked up to Lucas as blood was dripping on his right arm. "Lucas, are you ok?" Riley asked him as she turned over Lucas' wound revealing a not too deep slash mark cutting Lucas but would still require stitches. Lucas looked rather calm likely due to the high adrenaline flowing in his brain.

"Yeah, I've been worse. Are you ok?" Lucas asked checking up on Riley having participate and witnessed her first ever real life home invasion.

"Yeah, yeah. They didn't get to me thanks to you and the others." Riley answered in a thankful tone

"Damn Lucas, that's a good cut on you little brother." Jasmine told Lucas seeing the cur.

"Mad Dog, this is dispatch, we got a profile on Nico Pereira as you requested." The dispatcher on the radio calling all four members of Team SHIELD.

"Lay it out for us dispatch." Garrett ordered as Charlie went over to the washroom.

"Nice Pereira, born July 11, 1989 is part of California's Chapter of The Reapers of The Innocent. Has a few charges against him such as, domestic violence, aggravated assault, theft, armed robbery just to name a few. Guess you guys caught a bad man. What's his status over?" Dispatch asked the team.

"Nico is dead after an attempted Break and Enter. He was armed with a shotgun." Lucas answered being the one to shoot him and Jasmine being the one to kill him as Charlie returned with a med kid calling Lucas over as he opened up the med kit.

"Either way, great job tonight. Wolverine, you and the others are to write and submit a report to Big Boss asap so he can submit it to the Police. Police have been notified of the incident and also, the coroner's office is coming by." Dispatch told the team.

"Thanks dispatch, we'll submit our reports as soon as possible. Out." Garrett told the dispatch responder hanging up on the call. Riley saw a different look in Lucas' eyes and Charlie was trying to clean Lucas' cut with alcohol before stitching up Lucas. Lucas clutched his pistol even more firmly as he stared at Nico's dead body. Texas Lucas has been taken to a new level…Punisher Lucas has arrived.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Riley asked holding onto Lucas' right shoulder.

"Nico was part of The Reapers of The Innocent." Lucas grunted as Charlie continued to stitch Lucas.

"Ok, you're all good man." Charlie told Lucas finishing putting on the stitches closing up the med kit. Lucas got up as Riley took a step back seeing the devilish and unforgiving look in his eyes.

 _ **SOMETHING BAD IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! You could skip this if you want...**_

"What are you doing?" Riley asked as Lucas walked now standing on top of Nico's dead body. She then heard the crack of Lucas' pistol firing it a few more times for good measure showing no mercy.

"STAND DOWN MAD DOG!" Jasmine ordered Lucas raising her voice at him as Garrett rushed to the sound of the gun shots.

"MAD DOG, STAND DOWN! NOW!" Garrett ordered as Lucas kept going. He fired another 10 more times until he ran out of bullets only hearing the click of dry fire. Garrett twisted Lucas' wrist back putting pressure on it forcing Lucas to drop the gun before kicking Lucas down the ground with a front kick putting Lucas on his butt.

 _ **Well...Damn Lucas! Back at it again with the pistol!**_

"What the hell is wrong with you Lucas?!" Charlie exclaimed yelling at Punisher Lucas holding Riley who was crying clutching Charlie's t-shirt hiding her face in his shirt.

Lucas snapped back into the Lucas that Riley knew since the seventh grade wanting to apologize. He began to walk up to the couple taking small steps.

"Riley… I'm so sorry." Lucas said in shock that Riley saw his dark side.

"Lucas, just stop. Stay away from her!" Charlie told Lucas backing up taking Riley with him. Riley continued to cry inconsolable seeing true evil in the face for the first time in her life.

"Mad Dog, just for tonight. Leave them alone." Garrett held onto Lucas calming him down as Lucas felt like he could never forgive himself. Punisher Lucas has been revealed and Riley feels like she lost her Captain America for good. Captain America has been replaced by Punisher. Charlie took Riley upstairs bridal carrying the actress as Lucas tried to follow but his comrades wouldn't allow him since she has suffered tonight emotionally.

"Look man, let's just answer the questions the Police have and let's get all of this paperwork done before we go to New York ok?" Angel suggested trying to be a good friend for Lucas.

"Alright, let's go." Lucas answered as the Police and Coroners arrived taking pictures of the scene and asked questions to everyone on sight.

 _ **Author's Note: Hey Rucas fans...You may wanna hold your breath when you read the next few chapter. Lucas is on thin ice right now with Riley after what she saw from him. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: The media comes towards Riley's house as the investigation is ongoing of what happened. She is asked as to how the Reapers of The Innocent found her and why did they come after her? Lucas too is questioned as to what happened and he tries to apologize to Riley, will she accept his apology? Or will her fear of the new Punisher Lucas tear the two apart? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and or follow the story because it's about to get crazy here! Also by the way wanna do this too, shout out to the POWERFUL James Stryker, Marilove24 and, emelsbecker for giving me their input on the gun fight scene. I am very open to many possibilities on where this story could go so, if you wanna leave some suggestions. Leave it in the reviews OR PM me, I don't bite. Now let's do this because I know the next time I do this people will be either**_

 _ **A. shocked**_

 _ **B. mad at me**_

 _ **C. wanting more**_

 ** _or D. Loved this chapter._**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: You're welcome! She'll be back sooner than later! Thanks for continuing to support this fanfic even though you are Lucaya you chose to keep supporting this and Bless your heart! You're awesome :)_**

 ** _Breakawayking 57: I heard it was slow as a start but then again DC is known for that and tbh I'm more of a Marvel guy even though I would watch the Teen Titans ever Saturday morning when I was a kid._**

 ** _James Stryker: Well, I think this was pretty bad for Rucas and yeah they got some great weapons. Very thankful that I still have Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and fortunately their time period is very close to the timeline here! Can't wait for the next chapters of Juliet's World and Her Protector, keep up the awesome work my dude :)_**

 ** _Mimi: Thank you and YOU KNOW THE PEOPLE'S CHAMP! The Brahma Bull, The most electrifying man in ALL of entertainment? You're telling me you've been 1 on 1 with The Great One?! Oh my God I am so jealous! I just wanna meet him and talk to him just once that would make me go insane! I loved his work in The Fast and Furious Movies, Walking Tall and, obviously his in-ring work in the WWE. Best guy on the mic of all time! Thanks for supporting this fanfic and sorry to put you back into some deep drama._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Don't worry people will still have time to vote! I'll let you guys know when I will close the voting process._**

 ** _Rucas4Life: Well so far it's a battle between Rucas vs Riarlie and right now, Rucas is walking on some thin ice. Can't wait to read the next chapter of Yeah Whatever and the fact it's the final chapter before the sequel! Go kill it!_**

 ** _Girl Meets Reality: Alright! Your vote is in for This I Swear!_**

 ** _Updated voting numbers on Riley's potential next role_**

 ** _Unbroken: 0_**

 ** _Underdog: 2_**

 ** _This I Swear: 2_**

 ** _See you guys next chapter! :)_**


	21. Chapter 21- Lucas' Judgement

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm back! Good God! As a kid who grew up near Toronto and has watched the Toronto Raptors since I was a kid, I am so happy that the team is moving onto the Eastern Conference Finals and gonna take on the Cleveland Cavaliers! Back to business, another chapter has arrived! The after math of the Home Invasion STARTS...NOW!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas for the first time reveals Punisher Lucas to Riley and Charlie. After the home invasion, Lucas unloaded another 10 shots on Nico Pereira a member of California's Chapter of The Reapers of The Innocent. Nico previously slashed Lucas with some broken glass and Jasmine ended up killing Nico to prevent any more damage coming from Nico! After Lucas shot Nico another 10 more times, Punisher Lucas was out on full display, Riley couldn't believe what she saw and was afraid of Lucas. What happens next?**_

It was the morning after the Home Invasion and hours after Riley saw Lucas' dark side, her first look at Punisher Lucas. Police were everywhere taking photos of the crime scene, reporters were swarming all over the place asking Police and members of Lion's Den that were on scene question after question. Riley knew she would have to face the press about this sooner or later. But the sight of the dead Reapers of The Innocent still played a number on her mind seeing death in front of her. She was clutching onto Charlie closely wanting to stay away from Lucas. When news broke out of this event, celebrities were all checking up on Riley to see if she's ok, she received texts from Farkle, Vanessa, Zay, Josh, Smackle, Maya and, her parents among others checking in if she's ok. She just wanted to go back to New York that moment and spend time with her loved ones on her birthday, instead she's answering questions about people trying to invade her house potentially trying to come after her.

"Riley, did you have an relation to the Reapers of The Innocent?" An ABC reporter asked.

"I've only been speaking out against groups like them doing terrible things! People that traffic kids and use them for whatever sick things they do." Riley answered speaking out against crimes against children and human trafficking eventually the sex trades.

"What do you plan to do moving forward?" Another reporter but this time who worked for NBC asked Riley.

"I just need to clear my head for now. I just wanna spend time with those I love and care about." Riley answered.

"Charlie, I know this is a very sensitive time for you and Riley, but can you comment on what happened?" A reporter from The Guardian asked the chef.

"Well, the power got cut and we had friends over who thankfully have Military backgrounds so we were told to go downstairs while they go fight. Turned out the Reapers were the ones who showed up and when the dust settled, our friends were alive and in good health." Charlie said still keeping the secret of Riley's bodyguards.

"Are you sure they're not just bodyguards?" The NBC reporter asked.

"They're not!" Riley got defensive as she exclaimed at the reporter. "One of these guys I went to Middle School and High School with, we've just spend the last little while catching up and then this happens!" Riley raised her voice as Charlie rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Look guys, all we ask for is some privacy for awhile ok? Thanks guys and so you guys later." Charlie told the reporters getting himself and Riley away from the scrum. Charlie took Riley inside to the master bedroom where Riley's phone was ringing. It was Liz who was calling.

"I'll take it babe." Charlie told Riley getting her phone and picking up the call.

"Hey Liz." Charlie answered Liz.

"Hey Charlie, are you guys ok? I just heard what happened on the news!" Liz exclaimed looking at the TV sounding very worried.

"Yeah Liz, we're fine. Thanks for checking up on us. We'll call you soon ok? We just want some privacy and some quiet time. Riley will talk to you later." Charlie told Liz hanging up on her rather quickly not wanting to talk to her. Riley couldn't believe what Charlie did treating her agent like that giving him a look of shock mixed with disgust.

"What was that for?" Riley exclaimed.

"Look Riley, I know it's Liz and you love Liz but, after everything that's happened since last night, we really need this time off and we need to get to New York maybe even tonight!" Charlie told Riley beginning to pack up.

"What about the bodyguards? What about Odin, What about Maya and Uncle Josh?" Riley asked concerned about the others in her life.

"Of course they're coming!" Charlie raised his voice at Riley becoming annoyed at Charlie's questioning. Riley backed down having not seen this side of Riley before.

"Charlie, there's no need to raise your voice at me." Riley said shyly feeling intimidated.

"Babe, listen…If the Reapers of The Innocent know where we live, we need to get out of here before they can come back!" Charlie raised his voice as Riley could see his point.

"I understand, I'll call mom and dad and tell them I'm heading to New York now." Riley said picking up cellphone from Charlie.

While Riley and Charlie made the proper phone calls, Team SHIELD was called to a meeting with the founder of Lion's Den Protection: Captain Chase Hutcherson code name: Big Boss.

"Ok guys, tell me. What the hell happened last night?" Chase asked Team SHIELD.

"We fought against members of the Reapers of The Innocent. We were attacked sir. Power from the house was cut next thing we know, we're in a gun fight." Garrett answered calmly on behalf of his team.

"That part I get, but Lucas, what happened back there with Nico? All of the Gun Stain Residue was from your gun, the bullets have your fingerprints!" Chase exclaimed talking to the youngest member of the team.

"I'm sorry sir…I lost it! I never wanna see any child used for the sick stuff from what they've done." Lucas apologized to his boss keeping his head down.

"Yeah, but, c'mon Lucas! We're not US Army Rangers anymore! We're the only ones in the state with this sort of authority! We're the only ones that can be armed with Military Grade weapons based on our proven track record!" Chase told Lucas as Chase sighed feeling stressed on what to do with Lucas.

"Lucas, you still plan on going to New York with Riley right?" Garrett asked taking a sip of his coffee sitting in an office chair in Chase's office.

"Yes sir." Lucas said calm and collected.

"And why should you Lucas?" Chase asked Lucas.

"Because it's my duty and my way to make up for some stuff we had long ago." Lucas said bringing up his history with Riley.

"Lucas, this is why I like you man. You make a mistake, you wanna correct it and make amends. But this is our jobs now, not just history. I won't fire you Lucas. But I think you need a brake." Chase said not firing Lucas.

"But I can still go to New York right?" Lucas asked wanting to with Riley to celebrate her birthday.

"No. Effective immediately, you are suspended without pay until Riley, Charlie and, Team SHIELD return to Los Angeles." Chase declared as Lucas understood Chase' decision due to the reveal of Punisher Lucas. "You need this brake kid, go out and have some fun." Chase told Lucas wanting Lucas to have some fun in life and not just be focused on his job.

"We best be getting back." Garrett told his team.

"Yeah, I think so too." Chase agreed seeing that it's been a tough day suspending one of his top guys. Lucas kept his head down the entire way accepting the punishment. Team SHIELD arrived back at the Matthews/Gardner house where Police were still on scene collecting evidence, taking photos and, questioned Riley.

"Bout time you guys got back!" Charlie said as Team SHIELD got out of the Mobile Command Center.

"Where's Riley, I need to talk to her." Lucas said as Charlie got in front of him and shoved him.

"Like hell I'm letting you talk to her after what you did last night!" Charlie said angry at Lucas.

"Charlie, please." Lucas asked showing sincerity showing the old Lucas.

"No! Stay away from her!" Charlie yelled in defiance. Riley overheard their conversation wanting a break from her questioning with the Police Officer. Riley walked up to Charlie.

"What's going on here?" Riley asked Charlie interlocking her hands with Charlie.

"Lucas wants to talk to you, are you gonna talk to him?" Charlie asked staring down Lucas. Riley was still a little shaky from the events of the night before. She doesn't know if the Lucas looking at her is the Lucas she once loved, or is it the infamous Punisher Lucas who showed no mercy. She looked into his eyes, tried to see which Lucas she was talking to.

"Riley, will you let him talk to you or no?" Charlie asked again. Riley took another few seconds to see which Lucas she was talking to, she always has a good judgement of character.

"I'll talk to him, can you guys leave us alone for a moment." Riley requested as if she has stared into Lucas' soul. She sees a hurt and defeated Lucas.

"Whatever!" Charlie scoffed throwing his arms out by his side not believing what he heard.

"Charlie, please!" Riley begged.

"C'mon Mr. Gardner, let's head inside." Garrett said escorting Charlie with his team. Riley took Lucas' hand and began to walk to the backyard. This sensation is all too familiar for them. A feeling they have long since forgotten, for Lucas, Riley's touch still feels very warm and still full of life as for Riley, Lucas's hand feels cold as ice, she doesn't know if Lucas is barely alive or is his soul dying? She lead him by the pool as the two sat down as Riley took her seat on the edge of the pool in her pink dress dipping her feet in the water.

Lucas could only sit beside her crossing his legs. "So, what do you want to talk to me about Lucas?" Riley asked starting the conversation as she stared off into the distance. Lucas inhaled and exhaled.

"Riley, you still plan on going to New York for your birthday?" Lucas asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Yeah, of course I am." Riley answered letting out a soft chuckle. "Why?" Riley asked another question.

"I won't be joining you." Lucas told her playing with his thumbs putting his head down.

"What?! Why?" Riley exclaimed in disbelief. Lucas knew she deserved the truth about him being suspended, but wasn't sure if he could tell her.

"I…I just think that, it's best that you take a breather from me. I think it's best that you celebrate without me, I don't want you to see Punisher Lucas." Lucas told her not telling the complete truth.

"What happened to you Lucas? When we saw Captain America: Civil War together with Farkle, Maya, Zay and, Smackle, you said you would always protect me." Riley asked remembering her memory of watching the blockbuster movie.

"And I am protecting you, even now!" Lucas raised his voice looking into her eyes and grabbing onto her shoulders. "I'm protecting you, from me." Lucas told her.

"Lucas, no matter what you do I will always be here for you. I have always cared about you Lucas and still do. We know each other very well. And I know there's something more that you aren't telling me. Be fully honest with me Lucas." Riley said taking his hands and demanded to know the whole truth. He sighed. He knew as much as he tried, Riley would get the truth out of him, she just had that sort of power over him.

"Because of what happened last night, I have been suspended without pay until you guys come back." Lucas told Riley shamefully.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Riley said putting her arms around him engulfing him in a comforting embrace.

"What are you sorry for? I should be sorry to you, you had to see that side of me. The Punisher Lucas." Lucas exclaimed pulling away from the actress.

"Lucas, I'm sorry that you got suspended. But I have no idea if I can forgive you for all those shots on Nice." Riley said slowly backing away.

"If you're scared of me, I'm not surprised if you wanna keep away from me." Lucas said feeling he was some sort of monster.

"I'm not scared of THIS Lucas, it's the Punisher Lucas I'm scared of. I want my Captain America back! The one that Mark Cuban called: Ms. America." Riley demanded remembering meeting Mark Cuban with Maya and Farkle.

"Riley, ever since I was discharged from the Army I now see the world in a darker point of view. I'm very thankful you haven't been exposed to the stuff I've seen, but I can't promise if Captain America can come back." Lucas told Riley uncertain about which Lucas comes out. Riley was disappointed in what she was hearing as she quickly closed her eyes and taking a quick breather.

"Then I really have lost you, have I?" Riley said as she got up and began to walk back inside the house. Lucas could only watch her leave before starring out into the distance, it was time to do some soul searching while the others go back to New York and celebrate Riley's birthday. Charlie already finished packing up for himself and Riley while the others packed up. Odin, Lucas' loyal dog ran up beside Lucas and sat down right next to him.

"So I guess it's you two staying behind?" Angel asked in his suit ready to leave.

"I guess so, where's Wolverine and Sniper Wolf?" Lucas asked picking himself up and facing Angel.

"They're loading Riley's and Charlie's stuff. Sucks you got suspended man, will you be ok?" Angel asked wanting to make sure Lucas was fine due to the amount of alone time.

"Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me buddy." Lucas said appreciating Angel's concern.

"Hey, we're all here if anything, just give us a call if ever ok?" Angel offered any support.

"Will do. You guys go enjoy New York ok?" Lucas said giving Angel a bro hug before Jasmine and Garrett joined him.

"Mad Dog, come with to the front of the house." Garrett ordered his youngest coworker. Lucas and Angel hustled up and joined Garrett who was watching from the backyard door before they made it to the front yard where Jasmine was loading up the last of Charlie's and Riley's belongings on the Cadillac.

"Take care of the house ok?" Garrett told Lucas.

"Will do sir." Lucas said petting Odin's head. Jasmine saw Lucas and Garrett together and began to join them.

"You better from time to time huh Lucas?" Jasmine said hugging Lucas who was always like a little brother to him.

"Will do, just save me some good food ok?" Lucas told Jasmine.

"Man, we'll be gone for a few days! Relax, you still got Krispy Kreme nearby and Denny's." Jasmine winked at Lucas knowing how heavy Lucas usually eats during breakfast.

"Yeah man, don't gain a few pounds while we're gone." Angel teased as Lucas playfully raised his middle finger at Angel before Jasmine hugged Lucas.

"You be a good boy Odin! Take care of Lucas for us!" Riley told the German Sheppard getting down on her knees. She has developed a good bond with the dog as Lucas noticed their interaction as she saw Riley kiss Odin on the top of his head.

"Bye Lucas, I'll see you whenever we get back." Riley said to Lucas as the team felt the tension between them and moved away.

"You go have fun in New York Riley, forget about me. I'll take care of the house for you." Lucas told Riley.

"And you will still train me right?' Riley asked still wanting to learn more for her potential roles in This I Swear or Underdog.

"Of course I'll still train you." Lucas told Riley breaking a small smile.

"Riley, time to go!" Charlie called Riley who was ready to go for New York.

"Look, we'll train when you get back, for now. Take your time off. You deserve after what you saw last night." Lucas told Riley wanting what's best for her.

Riley and Lucas hugged it out before pulling away from each other and leaving for the airport as she got into the Armored Cadillac Escalade leaving Lucas and his dog Odin alone to take care of the house.

 _ **Author's Note: And there's another Chapter down! Man of man, what was that between Riley and Lucas? And what was that between Riley and Charlie in the beginning? One thing is for sure, Charlie is CLEARLY upset with Lucas after what happened and wants him and Riley to head to New York asap, And do you guys think Lucas just lost Riley? Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas is left behind, the others are off to New York and that Empire State of Mind (Alicia Keys reference) Cory and Topanga will welcome back their baby girl and also, head to the cemetery to visit Eric and Auggie's graves. Riley's birthday is in a few days, will this visit allow her to heal or break her down even more? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Now I know there has been an issue with the reviews right now because for some reason they are not showing the reviews but fear not good people, this is what emails are good for!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **ArabellaRoseD: Thank you so much and I hope you liked this chapter too! Great to hear from you again! Hope all is well and I'm looking forward to read what you thought of this chapter :)**_

 ** _Mimi: Well that's my inner Wrestling fan coming from within. Oh trust me, I have a sick twisted sense of humor and I wanan thank my profs for that who taught me in College. I really hope I meet him one day, it would be awesome to say I met The Rock and had a conversation with him._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Who knows, maybe you're right or wrong. Time will tell. Rucas is on some shaky ground right now and we'll see if Riarlie is gonna get better footing here. Thanks again for the continuous support and I hope all is well :)_**

 ** _Jrules19: Thank you so much! I hope I wasn't too specific and who knows MAYBE I can keep it at a T rating if there is one graphic chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and I really wanna hear from you and the others sooner than later._**

 ** _Guest101: You're welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As for as Rucas moments go, I have no clue if they had a moment here but clearly they're on thin ice after what happened during the Home Invasion._**

 ** _Rucas4Life: Hey, you got lots of life left within you kiddoh, with Lucas out for awhile, how will Charlie's and Riley's relationship go from here? Take a good guess. Hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait for the next chapter of Yeah Whatever._**

 ** _LucayaGuest: I have no idea if M Rated fanfics are turned on specific days and to be honest, I am inconsistent on when I update because of time at work, my social life, and time to write and even that, I sometimes get writer's block. I think I can keep this at Rated T for now though._**

 ** _James Stryker: Hey man, you're an awesome writer! Punisher Lucas really has been an obstacle for Rucas so hopefully Lucas can bring back Captain America Lucas. Lucas is kinda like Ryu from Street Fighter he has both a good and bad side of him when he fights. I can't wait for the next chapters for both: Her Protector and Juliet's World. Keep up the awesome work and oh man! Riley and Lucas gonna be alone in Her Protector while Charlie performs a Heart Transplant, can't wait to see what you write with those 2 alone._**

 _ **Riley's Potential Movie Roles:**_

 _ **Underdog: 2**_

 _ **This I Swear: 2**_

 ** _Unbroken: 0_**

 ** _Please vote because in a few chapters, voting will close!_**


	22. Chapter 22- Touchdown in New York City!

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: What's up everyone I'm back with another chapter of Her Guardian Angel! Riley, Charle and team SHIELD minus Lucas and Odin are heading to New York for Riley's 24th birthday. They'll be partying while Lucas stays behind. What will Lucas and Odin do with the time he has alone and what will happen with Riley as she visits the graves of both the late Senator Eric Matthews and her brother, Auggie Matthews?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas is told by Captain Chase Hutcherson that he is suspended for his actions after the home invasion and revealing the Punisher Lucas. Riley is fearful of this side of Lucas, is the Lucas she knew really gone forever? She now heads to New York for her birthday with the other members of Team SHIELD and with Charlie.**_

Angel drove everyone to LAX where he had the Armored Escalade in a secret parking location, the others got their luggage together and did the proper checking in procedures like everyone else. Once they were at their gate, people began to recognize Riley and immediately began asking for autographs, Charlie knew this would happen and would not deny her fans from wanting to take a picture with the A-List actress as Riley took a few selfies with some of her fans. Angel and the others were on the lookout if there was anything suspicious activity or behavior surrounding Riley with Angel being the closest since he is the fastest on his feet with great kinesthetic awareness. After the crowd surely went down, their gate made their pre-boarding announcement allowing seating to those in First Class and to those that are elderly and women with small children. Riley, Charlie and, Team SHIELD were able to board and made it onto First Class boarding American Airlines flight 0728 taking off from LAX to Minkus International. The biggest surprise came when all of a sudden there was a loud burst of cheers as Riley and Charlie could hear the roar of a crowd from inside the plane. 2 minutes later, Josh and Maya came onboard. They were seated in the row in front of Riley and Charlie. Riley was so excited to see her best friend and Uncle on the same flight as her and her fiancée. As soon as they were seated not to Charlie's surprise, they began to make out as Maya faced Josh, straddling on his lap and deepened their kiss very quickly wrapping her hands around his neck while his hands were on her butt.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You got plenty of time to do that you know!" Riley scolded the expecting couple as Maya broke away from the quick make out session panting in between.

"Would you please…Give us…A break? We're kinda busy here." Maya told her best friend before going back to work on Josh. Riley shook her head while Charlie rubbed her thigh.

"Babe! Can you keep it in your pants?" Riley exclaimed wanting Charlie to respect her wish on wanting to keep her virginity as she pushed Charlie's hand away from her thigh.

"Oh c'mon Riley, we're getting married in the summer can we at least be as passionate as them?" Charlie asked wanting some action.

"When we get to New York, we can make out. Sounds fair?" Riley asked still wanting to be true to herself.

"That's ok with me princess." Charlie said as they both shared a quick kiss before Riley fell asleep on the plane ride.

Meanwhile, Lucas decided that he and Odin needed some time off, so he decided to take a walk with Odin. Odin never was on a leash because of their close friendship but as Lucas was staring out into the distance he felt like he wasn't being watched. He scanned the area around him with pistol at the ready, the area was clear. Comparing that to when he started doing patrols, it felt like his job just got a lot easier. It began to dawn on Lucas that maybe, the people watching Riley were members of the Reapers of The Innocent. He snapped out of it and focused on the road in front of him and Odin. He still wondered what life would've been like if he never enlisted in the Army and never became a Ranger. Maybe that wouldn't have led to the existence of Punisher Lucas. He and Riley used to also watch Daredevil on Netflix with Farkle and Maya since the main character: Matt Murdock was not just a blind lawyer, but also a vigilante with heightened senses of hearing thanks to training from his mentor: Stick. Lucas still remembered the afternoons he and the others would watch it together and how Riley didn't like Frank Castle known as: The Punisher and his style of Justice. Maybe that was why Riley feared him during the Home Invasion, maybe he did turn into the Punisher? The only difference between Lucas and Frank Castle was that Lucas was a US Army Ranger while Frank Castle was in the Marine Corps.

He still knows that he can't change who Riley is engaged to, but he can change if Punisher Lucas returns, he plans that with this walk and can slowly but surely get rid of Punisher Lucas. He's already suspended for Punisher Lucas showing up, he can't allow that to happen again otherwise it could very well cost Lucas his job. He figures this walk with Odin can help put things into perspective. He's trying to see things through Riley's perspective about what happened that night. He too would be afraid of what happened. But then he also had to deal with his actions on Nico Pereira. The excess amount of bullets going into Nico's body would do it. Riley has always hated violence especially senseless violence. She only understood self-defense since Lucas has had to defend her a couple of times during their relationship when a couple of guys were coming onto Riley pretty strong and he protected her even if it had to resort to violence. After a two hour walk with Odin with stops along the way for water, they two made it back to the house where Lucas gave Odin plenty of water. Odin deserved it especially for being by Lucas' side through it all. He knew he had to apologize to Riley at some point when they returned from New York but for now, he had to take a deep look in the mirror to undo his mistakes.

In New York, Riley and the others landed at Minkus International and were greeted by a legion of fans Team SHIELD with the help of Airport Security created a perimeter around Riley and Maya so they could be picked up by a limo taking Riley and the others at the Matthews apartment. Members of the New York Branch of Lion's Den Protection rendezvoused with the entourage as Team SHIELD was able to fight off a few members of the paparazzi before making it to their vehicles. Charlie and Josh would be in a separate vehicle since the attention is not on them. They were also in charge of getting the luggage. Angel stayed behind for this part since he was quite strong and they needed more muscle to help load Maya's and Riley's bags. Once that process was taken care of, it was an easy trip to get to the Matthews apartment.

"Glad to see you two made it!" Cory said embracing his brother and soon to be son in law.

"Thanks Cory, where are the two VIPs?" Josh asked as if on cue Maya ran towards him and jumped onto his lap before resuming their make out session with his hands firmly gripping Maya's buttcheeks.

"And where's my beloved?" Charlie asked searching for Riley as she jumped behind him riding him as he allowed her a piggyback ride before he is greeted with a quick kiss on his left cheek by Riley.

"So, can we have our alone time now?" Charlie asked as Riley smirked as he walked to her bedroom. Riley unhooked her legs on Charlie's waist as Charlie turned to the brunette and quickly crashed their lips together. He picked her up and drove her to her bed with him on top of her. Their kiss deepened very quickly now having some private time alone as their tongues danced in unison. His hands found the shoulder straps of Riley's dress stripping her leaving her to her hot pink bra and matching panties. Riley gasped and pulled away kicking Charlie off of her as she immediately covered herself up with her old comforter.

"Riles, look I'm sorry…I just couldn't help it." Charlie said being very apologetic.

"Get out!" Riley demanded pointing towards the door with her right hand and gripping the comforter with her left hand covering her body up.

"Can I just please." Charlie begged taking another step towards her but she backed up on the bed.

"What's going on here?" Cory exclaimed with a Louisville Slugger Baseball Bat in his hand as Angel and Jasmine came up behind him. Cory saw Riley's dress on the floor and Riley covering herself up and began to connect the dots.

"YOU!" Cory hissed pointing the bat towards him. Charlie placed his hands up feeling the heat from Cory.

"I'll just, get out." Charlie said calmly stepping around Cory and the Lion's Den Protection agents and left Riley's room.

"Are you ok baby?" Cory asked embracing his daughter as Jasmine retrieved her dress.

"Yeah, I'll be ok dad. Charlie just…Took it too far." Riley answered feeling like Charlie isn't respecting her body.

"Do you want us to leave you too alone?" Jasmine asked putting her pistol away.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Jasmine." Riley said able to calm herself down as Angel and Jasmine left the room leaving Cory and Riley together.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Riley asked as Cory sat beside her putting down the baseball bat.

"I'll be ok. It's just, this will be your first birthday without your Uncle Eric and without your brother. Your mother and I talked about it with Maya and Josh and we all came to a conclusion that we should visit them in the cemetery. Is that ok with you?" Cory asked his daughter.

"Where are Maya and Uncle Josh?" Riley asked getting her dress back.

"They're on the road to buy some flowers. They will meet us un the cemetary, we're just waiting on you." Cory explained.

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment." Riley answered as Cory left her room to get dressed up again. Riley put her dress on but couldn't help but feel that Charlie was changing from the man he once was when they weren't engaged. Charlie used to always respect her and her wish to remain a virgin until they were married. Something was changing and all of it has been happening since Lucas came back into her life. She knows that she should keep a closer eye on Charlie for the time being. She ran downstairs to see that Team SHIELD was ready along with the Matthews and Charlie.

"You ready to go honey?" Topanga asked. Riley simply nodded her head as they all left together. New York's branch for Lion's Den Protection left Team SHIELD with an armored Chevrolet Express with bulletproof glass that have been tinted black so nobody could see into the vehicle. Angel to nobody's surprise was driving them to the cemetery. It took about 30 minutes to reach the cemetery. Once there, it took another few minutes to find where Maya and Josh were parked. The giveaway to id that Maya and Josh were nearby was Josh' red Dodge Charger with black racing stripes.

Riley saw the couple's arms linked together standing over Auggie's and Eric's graves that were at the top of a hill. Riley felt her heart rate climbing, this would be the first time she would visit Auggie's and her Uncle Eric's graves since their funeral earlier back in November. She knew she would have to face it sooner or later but now that the moment had arrived, she only wanted to delay it even more by standing still by the van. Charlie locked his fingers with hers as the couple held hands as Charlie walked her toward the top of the hill where Maya and Josh were as Cory and Topanga walked behind the engaged couple while Garrett and Jasmine were closely providing protection and watching their surroundings.

Once they walked to meet Maya and Josh, hugs were exchanged as everyone was all bundled up for the cold December afternoon. Maya handed a bouquet of flowers to Riley that Maya had put down in front of her and Josh earlier wanting Riley to give something. There were 3 bouquets of flowers laid down for Eric, two for Auggie. Riley would place down the final bouquet as Riley took a knee to lay down the final bouquet on Auggie's grave quickly kissing the headstone for both Auggie and Eric. Cory was right, this would be Riley's first birthday without these two people in her life. Riley saw their names in front of her and their date of birth and date of their deaths and couldn't help but beginning to breakdown and allow her emotions of grief and sadness to consume her. She had been strong for so long until it, it was a matter of time until the emotions would come back to bite her. Charlie held her closely as the others cried with her. Auggie and Eric are deeply missed seeing their loved ones no longer with them in the world.

Auggie had a bright future ahead of him at 17 years old, so much life left to live and so much more he had to face in the world. Eric, had helped change New York for the better, cleaning up the environment and his biggest accomplishment was getting New York's education ranking to the top spot in the country for Middle Schools and High Schools. The crime rate went down and, business has been picking up for the last few years. New York was thriving once again, but it was all cut short when he was assassinated. The family mourned some more missing their loved ones. Garrett received a call from his eat piece from Big Boss.

* * *

Captain Hutcherson: Team SHIELD, this is Big Boss. We have new developments on the case regarding the deaths of BOTH Senator Matthews and Auggie Matthews please respond.

Garrett: We're all ears Big Boss, go ahead.

Captain Hutcherson: We have traced the origin of the bullets found on both Senator Matthews and Auggie Matthews and they all came from the same gun: A Ballista Sniper Rifle.

Jasmine: So that's what he was shooting.

Captain Hutcherson: What was that Sniper Wolf?

Jasmine: Sir, when Lucas was shot about a week ago, he was shot by Nightwing. That was likely the weapon he used. I propose a search for Ian Couture.

Captain Hutcherson: Denied. You guys know as well as I do, that if we try to hunt him down, we're playing into his hands. The boy has the patience of a saint. We would be risking lives.

Jasmine: Damn it!

Captain Hutcherson: Listen, the FBI will track his phone and anywhere his credit cards are used, you guys are supposed to be keeping your eyes on the package. If we know him well enough, you guys will face him. Eventually... I have no idea what happened to him and why he would go rogue on us, but…We need to do our job to protect our clients.

Team SHIELD: Sir yes sir.

Captain Hutcherson: I'll update you as soon as I get any word from the FBI, stay frosty guys. Big Boss out.

* * *

Garrett and Angel kept their eyes in the family as Topanga kissed the headstone of her beloved son before taking a step back now being able to see both graves. One beautiful movie documenting the life of the most legendary teacher in Pennsylvania's history, and the price of it was two significant lives. How many more must be lost?

"You let it all out honey?" Cory asked consoling his daughter.

"Yeah, thank you all for being there for me." Riley said as she stood back up on her feet embracing her father thanking the rest of the family to be with her at a very difficult time.

"We love you honey." Maya said joining in the hug.

"Yes we do." Topanga piggybacked Maya's answer joining the fray.

"We're always behind you." Josh joined in leaving Charlie left.

"I'll soon be your husband, of course I got you. We all do." Charlie said taking the center of the group kissing Riley's forehead.

Garrett could only smile as he saw the sight of a family coming together through some heavy adversity. This was a step in the right direction in the healing process.

"Everyone ready to go?" Garrett asked.

"Yes we are." Cory answered on the family's behalf.

"Alright, let's go home, we got some rest to catch up on. Riley and the others certainly need it." Garrett told them as he, Angel and, Jasmine formed up in a triangle formation with Garrett and Angel in the front, Jasmine behind the group watching their backs. They made it to the cars going their separate ways ending a crazy homecoming for the A-List actress with her birthday only a couple of days away.

 _ **Author's Note: So, we know a couple of things now, Charlie is changing and is getting more thirsty by the day! Tsk tsk! Respect your woman Charlie! Also, Lucas is trying his best to get rid of Punisher Lucas, will he succeed? Finally, Ian Couture has been confirmed as the murderer of both Eric and Auggie. The question is, is anyone else at risk? Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley celebrates her 24th birthday with her family and closest friends. Riley and Charlie will have a talk about what happened during their make out session and, she gets another email! What will it say? Who sent her this email? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and, follow this chapter and thank you for responding as to what movie you want Riley's next roll to be in. You still have time to vote. Leave your vote in the reviews or even PM me telling me what film you want Riley to land the leading roll in. But first, there's some business I gotta take care of.**_

 _ **Lets' Talk!**_

 _ **Rucas crazy: I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Her Guardian Angel and I wanna thank you so much for your kind words, I am just playing this out by ear and also I have help along the way with some very talented writers like: Marilove24, emelsbecker and, James Stryker along the way. I can't tell you if the end result is Rucas or Riarlie, you're just gonna have to wait and see what unfolds. Please don't hate me like how lots of people hate the writers on the show!**_

 _ **SGIM: Thank you for voting I will count another one for Underdog! Thanks for reviewing :)**_

 ** _Yaay: Yes I did and I updated whenever you read this. I'm assuming you're the Lucaya Guest? Have a great weekend and I hope to hear from you soon! :)_**

 ** _aliqueen16: Well with what happened this last chapter, he did have SOME good and some bad moments in this chapter. Who knows though...Maybe he's not one people should be worried about ;)_**

 ** _: Sadly yes, Lucas is suspended and has to watch the house by himself, but thankfully he has his loyal dog: Odin! Thank you for voting for Unbroken and I will update the scores! :)_**

 ** _Mimi: Yeah man! We The North! I wouldn't hit the panic button yet for Lucas, he is doing some soul searching and trying to get rid of Punisher Lucas. There is hope for him if he can figure it out. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**

 ** _Wee Auntie: We may or may not see Missy next chapter at the party. Thanks for the vote and for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this ain't over by a long shot believe that!_**

 ** _James Stryker: So far, all speculation if Charlie even has a relationship with the Reapers of The Innocent. Lucas always placed Riley's needs above his so, knowing Lucas' mindset, he's doing this to protect Riley from him. You were right about Riley breaking down, one can be strong for so long until their emotions rush down like a crack in a dam, it all comes out creating a big mess, thankfully she has great people in her corner. Thanks for the support and the last chapters for Juliet's World and Her Protector were awesome! I can't wait for the next chapters. Keep up the awesome work on your end and thanks for your support and help with this story. Much love :)_**

 ** _Girl Meets Reality: Only time will tell with what happens next at the party. Lucas feelings for Riley has returned but, does she feel the same way in return? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to hear from you soon! Thanks for reviewing._**

 ** _: Not a problem at all, we're all suckers to something am I right? I was suckered to do this story based on watching The Bodyguard and The Defender, that's how all of this craziness happened! Thanks for supporting this story and I hope to hear from you more often :)_**

 ** _Guest 101: Thanks so much for the kind words, sorry that there were no Rucas moments in this chapter but maybe there will be more in the future. ;)_**

 ** _Updated Scores for Riley's next movie roll_**

 ** _Underdog: 4_**

 ** _Unbroken: 1_**

 ** _This I Swear: 4_**


	23. Chapter 23- I Love Surprises!

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Oh yay ladies and gents! I'm back after spending time reuniting with some close family friends and also working, still tired from yesterday working 12 hours operating a metal detector. That'll be tiring after awhile I don't care who you are. Ladies and gents, prepare for a sweet chapter today. It'll be filled with Riarlie moments, twists and turns, chills, two deaths...And Missy Bradford...Oh yeah, it's about to get crazy up in here! See you at the bottom**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley and Charlie along with Team SHIELD has returned to New York. But Maya and Josh surprised them by being on the same flight together. Once there, the Matthews family made a plan to go to the cemetery to visit the graves of Eric and Auggie. Riley tried to remain strong for so long until being in front of their graves finally broke her, she caved into her emotions and thankfully had the support of everyone around her. Meanwhile, Captain Chase Hutcherson has confirmed to Team SHIELD that their former comrade in the 75**_ _ **th**_ _ **Ranger Regiment in the US Army Rangers, Ian Couture was the one to kill Eric and Auggie. Their plan now, wait and prepare for Ian, to go after him would only mean trouble and not a successful confrontation. Now, the story continues!**_

It's December 8 and Riley Matthews is now 24 years old. As the cold December morning begins for the young actress, she is greeted by her fiancée with a bouquet of white roses while Cory and Topanga also come into Riley's room with a trey and her breakfast. Cory's signature waffles and his scrambled eggs, as a beverage, Riley was given Brazilian Coffee as she sat up on her bed already in her black and pink shorts and her UCLA t-shirt. Charlie sat down with Riley while Cory and Topanga left Riley's bedroom so she can enjoy her breakfast and so that they could leave for work. Team SHIELD were hanging out in the main living room due to the lack of space but it didn't seem to bother them. The three former soldiers got their gear together and ready to face another day especially since it was Riley's birthday. There was a big event planned for her 24th birthday at a hall for the private event. Riley has been receiving text messages, phone calls and, tweets mostly birthday wishes.

As Riley finished her breakfast, Charlie took the trey from her as he leaned in and kissed her forehead before walking back to the kitchen where he saw Team SHIELD putting on their uniforms. Since it was winter, they wore their Urban Camouflage patterned pants with match long sleeve compression gear, black dragon scale bullet proof vests and of course, their weapons. Charlie felt intimidated at the sight of guns since he never really saw himself standing near a gun most of his life until the home invasion where he became a witness to Punisher Lucas.

"Good morning guys." Charlie greeted the team.

"Good morning Mr. Gardner." They answered in unison as they inserted the magazines for their sidearms.

"I'm going to make you guys breakfast and Riley should be down any moment." Charlie said as he reached for a pan in the dishwasher and began to look around the pantry to think of what he can make for the team for breakfast.

"Good morning Team SHIELD." Riley greeted her bodyguards.

"Happy Birthday, Riley!" The team greeted the actress making her giggle and smile.

"So, any plans for today Ms. Matthews?" Garrett asked.

"I can answer that." Charlie said stuffing the chicken breast with goat cheese, basil and chopped onions. "So, we're going to be having a party at a hall tonight. All of Riley's closest friends and family will be there. It is a private event and you guys will be there in case someone has a little too much to drink and to make sure the media doesn't disturb the party and also if any random people decide to try and crash the party." Charlie told the team as he gave the chicken breast a light drizzle of olive oil before taking a spatula and placed the chicken breasts on the grill one at a time as the chicken began to sizzle on the pan

"Sounds like an easy event, but pending on how big the place is, we're going to need more help." Garrett said showing his concern in terms of numbers.

"I understand Garrett, so that's why I decided to hire some extra security for the event. Missy gave me a contact number for this guy she knows and has told me they can bring an additional 10 more people to help out." Charlie told as Garrett had a creepy feeling for some reason looking towards his comrades.

"Alright then. Just give us an address and the layout and, we'll be good to go." Garrett told Charlie.

"Sure, I'll give you guys that information but I just need to finish your breakfast first." Charlie said paying attention to his chicken breast cooking on the pan.

Riley walked up behind her fiancée embracing him for an already joyous 24th birthday. She never would have thought Charlie would do something this special for her. Reserving a hall, extra security, she never would have expected this at all! She is so happy that things are getting better between her and Charlie after the rough last little while.

"Thank you or everything, Charlie. I love you very much." Riley happily smiled from ear to ear before planning a kiss on Charlie's cheeks.

"I love you too baby, it's your birthday and you deserve to unwind and just party. We still didn't get a chance to party after Maya won her award so this is a good time." Charlie suggested wanting his princess a moment to celebrate rather than be cooped up in her parent's home all day.

Charlie made breakfast and he also threw in some scrambled eggs as well the team. Riley brewed some coffee for them as team SHIELD had their breakfast. The bodyguards sat at the dining table while Charlie put on his black winter coat. "Charlie, where are you going?" Riley asked walking up to her fiancée almost his way out the door while he was putting on his gloves.

"I'm heading to the hall to help with some stuff." Charlie said opening the door.

"Are you gonna be back later?" Riley asked.

"Nope, but I have some surprises later." Charlie grinned putting his arms on Riley's waist.

"Ouu! You know how much love surprises." Riley gasped filling up with hope and anticipation.

"I'll see you later tonight baby." Charlie said as he left the Matthews apartment.

Team SHIELD isn't complaining about the food, they are not surprised that Charlie's cooking is well-known in LA and is one of the best up incoming chefs in LA. His reputation is doing him justice with great meals. Lucas may have been wrong this time about the accusations against Charlie. Garrett did the dishes after breakfast was finished while Angel checked in with Big Boss. So far, no new updates on the whereabouts of Nightwing, then again, that was not a surprise to them. Nightwing was able to live completely off the grid for a few months to help him train as a sniper according to stories that Garrett and Angel heard. The search will take some time even with the FBI's best men and women on the case. He knows how to build his own shelter, hunt for his own food, the man is their generation's Survivorman.

It was about 1:15pm and there was a ring on the speaker box. Riley answered it, "I have a delivery for Riley Matthews." A man speaking into the speaker box said.

"Come on up!" Riley spoke into the speakerbox unlocking the door allowing the man to come into the apartment complex. Team SHIELD got their sidearms ready in case of anything, a delivery person is also a popular job to hide as an identity of a person willing to carry out an attack.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door, Riley looked through the peephole to check who it was. It was a FedEx employee with a package. She opened the door and greeted the man in his FedEx uniform asking her to sign off on the package. Riley gave him her signature and handed the package to her before leaving the apartment. Riley closed the door and placed it on the coffee table before opening it. It was a pair of white stilettos and with the package was a note.

* * *

 _Dear Riley,_

 _This is one piece of the puzzle for tonight's event, I hope you enjoy your new heels and there will be more presents along the way. In order to find out what's the next piece of the puzzle, return to Abigail Adams High where our relationship was born. History tends to repeat itself. Your dad may have something for you._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Charlie_

* * *

"Angel, can you take me to Abigail Adams High?" Riley asked.

"Sure, just let me get the keys to the van." Angel said as he and the bodyguards got ready to go along with their primary weapons.

Angel got the keys to the armored white Chevy Suburban making their way to the garage. They drove to Abigail Adams High where Angel pulled up to the front of the school while Garrett and Jasmine went with her. Riley was so excited for what Charlie had waiting for her in her father's classroom. When the actress entered the school many students flocked to Riley as she took a few minutes to sign autographs and take pictures with students. She finally was able to make her way to the History department where her dad is the department head. Cory was smiling with a bouquet of 24 red roses. Charlie got her red roses when he asked her out to their 8th grade semi-formal.

"Dad, what is this?" Riley asked her father giving him a hug.

"A scavenger hunt honey, here is your reward for finding me." Cory told his daughter handing her the bouquet. "Now, here is your next clue." Cory handed Riley another letter. She opened it up reading it.

* * *

 _Dear Riley,_

 _Congratulations! You found the second piece of the puzzle, there are a few more to go, now, you must return to where the fireworks began for us. Return to Topanga's where our love for each other first ignited._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

* * *

Riley and her bodyguards raced towards Angel who was still in the armored van as she kissed her father goodbye. They exited the school and got into the van and Riley told Angel where to go, Topanga's, a place that hold many priceless memories for Riley and a place that she holds near and dear to her heart. Angel finally arrived at the bakery as she raced inside to see what Charlie had waiting for her. Waiting for her, was her Uncle Shawn and Aunt Katy.

"Happy Birthday kiddoh!" Shawn greeted his niece embracing her.

"Thank you Uncle Shawn." Riley appreciated that two very important people to her recognized the occasion.

"I have something for you." Katy said going to the back of the bakery to retrieve something.

"Uncle Shawn, are you coming to the party that Charlie has for me tonight?" Riley asked.

"We'll all be there." Shawn told his niece as Katy emerged from the back with a beautiful white trench coat handing it to her niece.

"Happy Birthday darling!" Katy said handing her the jacket also handing Riley another letter.

"Thanks guys!" Riley said opening up the letter from Charlie.

* * *

 _Dear Riley,_

 _You've come this far, don't stop now. Your next clue is with your best friend. A fiancée can't separate his lover and her best friend and I know how inseparable you two are. Go find Maya, she's waiting for you._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

* * *

"YAAAY! Maya has something for me!" Riley jumped up and down before pecking both her aunt and uncle on the cheeks before leaving the bakery and re-entered the van.

"Wow Riley! That looks beautiful!" Jasmine exclaimed looking at the jacket.

"Can't this day get any better?" Riley asked taking a quick trip to Rileytown of what possibilities Charlie has waiting for her.

Garrett and Jasmine were happy for Riley, this is the first time in some time that they have seen Riley this happy as Angel raced towards Josh's apartment. Riley just couldn't contain her excitement as she rushed out of the van almost slipping on some ice before quickly retaining her balance as she made a mad dash inside. Soon after, she arrived at Josh's and Maya's apartment as she knocked on their door, Josh was the one who answered it and allowed her to enter the apartment where Maya had a covered up hanger waiting for her in the master bedroom.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Maya excitedly greeted her best friend as the two hugged for what seemed like forever but was only for a minute.

"Thank you peaches! What's inside the hanger? Gimme gimme gimme!" Riley giggled excited for what Maya is hiding in that hanger. Maya gave Riley the coat hanger as Riley unwrapped what was beneath the cover. It was a gorgeous and elegant long white dress with rhinestones. Riley began to cry tears of joy on how beautiful the dress looked and that Charlie would go to great lengths to do this for her on her birthday.

There were rhinestones along the chest area of the dress and a see through shoulder piece with a small puffy bottom to give her that princess feel to the dress. Riley was beyond excited that her future husband did so much hard work for Riley.

"I got something else for you." Maya said hiding something in her back..

"What is it?" Riley asked finally putting the dress on Maya's bed.

"This." Maya revealed another letter from Charlie.

* * *

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I know you're very beautiful, but with this dress, you will look like true royalty. The hunt is almost over, you deserve to be treated like a queen. You and Maya haven't had a day to relax together in a while due to your busy schedules and I thought I would let Maya in on a little plan. A trip for two at the Metamorphosis Day Spa! Relax, enjoy it, get your nails done, get a massage, do whatever pleases you._

 _I'll see you tonight,_

 _Charlie_

* * *

Maya was all set to go to take Riley out, just the two of them. Jasmine would be the only bodyguard to go with them while Josh took Angel and Garrett to the hall to help set up for tonight.

Maya took Josh's car driving the two best friends and the bodyguard for a day of relaxation. It was their best friend time and not a time to worry about anything.

At the hall, Garrett and Angel arrived with Josh as they met up with Charlie who was bringing in drinks for tonight's festivities.

"Hey Charlie, look who I brought." Josh said as he and Charlie shared a bro hug.

"How's it going guys? I'm assuming the girls are at Metamorphosis?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, great job on the scavenger hunt." Garrett applauded Charlie.

"I needed some help with this but thankfully it all worked out very well." Charlie said being slightly fatigued. "I'll bring this case of Smirnoff in. You guys go have a walk and make yourself comfortable." Charlie said as he began to bring in the vodka into the hall.

4:45pm

The extra security Charlie hired for tonight entered the building. What was not expected was Missy herself showing up.

Garrett and Angel didn't expect Missy of all people to show up as she walked up to Charlie and pecked him on the cheek. He was too far away to hear what he was saying but from the looks of it, Charlie was surprised to see Missy and didn't expect her being around tonight.

"Ghost Rider, stay alert, I don't like where this is going." Garrett warned his comrade keeping his eyes on the two.

Moments later, Cory and Topanga arrived at the venue as Angel allowed them to enter the reserved hall for the evening, and whenever they were around, Shawn and Katy weren't too far away as they showed up dressed up for the occasion. After those two showed up, Farkle, Smackle and, Baby Isaac arrived. The three immediately were greeted and found their table. Servers were walking around serving appetizers, next was Zay and Vanessa to arrive along with Riley's agent: Liz Harper. More of the security that Charlie hired began to perform their patrols. All honored guests have arrived within the next two hours. Things were going just as planned for Charlie, Maya and Riley would be the last people to arrive as he went back to the kitchen as he was working with a cake decorator putting the finishing touches on Riley's 4 teared chocolate dream land cake.

It was now 7pm, Angel saw Maya pulling up to the parking lot with Riley and Jasmine. Maya and Riley were all dressed up now. Maya was wearing a short teal dress without noticing her baby bump. The two seemed to glow while Jasmine was in her uniform armed with her sniper rifle. The three entered the building as Riley and Maya greeted Angel who was at the front door giving him quick hugs as Angel escorted them inside where everyone was waiting. Maya and Riley received a thunderous applause when they entered. Charlie was already waiting on stage for her wearing a dashing silk black two piece suit with white dress shirt and royal blue tie. Riley walked to the stage where he was as the two shared a quick kiss. Maya reunited with Josh as he embraced and kissed his girlfriend. The lights dimmed and the spotlight was on Charlie and Riley as a song began to play. The song was: No One Else Comes Close by: Joe. The same song that the two shared during their dance at prom.

The sound of Joe's voice and the playing drew the two closer to each other reminiscing about their high school memory, their last memory of high school together was dancing to this song. The two shared their dance as flashes lit up around them as people began to take photos and even film the couple sharing their dance. As the song drew to a close, Charlie twirled Riley around and brought her back in close to him as their bodies made contact with each other leaving them nose to nose as they shared a deep kiss. Once the two pulled away from eah other they were caught in an intimate gaze in their eyes as Missy approached the stage with a microphone in hand.

"And now, it's time to sing happy birthday to the celebrant." Missy said into the microphone. Riley didn't expect her to be here, in fact, she didn't want Missy there. The crowd sang Happy Birthday except those that knew their relationship. The Matthews, Babineaux family and, the Minkus Family looked at each other not knowing what is going on Angel, Jasmine and, Garrett had were on the lookout because Missy singing happy birthday to Riley was already suspicious as Riley's 4 teared Chocolate Dream Land Cake was brought out on stage. Charlie was still singing trying to keep the act going that nothing is wrong but he and Riley knew something was wrong.

The song was over and Missy handed Riley the knife to cut into the cake. Team SHIELD looked into the crowd and saw no suspicious activity. It was all clear. As Riley and Charlie cut into the cake, a shot rang out as people began to take cover!

"SHOTS FIRED! WE GOT SHOTS FIRED!" Garrett yelled sprinting to action to cover Riley and Charlie to get them into safety.

"Ghost Rider, Sniper Wolf, cover us. I'll get them to a secure place, provide covering fire!" Garrett ordered as his comrades began to shoot back. Missy had all of a sudden disappeared, Garrett checked his corners with his pistol ready to go to fight. He took Riley and Charlie and lead from cover to cover only to realize the security guards Missy hired was shooting at them!

"Oh, so these guys are shooting us? How original!" Garrett exclaimed.

"You're not worried about this at all?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"No, watch this." Garrett said as he got out of cover and fired back and killed two enemies. The first was killed with a head shot, the other was killed with a shot to the sternum and one in the heart. "C'mon is this all you got?!" Garrett yelled taunting the opposition. The backstage area was clear as Garrett took the lead checking every corner to check if the way was clear, he could still hear gunfire meaning Angel and Jasmine were still engaged, many of the guests have fled, Angel could be heard taunting the opposition challenging them as Garrett, Riley and, Charlie heard the sound of bursts from Angel's shotgun.

"C'mon boys! If that's the best you got, you absolutely suck!" Angel yelled exposing himself not taking cover as he had his shotgun at the hip.

"Ghost Rider, this is Wolverine, packages are secure, how many more hostiles in there." Garrett said trying to contact Angel and Jasmine.

"3 sir." Angel replied. Jasmine had one of the guards in her crosshairs as she took him out, sniping him as she watched him fall and moved no more.

"Make that 2." Jasmine said.

"Just don't have too much fun without me." Garrett simply smiled.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Garrett asked wanting a report. He kept Riley and Charlie hidden in a bathroom as he reloaded his weapon.

"Getting to that that!" Angel said reloading his shotgun as a loud crack echoed throughout the hall.

"1 to go." Jasmine spoke calmly taking another life. Angel found the last hostile about 50 feet away from him hiding behind a table that had been flipped over. He heard the sound of a gun being reloaded as he emerged from behind his table and using the powerful shotgun, shot through the table as he heard the sound of a man groaning in pain. Angel got the last guy.

"All clear." Angel said walking to the last target and see that he had bled to his death.

"Riley, Charlie, we're all clear now." Garrett told the couple as the emerged from a stall they were hiding in as Garrett lead them back to the party room. The large room seemed to be only littered with table clothes, the ruined cake and the bodies of the men that tried to kill Riley and Charlie.

"Riley, Charlie, stay behind me." Garrett ordered to two as they nodded their heads following the Sergeant. They finally worked their way from back to front just before the stage. As they came closer to the stage and were at where the high priority guests would be seated, they discovered a horrific sight. Two more dead bodies, Riley ran to Charlie as she began to weep in sorrow. Among the slain assassins, were Katy Hart-Hunter and Isadora Minkus.

 ** _Author's Note: RIP Katy and Smackle. A moment of silence for those two please...Ok guys I know some of you guys are gonna be hating me for awhile which I understand, two more people in Riley's life are dead. Do we have a new danger among us? Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Shawn and Farkle are told their wives are dead. Farkle is now a single father raising Isaac on his own as Riley and the others do their best to console them and be supportive. Maya must now say goodbye to her mother and decides to stay in New York for the time being to help her stepfather. And, Riley decides to go back to LA fearing if danger can strike next, but what will happen when she sees another woman in Lucas' bed?! Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review fav and follow the story and holy cow 153 reviews already?! Holy crap I didn't expect this! First of all I must say, thank you all so much! I don't have words other than thank you to express how much I appreciate all the support I have received so far. Don't worry guys, this is far from over. I don't know how many chapters this story will have but believe me...This LIKELY will have over 40 chapters. I can't wait to show you guys more that I have in mind and I am open to suggestions so don't be afraid to PM me with ideas and I'll give you guys shoutouts for your awesome ideas. Time to handle some business with..._**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Mimi from The 6ix: I'll create a twitter account for my fanfiction material to update you guys on what's to come in the future. I'll let you guys know next chapter on the account info and looks like Riarlie is now showing signs of life. So the dilemma will soon arise for Riley on her emotions for both._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Well, he definitely made it up to Riley with what he pulled off tonight, the question is...Since everyone has Charlie in their crosshairs, is he innocent or guilty? Did Missy have a role to play in this or is he innocent? You are right on the photo where it shows Lucas, Josh and, Smackle's faces were shot off so far, 1/3 are dead. Will Josh die later on? Who's to say._**

 ** _Girl Meets Reality: Yeah, Charlie needs his freaky side to be put under control, you'll see next chapter if Lucas has been progressing in his quest to get rid of Punisher Lucas._**

 ** _Guest 101: How do you like the heat on that? Don't worry, Rucas will have their moments soon ;) Riley is not out of the woods in that department._**

 ** _Wee Auntie: Sorry to disappoint you but Riarlie got some breathing room but fear not...Rucas will have some exciting and juicy moments in the future if you know what I mean ;) Ian will strike sooner or later, the question is, will Riley's bodyguards be able to fight Ian off?_**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: Well it's definitely not Ian or the Reapers of The Innocent. The attack was performed by the "security" Missy referred Charlie to. Two more innocent lives have been taken. Will Charlie or Josh die? I'll let you get nervous for that with every chapter that passes by! Muahahaha!_**

 ** _aliqueen16: Glad you liked the father daughter moment between Cory and Riley and Lucas is changing! He definitely loves Riley again but with what I gave you as a preview for next time, will he be able to justify himself for having another woman in the house AND in the same bed as him? You'll get your answer next chapter._**

 ** _Scores for Riley's next leading role:_**

 ** _This I Swear: 4_**

 ** _Underdog: 4_**

 ** _Unbroken: 1_**


	24. Chapter 24- Fixing The Brokenhearted

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents, guess who's back! Brace yourself for this chapter because I promise you, emotions will be riding high here. Feelings are still left unchecked and new experiences must be met head on. Prepare yourself folks, this is gonna be a wild ride.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley turned 24, Charlie lead Riley on a scavenger hunt throughout key places in New York throughout their relationship. First: Her parent's place, second Abigail Adams High, third Topanga's and finally, Josh's apartment where he lives with Maya. After a day at the spa, Riley, Maya and, Jasmine came to a hall where Charlie was organizing her birthday party and hired extra security thanks to Missy. As Riley was cutting into her birthday cake, shots rang out and Garrett, Angel and, Jasmine defended the area and held their ground but at a cost. Smackle and Katy were killed and Missy was nowhere in sight.**_

After the hall was cleared, NYPD and multiple ambulances were called to the scene. Bodybags were brought out as a team of EMTs checked out Riley and Garrett. After they were all cleared, two more bodybags were carried out as Riley only looked to Farkle who was broken as a man. He lost his wife and he knew it. Maya was taking care of little Isaac cradling him in her arms while Josh and Zay were doing their best to take care of Zay while Cory and Topanga were busy consoling Shawn who also lost his wife. Riley gave a quick look at Garrett who was drinking a bottle of water. "Hey Garrett, can I check on my uncle and my close friend?" Riley asked.

"Go for it, you know how to find me." Garrett said as Riley hoped out of the ambulance and walked to Farkle. She could do nothing but hug him and do her best to be supportive as tears flowed like a waterfall onto Riley's dress. Farkle was inconsolable, he lost the most important woman in his life. A woman who he would lose to consistently in debates and would be his first love, and his only love. She was taken away from him by criminals.

"What do I do, Riley?" Farkle asked finally being able to speak after crying for God knows how long.

"We all need you to be strong for your son, Farkle. I promise you, Garrett and the others killed the people who killed Smackle and Aunt Katy, justice was served tonight." Riley said doing her best seeing Garrett actions earlier in the evening.

"But at what cost Riley?" Farkle pulled away raising his voice. "My beautiful wife is dead and now, it's just Isaac and me!" Farkle exclaimed feeling very lonely.

"That's not true man, you still have all of us!" Zay said rubbing Farkle's back as Vanessa joined him.

"Look Farkle, if it does you any justice, if I give birth to a girl, I promise to name her Isadora in honor of your wife." Vanessa promised.

"Thanks you guys, but…I just need some time alone." Farkle said weakly.

"No, you are not gonna be alone in this! We will be by your side and Isaac's side." Maya told Farkle. "I think Josh and I will stay in New York for the time being. What do you think Riles?" Maya asked her best friend.

"I can't Maya, I have two auditions to go to when I get back. I have one in a couple of days and I still didn't even prepare for it. I was hoping to get back to LA tomorrow morning but obviously things change. I can delay my return to LA for a little while, I know there's a flight sometime in the evening so I can be on my way back to LA at 4pm tomorrow." Riley answered Maya as she then turned to Farkle and took his hands. "Farkle, if you ever need to talk to me, you can call me, text me, do what you can to get a hold of me. I'll always be here for you Farkle." Riley told her childhood friend as she continued to hug him to support him through undoubtedly, Farkle's toughest time in his life.

Farkle continued to cry hoarsely and same with Shawn as Maya and Riley looked towards the older man. Maya handed Isaac to Riley so she and Josh can spend time with Shawn to help him. The media began to swarm around the two celebrities and immediately Riley and Maya began to feel overwhelmed by the cameras and the questions coming all over the place. The Police held the media back successfully as Team SHIELD began to escort Riley, Farkle and the others away from the crime scene. Angel drove his comrades, Riley and, Charlie back to the Matthews' apartment while Maya and Josh offered to stay with Farkle for the night to support him. Shawn stayed with Riley as well since he is Cory's best friend. Zay and Vanessa went back their apartment to wait for morning. Riley's birthday had a great start and middle but had a bloody end. It was a birthday Riley would never forget but not for the right reasons.

The next day, Riley was already up with her Uncle Shawn consoling him as he was looking through pictures on his phone of when he and Katy went on a vacation with Josh and Maya to Venice, Italy during the summer of 2021 after Maya finished her first year of University. They were at a pizzeria as Riley looked at her broken Uncle and could do nothing but hug him wanting him to know that everything is going to be ok. Shawn would eventually cry himself to sleep as Riley cooked herself some breakfast while Charlie remained asleep after the events of last night. Riley has started getting used to being in hostile situations ever since the home invasion at her house. However, through all of that, she could still see Punisher Lucas shooting an already dead Nico Pereira multiple times. She shook her head quickly wanting to get rid of that image in her head. She got on her laptop while two of the three bodyguards were asleep as Garrett was beginning to make himself some breakfast as well.

She saw that Maya was online and began to call and placed put on some earphones so she wouldn't disturb those that were asleep.

"Hey honey." Maya said picking up the call as they were on their webcams.

"Hey peaches, how's Farkle?" Riley asked wanting an update on Farkle.

"Well, he's doing ok for now. Josh is with him right now and is taking him out so they can do stuff together. I'm taking care of Isaac right now, how's my dad?" Maya asked as Riley moved her laptop to the sleeping Shawn Hunter's direction as Riley showed him sleeping on the couch. It made Maya sad seeing her stepfather like this, Shawn looked very heartbroken and would want to do anything to make him happy.

"Riley, please take care of my dad for me, please." Maya begged hoarsely as tears began to form in her eyes.

Riley looked at her uncle hearing what Maya requested of her, "I will. Dad will be home in a while, are you going to stay behind in New York for awhile?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, Josh and I talked about it and, we decided that we'll be spending Christmas here as well. Dad can live with us for now and I'll help plan out mom's funeral." Maya explained while Garrett finished his making his team's breakfast.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Riley asked wanting an insurance policy for Maya's well-being.

"I'll always be ok. I got uncle boing here right?" Maya said grinning.

"And! You also have my future neice or nephew growing inside you!" Riley added leaving Maya to crack a grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. My baby is still here." Maya said wanting to get Riley off her back.

"Good. So are you ok with me going back to LA?" Riley asked wanting her best friend's permission.

"Well, if you crash Farkle's place with Charlie, I think we can have lunch together just like old times." Maya suggested.

"It's a date!" Riley answered confirming for presence at Farkle's place a little later in the day.

"Good. I'll see you during lunch hun." Maya told her best friend before ending the video chat.

"Riley, was that Maya?" Charlie asked finally waking up.

"Yeah, it was. You had a good sleep?" Riley asked walking up to her future husband having a quick kiss.

"Yeah, for once… How's your uncle?" Charlie asked walking up to a sleeping Shawn Hunter.

"He's asleep for now, he'll wake up sooner or later. Are you available to do lunch at Farkle's place?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, we can go." Charlie said.

"Ok, I'll pack up our stuff because after lunch, we'll head to Minkus International and head back to LA." Riley said before turning to Garrett. "Sergeant Thompson, can you tell Lucas we're heading back today?" Riley asked Garrett.

"You got it, I'll let Lucas know." Garrett told Riley.

It was now 1:30 and Cory came home early since he had the final period off. He came to check on his best friend. He too was hurting to see how crushed Shawn is at the loss of Katy. Shawn got to meet his Topanga and married her and see the world together and see Maya become a woman together but that time together was so short. For Shawn, his marriage with Katy was like a flash.

"Dad, can you take care of Uncle Shawn, Maya invited Charlie and I for lunch at Farkle's." Riley asked her father.

Sure honey, are you going back to LA after?" Cory asked. Riley nodded her head. "Alright sweetie. Did you pack up yet?" Cory asked his daughter.

"Yeah, we did." Riley answered her father as the two shared yet another father daughter moment together as they embraced as Cory leaned Riley's head forward to his chest kissing Riley at the top of her forehead.

"I love you, daddy." Riley told her Father.

"I love you too honey. Now go have fun and make sure you get to Minkus International 3 hours before your flight." Cory reminded his daughter as Riley scoffed at what her father said still being overprotective of her as always.

"I will. See you later dad." Riley said to her father before kissing his cheeks as Charlie emerged with his and Riley's bags as the couple and their bodyguards left the apartment leaving Cory with his best friend.

After a 10 minute drive, Riley and Charlie arrived at Farkle's apartment. Angel parked the van in the underground parking lot. Riley and Charlie got up to The massive apartment that Riley still remembered from when she was younger. She knocked on the door as Josh answered it letting Riley, Charlie and, Team SHIELD inside. Maya still had little Isaac in her arms while Farkle was still on his couch looking like he had not slept in days. It was very hard for Riley to see him like this. She has never seen him this upset before in her life and it was all very new to her seeing this much adversity against her and her friends. Not even years of being taught by her father could prepare her for this experience. Josh had already made lunch for everyone as he made Riley a strawberry and banana smoothie. Lunch consisted of baked salmon with lemon zest and thyme, Popeye's Chicken and biscuits, fettucine alfredo, Greek and Caesar salad and, Charlie made an Oreo Cheesecake for dessert.

Everyone ate together as Maya kept her eyes on Isaac throughout lunch while Riley and Josh did their best to keep Farkle occupied and talking to him about what's going to be new at Minkus International, business and, Riley's potential rolls. They were all shocked that Liz gave her auditions for drama/action projects. They would all still support the young actress but Riley left out one important detail. She never mentioned Lucas was training her. As Riley and Charlie left with Team SHIELD, Maya promised Riley that she would take care of Shawn and, rotate with Zay and Vanessa to watch over Farkle. It was now 3pm and Riley had to leave to get back to Minkus International to catch her flight back to Los Angeles. They all shared hugs and Riley even kissed Farkle's left cheek offering her support before leaving. The actress and her fiancée finally made it to Minkus international and were met by the press taking photos of Riley as Charlie held her hand and kept her close. Charlie also helped out by demanding that the media give her space because of the events of last night where she saw two people she knows very well be killed.

In the hours following the shooting, Charlie went on record saying Missy recommended the security detail provided and after Team SHIELD wiped out the security and Missy's sudden disappearance after the shooting began, the hunt for Missy Bradford was underway to bring her in and arrest her. Garrett and Team SHIELD kept their eyes wide open for Missy as well who could be waiting somewhere to strike again. As Riley and Charlie made it to their gate, there were no signs of Missy. The pre-boarding announcement was made and still no sign of Missy as Riley and Charlie lined up to board the plane Delta Flight 2591 arriving in LAX. Riley sat in the middle of her row and beside her was Charlie and Garrett.

As the plane began to make its way to the runway, Riley began to say goodbye to New York, she knew she would return but when things have settled down and when she is no longer a target. After spending a few hours on the plane and getting more rest, Riley and the others landed in LAX, Riley was finally home. Angel lead everyone to the Armored Cadillac Escalade as Riley finally got herself familiar with the sun and the California air. After Angel and Charlie quickly loaded up the van, Riley got in the van so they can head home. It took 20 minutes to make it back to Hollywood Hills and Angel finally pulled up to the luxurious home. Riley felt a release to finally be at home and as much as she loves her friends, maybe it was a good time to take a step back to fix things with herself. She still has two more auditions to worry about and lots of training to do with Lucas, she can't wait to get back to working and spending more time in the gym.

She was the first one in the house and as she entered the house, she noticed something weird and not right. Red stiletto heels that Riley has never seen before were found in the main hall next to Lucas' shoes. She immediately began to think of Lucas and began to run up the stairs and look for his room. It was now 10pm in LA and she opened the door to Lucas' room, she turned on the light and was horrified to see another woman in the same bed as Lucas!

"LUCAS!" Riley gasped horrified at the sight.

Lucas and the lady in question who had long blonde hair and beautiful curves practically jumped out of bed. She never would have thought Lucas would bring another girl to her house, she felt highly disrespected as Lucas who was just in his blue and white Nike basketball shorts put on a shirt. Riley saw the mystery girl who was in little black dress that Riley practically saw this girl's panties! Riley just felt highly disrespected with how she caught Lucas. "Riley! I can totally explain what's going on!" Lucas exclaimed with his hands up as Riley backed up against the wall with her right hand covering her mouth to what she saw and was panting fast.

"No! You can't!" Riley yelled unleashing her anger.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Lucas exclaimed back

"Oh really, you got one chance to prove your innocence Cowboy! Make it count!" Riley dared Lucas putting her trust in Lucas on thin ice.

 ** _Author's Note: Well people, Lucas has some explaining to do. Caught with a young lady and we don't even know her name yet! This will be answered next chapter! Next time on Her Guardian Angel: A falshback chapter, while Riley was in New York celebrating, we will learn what Lucas has been up to, who is this young lady Lucas was caught in bed with and what happened between the two of them and why they were caught in bed together. Did anything happen between Lucas and this mystery girl that could compromise his relationship with Riley? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel. Please review this story and why don't you add this story to your fav list and follow this story to know what happens next and be quick on the ball on that one. There's gonna be some more interesting moments to come and even...RUCAS MOMENTS! BOOM! I know people have been waiting for that AHEM Mimi and James Stryker among other which you know who you are. Don't worry, I didn't leave you guys hanging with those Riarlie moments that happened. I promise that Rucas moments is on the horizon. You're welcome! :) I'll see you guys next chapter but for now..._**

 ** _Lets's Talk!_**

 ** _Guest 101: Oh and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for what is to come next. I am basing the next chapter on an event that actually happened to my best friend so it's gonna be good to leave this chapter out there._**

 ** _Guest from May 29: You got it. One more vote for Underdog_**

 ** _Guest from May 28: Yes I did and as the Cattie Manager said in that one episode of Family Guy, "Big whoop wanna fight about it?" I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you more often not as Guest from May 28 but as your name or whoever you wanna be here._**

 ** _Girl Meets Reality: Well, KillEmWithKindness02 was right about Smackle dying when Riley picked up a photo from her high school grad and one of the faces shot was Smackle's the others being Josh and Lucas. Do you think that Josh and Lucas will be killed in the future? Still trying to do better with gun fight scenes but there is room for improvement, there always is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and buckle up for the next two chapters! It's gonna be great. Thank you for the continuous support and I can't wait to hear from you._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: One thing that Lucas has going for him is that he and this girl are clothed but still, we don't know what happened in the days he wasn't with Riley so, it's gonna be interesting to see what happened. As for Shawn and Farkle, they need time to heal of course. Hopefully Missy is found and arrested soon. Thanks for the consistent support and hope to hear from you again soon :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: You were incorrect accusing Ian Couture, remember Missy is involved and why did she go missing once the shootings begin? Hmm...A little mystery there. As for the situation of Riley finding Lucas in bed with our mystery woman, you're right on the money, Riley is definitely upset, jealous...We'll see. You're latest chapter for Her Protector was awesome and wow! What a steamy Rucas moment! I also can't wait for the next chapter of Juliet's World and I'm hoping the special guest is Maya still. Thanks for the continuous support and keep up the awesome work!_**

 ** _Updated scores for Riley's next potential role._**

 ** _Underdog: 5_**

 ** _This I Swear: 4_**

 ** _Unbroken: 1_**

 ** _Voting is still open people and it will be ending in a few chapters. Vote while you can guys! :)_**


	25. Chapter 25- Drowning My Sorrows Away

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Oh yeah! It's another chapter of Her Guardian Angel! Ladies and gents today, we will see what happened with Lucas while Riley was gone and what he did on her birthday. Riley thinks Lucas and our mystery woman had sex. Who knows, maybe a little bit of jealousy is on the rise here too ;) So now, is Lucas innocent or guilty?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley, Charlie and, Team SHIELD all return to LA after spending a few days in New York so Riley can spend her birthday there. What she didn't expect to see was a pair of red heels. She ran up the stairs only to find Lucas in bed with another woman. Another beautiful blonde woman that would even give Maya some competition. Time to see what Lucas and our mystery woman got themselves into this position.**_

 _ **December 8, 2024**_

It was a rainy December afternoon in Los Angeles and Lucas was still on his quest to tame Punisher Lucas. He thought to himself that he had burnt himself out with all of this work and stressing over Riley's safety. He hasn't had much time to himself since he was expected to remain sharp at all times. Lucas was walking around the backyard with Odin as he sat down by the pool as Odin laid down next to his owner and his best friend.

"Hey Odin, you think Riley still likes me?" Lucas asked his dog as Odin yawned in reply.

"Yeah, thanks for the insurance policy, bud." Lucas scoffed sarcastically to his dog. Lucas looked into the distance in what he needed in his life. He knows he still loves Riley and only Maya knows that. The problem was that Riley still looked like she still deeply cared about both himself and Charlie. Ever since returning to her life, Lucas has felt that some of Riley's feelings have returned. Only some, he knows he has to remain professional and respect her engagement to Charlie but his selfish side wants Riley back and desire her for himself. His feelings have grown and has seen the mistake he made letting Riley go. He wants to be the one that puts a ring on Riley and see her walk towards him in her wedding dress. But he can't. Riley made it clear to him that she still loves Charlie.

With that in mind, Lucas picked himself and got dressed to go out, it was something he hadn't done in some time. He got a cab to pick him up and bring him back to his apartment. Lucas made sure his fridge was entirely cleaned out after reading his contract to be doing 24/7 security for Riley. He still sees some of Odin's treats and also some photos of him and Odin. After running through his closet and finding his old Army Rangers uniform, he found some clothes to wear so he could go out. He got the keys to his red Dodge Challenger Hellcat and left his apartment wearing a black Affliction T-Shirt and black jeans with a pair of his black boots. He eventually found himself at a Dave and Buster's a place he hadn't been at in quite some time. He always enjoyed gaming when he was younger and since Dave and Buster's provided gams, food and, booze, whenever Lucas was really stressed out, it was his safe haven. Lucas went to a teller to get credits for a game card allowing him to use the variety of arcade games. Lucas not to his surprise got started on Time Crisis 5 a shooting game with quick reflexes, a quick trigger finger and, accuracy.

After gaming for about two hours, Lucas was a little tired and most certainly, he was hungry. He went to the bar portion of Dave and Buster's and parked himself up at a stool. He started off with baked mac and cheese and on the side he had a pint of Bud Light Beer.

For some reason, Lucas was tempted to put ketchup in his mac and cheese because it was something Riley got him into doing whenever he was over and they would be having it for dinner. He remembered the one day Riley snuck some ketchup in his bowl as Maya gagged as she normally did hating the combination. Lucas initially wanted hot sauce in his mac and cheese but Riley was clever and used ketchup instead. He ended up liking it and has done the same combination ever since Riley told him she used ketchup instead of hot sauce.

After his dinner, he couldn't help but noticed he was being watched. He starred down the bar and about 4 stools to his right were a party of 3 girls looking at him. One of them was a blonde who obviously had her eyes on him as he caught her. He got out of his seat and made his way to her and her friends.

"What's your name?" Lucas asked kindly.

"Miranda." The blonde answered. Miranda had on her a white t-shirt, a pair of tight jeans and, jean jacket with red lipstick on her. She was quite petite sort of like Maya but only a few inches taller than Maya.

"Nice to meet you Miranda, I'm Lucas." Lucas said extending his hand as Miranda and Lucas shook hands as Miranda's friends left the two alone claiming they're going to continue playing games.

"I never seen you before, are you new in town?" Miranda asked having never seen Lucas before.

"I've been here for almost a year, so yeah I'm pretty new." Lucas answered as he sat on the stool beside Miranda.

"Cool. Where did you come from?" Miranda asked wanting to know Lucas a bit better.

"Well, I did two tours of duty for the US Army Rangers and before that, I lived in New York since I was 13." Lucas answered. "Were you born and raised here in LA?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I was raised in Pasadena." Miranda answered as Lucas ordered another pint of beer before Miranda changed Lucas' order and ordered a pitcher instead.

The two quickly grew attracted to each other, talking to each other about various topics, their childhoods, favorite TV shows, movies, embarrassing moments and all. It wasn't before long that Miranda asked about Lucas' time in the military and his service in the US Army Rangers. Lucas could only answer as much as he could knowing that there are some details that should remain classified. Miranda his decision not to answer some of her questions since it was classified information and doesn't want to bring up scarring images and memories.

"So, what brings you here tonight, Lucas?" Miranda asked as she tried looking into his soul as he filled his glass with more beer. Lucas took a sometime to answer as he licked his lips and looked into the beer.

"Well, let loose. It's been a long week." Lucas answered leaving most of his reasoning out.

"You're lying to me. I know there's more than you're not telling me." Miranda caught Lucas seeing right through him. "You look miserable Lucas. You look like you haven't had a good night sleep in a few days." Miranda said. Lucas nodded his head as he had been caught red handed. He later sighed, he had been caught.

"Umm. I made a huge mistake and it only hurt someone I really love. I screwed up." Lucas admitted as the guilt began to eat at his very being.

"What did you do?" Miranda asked.

"I prefer not to relive it, hence why I came here alone." Lucas answered.

"Have you been talking to someone about it?" Miranda asked beginning to sound concerned.

"I guess I am now." Lucas said looking into Miranda's eyes.

Miranda's friends came to get her, it was about 10pm now and Miranda had to leave.

"Hey Lucas, it was great talking to you. Can we do this again sometime?" Miranda asked.

"Sure that'd be great. Can I get your phone number?" Lucas asked handing Miranda his cellphone so she could put in her information.

"Sure. Call me sometime." Miranda said as she placed her contact information in Lucas's cellphone before handing the phone back to Lucas before walking away.

Lucas soon after asked for his bill after finishing the beer and made his payments. He waited for an hour and a few glasses of water to help get the alcohol out of his system so he could not go home driving drunk.

He made it home and crashed onto his bed at Riley's house as Odin slept beside him.

The next morning, Lucas woke up getting two texts from Miranda. The first reading,

* * *

 _"Hey Lucas, I hope you got home ok last night and I was wondering if we could meet up again today?"_

The second text read,

* * *

 _"Hey Lucas, I'm about to head to work. Please call me or text me if we're still on for tonight. Take care. Bye."_

Lucas got up and began to text Miranda back. It was the day after Riley's birthday, December 9.

* * *

 _"Hey Miranda. Thanks for our concern. I got home ok. And as for tonight, I'm free so let's meet up."_

* * *

Lucas drove himself to Lion's Den Headquarters and used the gym and stayed for there for three hours of intense training. He worked on his cardio, his legs and even put some time in to work on his fighting techniques as he made his way to the punching bag from Everlast and threw various punches, kicks, knees and, elbows. It was now 3pm as he got a text from Miranda who a High School English Teacher. The text read,

* * *

 _"Hey Lucas, so I might be a little late. I have a student serving detention with me today so, just meet me at Barrel Down it's over at Santa Monica. See you soon."_

* * *

Lucas hit the showers to feel fresh and brought an extra set of clothes with him. He got himself dressed up and made his way to Santa Monica to wait for Miranda. After he made the drive, he got himself a table for two for himself and Miranda and told himself he was waiting for her.

He got started on having a glass of water and the loaded fries which contained fries, three melted cheeses, diced bacon and, scallions. It took an extra 15 minutes until Miranda arrived. Lucas got up from his seat and gave Miranda a hug as he sat across from her at their booth.

"So, how was school?" Lucas asked before taking a quick sip of his water.

"It was alright, pretty easy day. How about you, have things gotten better?" Miranda asked.

"Still hurting." Lucas admitted still feeling Riley slipping away from him.

"Lucas, what's going on?" Miranda asked wanting to help.

"So, recently my ex and I have been training together. She's an actress and she wants me to get her ready for a role. Before this, we haven't spoken in about 4 years. Now I'm around her and my feelings for her came back. The only problem is, is that she's engaged." Lucas said as his beer came to help soften to damage to his heart.

"I'm sorry Lucas. Look, if it feels any better, I'm coming off a break up myself and I'm trying to heal too. Was she your first one?" Miranda asked feeling that Lucas and his special someone had a significant relationships.

"Yeah. I really loved her but, I screwed up and now. I feel like I've lost her forever." Lucas said taking a sip of his beer.

"You can't think like that Lucas. Things can change, Hollywood is unpredictable especially with relationships. Remember that Kim Kardashian and Kris Humphries got a divorce 3 days after they got married? So lighten up Lucas. Especially with celebrities, relationships don't last too long in this city. Lots of couples that are on and off again like Tyga and Kylie Jenner and then you have these nasty breakups and divorces like what happened between Ben Affleck and Jennifer Gardner where he cheated on her with the nanny." Miranda told him trying to keep him optimistic.

"Well, she's not like them. She certainly isn't concerned about her image as Kylie Jenner is, this girl I love really likes to help people and always tries to see the good in people." Lucas said telling Miranda the great qualities Riley has.

"Have you talked to her about how you feel?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Lucas answered plain and simple as their food came in. Miranda had the Kale Caesar Salad while Lucas enjoyed his Maple Whiskey Ribs. The two would talk here and there as they had their meals. Lucas even bought Miranda a beer. However, Miranda is a lightweight as she is already buzzed with two beers. Lucas would be the one to pay for their time together as he paid the bill but Miranda was having difficulty walking in a straight line. Lucas knew he was ok but she wasn't. He told Miranda to call one of her friends to come by and pick up her car since Miranda wanted to hang out with Lucas more and Lucas agreed to Miranda's request and would drive her home.

After Miranda's friend picked up the car, she got in Lucas' car and by instinct alone, he drove her to Riley's house. He pulled up to Riley's house. It was now 6pm and Miranda was very impressed.

"This is where you live?!" Miranda exclaimed as Lucas held Miranda's hands so she wouldn't fall over as he escorted her inside.

"For now. Come inside." Lucas said bringing Miranda inside as Lucas opened the door and brought her in as Odin came down the upstairs stair case to greet his owner and his new friend.

"Hey boy, not today ok." Lucas said trying not to play with Odin.

"For a bodyguard, you sure make a lot of money." Miranda said still impressed.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucas said as he walked by a photo of Riley, Maya, Farkle, Zay and, Lucas all together at Topanga's.

"You know Riley Matthews?!" Miranda exclaimed seeing the photo.

"Yeah, we went to High School together and she was my first love." Lucas answered.

"So, you're training her?!" Miranda asked. Lucas got caught he revealed some confidential information.

"Yeah." Lucas said as he sat her down on the couch as he moved to the kitchen and grabbed some ingredients to help sober her up.

He made her a glass of water to start as she took it and slowly drank it. Lucas went back to the kitchen and fixed her a quick grilled cheese sandwich. He gave her the sandwich and it took some time to slowly breakdown the alcohol but Lucas had some help as he gave Miranda more water. Miranda would eventually pass out as Lucas can see she's had a long day. Thankfully it was a Friday so Miranda didn't have to go to work the next day to teach. Lucas was feeling the effects too of a tiring day of conversation and a tough 3 hour workout as he bridal carried Miranda to his bedroom and the two fell asleep.

It was late at night as Lucas began to hear footsteps. Riley was likely home and would head to bed right away. But she didn't, Riley turned on the lights as she caught the two in bed together.

 _ **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN DUN! This is how we got to the ending of last chapter folks! So, Lucas was innocent the whole time except...Riley and the others don't know that...Yet! Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas tries to explain to Riley his relationship with Miranda. Miranda steps up to the plate and supports Lucas and defends him and, some harsh words are then exchanged between Riley and Miranda as the two get into a heated argument. Who will Lucas defend? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review this fanfic I love it when I hear from you guys and some of y'all placed some heat on Charlie. *Does my best announcer like voice* Charlie Gardner, please proceed to the gallows for your...Online shaming. SHAME HIM! Someone please give him a shower of haterade! You know who you are, I read the reviews :P Also, add this to tour favorites and follow the story, that way whenever I update, BOOM! You got it on your phone or even in your emails. Gotta love the benefits of having a fanfiction account right? Can't wait to here from you guys next chapter and oh my, oh my are it's about to get spicy in here!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **beatzlc: Thanks for voting for Underdog and Lucas has a lot to prove in trying to get Riley's trust back, we know he's innocent but she needs to learn and hopefully she's open-minded enough to see his point of view also...Damn...Did you have a bottle of haterade or something, the amount of hate and shade you gave Charlie! Ouch! He's pretty shady if I do say so myself. It's awesome hearing from you and hoping you shame Charlie even further.**_

 _ **Mimi: Thanks! I'm happy you're very excited after what happened last chapter and enjoyed this one too. Speaking of the Raptors while I was writing I get a picture from my mom and she ran into JV at a gas station and took a picture with him and I was super jealous! I am so proud of the boys I knew they would come this far and I didn't know that they would last 6 games so I'm a very happy 21 year old. Raptors 2017 will be SO HYPED! #WeTheNorth and the other teams will still be hating and not giving the Raptors the respect but no matter what, we'll find a way to prove them wrong when we invade their house like what the north has done throughout the year. #TheNorthRemembers**_

 _ **Lucaya Guest: Woops! My fault there, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you brace yourself for a wild chapter coming up next.**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Well unfortunately, Charlie will get another good sleep but I'll explain sooner than later. I'll just summarize it like this...He'll be leaving LA to compete for $25,000. You will see if Riley does get jealous but based on what happened last chapter, there are sides of her jealous side that does appear. You will also hear what's been going on with Missy.**_

 _ **Girl Meets Reality: Well, we know Lucas' side of the story but Riley sadly only sees one. Take a guess what that is. I will not tell you IF Lucas and/or Josh end up dying but what I can guarantee you is that there will be more Rucas moments in the near future.**_

 _ **James Stryker: A catfight very well can happen. It's for sure in the realm of possibilities since Riley has always had an insecure nature to her but it'll also be very interesting as to who Lucas defends! I hope you loved this chapter and I can't wait for the next chapter of Juliet's World and Her Protector. You're an awesome writer and really enjoy reading your work. Keep kicking ass my man :)**_

 _ **violet1429: I can neither confirm nor deny if Riley was being jealous and you're very right, it's HIGHLY disrespectful if Lucas brought another woman and had sex in Riley's house but we all know they didn't have sex. Will she believe him? I promise and guarantee you there will be more Rucas moments, just be patient with it and enjoy it when it happens.**_


	26. Chapter 26- Ding! Ding! Ding!

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Holy cow folks to any of you basketball fans out there, what a killing by the Golden State Warriors in game 2 of the NBA Finals against the Cleveland Cavaliers! I'm going nuts as to how these games are going and also I may or may not be tired from work. So this chapter is pretty important, pay attention as to what happens. This will be HUGE!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas meets Miranda and tells her everything, how he trains Riley, talks to her about his past and trying to help in the process of getting rid of Punisher Lucas. Miranda was drunk and Lucas brought her to his bed in Riley's home to breakdown the alcohol in her system...Until Riley caught Lucas and Miranda in bed together. Time to find out what happens next.**_

Lucas was caught red handed in bed with Miranda, Riley was furious and as given one chance to defend himself.

"Look Riley, I met Miranda at a Dave and Buster's. I was trying my best to get rid of Punisher Lucas! I had kept everything bottled up throughout these last few years. I met Miranda and we talked about this and more! I never wanted to see a day where you're hurt for something I did but after the home invasion and what I did to Nico, I knew I needed to fix something. Miranda was helping me heal." Lucas answered and spilt all of the details on the first night he met Miranda.

"Oh yeah? Then why is she here in YOUR bed?" Riley argued getting angrier by the second.

"You are in my home! For me to catch you two like this, is a spit to my face!" Riley yelled losing her patience.

"I'm sorry Riley, but Miranda is drunk. I gave her some water and made her a grilled cheese sandwich to breakdown the alcohol but she needs time!" Lucas told her trying to allow Riley to see his reasoning. Riley has seen the effects of alcohol being surrounded with Hollywood parties and being in the limelight of Hollywood. She has only tried a couple of alcoholic drinks thanks to Maya but has always disliked the taste of alcohol. She has always kept her distance with these sorts of parties and yet still does not understand how people could party for so long. Instead Riley would stay at home and usually watch a movie with Charlie or read a book while he was at work.

Miranda was starting to become agitated with Riley giving Lucas a hard time. "Look bitch, I know you're famous and all but if you think something happened between us, you would've known from the start! Do you see Lucas and I naked?" Miranda asked defending Lucas.

"No but-" Riley answered before being cut off.

"But nothing! Nothing happened between us! I was just enjoying some sleep until you marched up here and starting acting like a total bitch!" Miranda began to yell back. "If you want me gone, I'll go!" Miranda insisted as she fixed herself up walking past Riley as she butted shoulders with the actress.

"Miranda! You are not going anywhere until you sober up!" Lucas said wanting Miranda to go home safely.

"No Lucas, you clearly have more important stuff on your hands like that dumbass looking bitch!" Miranda told Lucas having difficulty walking down the stairs walking past Angel and Charlie. Riley and Lucas chased after Miranda to make sure nothing bad happens to her as they too walked past Charlie and Angel. Angel and Charlie knew something was definitely wrong now as they went with them.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Angel asked marching with Lucas as the two bodyguards had their eyes on Miranda who just got her hoes.

"Don't ask, I'll tell you all later." Lucas said.

"Now get out of here you slut!" Riley exclaimed kicking Miranda out as Charlie's and Angel's eyes shot wide open in shock from the language Riley just used. Charlie's phone began to ring as Charlie picked up the call from an unknown number.

"I'll get to you guys in a bit, I just gotta take this call." Charlie told the others as Miranda turned to Riley and marched up to her not backing down and was furious! Lucas knew something was about to happen.

"Miranda, calm down! Take it easy!" Lucas tried to ease the tension between Miranda and Riley as she ignored his plea and threw a sucker punch at Riley's face! Riley responded with a hard right in return landing on Miranda's chin! Miranda began attacking but Riley somehow was able to block every punch Miranda threw even ducking a few of them and countered back with an overhand right.

Lucas backed off and allowed them to face each other. Riley responded with an elbow to the body and a right hook to the face! Riley soon grabbed the tipsy Miranda and clasped the back of blonde's hair and threw knees to the young blonde's face as Miranda held onto Riley's top and threw her onto the ground! Jasmine and Garrett showed up and saw the hate these two have for each other. They let Riley and Miranda settle their differences by letting them fight it out.

Miranda was on Riley's side throwing rabid punches to Riley's face. Riley has so little experience in fighting but Lucas has taught her to defend herself well as Riley covered up guarding with her forearms by her face not allowing herself to get badly hit. Riley wrapped her legs around Miranda's right leg as Riley was successful in tying up Miranda not allowing her to throw big punches! Riley flipped Miranda over and was now on top and now the one throwing punches the crowd was just watching enjoying the fight as they were going "Ohh!" as they saw every clean punch land. Miranda was able to successfully push Riley off her as the two stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"C'mon now! Bitch Face Matthews! Is that the best you got?" Miranda taunted breathing heavily.

"Maybe if your legs weren't so shaky and unstable, then maybe I would've taken you out so long ago, but I'll just beat your ass here then kick you out of my house!" Riley yelled as she winded up her right leg, swinging her leg and hips together as her shin made contact with the side of Miranda's head knocking her down backwards and out cold!

Garrett got Riley away from the fight and began trying to calm her down while Jasmine began trying to wake Miranda up. Lucas got in between the both of them as Charlie calmed Riley down with a glass of water. Riley was high on adrenaline being in her first ever fist fight. Lucas has really taught her well. Lucas exploited and used Riley's flexibility to allow Riley to use it to her advantage and it worked for her. Charlie sat Riley down on the couch rubbing her shoulders easing the tension in her bringing her heart rate down.

"You're ok, you're ok!" Charlie assured Riley making shushing sounds.

"Ouuu I wanna beat her even more!" Riley said still not satisfied.

"Look, Lucas may have made a mistake but I don't want you to go to jail for assault!" Charlie told Riley reasoning with her. Riley understood where Charlie was coming from and was able to calm down while Angel got the keys to the Escalade and walked with Miranda out. Lucas and the others joined her with Charlie.

"Well, who knew you could fight like that!" Jasmine said impressed with Riley's skills especially for a beginner.

"Uggh I'm so glad YOUR new girlfriend is out of my house!" Riley yelled pointing at Lucas.

"Hey! She as there for me when I needed her! Riley, get off your high horse! Yes, I made a mistake for bringing her here but what was I supposed to do, she was drunk!" Lucas explained.

"Oh, I don't know, let a cab get her?" Riley suggested crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and she won't feel the effects of the hangover the next day? Really nice Riley! I did what I had to do to take care of her too while you guys were gone. I wasn't gonna let a cab driver walk her up to the door, she'll just fall and maybe hurt herself, what I did was the responsible thing to do and if you feel differently and if you feel like I disrespected your home, I apologize!" Lucas said raising his voice at her proclaiming his innocence.

"You know what, I've had a rough 24 hours so could you please, let me go to bed!" Riley stormed off.

"Have a goodnight!" Lucas told her as they only watched her go upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Lucas sat down and tried to collect himself.

"Hey Lucas, for once, I actually approve of what you did. Good job on you man." Charlie congratulated Lucas.

"Thanks. What was that phone call about?" Lucas asked Charlie for his reason for not being around to help break up the fight.

"Actually, I'm might be gone for a few months." Charlie told everyone.

"Why is that?" Garrett asked.

"Well, I got a phone call and I received an invitation to compete in Hell's Kitchen for Gordon Ramsay!" Charlie said excited for the competition.

"Gordon Ramsay? Isn't that guy trying to open up a place over in Las Vegas?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah! I'm heading out next week." Charlie said happy to accept one of more well-known culinary competitions where the winner wins $500,000 and to open up their own restaurant over in the Las Vegas Strip near the famous MGM Grand.

"When are you gonna tell Riley this?" Garrett asked concerned with how Riley will take this news.

"I'll tell her tomorrow when she has cooled off." Charlie answered. "Have a good night guys." Charlie told the bodyguards as he went upstairs to retire for the night.

Lucas turned to his two comrades who were both looking rather disappointed in him.

"What did I do?" Lucas asked.

"Why the hell was that Miranda chick doing here?" Jasmine asked. "Is there anything you wanna tell us little brother?" Jasmine asked another question concerned for Lucas.

 _ **Author's Note: Well damn Riley! We never knew you had it in you to throw a kick let alone a punch! Ok so we know Charlie is gonna compete in a culinary competition in Las Vegas. This is going to be interesting as to how Riley will take this. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley resumes training under Lucas and takes her frustrations out on him and how will she take the news when Charlie tells her that he is competing in Las Vegas for Hells Kitchen. That means MORE alone time between Riley and Lucas and NO interference from Charlie! What will happen between the two. Please review and add the story to your favorites and follow it so whenever I upload a new chapter, you'll know right away! I'll see you guys next chapter but first and you know this was coming!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **emelsbecker: Thank you so much and I promise you Rucas moments are on the horizon!**_

 _ **RucasLoverGreece2003: I hope you enjoyed the newest chapters for both stories and I hope you enjoyed that little fight scene between Riley and Miranda**_

 _ **Lucaya Guest: Hey Hakuna Matata, if you don't know what it means...Watch Lion King. I hope you enjoyed the argument eventual fight scene and thanks for staying with me in this journey. I hope you like the training chapter coming up.**_

 _ **Jrules19: Well I hope you're still alive and doing well, I hope you liked the chapter and get ready for the next one!**_

 _ **beatzlc: Plot twist, he didn't defend any of them, he just allowed them to settle it on their own. I promise you a Rucas moment coming soon as she prepares for her next audition for This I Swear. Riley's mind in a thousand directions right now since Katy and Smackle were killed. We'll see if this motivates Riley even more.**_

 _ **Mimi: Cat fight indeed! Riley wins by KO! Hey don't worry Patrick Patterson will be around the 6ix and he even said, "Don't hesitate to say hello" from what I saw on Sportsnet and on Tim and Sid. Thanks for supporting the story #WeTheNorth**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well Lucas was stuck in the middle for this cat fight! But clearly both were fighting over him. This is now a fatal four way, no longer a triangle. Will we hear from Miranda again if that's what you're thinking, maybe...maybe not. Thanks for the consistent support and keep up the awesome work in both Juliet's World and Her Protector.**_

 _ **violet1429: Well he did apologize but we didn't exactly see if Riley accepted his apology, we'll find that out next chapter. Thanks for the support and I hope to hear from you soon! :)**_

 _ **Wee Auntie: Riley must learn to realize that Punisher Lucas was able to help keep Lucas alive enhancing his fighting abilities but now since he is no longer a soldier, Punisher Lucas has to go or else he's ending up in jail. If Lucas can control Punisher Lucas, he's set for life. I'm not sure if Riley sees the world in his eyes but maybe with Charlie gone, maybe this can open the conversation between the two to understand each other. Thanks for the insight to this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Well he did shut up and you're doing very well with patience...A Rucas moment is on the horizon and maybe some juicy and steamy Rucas moments too along the way ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be on the lookout for the Rucas moments**_

 ** _Updated scores for Riley's potential next leading role/_**

 ** _Underdog: 6_**

 ** _This I Swear: 4_**

 ** _Unbroken: 1_**

 ** _Voting is still open guys so capitalize while you can, it'll be closing in a few chapters. See you guys next chapter!_**


	27. Chapter 27- That Escalated Quickly!

Her Guardian Angel

 ** _Author's Note: Surprise! I'm back and busier than ever also, I'm now a college graduate! Things at work are getting busier since it's summer and that means more shifts available meaning, I'll hopefully be busy over the summer working but still have time to write. So I apologize for not being able to get a chapter out as much as I should. Things will be get very interesting this chapter everyone, I'm not gonna spoil anything other than Lucas and Riley workout together. I'll leave it there and I'll see you guys at the bottom._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!_**

 ** _Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Miranda defends Lucas for bringing her to Riley's home after a happy hour of conversation and healing, Riley highly disapproved of Miranda being in Lucas' bed and felt disrespected. Meanwhile, after Miranda tries to leave the house, she calls Riley a bitch whereas Riley responds by calling Miranda a slut! A fight breaks out between the two where Riley eventually wins by KO kicking Miranda in the head. Finally, Charlie will be leaving in 1 week to compete in Hell's Kitchen over in Las Vegas. The story continues…NOW!_**

"Tell me straight Jasmine, did I screw up?" Lucas asked Jasmine and Garrett who were standing in front of him crossing their arms at him.

"Is there something you wanna tell us, though?" Garrett asked believing something is wrong with Lucas. Lucas sighed debating I he should tell them all the truth about his feelings for Riley and his stance on Punisher Lucas.

"Between us?" Lucas requested.

"Off the record." Garrett answered as he and Jasmine sat in the leather chairs beside Lucas. Lucas sighed as the moment had come to finally fess up the truth to his comrades about what he has been enduring.

"Ok, you guys know of Punisher Lucas, right?" Lucas asked. They nodded their heads.

"That night when I shot Nico Pereira 10 more times after Jasmine killed him, I snapped." Lucas told them. "But the worst part of all of that, is seeing Riley's face after what had happened." Lucas told them.

"Lucas, tell us the truth, is there something between you and Riley?" Jasmine asked.

"Riley and I used to date back in high school, we were doing great until, I overreacted when I saw her with Charlie. After we broke things off, they got together a few weeks later. Over the years I began to regret my decision to break up with her more and more. It really did eat at me during senior year, hence why I'm not my usual self but after that night I showed her my Punisher Lucas side, I need to start learning how to control it. I don't want her to see something that dark ever again." Lucas said only wanting good things to happen in Riley's life. Jasmine and Garrett.

"The feelings are still strong aren't they?" Garrett asked recognizing the change in Lucas' tone of voice and Lucas's body language as he began to slouch on the sofa and the look of defeat.

"They are sir." Lucas admitted to his commanding officer. Garrett sighed wanting to help the young man. Garrett recognizes real love when he sees it and although Lucas has matured, he has also seen many terrible things in his four years as a US Army Ranger.

"Well Lucas, the next little while will be important, Charlie is gonna be here for one more week until he leaves LA for Las Vegas. I need you to clear your head. Tame this side of you and learn to control it. Punisher Lucas kept you and all of us alive a few times in the past, but like I said before, we're not Army Rangers anymore, we're now bodyguards. We have to obey the laws and by-laws in the State of California. You're a great kid, Lucas. This is just one of the more difficult parts of growing up." Garrett told him.

"Thanks for the support guys." Lucas told them as the sound of the door opened up as Angel walked through.

"I'm back, guys!" Angel called out to anyone that could hear him. Angel walked to see where Lucas started to feel some confidence in himself again and determined to learn to control Punisher Lucas before he self-destructs.

"What's going on guys?" Angel asked his teammates.

"We just had a good talk, how's the blonde that gave Riley a decent fight?" Jasmine asked.

"She's gonna be ok. Gave her some more protein rich foods that will help breakdown the alcohol, she was mad as hell at Lucas." Angel exclaimed.

"What did she say?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Basically she said she hates you, she's mad that you didn't defend her, and that you allowed Riley to call her a "slut" and for this fight to breakout. Why didn't you stop it man?" Angel asked putting his car keys down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, you still didn't explain that part to us." Jasmine remembered as she asked Lucas.

"It's because I felt like I was stuck in the middle. I care about both Miranda and Riley. Miranda has been helping me keep Punisher Lucas under control." Lucas explained. "I was shocked as anyone with Riley, I never would've thought she would fight! I mean, this is Riley Matthews we're talking about here, she's always hated violence!" Lucas told them.

"Ok, real quick, if you had to save one of them, who would you save? And you can't save the other!" Angel asked putting Lucas on the spot.

Lucas knew his answer even as Angel was asking his question, it was very clear to him. "I'd save Riley, it always will be Riley." Lucas answered.

"Ok guys look, it's been a wild couple of days on our end too so, let's all go to sleep. Lucas you still need to train Riley tomorrow, get her ready for her next two roles." Garrett said dismissing the team as Lucas went upstairs to his room where Odin was already waiting for him as Lucas laid down on his bed and drifted to his sleep.

The next morning, Lucas was fast asleep and was really hard to wake him up. But Riley was trying her best to wake him up.

"Lucas, wake up!" Riley said nudging Lucas as Lucas' eyes finally opened to see Riley with a look of worry on her face.

"Riley? What's going on?" Lucas shot up grabbing her shoulders.

"Come down quick!" Riley told him as she took Lucas' hand and ran with him downstairs as the other members of Team SHIELD were all watching the TV turned onto CNN with the headline, "Mastermind: Missy Bradford Has Been Arrested." Lucas couldn't believe what was going on, a person he went to middle school with was arrested.

"What happened?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Something happened in New York that I didn't tell you, Garrett believes that Missy Bradford came after me and hired some hitmen to try and kill me." Riley said in fear but Garrett, Angel and, Jasmine were all relaxed. Lucas looked at Riley and took her hands.

He looked into her eyes and told her, "Look Riley, you're gonna be fine, there's nothing to worry about for now. I don't know what happened in New York but with us, you'll be ok." Lucas told her.

"Smackle and Aunt Katy were killed that night." Riley told him as Lucas was shocked to hear what happened , his first instinct was to call Farkle and ask how he's holding up and the same thing with Maya.

"How are Farkle and Maya doing?" Lucas asked right away.

"He's hurting Lucas, he's now a single father to Isaac. Maya, she's just as bad but they have each other and they have Josh, Zay and, Vanessa they could go to." Riley told him.

"When is the funeral?" Lucas asked.

"Sometime next week." Riley said as Lucas bit the left corner of his mouth.

"You want to go back for the funeral?" Lucas asked as Riley shook her head. "Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because, I feel like ever since this whole thing happened with the threats that, I'm just brining disaster everywhere I go and the only time I feel safe is only at home and if I'm with you guys!" Riley told him as she rushed into his chest out of instinct. Lucas was always a safe haven for her, she always knew that although Charlie is a good man, he couldn't protect her like Lucas could.

"It's gonna be ok." Lucas told her in a more empathetic tone in his voice.

It was silent between the two for a few seconds until she pulled away. "No, it's not." Riley told him as he embraced her. Fortunately, Charlie was already at work he would highly disapprove of those two being together.

"Riley, I think now I need you in the gym more than ever and to pay attention. In case something bad happens to us, you can protect yourself." Lucas told her wanting to make sure she's covered in case the worse things happens to him and his coworkers.

"Ok, let's go train." Riley told him as she went off to her room to get changed to workout with Lucas watched in and was feeling a hand on his shoulder, it was from Garrett.

"Listen Lucas, emotions are running high right now, so be careful. Riley is mostly feeding off emotions. Stay frosty kid." Garrett said.

"And no funny business." Jasmine added.

"Guys, thanks for being supportive on what I'm trying to do here with this Punisher Lucas." Lucas told them.

"Hey, it's safe to say you're still trying to adjust to being discharged from the Army and trying to live like a normal citizen again but this job has been serving us really well. It feels like we're back." Angel said as Riley came down ready to go with an extra set of clothes to change into after her workout with Lucas.

"You ready?" Riley asked.

"Let's go." Lucas said as he raced towards his gym bag.

"Wait, shouldn't you get ready?" Riley asked.

"Oh, whenever I get home from a workout, I switch the clothes out that way I'm already set to go for the next practice." Lucas told her.

"But at least you could do is have a shower and get something to eat." Riley said wanting to make sure he eats.

"Alright, I'll have breakfast." Lucas groaned but knew Riley was right since he needed the energy.

After a good breakfast, Lucas grabbed some chocolate whey protein powder and took two scoops of it and filled up his water bottle. After adding water and giving it a good shake, Lucas was set to go. He took a quick shower and got dressed before meeting Riley downstairs ready to go.

The two finally made it to Lion's Den Headquarters and checked into the gym. Lucas and Riley stretched together and there was still some tension between them with what happened with Miranda, but they knew they needed each other. They didn't know why, but they knew it. After an hour of stretching, Lucas got Riley to start lifting some weights first. He first started Riley off with taking two 25 pound kettlebells and told her to perform lunches. She did 3 sets of 12 as Lucas kept an eye on Riley's form as Riley lunged her body with her legs and watched her bend both legs. After a one minute break, he got her doing squats with a 35 pound dumbbell for resistance to build up the strength in Riley's legs. She did great with that and performed with ease. Lucas sees that Riley's legs are strong so Riley would make a good kicker and she is flexible as well thanks to training in Yoga. Finally, Lucas took Riley inside the Octagon and gave her shin guards, a mouth guard that they molded together while still at the house, and a pair of blue MMA Gloves from the legendary Japanese promotion: PRIDE FC. The gloves were more beneficial for Riley since the gloves covered more of the knuckles and provided protection for the hands just before the fingernails. Riley got her gloves laced up by Lucas and they began to work.

Riley was intense and throwing plenty of power in every punch, kick, elbow and, knee that Lucas told her to perform. Lucas knew Riley was angry. He felt great power from Riley but after 4 minutes, Riley was beginning to struggle. She was becoming tired and was struggling to keep up with Lucas' speed.

It was the final minute, Lucas gave Riley a few more combos to throw as Riley did so hitting the focus pads on Lucas' hands as the buzzer sounded! Riley was given a 1 minute break for water.

Lucas needed to test her now, he put on his mouth guard, shin guards and laced up his own pair of MMA Gloves.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"We're gonna spar now, seeing as you're very angry, why don't you take it out on me." Lucas said offering to be Riley's punching bag.

"You asked for it." Riley mumbled putting in her mouth guard and starred at Lucas who was across the Octagon. The buzzer sounded starting the round as they both got into their fighting stances and took to the center of the Octagon. Riley was aggressive which Lucas liked, but she was not in control. Riley was throwing plenty of shots early as Lucas kept up with her blocking them all. Lucas needed to get inside Riley's head as he kept her honest and kicked the outside of Riley's left thigh. Riley managed to check the kick but still felt some damage. Lucas was now the aggressor as Riley backed up, he kicked the same area again as Riley winched not used to being hit and he followed up with a left hook to the body and right uppercut to the body. He backed Riley up to the cage and he shot in for a double leg takedown on Riley grabbing Riley's hamstrings. Riley was not used to being the one hunted, she stomped on Lucas' feet to try something to get him off her, but Lucas picked her up as his hands rode up on Riley's legs as they moved up to her toned butt. Riley wrapped her legs on Lucas' back and held onto the cage with her hands which is illegal in MMA.

Lucas leaned in more as their bodies were touching and their faces were only inches apart.

He looked into Riley's eyes and still saw plenty of innocence within her. Riley felt like Lucas was going to slam her to the mats any second but instead felt a crash on her lips! It was Lucas lips on her as their sweaty bodies came together. They both got rid of their mouth guards and threw it on the mats as the two began to make out. Lucas gently placed Riley on her back with his hands still holding onto her butt as her hands ran through Lucas' sweaty hair. Riley took Lucas' shirt off revealing Lucas' toned chest and abs but Lucas already has Riley in her blue sports bra as the passion quickly intensified.

Lucas began to kiss Riley's neck as she moaned to the pleasure she was feeling.

"I'm sorry I didn't love you as much as I should've." Lucas professed as he cupped Riley's cheeks and began to kiss her lips before moving in closer as their tongues danced as one. The two former lovers felt vulnerable with each other again as their hands laced together as Lucas spread Riley's legs as he got closer and closer to her and was on top of her black compression shorts.

"And I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't wanna hurt you anymore!" Riley told him cupping his cheeks.

The two looked at each other not knowing what to do next. It was like they were teenagers again. Their young love was reignited as the intimacy level grew higher and higher. He picked her up off the ground deadlifting Riley as he walked her to the dressing room that nobody uses. Riley undid her ponytail letting down her long brown hair as Lucas began to play with Riley's hair. The two pulled away from each other as Riley broke silence as they were panting.

"Do you…Want to… Take it to the…Next level?" Riley asked him.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked feeling like he is treading on some very dangerous ground. Riley's response made it clear as she took her sports bra revealing her breasts to him and took off her compression shorts and black panties simultaneously ready to make love to Lucas.

Lucas responded by taking off his shorts and his boxer briefs as well as she straddled on Lucas' lap before she rode him. Lucas' member was now inside Riley Matthews as blood began to dabble out of Riley signaling that Lucas had now taken Riley's virginity. The two made unprotected love as he pinned her up against the shower as he began thrust faster and picked up the pace. He walked her into the wall of the showers as he turned on the shower to make sure nobody can hear them sharing their deeply intimate moment. Riley moaned with every deep thrust Lucas made inside her.

"I love you, Lucas!" Riley professed her undenying love for him.

"I love you too, Riley!" Lucas responded as he quickened the pace more kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Lucas, don't finish inside!" Riley begged not wanting to be pregnant yet

"As you wish as Lucas pulled out of Riley before loading up on her abs as Riley collapsed on his shoulders as Lucas held onto her. They did it, they had their first time…together.

 ** _Author's Note: Oh wow! Lucas! You have entered some very dangerous territory. Riley cheated on her fiancee and you took her virginity?! This is gonna be very interesting when they get back to the house. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas and Riley begin to realize what they have done together and begin to talk about the future on how to keep things between them a secret. Will this lead to Riarlie breaking up? Also, Charlie tells Riley that he will be competing on the new season of Hell's Kitchen and will be leaving for Las Vegas in a week. How will Riley react the news and where will things go from this point forward? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and, follow the story to keep up with what's going on and also...Rucas fans rejoyce! You got your Rucas moment in the most intimate way possible! I hope that I caught you guys by surprise. And I know people are gonna be happy. So, I have no idea when I'll be able to get another chapter out but until then, I'll see you next chapter!_**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Guest101: I really hope you enjoyed this hella steamy chapter and thanks for reviewing. Great to hear from you and that you're doing good._**

 ** _Rucas4Life: Well you gotta understand, Miranda is in Riley's home without her knowing so how would you feel if someone came to your home unannounced and was in the same bed as someone you loved at one point?_**

 ** _Guest from June 7: Thanks for voting!_**

 ** _Wee Auntie: And I hope you loved this too! Thanks for the consistent support and I hope you're ready for next chapter whenever I get the out to you guys._**

 ** _Mimi: And I hope you didn't see this coming and also loved every second of this! Hey I'm tired from work too, sometimes working till 11:30 or even 12:30 at night and getting home at 2 in the morning. If I miss any of the Cavs vs Warriors games, I just watch the highlights on Sportsnet or something. Surprised that the Cavs beatdown the Warriors as much as they did. This 21 year old fan is intrigued with what happens in game 4. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I feel that somewhere, wherever you are in the 6ix, you are jumping up and down with what happened._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: I cannot confirm yo you what happens in the final chapter because I don't even have that planned out yet! If Riley and Charlie do call off their engagement, Hollywood is gonna go nuts. But for now, let's see how Rucas plays their next move after they realize what they have done._**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: It's our problem free, philosophy...Hakuna Matata! Gotta love that! Oh trust me, I enjoy watching fights too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Sabcarpenterfan: Pretty sure nobody saw that coming, but she does have Topanga's strength that's for sure. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully hear from you soon too! :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Well order up, 1 steamy Rucas moment in the showers! Lucas has taught her well even with so little time. What happens next will be interesting in how they play their next move. Stay tuned. And thanks for the support in my stories. I also apologize for not being able to review your stories as much as I should but work has my hands tied up for now. Keep up the awesome work man! :)_**

 ** _violet1429: Well there's an old saying, "If you can't get along, then you gotta get it on." Not sure who said it but he let them go at it to settle the score. As for Charlie, maybe this could be a big thing for his career if he wins. That means he's gone for a long time and that means Lucas and Riley will have more time together! I hope you enjoyed the Rucas moment and that I hope yo hear from you soon. :)_**

 ** _Updated scores for Riley's potential next leading role_**

 ** _Underdog: 7_**

 ** _This I Swear: 4_**

 ** _Unbroken: 1_**

 ** _Voting is still open guys so capitalize while you can, it'll be closing in a few chapters. See you guys next chapter!_**


	28. Chapter 28- Coming Clean

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another revealing chapter of Her Guardian Angel. I needed to get this out there because I'm gonna be pretty busy this weekend. Working tomorrow for 8 hours then the next day for 13 hours. Oh boy, it's gonna get crazy! I also need to get this out there too. I wanna send my thoughts and prayers to the families of Christina Grimmie and too the those killed in the Nightpulse bar. First of all, Christina was only 22. I turn 22 later this month and she should be enjoying life and being surrounded with friends, family, fans having an awesome time performing on stage and meeting her fans at an autograph signing, not getting gunned down. Instead, she was murdered...Then the shooting at Nightpulse about 24 hours later? This is unbelievable. I really hope that things in the State of Florida get better, nobody deserves to leave their home afraid and having to look over their shoulder to check if danger is nearby. I am very fortunate that where I live in Canada, there are people from many different walks of life, different belief systems, interests, etc the people I surround myself with all get along. I am saying this as a human being. In my eyes, nobody should be afraid of who they are, what they practice, their sexual orientation, etc. My thoughts and prayers are with everyone. I hope everyone is safe out there, everyone takes care of each other and. I'm saying this now, to the people you care about and even if you don't see some friends here and there because everyone is busy doing their thing in life, take the time to say that you appreciate that person for being in your life in a positive way and to those that you are close to, tell them that you love them. It's something I've been doing recently. Whenever I say goodbye to my friends or family, I always tell them that I love them because I don't know if it was the last time I see them, or they see me. We never know what life will present to us, so I started telling them that I love them so that no matter what, my last words to them were that I love them and there were no negative emotions. That said, please enjoy this next chapter of Her Guardian Angel!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: As Lucas trains Riley again, Lucas and Riley have their first kiss for the first time since their Sophomore year in High School back at Abigail Adams High. The two eventually lost their virginity together in a dressing room that Lucas knows that nobody uses. The aftermath of their decision begins...NOW!**_

After getting themselves dressed Riley and Lucas spent some more time together in Lucas' office. She saw more pictures of Lucas in his US Army Rangers uniform, his patches from Private to his current ranking of Corporal. She even saw more photos of Lucas with Odin. During his time in the Army, Odin was truly Lucas' best friend. She really loved the companionship between man and dog. This was the best example of being man's best friend. Lucas went through the drawer in his office and took his his shirt revealing his bare and toned body. Riley could see the mark from the slash mark that was left on Lucas' forearm from the home invasion. Lucas finally had his stitches taken care of by the medic on sight: Adam Lowry code name: Raiden. Riley looked at the healed scar on his forearm and was thankful that Lucas' injury wasn't too severe that night. She could only help but stare as Lucas began to put on his grey as he gave her a black Army t-shirt.

"I think you would look very beautiful in this." Lucas smiled at Riley as she accepted Lucas' shirt and wore it on top of her sports bra. Lucas watched her put on his shirt as it covered her. He looked very proud that it looked amazing on her.

"What do you think?" Riley asked Lucas as it made Lucas smile that much more.

"I think I was right. You look very beautiful, Riley." Lucas told her as he kissed her.

"Wait!" Riley exclaimed as she pulled away. "Lucas, I...I don't know what to do with Charlie now. I'm still engaged to him." Riley told him. She was in love with Lucas again but still had Charlie's ring on her.

"You're gonna have to tell him the truth." Lucas advised her.

"No, I can't do that to him!" Riley defied fearing Charlie's reaction and how this would play out in the media.

"Riley, you can't live in fear. It'll only destroy you from being who you really are. You need to tell him the truth." Lucas insisted not wanting her to lie.

"Lucas, glad you're here!" Captain Hutcherson called over to the Corporal as he entered Lucas' office."Ms. Matthews, good thing you're here too." Captain Hutcherson shook Riley's hand as he noticed the shirt she was wearing. "You look great Ms. Matthews." The Captain smiled at her.

"Thank you Captain Hutcherson, how can we help you." Riley accepted the compliment.

"Well, we got updates. Missy Bradford's trial is in a few weeks. We will know of her conviction sooner than later. Also. This is not so good news. The FBI is pushing to try to hunt down Ian Couture." Captain Hutcherson told the two.

"That's good!" Riley exclaimed.

"I'm cool with the Missy thing, but the FBI hunting down Ian...That's not a good idea sir." Lucas said to his superior not approving of the FBI's decision.

"But Lucas, Ian killed my brother and my uncle, how else am I supposed to react?!" Riley raised her voice at Lucas as Lucas kept calm about the situation seeing as Riley doesn't know Ian like he does.

"Riley, Ian is the smartest guy I ever served with, I think he expects us and the FBI to come after him. He's gonna make them play his game and force them into his own killing field. He's studied Alexander The Great, Hannibal of Carthage and Genghis Khan extensively. Ian will be outnumbered that's sure, but he will use the elements to use advantage." Lucas warned Riley knowing how intelligent Ian really is studying some of history's most infamous leaders and warriors.

"I disagreed with Director Williamson's decision about going after Nightwing, but he insisted on going. Lucas, I need you and Team SHIELD to be extra aware of your surroundings." Captain Hutcherson warned Lucas.

"Will do, sir. If he does come after us, we'll give him a good fight." Lucas told his Captain.

"Good, dismissed." Captain Hutcherson dismissed Lucas as he looked to Riley who disapproved of Lucas.

"Riley, I know you want revenge for Auggie and your uncle. I understand your anger towards Ian, but you gotta be smart about this. Ian has you right where he wants you. He's making you think with emotions, but with logical thinking. The FBI is going to walk into a killing field. I know it." Lucas told Riley.

"What are you going to do about it?" Riley asked seeing the fear in Lucas' eyes. Lucas bit the corner of his mouth trying to come up with a strategy.

"We'll stay here in LA. You got two more auditions coming up, I want to make sure you go to all of them and send a message that despite what's been happening, you are not affraid to keep going out there and be the best you, you can be." Lucas said trying to give Riley a peptalk. She let out a small smile, even if it was small, it did Lucas some good just seeing her smile. "Your house, will be our alimo. We will defend it to the death." Lucas told Riley as the two shared another embrace as Lucas comforted her. The two were sharing another moment together as the two laced their hands together as Riley rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"We're gonna be ok, right?" Riley asked still somewhat worried about her safety.

"You will be. I promise." Lucas said to Riley.

The two shortly left after as they made their way back to Hollywood Hills. After Lucas and Riley pulled in, they were nervous about their relationship and if they should keep it a secret. The two let go of each other's hands as Riley took out her key and unlocked the front door allowing them to enter the house. Charlie was already cooking dinner. Tonight's dinner was brazed chicken with lemon, basil, red potatoes and, chopped scallions. Charlie also had a chocolate protein shake for both Riley and Lucas ready to go.

Dinner was served as Charlie and Riley sat together with Lucas sitting across from them. Lucas looked back and forth between her and Charlie seeing as that Charlie is leaving for Las Vegas and has still yet to announce it and on top of that, Lucas and Riley having sex together for the first time is a secret both Riley and Lucas mutually agreed to keep secret. Riley also looked at Lucas from time to time as he was eating.

Everyone was eating dinner as Charlie got up from his heat. "So, who's ready for dessert?" Charlie asked everyone as everyone sharply raised their hands.

"Ok, I'll be back with dessert and I have a special announcement I want to make." Charlie announced as he left the table and went back to the kitchen.

"This is good." Angel told Riley.

"What's good?" Riley asked Angel as he took another bite out of the chicken thigh.

"Two things, this food and, his announcement." Angel said complimenting the executive chef's dinner.

"Of course it's good Angel, Charlie is one of the best upcoming chefs in California!" Riley told him. She was about to take another bite of her chicken when she realized the second part of Angel's comment. "Hey, Angel. What do you know?" Riley asked feeling a little bit of insecurity kicking in.

Angel looked up towards Riley's direction as Charlie came through with dessert and presented it in front of them.

"So, what is it Chef Gardner?" Jasmine asked looking at the delicious dessert.

"What you all have in front of you, is Tiramisu. Tiramisu is a very popular Italian dessert that one of the dessert guys taught me about 2 months ago. He showed me how to make it after the whole staff closed the restaurant early so we can celebrate his birthday. What you see on the top part of the cake, is espresso powder, powdered sugar, and a scoop of vanilla ice cream to compliment the coffee flavor." Charlie told everyone presenting the dish as they all enjoyed their dessert.

Everyone was highly impressed with Charlie's dessert. Riley seemed to love it despite the dessert having coffee liqueur. Charlie took a deep breath. "Is something wrong, Charlie?" Riley asked him setting her fork on the table.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna make the announcement." Charlie told her as he began to look at her.

"Riley, I received an invitation to compete in an upcoming season of Hells Kitchen. I have accepted and will be leaving for Las Vegas in 6 days to compete." Charlie told her as she was in shock.

"What? You're leaving?" Riley asked hanging her mouth open.

"Yeah. C'mon Riley, you've known for the longest time how much I wanted to compete on that show or Master Chef." Charlie begged. Riley was not used to Charlie being away for too long. It was always her leaving to prepare for movies to go on-site wherever the movie was being filmed. She has had to travel to places like; Vancouver, Sicily, Paris, Amsterdam and even, London because the movies she was in were being filmed there. There was another factor that she had to consider, trying to keep her relationship with Lucas a secret, which was going to be very difficult with the paparazzi on her.

"So who's going to run your restaurant while you're gone?" Riley asked concerned about his business.

"I'll probably have my Joel run the place. He's had to run it before. I'm very confident that he could pull it off." Charlie said referring to his business partner.

"Ok, as long as you have someone running the restaurant. I will support you, Charlie." Riley answered offering her support. Charlie's eyes lit up in excitement getting to go to Las Vegas to compete.

"Thanks babe!" Charlie said in the happiest moment he's felt in a long time kissing Riley as Odin walked up and sat beside Riley. "Look Riley, if I win this. I can start the franchise I've always wanted. With a restaurant in both LA and in Las Vegas! This will be a huge step for us Riles!" Charlie told Riley his plan.

Riley was really happy for him seeing his dreams get closer and closer to becoming a reality. Charlie is a highly talented chef and is still trying to learn more from different cuisines, but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was no longer a virgin. Everyone enjoyed their Tiramisu until Lucas was the first one to leave the table and went to his room with Odin right behind him. Riley and Charlie went to bed together at around 11pm as Riley began to read over her dialogue for her audition for Unbroken. The agreed plan was that Lucas would drive her and would train her the same day. As Riley was reading through her dialogue the relationship between the Reynolds sisters: Michela and Veronica reminds Riley of the relationship between her and Maya. With this in mind, Riley knew she had to tell Maya about her first time.

Riley made her way down to her office downstairs where Garrett was on patrol.

"Riley, shouldn't you be asleep?" Garrett asked with flashlight in hand.

"Sorry Sergeant Thompson, I just can't sleep right now." Riley answered the Sergeant.

"Is everything ok?" Garrett asked wanting to check up on her. Riley still saw plenty of good in people especially wit her bodyguards. She knows they've seen a lot and have experienced many tougher experiences she could never comprehend. They are highly trustworthy people so Riley feels like she could speak to him. But of course, Riley would always tell Maya what happened.

"Sergeant Thompson, you do know that Lucas and I used to date, right?" Riley asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yes I do. Where are you going with this?" Garrett asked starting to get suspicious where this conversation was heading. She was silent and licked her lips preparing to tell him.

"Something happened between the two of you, am I right?" Garrett suspected. Riley could only nod her head down as she gripped her shorts. As Garrett sighed.

"What happened?" Garrett asked curious to find out what it was.

"Lucas and I...We kissed." Riley answered. Garrett somehow could tell she was holding something back due to her hesitation. He knew she was telling the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Riley, I appreciate the honesty, but I know there's more." Garrett told her seeing right through her as Riley played with her hands.

"We also...Had sex." Riley told him as Garrett's eyes widened that his soldier had sex with the client. "Please, don't be mad at him! Don't punish him!" Riley begged taking his hands looking at him with her puppy dog eyes. "I consented to me having sex with Lucas, Sergeant Thompson...I love Lucas." Riley told him as Garrett contemplated on what to do and how to proceed with the current situation.

"I have no idea, Riley. Are you planning to tell Charlie before he leaves? He deserves to know." Garrett recommended.

"I'm scared Garrett. That's why I need other' opinions on this. I love both Charlie and Lucas but, Lucas was the one who I decided to give my virginity to. I feel that my Lucas is returning. My Captain America!" Riley told him as she began to remember her great days with Lucas swearing that he would protect her and she would see him as the legendary Avenger.

Garrett still needed time to think. He knows that this is now a very tricky situation. Emotions are now involved. Lucas and Riley shared a very intimate experience together and now, along with the fact that the FBI is looking to hunt down Ian Couture and, Missy Bradford's trial coming up, Team SHIELD will need to be highly foused. Including the fact that Charlie is going to be gone in a week to compete in Hells Kitchen.

He finally had come to a conclusion after a moment to think about this situation. "Riley, I won't punish him. But IF he does something like this again. He's out. I don't him distracted and I fear that with all o these factors taken into consideration, Lucas will do something reckless and quite frankly, get himself killed." Garrett warned Riley. Riley gasped hearing that Lucas is getting off with only a warning.

"Thank you so much Sergeant Thompson!" Riley exclaimed being thankful for Lucas being able to stay.

"You're welcome Riley, I gotta go resume my patrol now ok? Have a goodnight." Garrett said as he left her on the couch getting up and went out to the backyard.

Riley immediately went into her office turning on her Desktop Computer. She needed to tell Maya the news. She was soon able to go on Skype and began chatting with Maya.

"This had better be good!" A groggy Maya complained as if Riley caught her sleeping.

"Maya! I have something to tell you!" Riley said reverting back to Smiley Riley.

"What's going on, crazy?" Maya asked as she sat up, still wincing at the screen.

"I love Lucas again!" Riley told her as if it instantly woke Maya up like a shot of adrenaline.

"What did you do?!" Maya said as her eyes were wide open not expecting Riley to do something like this.

"We...We had our first time together!" Riley told her feeling the emotions that she felt and the love she felt from Lucas as she remembered the pleasure he gave her. Maya cracked a big smirk. It was about time Riley lost her virginity.

"So, how did it feel?" Maya asked with the devilish grin.

"It was amazing! I wanna do it again!" Riley said again surprising Maya.

"Umm...Riles...What about Charlie?" Maya asked snapping Riley back to earth.

"I realized something as Lucas and I made love together. I can't be with Charlie anymore, I love Charlie...But he could never reach Lucas' league. Maya, I don't know how Lucas did it. But Captain America is back!" Riley happily told her.

"You mean, Chris Evans is doing another Captain America movie?!" Maya exclaimed. Riley playfully shook her head.

"No! Not Chris Evans! I mean Lucas. He's Captain America! He's my Captain America" Riley told her best friend as Maya immediately got the reference.

"So, what's the status of you and Charlie?" Maya asked.

"I think...I need to give him back the ring. There's someone that will truly love it. I still plan on getting married in July. But I wonder if Lucas wants to get married." Riley wondered still wanting her Summer wedding as Maya shook her head.

"This is the part where things just get out of hand, don't they?" Maya asked.

"No! Now, this is for real. As much as I love Charlie, he can never compete with Captain America." Riley said wanting Lucas near her.

"Ok weirdo. Look it's really late where you are, and it's still WAY too early for me to wake up, can I go back to bed?" Maya asked.

"Sure! But keep this hush hush ok?" Riley asked.

"Whatever you want." Maya said as Riley chuckled remembering no matter how ridiculous the request Riley made, Riley would always get her way.

"Good. Goodnight Maya. I love you!" Riley told her best friend.

"I love you too honey. Don't get too freaky now!" Maya told her best friend.

"I can't guarantee anything." Riley grinned as the video chat ended.

 _ **Author's Note: Mmm! Things are getting nice and juicy now! Riley loves Lucas and wants to marry him! Will she get her way? Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley attends her final audition: This I Swear. Lucas tightens up on Riley's training and the two do some recovery together. The two talk about the state of their relationship and Riley tells Lucas, what she wants with him. Finally, Charlie heads out for Las Vegas. As Charlie heads out towards the airport, Lucas gets a text from Miranda AND Riley gets exposed by the media! How will the two handle this adversity? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please follow, fav and, follow the story. What I said at the top of the chapter, please take into heart. Words can be quite powerful. Take care of each other. I love you all. Chapter dismissed. Also, wanna throw this out there. I followed Mimi's advice and I made a Twitter account! So please follow me TheRealMrAuthentic and I hope I get to hear from some of you guys on Twitter! :)**_

 _ **NOT YET! We got some business to take care of! Let's Talk!**_

 _ **beatzlc: Or maybe, Riley will beat him to the punch! Charlie's career is taking off and sometimes in relationships that can mean the crumbling of some relationships. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to hear from you soon! :)**_

 _ **Wee Auntie: I kinda felt like it deserved the same sort of pop when Topanga told Angela that she was taken and really showed her love for Cory.**_

 _ **Mimi: Thanks for congratulating me on my College Graduation. It feels weird going into the world and writing my own life story. Charlie and Riley's relationship is pretty much at the breaking point with what Riley told both Garrett and Maya. I hope you had tissues nearby when you read the previous chapter and I hope you love this one too. Once again, thanks for wanting me to go on twitter. Now I am on Twitter so please follow me! :)**_

 ** _Guest101: Ask and you shall receive! Riley really wants Lucas now and with Charlie on the verge of leaving, I wonder how the media will catch Riley and Lucas ;)_**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: So far, Charlie's past is clean. Will we see that Charlie has been a naughty boy? You're gonna have to wait and see. Now that Riley has had her first time with Lucas, she desires him more and more. Wait till Lucas hears this! Thank you for the consistent support and keep being you and keep being kind :)_**

 ** _Guest from June 10: So far, my focus has been on Her Guardian Angel just because the mind is taking me in many directions with this story but I promise you, I will get to Like Father, Like Son because I have some ideas I want to share with everyone. Stay tuned. And as far as the Rucas ending goes...Nothing is certain. Remember we're still not close to the ending and there still is a possibility that either Lucas or Riley COULD die. Keep in mind. Odin is a hint. Go back to where Odin and Lucas sees the Coyote kill a Rabbit and then Odin kills the Coyote, that's HUGE!_**

 ** _James Stryker: Well Riley, wants to give back her ring so it's safe to say that Riarlie is DEAD! Rucas fans are singing with joy as this chapter closed. You did an awesome job on the latest chapter of both of your stories. I read them both and excited for the next chapters. Can't wait for the nice and hot Rucas and Joshaya moments in Her Protector and also I really want Sabrina to meet Elliot and give Juliet her approval of him. Thanks for the support, have fun at your work's training and keep kicking ass man._**

 ** _Sabcarpenterfan: Sadly the media gets their way of learning about private stuff in the lives of celebrities. I did mention that Riley does get exposed by the media. The question is, for what? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I for sure want to hear from you soon. Take care and be safe out there :)_**

 ** _Lucaya Guest: I'm glad you did love it and I hope you loved Maya'a appearance. You will hear from her again in the near future._**

 ** _violet1429: I guess Lucas has learned to keep Punisher Lucas in control, all because of Riley. And don't you love surprises? Especially positive surprises! Riley will tell Lucas everything. Prepare for her explanation and I promise you, your Rucas heart will sing!_**


	29. Chapter 29- Close 1 Door, Another Opens

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Long time no see guys! I'm back with another chapter for you guys after a tough weekend at work that I did. 29 hours of work this weekend alone and I was a deadman in the sun! The reason why this chapter took as long as it did to get out is because I had to do some homework on some material that will be talked about in this chapter. You will see what I'm talking about when you begin reading and I just couldn't go at this blind, I needed the right research in order to properly explain and the benefits of said material. I'll see you guys in a bit whenever you finish reading the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley told Garrett and Maya what happened between her and Lucas. Garrett was ok with happeened as long as Riley would tell Charlie before he leaves for Las Vegas to compete in Hell's Kitchen. Riley believes that Lucas has returned to being the Captain America she knows and loves, however, Garrett did warn Riley that if things between Lucas and Riley get intimate once again, Lucas is off this case. Riley was happy Lucas was able to stay. Riley also tells Maya that she couldn't be with Charlie anymore saying that Charlie could never reach Lucas' league. She also wonders if she and Lucas will get married, will she get her answer? Time to find out!**_

It was the day before Riley's audition for This I Swear, Riley and Lucas were back at Lion's Den Protection Headquarters training together. Riley has become faster and her cardio somehow picked up. In terms of her strength she was improved so much! Riley has also been using protein powder in her workout drinks instead of plain water. This allows Riley to recover faster and ready for the next workout hours later. Lucas was making Riley do lunges with 35lbs dumbbells in her hands and her hands held to the side. This exercise would strengthen Riley's hamstrings and her calves. Riley did that exercise for three sets of 12 reps as Lucas could see the improvements in Riley's balance and in her leg strength. Her beautiful and toned long legs were working with her. Lucas could only look and stare at her as she looked in the mirror to watch for any mistakes she was making. After the final set, Lucas had Riley on the battle ropes and her do small and big waves as she sat in a rising horse stance where her knees were bent, butt out and chest out. Lucas was talking Riley through it all but his phone vibrated.

"Hey Riley, I'll be right back ok. Keep going for 10 more seconds and take a 1 minute break." Lucas told Riley as she was finishing her 1 minute of work. Riley gave Lucas a quick head nod as her face was drenched in sweat and her arms were working back and forth to create the big waves in the battle ropes.

Lucas walked away and picked up his phone and he saw he received a text. It was from Miranda. Lucas dreaded what Miranda had to say, they had not spoken since Riley kicked Miranda out of her house after she caught a tipsy Miranda and Lucas in the same ed together when Riley was just returning from New York for her birthday. He opened the text and it read, "Hey Lucas, first of all. I want to apologize how I acted at Riley's house, I should've been more sensitive to the situation between you guys and that things got heated between us in a hurry which lead up to a fight. I'm sorry for that. That said, I think it's best that we stay away from each other from now on. I can see she really cares for you Lucas and I think she'd get pissed if I was around you. Take care of yourself, Lucas."

It was clear that Miranda wants Lucas to move on and that she has stepped back not wanting more drama in her life knowing that Lucas and Riley still have a thing. Lucas could only delete Miranda's number based on what he read. He looked back at Riley who was resting as she appeared to be tired. Lucas placed his phone back into the pocket of his blue shorts from Nike. He walked up to Riley who was taking deep breaths in and out as the battle ropes were in front of her with Riley hunched over tired. Lucas looked at the clock and it showed that there was only 10 minutes left in their workout.

"Hey Riles, let's call it an early day. Let's just get on the bike for 15 minutes and cool down." Lucas proposed as Riley followed him onto the sprint bikes as the two got on to cool down. It was a quiet 15 minutes as Lucas wanted Riley to regain her energy. Lucas thought of the only way for Riley to recover quickly. Cryotherapy.

Cryotherapy works by freezing the body for 3 minutes in a temperature of -240 degrees Fahrenheit the only things required is underwear, gloves, just the bare necessities. You only put on a robe before and after the the user is placed in the cryochamber. It has been prove to increase blood circulation, improve the immune system and, speeds up recovery and improves athletic performance. Lucas took Riley to a cryotherapy office where one by one they took the cold together. Riley only wore her purple sports bra and her blue panties. She was given a robe as Riley was the first to enter the cryochamber. She was jittery at first when the cold but Lucas was able to talk Riley into calming down and allow the liquid nitrogen to do its work and allow the cold to help her recover. Lucas reassured her it works with success of cryotherapy with high performance athletes like LeBron James and Justin Gatlin. Even members of the 2015-2016 Super Bowl Champions: Denver Broncos used Cryotherapy for their team to speed up recovery and ease minor injuries.

Riley was able to calm down and was able to get passed the 3 minutes with little difficulty since she really hasn't been introduced to the cold since she left New York and moved to Los Angeles. It was now Lucas' turn and he went through it like it was nothing. For him it was just another day in the office, it was pretty cold, but Lucas felt a whole lot better afterwards. Same with Riley. Both felt more energetic and felt like they were ready to go once again. Lucas paid for the therapy as the two got ready for Riley's final audition the next day.

As Lucas was driving him and Riley home, they knew that they needed to talk about what happened in the shower when they had sex for the first time. It was meant to be discussed but have put it off for some time. Riley broke the silence speaking first. "Lucas, how did you feel when we did it together?" Riley asked as she looked down at her black tights and played with her engagement ring.

Lucas took a quick glance back at Riley probably feeling awkward about the whole situation since she is engaged. Lucas sighed as he brought his eyes back on the road as he stopped at a red light. "Well, I can't deny that I still love you Riley. I feel good that of anyone on this planet I can share my first time with, I'm very lucky it was you. On the other hand, I don't want thing between you and Charlie to go bad." Lucas answered honestly.

"But what if I called off the engagement?" Riley asked Lucas. Lucas didn't know what to say as the light turned green before taking another quick look at Riley.

"Umm...I don't know what to say, Riley. I guess what I could say is that, you need to officially break things off with Charlie first. Then maybe...I can move in?" Lucas said as he dropped another shocker on Riley!

Riley never thought of living with Lucas. Ever since she and Charlie back together, she always thought it would be the two of them. Now that Lucas is the number one man in her life again, she now has to come to the reality of Lucas living with her. Yes that fulfills the dream of her living with a dog in Odin, but she also has to come to terms with Lucas' job. She knows that there could be a day that Lucas doesn't come home, and is informed that Lucas was killed doing his job. Her father did teach her a lesson that love requires people to take risks in order for relationships to thrive and grow to reach the next level. Riley finally knew what he meant. This would require her to brake things off with Charlie and possibly take some heat on social media for awhile.

Lucas also had to take a risk in telling his coworkers of the situation. As far as he knows, nobody knows of what happened between he and Riley, however Riley has told only two people. But both of them are highly important in their lives. Garrett and Maya. The time had come to face the music. "What do you want for us, Riley?" Lucas asked.

Riley bit her bottom lip. It was time to tell the truth. "What I want for us is, to live a good life together. I want us to love each other like how my dad loves my mom. I want us to settle down soon and get married, have children together. Enjoy our careers and watch our kids grow, feel, make great friendships, and allow them to see the world and meet it face to face. I want all of that Lucas!" Riley told Lucas still having big dreams of her future with Lucas.

Lucas knew that little has changed for Riley's vision of her future in terms of her family life. He knows that their careers demand a lot out of them, but he also knows know they need to make it work in order for their love to survive the challenges of life. He smiled that she wanted Lucas to be her husband. He was more than happy, he was ecstatic! "Are you proposing to me?" Lucas asked.

Riley grinned, she has watched numerous Steve Harvey videos on YouTube and knows who the main priority on a wedding day. "I'll let you have your moment." Riley said wanting Lucas to be the one who proposes to her as Lucas let out a sight chuckle.

"Ok, but let's at least go out." Lucas told her agreeing to Riley's demands.

"So, you will marry me?" Riley asked sheepishly wanting to know what Lucas' answer is.

"You'll know soon enough." Lucas said leading Riley on as he let out a soft chuckle resulting in Riley smacking his forearm.

"Lucas! You know I don't like it when you leave me in the dark about stuff!" Riley whined wanting to know Lucas' intention with her.

"I know, but that's what's gonna make my moment that much sweeter!" Lucas told her honestly as Riley could see Lucas' point. Riley may love surprises but whenever Lucas had that grin on his face, either he was going to come up with a Master Plan or an evil plan. Lucas drove Riley for another hour as he observed that Riley had fallen asleep. He stopped at a red light as he stroked her long brown hair and played with it for a bit. He would snap a quick picture of his sleeping beauty passed out on his passenger seat. It wasn't before long until he got a phone call from Garrett.

"Hey Wolverine." Lucas greeted his commanding officer using his code name.

"Mad Dog, when you and Riley are done your second workout, report back to base immediately. We need to have a team meeting." Garrett informed him as Lucas looked at Riley who was still asleep.

"Yes sir. I'll report back to the house after practice." Lucas answered as he ended the phone call. Lucas put the the phone in the cup holder as he proceeded driving heading to Fullerton. Once he was in Fullerton, he found his way to the famous Combat Submission Wrestling Gym ran by Erik Paulson. After Riley woke up to see where they have arrived, she knew she was gonna be in for the real deal. Lucas greeted everyone as they entered the MMA Academy. Lucas was already in his gear but Riley wasn't.

"Riley, I just want you to watch what I'm doing and things that I do here, apply it to our training ok?" Lucas told Riley wanting her to be observant.

"Ok." Riley quickly replied.

Lucas was lead through a long stretch even as far as to holding a bridge on his skull with no support from his hands. It was all on his skull.

Riley couldn't believe the strength Lucas even had on his neck. She watched and was still amazed that Lucas was 6 feet tall and still that flexible. He was almost able to go into a full split! It amazed Riley that much. Next was pad work, Coach Victor Henry lead Lucas through a few combos to throw as she watched Lucas' breathing patterns, how Lucas always had his hands near his face and the level of focus Lucas had. She saw just how accurate Lucas was with his punches and his kicks. She even tried to do a Spinning Heel Kick! The Spinning Heel Kick was made famous in the main stream media in an episode on an MMA Reality TV Competition called: The Ultimate Fighter. In season 17 of the show coached by: Chael Sonnen and Jon "Bones" Jones, Uriah Hall made the kick known to the mainstream media after he knocked out his opponent with that kick with 5 seconds left to go in the first round! She observed how Lucas' hips worked with his leg and his pivot foot being his left leg and his kicking foot being his right leg. She saw just how fast and yet so powerful Lucas was. But yet, Lucas didn't tap into the Punisher Lucas she feared. He was a more calm and positive Lucas. The Captain America she knows and loves. After about 10 minutes hitting pads, Lucas went on to the tractor tire and began swinging a sledgehammer on the tire as the tire was flat on the ground. She saw Lucas' freak like strength in his shoulders and she watched him get lower and lower squatting down working his legs and his gluttes.

Lucas finished swinging the sledgehammer and began to flip the fire and would do so for 100 reps Lucas was getting exhausted after the 100 reps. The head coach then turned Lucas loose on some of the heavybags so Lucas could work his combos and his techniques near the giant poster of UFC 81 Mir vs Lesnar on it. She watched the sweat drip onto his shirtless body as Lucas kept hitting the bag with MMA Gloves on in his Blue and Black Hayabusa MMA Shorts.

The session would end a few moments later. As Lucas said his goodbyes and took Riley's hand and laced it around his escorting her out with his gear in the other hand. Lucas looked around to see if members of the press were waiting to ambush them, he saw nothing. The way was clear as he and Riley walked to Lucas' car the unofficial couple held hands together. She saw a lot of times just how much his strength has improved through leaps and bounds and that his cardio is fantastic. "So, you had fun watching today?" Lucas asked Riley as the sun was beginning to set.

"Lucas, I never knew you could fight like that." Riley said looking impressed with him.

"Thank you. I have all those guys and gals in there to thank. I had to get beat up a few times to really learn more." Lucas said wanting Riley to learn a valuable lesson in the martial arts.

"Lucas, is Punisher Lucas gone?" Riley asked curiously. Lucas needed some time to think about the proper answer. He didn't want to lead Riley on to know that the danger was over, but he knew that Punisher Lucas would still be very handy in very rough situations.

"I can't say for certain Riley. I'm working on it." Lucas answered Riley as honestly as he could. Lucas drove Riley back to the house where he unlocked the door for her and the two entered the house.

"We're back." Lucas announced as Odin rushed up to him recognizing the sound of his owner's voice.

"Hey buddy! You missed me?" Lucas asked his dog as Riley went further in where the news was with the headline reading, "Riley Matthews Has A New Man?" As it showed a picture of Riley and Lucas together holding hands and even a photo of them in the car together as Lucas was stroking Riley's hair!

Angel and Jasmine were on the couch with Garrett as they knew that things had changed.

"Sergeant Thompson, am I in trouble?" Riley asked as the notifications on her phone began to blow up with mentions on Twitter.

"We will discuss this later, let's just hope Charlie hasn't learned this information yet." Garrett told Riley as Lucas and Odin walked into the living room and saw the news. He knew they were busted.

"How bad is it sir?" Lucas asked Garrett as he turned off the TV.

"Well, I guess the right people are here. Let's have a meeting. Everyone, turn off your phones for the time being." Garrett declared as everyone did as they were told.

 ** _Author's Note: Oh boy! The law has been made! Garrett is putting his foot down with the whole Rucas situation. The media has caught Riley and Lucas together. Hopefully Charlie hasn't caught wind of the situation yet! Riley definitely wants a future with Lucas and has already talked about kids, and what she wants to teach them. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Garrett holds the meeting on what happened and will this be the final straw for Lucas? Or will Garrett keep Lucas on a shorter leash? Also, Charlie walks in during the meeting! Will Garrett tell Riley to break the news of what happened between her and Lucas and will Riley give Charlie back his ring? Find out in the next chapter of Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and, follow the story! It's only gonna get crazier from here! I really had to do my homework on cryotherapy and make sure what I did was correct in terms of benefits medically speaking, the effects it has on the body and the process in general in what happens during cryotherapy. It also helped that it was discussed on Dr. Oz and on The Doctors that it has been a proven form of recovery for athletes and those dealing with chronic pain. Still though, if you got something nagging you, go to a doctor to get it checked because it could be something you don't wouldn't even know was there. I'll see you guys next chapter!_**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Anoymous (Like the hacker group?) : First of all I wanna thank you for the support with this story, I really appreciate it since some of it just comes naturally in my head! I guess that's what happens when you watch so many action movies as a kid. I really don't have a schedule update mostly because sometimes writer's block does get to me and some stuff does happen in real life that I can't control. I try to put out a good quality chapter to the best of my abilities and hopefully people enjoy it._**

 ** _Mimi: Thanks for the follow Mimi! Rucas is for sure happening...Unless Garrett does something to break them apart ;) Who knows, maybe what I do is the evil curve ball. You're just gonna have to wait and see next chapter muahahaha!_**

 ** _Guest101: Oh and it's gonna get even crazier in the future! Thanks for congratulating me in my college graduation, I'm telling you. It feels weird not being a student anymore like now the real world awaits me._**

 ** _Rucas4Life: Well it's safe to say that Miranda is officially out of Lucas' life and gave him a good explanation as to why that is. With celebs, let's be honest, the paparazzi is on them ALL THE TIME! If we see a celebrity it's good to give them the recognition they have earned but let's all be aware that they are human beings and like us, they deserve their privacy as well. As for Charlie, she may as well be leaving him...But will she have the courage to do so. Let's also be aware that Riley isn't the gutsy one of the group, that would be Maya._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: With the word out, definitely Natasha Mendes is coming after Riley so we'll hear from her again, maybe even a physical confrontation in the near future? I hope you enjoyed that chapter and also the Rucas moments the two shared together in this chapter. I promise you, there will be more!_**

 ** _violet1429: Well good to see your Rucas heart is nice and strong now. For a bit, it was on life support but now, it's awaken from it's coma and living well. It looks as though, Lucas does plan on marrying Riley. Let's just hope, Garrett doesn't break them apart in order to save Lucas' life._**

 ** _James Stryker: Thanks for the follow on Twitter and Riarlie is likely on it's last steps. Riley just needs to give him back the ring, IF Riley can bring herself to do it. Lucas does plan on marrying Riley but right now, Lucas might be in trouble with Garrett. His fate will be decided next chapter. Thanks for the support with this story and in Like Father, Like Son. I also am very happy with how Rucas is doing in Her Protector and how spicy it's getting between Riley and Lucas. I know it's not over yet from the looks of things. I just hope Lucas gets his hands on Tagilucci sooner than later. Keep up the awesome work in your stories._**


	30. Chapter 30- Get Out!

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! So, first off I just gotta say HOLY SHIT! Girl Meets Triangle was nuts in the fact that it was basically the first legit fight between Riley and Maya where things got heated. I honestly thought Maya was gonna fight back but what's done is done. Can't wait for Girl Meets Upstate where...SHAWN IS BACK! YES! I really wanna see what he teaches Maya because I remember a time in Boy Meets World where Shawn left for awhile to find himself. Maybe Maya will learn a thing or two from Shawn. Either way, I feel it's going to be a good episode. Shawn having another fatherly moment with Maya and giving her a life lesson. BUT we gotta wait a couple of weeks.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley and Lucas train again and Lucas can see the improvement in Riley's training. She also watches Lucas train at Combat Submission Wrestling but told him what she wants from him. And that's a ring on her, a wedding and, kids. Lucas told Riley that he will have his moment until their day was ruined when they came home and saw on the news that they were caught holding hands. Garrett now has no choice but to step in along with the rest of Team SHIELD. How will this meeting go?**_

Riley and Lucas were outside as they all made their way to the Mobile Command Center which served as one of the Headquarters for Team SHEILD. Odin's water dish was filled with water thanks to Lucas who got a water bottle from the house and filled Odin's water dish. They all sat down in the office chairs in the Mobile Command Center and began their meeting while Charlie wasn't home.

"Ok, Lucas. This is a very bad situation." Garrett told Lucas.

"What's going to happen now that Riley and I have been spotted together holding hands?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I guess we're going to wait on Big Boss." Garrett told Lucas sighing afterwards and closed his eyes hoping nothing bad happens with all of this media attention.

"Do they know my identity?" Lucas asked.

"So far, no. Which is good, for now." Angel told Lucas.

"What happened, little brother?" Jasmine asked seeing this unseen behavior from Lucas for the first time.

"Guys, can I please explain?" Riley asked sheepishly raising her right in the air.

"Granted." Garrett allowed Riley to speak.

"Only Sergeant Thompson, myself and, Lucas knows what happened, but I think it's fair to tell you all since you guys are taking care of Charlie and I." Riley began to speak before taking a deep breath knowing she can't hide the truth anymore with what's been going on in the news. "A couple of days ago, Lucas and I were training and...Lucas was attempting to pick me up and slam me to the ground when we were sparring, and I can't properly explain what happened. I just remember the two of us, kissing in the Octagon. We began to make out and Lucas took me to one of the locker rooms, and we told each other that loved each other." Riley explained.

"Did anything happen after that?" Jasmine asked looking at both Lucas and Riley.

"Let her explain. Wolf." Lucas told Jasmine using her the shortened version of her code name.

"We ended up kissing each other again and then...We had sex." Riley finished her explanation.

"Oh shit!" Angel said looking to his brother in arms.

"Riley, does Charlie know?" Jasmine asked.

"No. He doesn't. I don't know how to tell him though." Riley said feeling the pressure of having to tell him.

"Riley, I told you. You're gonna have to tell Charlie what happened before he leaves but, with this happening and the story in the news that you two were caught holding hands, I feel like you're gonna have to tell him tonight." Garrett told Riley giving her an ultimatum.

"And if I can't do it?" Riley asked not wanting to tell Charlie.

"I really wish you didn't ask that" Garrett sighed as he looked at Lucas wanting what's best for everyone but knows that someone will have to endure terrible pain. "If you don't tell Charlie, Lucas is out. He'll have to face Big Boss in a meeting and...With something like this out there, it is possible that Lucas could be getting fired." Garrett told everyone.

Garrett hated being in this position having one of his trusted guys in the spotlight. Unfortunately, he knows that he can't protect Lucas forever. It was time to allow Lucas to sink or swim. A call came from their TV monitor connected to their computer. It was from their Captain. Jasmine rolled in her chair to answer the call and Captain Hutcherson was answering from his office as the sun was setting behind him. Captain Hutcherson looked pretty angry.

"Captain Hutcherson. Good to see you sir." Garrett greeted their Captain.

"Wolverine. Sniper Wolf, Ghost Rider, Mad Dog...Good to see you guys too. Mad Dog, I see you got a lot of attention on you and Riley." Captain Hutcherson began to address right from the beginning.

"I know sir. How bad is it?" Lucas asked his Captain as Captain Hutcherson leaned back on his office chair scratching his chin.

"Well, we'll find out in the coming days. You ok though Lucas?" Captain Hutcherson asked as Riley looked concerned for him.

"Yeah. I'll be ok sir. I've faced much more stiff adversity." Lucas answered.

"Good. Now, given the circumstances. I have decided that we shouldn't fire you. That said, I'll give full control of Garrett as to what happens from this point forward. Be very careful Lucas. You are now in the face of the media. Watch every move you make. Are we clear?" Captain Hutcherson said as Riley's face lit up with joy that Lucas wasn't going to be fired.

"Crystal Clear, sir." Lucas said as Captain Hutcherson ended the call as Lucas looked towards Garrett as the two former Rangers looked at each other face to face.

"So, what's his fate, Wolverine?" Jasmine asked. There was a knock on the side entrance of the Mobile Command Center as Angel took his M216 Shotgun in hand and loaded it as he slowly walked towards the door. He opened it and it was revealed to be Charlie who was still in his Chef's Jacket and was easily spooked at Angel's gun.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that?!" Charlie exclaimed trying to recollect himself.

"Who is it?" Garrett asked.

"It's Charlie." Angel answered as Riley knew that the time had come. Garrett looked towards the actress as she was immediately consumed by fear.

"Riley, are you ok?" Garrett asked. Riley's heartbeat began to rise and the anxiety was starting to get the better of her. How would she tell her fiancee that she slept with one of the men protecting her? How would Charlie react to all of this? Riley began to play with her ring as Lucas looked at her and the amount of anxiety she feels.

"Riles, you're gonna be ok. Remember, I won't allow any harm to come your way." Lucas told Riley as he took her hands and lead her through a deep breathing exercise to bring down Riley's heart rate and ease her anxiety.

"Riley, last chance." Garrett told her as she needed to muster up the guts to tell him. She was out of room, and out of time. Charlie had entered the Mobile Command Center as he planted a quick kiss on Riley. She barely kissed back and Charlie knew something was wrong at that moment.

"Riley, what's going on? You didn't kiss back." Charlie asked crouching down getting to her eye level. Riley had her once chance to tell him. Either she tells him the truth, or she looses Lucas.

"Charlie, there is something I need to tell you." Riley said quietly that everyone in the room could barely hear her as she quivered at the moment of a confrontation. Lucas sat down in the office chair across from Jasmine and was behind Charlie who was in front of Riley. Lucas kept his eyes on Charlie if he ever attempted anything to harm Riley, Lucas knew he would jump on Charlie and take him down.

"What is it? Are you planning to go to New York and spend Christmas there? If you want, that's perfectly fine." Charlie told Riley not knowing what was about to hit him.

"No, I don't know about Christmas yet, Charlie. But, something happened while you were at work a couple of days ago." Riley said as her anxiety began to return. Jasmine could see that Riley was shaky as she took Riley's hand. Riley felt the warm hands of Jasmine as Jasmine gave Riley assurance that she will be ok.

"What happened?" Charlie asked as Riley knew that it was time to tell him.

"Lucas and I were training and while we were training...We kissed." Riley began to tell him but was cut off.

"Woah! Wait a minute? So are you telling me that you kissed the guy who put 10 bullets in a dead guy?" Charlie began to raise his voice angrily.

"Charlie, please!" Riley began to fear him not wanting Charlie to yell at her.

"Charlie, cool it!" Angel told the Chef.

"Hell no! My fiancee cheated on me for a guy who flat out is a murderer! I'm honestly surprised Lucas isn't in jail right now!" Charlie began to speak out and gave Lucas and Riley a piece of his mind. He ran his hands though his long brown hair as he closed his eyes for a quick second and began to pace back and forth in front of Riley. Riley placed her hands in front of her knees as she held onto the end of her shorts. She was deathly afraid of Charlie. "Was that it? Just a kiss?" Charlie asked as Riley began to shake her head as tears began to flow out. Odin began to bark towards Charlie not appreciating Charlie's tone of voice as Angel calmed down Lucas' dog.

"What else happened?" Charlie asked.

"We...We..." Riley quivered and struggled to continue as she looked at both Jasmine and Lucas who were by her side. Lucas took Riley's right hand and held onto her while Jasmine held her left as the two did their best to keep Riley composed knowing it was time to tell Charlie, the truth. "We...We...Made love to each other." Riley finally told him.

Charlie was stunned Riley Matthews gave Lucas Friar one of her most prized possessions, her virginity.

"So...I guess that means, we're through right?" Charlie asked bluntly. All of the bodyguards kept a close eye on what Charlie was going to do next as the truth was now out. Garrett and Angel who were behind Charlie were ready to spring into action in case things get violent. Riley nodded her head as Charlie violently took Riley's ring off her left ring finger. He looked towards Lucas who was giving him a death glare. Lucas knew Charlie was planning something, but didn't know what. That was the one thing Lucas hated about Charlie, his unpredictability. Charlie smirked as he quickly glanced at Lucas before unleashing a sucker punch! The right hook landed on Lucas as Charlie tackled Lucas as they hit one of the desks in the Mobile Command Center. Riley and Angel rushed Charlie to try to get him off Lucas but Lucas hooked his legs round Charlie's back as he applied a full guard used in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu but also locking up Charlie's right arm with his left taking away Charlie's power hand. Charlie was peppering Lucas in the ribs with his left.

"Charlie! Stop!" Riley yelled.

"Charlie, get off him!" Angel yelled to Charlie as Angel finally was succeeding in getting Charlie off but Charlie threw out his right elbow back and caught Riley in the face!

Riley got knocked down on her butt holding the right side of her face as Angel got control of Charlie's back and got Charlie out of the Mobile Command Center and into the house while Jasmine and Garrett checked up on Riley.

Lucas took a couple of breaths from the action as he realized that Angel took Charlie to the house and saw Jasmine and Garrett over someone. It suddenly dawned upon him that, it was Riley. He feared for the worse as he shoved both Jasmine and Garrett aside and checked up on Riley who was crying and had a cut on her face just a couple of centimeters below her right eye.

"Riley?! Are you ok?" The worried bodyguard asked

"It hurts, Lucas" Riley told him.

"Lucas, let's get her inside and fix her up." Garrett suggested as Lucas and Jasmine agreed as Lucas bridal carried Riley as Riley leaned her head close to Lucas staining his white shirt with her blood. Odin followed them inside the house where Garrett lead them in. They made their way to the bathroom on the main floor while Angel was dealing with Charlie as he was cursing loudly. Riley clutched her hands tighter around Lucas as Lucas felt the tension in Riley. She never liked violence or anyone cursing. He knew all of this was his fault.

The young bodyguard finally sat Riley down on the toilet and Jasmine and Lucas began to work on Riley's small cut. Garrett had to leave so he can help Angel with Charlie.

"You feeling better, Riley?" Jasmine asked as she was cleaning Riley's cut.

"Better, I just want Charlie to stop yelling." Riley said not used to Charlie yelling in a rage.

"I know. We'll get that settled but for now, we need to fix you up." Jasmine told Riley as Lucas handed Jasmine a band aid.

After Jasmine applied the band aid, Riley was all good to go. As she took a step back Lucas just had to let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jasmine asked him.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but Riley kinda looks like an only school version of Nelly!" Lucas explained as Jasmine gave him a sharp elbow.

"Lucas! We're not in the early 2000's. Be serious." Jasmine told him as she shook her head at Lucas.

"So Riley, are you going to move out, or will he?" Lucas asked her.

"Well, I did have to use most of my money for the house and for his restaurant. And, I know that my name is on the deed of the house so, it should be him that's moving out." Riley told Lucas as they know that they had a foot up in the right direction.

"Ok, stay here. I'll go check up on the guys. You two need to take care of each other." Jasmine said leaving the former lovers alone.

Charlie was livid to say the least. He took his ring off and he flipped a few chairs over and even a table! Rage consumed him as Angel and Garrett had to calm him down. There was no more ways about this. Charlie was out!

"Charlie! Pack your stuff now! You're out of here! If you don't wanna comply, well then you can be arrested for assault on Riley and for assaulting Lucas under Section 240 of the Penal Code. Both would be charges of a 1 year conviction in prison for each. So you'd spend two years in jail. Pick now, Charlie. Leave and move in with someone and have a clean criminal record, or defy us and be arrested. We will hand you over to the LAPD and they will handle the rest." Garrett warned Charlie laying down the law while Odin was barking at Charlie.

"Down, Odin!" Angel told Odin as Odin still looked very mad at Charlie for sucker punching Lucas.

"Fuck you! I'll pack." Charlie yelled in rage as he stormed to his bedroom.

"Ghost Rider, watch him. He's already pissed off so keep an eye on him to make sure it doesn't get any worse. I want you and me to take him to wherever he's gonna be crashing and if he wants, the LAX so he can get ready for Hell's Kitchen." Garrett ordered as Angel nodded and followed Charlie upstairs. Jasmine finally rejoined Garrett as the two began to fix up the living room.

"You guys had fun?" Jasmine asked Garrett.

"Oh hell yeah! Charlie lost his shit tonight!" Garrett exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. "How's Lucas and Riley?" He asked the Sniper.

"Well, Riley is all cleaned up, Lucas is with her now. I know they won't be too crazy. I know that Lucas will just comfort her." Jasmine told Garrett knowing Lucas very well.

"I guess the media is gonna have some fun with this." Garrett said as he and Jasmine brought Riley's wooden table back in an upright position.

"Hopefully, they don't learn of THIS incident." Jasmine hoped. The two spent a few more minutes fixing up the house before Charlie came down with a couple of suitcases full.

"I'm just, gonna get my knives then go." Charlie told Angel as Angel allowed Charlie to get his knives for work and had his gun ready in case Charlie attempted to do something crazy. Riley and Lucas came back and joined Garrett and Jasmine as Lucas checked up on Angel. The chef got his knives and began to walk out the door but placed his eyes on Riley one more time.

"I can't believe you did this you stupid slut!" Charlie shamed her.

"Keep going Charlie, it's over!" Jasmine told him as she stood up for Riley. But Charlie stayed near the doorway.

"I was good to you! I never cheated on you! I cooked for you and taught you how to cook and this is how you repay me?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"And you hit her and not give her all the attention she deserves, yeah what a real gentleman you are!" Jasmine yelled back as Angel escorted Charlie out as he gave Riley a middle finger salute on the way out.

"I'll go with Angel. You guys stay with Riley." Garrett said as he left the house following Angel.

"Yes sir." Lucas and Jasmine said softly knowing the confrontation was finally over.

"You're safe now, Riley." Lucas told her as she held onto him like a teddy bear remaining silent as she hid her head in his t-shirt. Riley's phone buzzed as she got another email. Riley got her head out of Lucas and she read it...It was another email...

* * *

Dear Riley,

Looks like you have been exposed as a two-timing bitch! Tsk tsk tsk. Things don't look too good right now for you. But fear not...It'll all be over when we say so. Enjoy the rest of your December. Because it'll be the last Christmas and the last New Year you will ever celebrate! See you at the Oscars!

-Your Maker

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Ohh wow! That was pretty intense! Wow Charlie...Wow! You actually put your hands on Riley. Jasmine hit the nail on the head and owned Charlie in the fact that he doesn't give Riley the attention she deserves on a more consistent bases and he elbowed her! Ouu ouch! Garrett still has to impose his ruling on Lucas so, it's gonna be interesting that with all of this happening, what's gonna happen. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Jasmine hands Riley's phone to the LAPD to trace Riley's phone on possible suspects and also Lucas requests that the LAPD and the FBI go through Charlie's phone records if he has any responsibility in all of this. Also, Garrett has reached a verdict for Lucas. What will it be? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please follow, fav and most importantly review this story. It has begun! This is a sign of things to come. By the way...I'm also feeling 22. That's right, June 28 is my birthday. So I'm planning to spend it with my friends and family and just have a great day. I hope you guys have a great day as well and I'll see you guys next Chapter!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Lucaya Guest: Ouuu ouch! Hopefully your internet is doing fine and maybe you got a new laptop or computer? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also Maya is going to be back in a couple of Chapters so you might learn about the gender of Maya's baby.**_

 _ **Mimi: I followed you! Most people from the 6ix are actually quite chill. I'm not evil I swear I'm not but Lucas appears to be in trouble with Garrett and also Captain Hutcherson. Lucas' fate is in Garrett's hands and next Chapter, we'll learn of Lucas' fate. Gonna enjoy your review for this especially what happened in this chapter!**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: As far as I know what happens in their personal lives doesn't effect their odds to win an Oscar, so with this happening I'd say Riley's chances are still good at least Charlie got his ring back...But wow, that's a crazy way to go about it. Garrett will decide Lucas' fate soon enough.**_

 _ **Girl Meets Reality: First, I hope you had a great vacation and that you enjoyed this chapter. At least Riley told Charlie face to face and he didn't learn through social media or the news. Riley will get a few mean stuff from certain celebs. It'll be interesting how Riley handles it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to read your review!**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well you are right that something bad happened that Riley got another email from whoever is sending her these emails AND she got cut by Charlie I really enjoyed Mallory in Her Protector and I can't wait for the next chapters of Her Protector and Juliet's World also loving how Sabrina was defending Juliet. Keep up the awesome work :)**_

 ** _violet1429: Isn't it amazing how sometimes emotions dictate how we act? Especially in front of those we love? I guess Lucas learned his lesson that cameras are following Riley most of the time since she is a celebrity. At least Riley gave him back his ring but wooo that was a crazy night at the Matthews House. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear from you soon :)_**


	31. Chapter 31- Lover or Danger?

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I am back and to my fellow Canadians, Happy Canada Day! (July 1) And to my American Readers, Happy Fourth of July! (July 4...DUH!) So before I set up this Chapter I gotta get some stuff off my chest...What is wrong with people today?! For real, wanting a show to be cancelled just because their ship ain't happening? C'mon guys! We can be better than this! I saw it going around and I was honestly ashamed of some of the people...SHAME THEM, SHAME! I'm a Rucas shipper saying this, IF the writer's decided to have Lucaya as end game, I couldn't care less! I'd still watch the show! The only thing I care about for the show is that, they provide us with a great show that both parents and kids can enjoy together, the kids gain some valuable life lessons from the show, and we see how these characters grow up together and take on the world. It's not about relationships when all is said and done, it's the meaning at the end of each episode despite how silly some of the episodes were. I have this good feeling that Girl Meets Upstate will be a HUGE episode and same with True Maya and then, Ski Lodge. I feel that huge lessons will be learned and lives will be changed. But this needs to start with us, enjoying the show for what it is and not to bring some hate towards the show, the characters and, to the cast! Correct me if I'm wrong but I swore I remember reading that both Urijah Shelton and Rowan Blanchard were receiving death threats during the Q and A! Like what the fuck people! They have little control of what happens with their characters and no actor/actress deserves to have death threats coming at them. Great job in embarrassing the fandom guys, way to go! Ok, I finally got that out the way and if you wanna go ahead and keep bashing Michael Jacobs or any of the cast, don't do it in the reviews. I also hope that the hashtag, #CancelGirlMeetsWorld dies down.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Charlie and Riley are no longer a couple. Captain Hutcherson has decided to give Garrett full authority as to what happens with Lucas besides firing him due to the circumstances that Lucas intimately knows Riley. Just when things couldn't get stressful enough, Riley receives another email from the man or woman trying to kill her. What is Riley's next move? It's time to find out!**_

It was now 1am, Riley had received an email from her unknown enemy. She thought she was safe, but this was a reminder that she still hd a target on her head especially with the recent news that she was caught holding hands with Lucas. She now worries that with this breakup with her and Charlie, this would exploit Riley even more. She handed her phone to Jasmine showing her the email.

"What do we do, Jasmine?" Riley asked the athletic woman with jet black hair.

Jasmine read the email thoroughly trying to find clues. The only thing she has come to a conclusion was this. The attacker is planning to attack Riley and kill her at the Oscars. The question was who was it? And where are they?

"We'll call the LAPD, get them up here and they can trace the email to find where the email came from." Jasmine told them as Riley agreed with Jasmine's move.

"Mad Dog...Watch the perimeter. I have a feeling we're being watched." Jasmine told the dirty blonde as Lucas went to his room to grab his pistol as he placed it in his holster and went outside.

Jasmine and Odin lead Riley to the basement and kept Riley away from the windows incase they were being watched. All was quiet but Jasmine still had her sniper level ready to go in case there was danger nearby. Minutes passed by until she heard Lucas on the radio.

"Mad Dog to Wolf, Mad Dog to Wolf." Lucas called Jasmine using her code name.

"Go ahead Mad Dog." Jasmine picked up Lucas' call.

"LAPD is here. We're all clear." Lucas told Jasmine as she sighed with relief and dropped her sniper rifle but still had her pistol in her holster.

"Is everything ok?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. We're all clear." Jasmine told the actress. Riley sighed with relief that the house was safe.

Jasmine and Odin lead Riley upstairs where some two LAPD cruisers were outside and were at the front yard talking to Lucas. Jasmine and Riley came out of the house with Odin beside them. The LAPD and Lucas came inside to talk about the email that Riley had received minutes earlier.

"Ms. Matthews, I am Sergeant Landon Armstrong. This is my partner, Private Will Franklin. We got a call from your bodyguard about the situation. Can you tell us what happened?" Sergeant Armstrong introduced himself and his partner. Sergeant Armstrong looks like he has been in the LAPD for quite some time. He looks like he's in his early 50s or late 40s. The bald headed man placed his green eyes on his notebook beginning to write down his notes of the call. Pricate Franklin seems young. Maybe in his mid 20s. Private Franklin has short brown hair similar to Lucas but still a little bigger than Lucas.

"Well, my fiancee and I were pretty much breaking up. After that, not even a minute after he left the house, I get this email from an unknown email account and...I just know I have a target on my head." Riley told the officers.

"May I see the phone for a second?" Sergeant Armstrong asked politely.

"Sure." Riley said as she handed the LAPD veteran her phone.

Sergeant Armstrong scanned the phone as he and Private Franklin sat down in the living room. He copied the email, word for word in his notebook and told the young Pricate to do the same thing as they both wrote in their notebooks with a black pen. He gave Riley, Lucas and, Jasmine an incident report which they needed to fill out to do their paperwork. It was something Lucas and Jasmine didn't like doing nor did any Law Enforcement Officer for that matter since reports needed to be very precise. Everyone was using the 24 hour clock which meant that at 0118 the officers arrived on scene.

The paperwork was practically complete. But Sergeant Armstrong was continuing to write to Riley's surprise. She didn't know what else Sergeant Armstrong was adding to his notebook.

"Ms. Matthews, due to the nature of this email, I would like to perform a search through your phone records if there was any prior history of any threats made against you." Sergeant Armstrong asked Riley's permision.

"Ok, I will allow that. How long does it take?" RIley asked as she held her phone in her left hand as she began to pet Odin with her right hand.

"Depending on the phone company...A couple of hours." Sergeant Armstrong told Riley.

"Ok then. You have my permission." Riley gave consent as Sergeant Armstrong extended his notebook to Riley where he left a blank for her to sign as she took Sergeant Armstrong's black pen and wrote in her signature.

"Also, I would like to request that you guys go through Charlie Gardner's phone records too. He may be a suspect in this case." Jasmine recommened.

"Ok then, we would still need to bring him in for questioning. Do you know where he is?" Private Franklin spoke.

"He's not here anymore, he moved out." Lucas answered him as the door suddenly opened up as both Angel and Garrett walked in.

"Is everyone alright?" Garrett asked as he made his way deeper into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Yeah, someone just sent Riley another email, sir." Lucas answered.

"Oh shit, here we go again! I hope the FBI catches this guy or gal sooner than later!" Angel whined having to remain on high alert.

"Well this can give us a huge break if we can go through both Riley's and Charlie's records." Garrett told the exceptional driver and explosives expert.

"Wolverine, can you give them Charlie's current address?" Lucas asked his commanding officer as Garrett complied and gave the officer's Charlie's last known address where he would be staying the night so that the LAPD can bring him in to question him.

"Thank you officers for coming." Riley said as she stood up and shook the offficers hands as the officers walked out the door.

Angel closed the door and as he turned back around, he saw Garrett scratch his chin as he knew Garrett was in deep thought.

"What is it?" Angel asked him.

"Is it possible our main enemy has been with us throughout this whole time?" Garrett thought out loud.

"It could be, we know that Charlie has been working as a chef. And sometimes he would come home later than normal." Jasmine commented.

"And I did overhear Charlie talking to someone on the phone once." Lucas piggybacked on Jasmine's point on their suspicions against Charlie.

Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing, would Charlie Gardner, her own now former fiancee dare try to kill her? "And if Charlie was behind Uncle Eric's and Auggie's murders?" Riley asked sheepishly trying so hard to not picture Charlie as a man who tried to get her killed.

"Then he would be charged for their murders but he would have to do a court hearing in both California and in New York since that was where the murders took place." Garrett answered.

"But the only thing that doesn't make sense is that, if Charlie was there in the room with me the day Auggie was killed and with us when news broke out of Senator Matthews' assasination, so who would be the trigger man or woman?" Lucas said as they knew where Nightwing fits in all this. He's the trigger man.

"Shit...I gotta call Big Boss now, I'll be in the Mobile Command Center if anyone needs me. Have a good night everyone." Garrett dismissed his team. As Angel and Jasmine headed towards the basement and Riley, Odin and, Lucas upstairs.

"Oh and Mad Dog, could you come here for a moment?" Garrett called Lucas as Lucas walked to him. He glaned at Riley before walking towards him. Was Lucas in trouble?

"Yes sir?" Lucas asked as he was beginning to prepare himself for the worst.

"Ok, so I came to my decision." Garrett told Lucas upfront. Lucas began to hold his breath for what was going to come. He knew his job was safe given the circumstances and how well he knows Riley and how much she trusts him and still has tremendous faith in her. "So, we know that you're not getting fired but what's gonna happen for the next little while is that..You're gonna be away for 2 weeks." Garrett told Lucas sighing as he knew this had to be done.

"So, you're giving me a 2 week vacation?" Lucas asked wanting confirmation.

"No, Lucas. You're suspended for two weeks." Garrett said not liking this situation.

"Sir! Are you serious?!" Lcuas exclaimed.

"Yes, Lucas. Since you and Riley were caught on camera together, I need to get the spotlight off of the both of you. I think you need this time to recharge the batteries too, I'm sorry, Lucas." Garrett said as Lucas was still in disbelief. He sat down on a leather chair trying to process what had just happened. Garrett placed his left hand on Lucas' right shoulder wanting to help. But knew he was powerless to do so and that Lucas needed to do this on his own. "You got 30 minutes to pack. You go on and tell Riley, I'll tell Angel and Jasmine." Garrett dismissed Lucas as Lucas knew that this was going to be a very lonely two weeks for him.

"What about Odin?" Lucas asked.

"Your choice, you want him with you? Or you want him with Riley?" Garrett asked.

Lucas knew this was a quick and easy decision to make, although Odin was like his best friend since they served together in the Army, he knew that Riley still loved the dog, she's always loved dogs despite drawing purple cats in art class with Maya throughout middle school and her first year in art class with Maya.

"Odin stays with you guys. Take good care of him for me ok?" Lucas asked from his commanding officer.

"We will. And, don't worry about Riley, we'll take good care of her too. I'll call Big Boss in the morning of my decision and he'll send another person up here likely to hold your spot down." Garrett told Lucas as Lucas headed on upstairs to pack.

As Lucas was making his way upstairs he saw that Riley's door was slightly open which he found odd, usually the door behind Riley's door was closed but not on this night. No lights were on as he made his way inside with flashlight in hand as he flashed it and he saw Riley hiding her face in between her knees. She was crying. Lucas walked slowly towards Riley to comfort her as he embraced her and rubbed her back. Lucas was sitting on the edge of the bed while Riley kept crying.

"Riles, why are you crying?" Lucas asked softly still rubbing Riley's back.

"You...You...You got suspended and it's all my fault!" Riley sobbed in between her words struggling to speak properly as the tears flowed like a river down her face.

"Riley, it's just two weeks. I'll be back before you know it. Wolverine will call someone up to take my place and, I decided that Odin was going to stay with you." Lucas told Riley trying to cheer her up. Odin finally walked into Riley's room as the young German Shepperd jumped on the bed and went beside the actress. "Riley, whenever you feel lonely, you know that all of us are here. Especially Odin. He really likes you and you really like him. He's a great dog Riley. Can you take care of him for me?" Lucas told Riley leaving her a big piece of himself in the form of Odin with her.

"I will...Just promise me one thing." Riley said as she hugged Lucas preparing to ask him something.

"Name it, princess." Lucas called Riley a princess for the first time in quite some time as Riley remembered when Lucas brought a horse into the John Quincy Adams Cafeteria and rode a horse with her and crowned her as a princess.

Riley took a deep breath hoping that Lucas was ready to hear incoming words come out of RIley's mouth, "When you get back, promise me that you'll marry me. We can even get married this July!" Riley proposed as Lucas' eyes and his smile lit up. This is reality, it wasn't a dream anymore. Riley wants to marry him! He had two weeks to work out something special for his princess.

"My moment, will be...My moment." Lucas told Riley as he kissed her sweet lips before leaving her with Odin to pack up.

"You better come back to me, ok?" Riley begged before Lucas left.

"I'll be back." Lucas said deepening his voice doing his best Arnold Scwhwarzenegger impression from the hit movie, The Terminator.

Lucas soon left her room and began to pack up his things. It was a few minutes in as he was done finishing up his first bag as he heard a knock on his open door. Lucas looked and it was Jasmine.

"Sniper Wolf, are you mad at me?" Lucas asked her surprised to see that Jasmine was standing in the doorway

"No, I'm not. Listen Lucas, you're always gonna be like a little brother to me, don't do anything crazy these next two weeks ok? You got someone special in Riley, she has so much faith in you Lucas." Jasmine told him as the two hugged.

"Thanks Jasmine. If Angel goes nuts, you know what to do." Lucas said jokingly since Angel of all of them was the more wreckless one.

"You got it, I'll put him in line before Garrett does." Jasmine told him as she helped him with his other bag. 10 more minutes passed and Lucas was all set to go. He came down the stairs hoping not to wake Riley because she had her audition for This I Swear in 15 hours. She needed her rest. Lucas approached the main doorway where Garrett and Angel were waiting for him.

Lucas hugged his brothers in arms as he left the house and got in his red Dodge Challenger. He took one last look of the house he swore to Riley he would return to before driving away as the loud blast from the engine took Lucas away into the night as Lucas drove off into the darkness.

Three hours passed. It was now 4:16am and Riley was disturbed with a phone call. It was from Sergeant Armstrong. She picked up the call placing the phone beside her.

"Hello." Riley picked up the Sergeant's call.

"Hi Riley, sorry to disturb you, how are you feeling right now? Any improvements?" Sergeant Armstrong asked wanting to know if Riley was doing better.

"I'm doing fine, thank you sir. How are you and Private Franklin?" Riley asked as she made her way downstairs with Odin trailing closely behind her where Jasmine and Garrett was hanging out on the couch.

"Doing good, are your bodyguards there?" Sergeant Armstrong asked.

"Yes they are." Riley confirmed as she sat beside them on a seperate couch.

"Good, we need to discuss what we have discovered." Sergeant Armstrong told Riley as she went on speaker phone.

"Sergeant Armstrong you are now on speaker phone with Sergeant Garrett Thompson and Specialist Jasmine Bautista." Riley told the LAPD officer on the other end of the phone.

"Good Morning everyone." Sergeant Armstrong greeted the former Army Rangers.

"Good Morning, Sergeant Armstrong." They replied.

"Sir, what have you discovered in regards to your investigation?" Garrett asked him.

"Well, we have discovered multiple things that I feel should be brought up with you. First. The emails have all been traced to hotels across California so, the person sending you those emails, is a resident in California." Sergeant Armstrong began as this made the investigation that much easier. "Second, we have heeded the advice of Specialist Bautista and we have Charlie Gardner in our custody right now and he is being questioned as we speak." Sergeant Armstrong went on to tell them before taking a breath. "We have discovered that in his phone records, the names of a few people have come up consistently, Joel Texiera, Liz Harper, Missy Bradford and, Natasha Mendes. Do any of those names ring a bell to you?" Sergeant Armstrong told them as Riley was held back! Joel and Liz she could understand because Joel and Charlie are partners in the restaurant, Liz is Riley's agent and likely had a big roll to play in her birthday celebrations. But to hear the names of Missy Bradford and her's and Maya's enemy: Natasha Mendes is on the list gave Riley a good shock.

"Joel and Charlie are partners in the restaurant that they run together and Liz is my agent." Riley told Sergeant Armstrong still trying to process the last two names that was told to her.

"And what about Missy Bradford and Natasha Mendes?" Sergeant Armstrong asked.

"Missy and Riley didn't really get along well and Charlie brought her over for dinner with no warning to Riley. She was also a huge player in the assassination attempt on Riley's life back on December 8, 2024." Garrett told the Sergeant as the first red flag went up in his and in Jasmine's view.

"And what is the relationship between Riley and Natasha?" Sergeant Armstrong asked.

"Bitter rivals I would say. Natasha and my best friend really dislike each other and Natasha came after me verbally on multiple occassions so, we don't like each other at all." Riley stated as there was a quick silence on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, perfect. Unfortunately, Missy is standing trial in New York, so we can't get a hold of her. But we can ask Natasha to come in to answer some questions for us." Sergeant Armstrong told them as this could be a big break in the case. They beat out the Lion's Den Investagators and the FBI!

"Alright then, please pass this information along to Captain Chase Hutcherson of Lion's Den Protection." Garrett told Sergeant Armstrong.

"Will do, have a good night everyone." Sergeant Armstrong confirmed as he hung up the call giving Riley some relief that it has come down to two possible suspects. Missy Bradford who is on trial in New York, or Natasha Mendes who last time Riley heard was touring in California before heading out to other states to perform concerts in various cities.

 ** _Author's Note: Mmmm Ouch! And it's now down to 2! Natasha Mendes or Missy Bradford, who is behind all of this and came up with the plan to try and kill Riley? And how will Lucas respond to Riley's promise and will he put a ring on her? Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley invites Liz over as they discuss which movie Riley will be doing after Riley gets calls to be cast as the main character for both This I Swear and Underdog, which movie will Riley commit to? Also, she gets in contact with Maya and Maya has some news to tell Riley! Find out what Maya has to tell Riley next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and, follow this story and please, if you are leaving a review, please be nice, don't be rude and keep it classy. I'll see you guys next chapter!_**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _Guest 101: It was an awesome day thanks. Just hit the gym and had dinner with my folks having sushi. I'm pretty sure nobody expected Lucas to be suspended and I hope I answered your question if we are getting closer to find out who was threatening Riley. We will also find out sooner or later who was behind the trigger in the murders of both Eric and Auggie. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you have an awesome day :)_**

 ** _Mimi: First, I hope you don't mess up your phone as you are reading this and although Charlie is out for now, he still is only being questioned, no arrest has been made. I think it's a good idea that someone reads this with you incase you almost die reading this but your heart might sing out loud at the next Rucas moment I have planned in a few chapters. Thanks for the continuous support #WeTheNorth_**

 ** _Girl Meets Reality: I had an amazing birthday thank you very much! Remember, their wedding is in July, we're still in December! Not to mention, the Oscars are in February so safe to say, the wedding still has to wait. But will Riley and or Lucas be alive to be there? I hope you have an awesome day and I can't wait to hear from you soon. :)_**

 ** _James Stryker: Well, good thing is, Lucas still has his job but he is suspended for 2 weeks but at least in terms of the letters, it's down to either Natasha or Missy. Thanks for the birthday greet and I can't wait for your next chapters in both Juliet's World and Her Protector. Keep up the awesome work and I hope you also heard and saw the crazy comments from the Q and A and address that in your work._**

 ** _violet1429: Well not only did Charlie hit Riley, he actually cut her open with an elbow, take it from someone who has seen many fights and has had a few fights (competition fights not street fights) elbows can cut someone pretty easily if done right. I hope you enjoyed the Rucas moment before Lucas left the house and maybe Charlie is really in for it if the LAPD can connect Charlie to the murders of both Auggie and Eric. You also got your answer and Lucas has been suspended. It's gonna be a long two weeks for Riley and Lucas but I hope you enjoy the Rucas moment I have planned in the near future. I hope to hear from you soon and thank you for the birthday greet :)_**


	32. Chapter 32- Backup and Slander

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, so I finally got a chance to upload and has been busy lately! I got called in to work a couple of shirts last minute and of course they are overnight shifts, quiet but the challenge was staying awake where the day before, I was at a wedding but no rest for the weary right? Also I got confirmed to work 8 hours tomorrow so I needed to get this done as soon as possible. My thoughts and prayers to everyone effected in Nice, France and also prayers go out to a mother and daughter in Calgary, Alberta who were found dead. It's disgusting how a person could take the life of a 5 year old girl...RIP Taliyah. I still want to be a Police Officer one day and I know that I might be investigating these types of cases, but I hope that these types of cases are rare. No child deserves to die, but to be murdered? Disgusting! Ok...Back to business, Riley will be having her last audition of the 3 movies that Liz presented Riley to audition for. How will she do for This I Swear?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Lucas has been suspended for two weeks by Garrett but what Lucas doesn't know is that Garrett suspended him in order to protect him and Riley from the media ripping them to shreds! It was also discovered that 4 names were discovered in Charlie's phone consistently: Liz, Charlie's restaurant partner: Joel, Riley's enemies Natasha and Missy were on his phone. Natasha is being brought in for questioning by Sgt. Landon Armstrong and Pvt. Will Franklin of the LAPD. But Riley has another audition to worry about, how will she do?**_

It was time for Riley's final audition and it was for the new drama and romance movie: This I Swear. Riley was at a Sheraton Hotel where the auditions were taking place and she had her script in her hands full of dialogue. She was with Angel who drove her there as he kept guard of her. Although she was comfortable that Angel was around since he was one of the nicest guys she's ever met, Angel couldn't compare to the safe and warm feeling whenever Lucas was beside her, as the elctricity and the passion around them flowed throughout the room and wherever they would be. She arrived at her normal time and arrived 30 minutes early. She took a quick scan of the room where she was waiting for her name to be called and not many big names out there which has her worried about the budget of the film. She wondered if it was an Independent Film or even a movie mostly filled with B-List actors and actresses at best.

She was able to keep her composure as she soon heard her name called to go and audition. In the next room over. She entered the audition room and saw the Casting Director, Executive Producer and, Director sitting at a table seated as Riley came into the center of the room.

"Good Afternoon, Riley. You ready to go?" The Director greeted her as Riley shook off her nerves with her dialougue in hand as she wiped off the sweat in her hands on her long blue dress from H & M.

"Yes. I am." Riley said as the Casting Director turned on the camera as it faced Riley.

"Ok Riley, could you please give us your dimensions really quickly please so our costume designer can be informed in how to fit you?" The Casting Director asked of her.

"Sure, I'm 5'5 and I weigh 135lbs." Riley told remembering her height and weight. During her training under Lucas' watch, Riley gained about 5 pounds of muscle and Lucas monitored Riley's workouts and kept track of her diet as Charlie cooked for her especially during Riley's cheat days. She weighed herself earlier that morning and weighed in at 135 pounds, good enough for a Bantamweight Competitor and felt very strong and ready to fight. The casting director came up to her with a measuring tape to figure out her dimensions in inches for her costumes if she were to be casted as Ashley Patterson, the lead role in the movie.

After the casting director was finished with Riley, they allowed her to begin reading as Ashley while the Casting Director was reading as her opposite: Tyler Ferguson. The starting point is when Tyler calls off a few guys in a bar in Tokyo.

* * *

 _Ashley:_

 _Hey, I don't know who you are but thank you so much for helping me out there._

 _Tyler:_

 _No problem at all. You ok?_

 _Ashley:_

 _Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. How'd you know I'm not from here?_

 _Tyler:_

 _It's not hard to tell who's not from around town or a gaigin._

 _Ashley:_

 _What's a gaigin?_

 _Tyler:_

 _Foreigners basically, Outsiders, people that aren't Japanese..._

 _Ashley:_

 _Ok, ok, ok. I got your point. So, you too are a gaijin?_

 _Tyler:_

 _Pretty much. I'm Tyler by the way._

 _Ashley:_

 _Ashley, nice to meet you Tyler._

 _Tyler:_

 _So Ashley, what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing in Tokyo? Vacation? Paying someone a visit?_

 _Ashley:_

 _Actually, I'm working at a high school as a teacher. I teach..._

 _Tyler:_

 _English, right?_

 _Ashley:_

 _Yeah, how'd you know?_

 _Tyler:_

 _It's too easy, why else would they hire a gaijin?_

 _Ashley:_

 _Makes sense, but what do you do Mr. Gaaijin?_

 _Tyler:_

 _I fight for a living. I train over at Prince of Hero's._

* * *

"Ok, that was great, Riley! Thank you. You have any questions for us?" The Director asked as he took off his glasses and wrote some notes in his notebook.

"Yeah, just two. If I do get the part of Ashley, where would we be filming?" Riley asked the director who looked to be in his mid 40s and has some bags under his eyes as he scratched his short brown hair.

"We'd be filming in Tokyo and we'll also be filming at the Saitama Super Arena. In the late 90s to mid 2000s that was the hot bed for Mixed Martial Arts in a promotion called: PRIDE FC. Hence why we chose that place to film. We'll also be doing some filming here in LA where it shoes Ashley's life before moving to Tokyo. We'd need you onsite to shoot some scenes and then it's off to Tokyo for a year." The Director told her as Riley would love to come to Tokyo and has been interested in some of the culture there.

"Perfect, and will you call me or will you call my agent if I got the role?" Riley asked.

"I'll call you if anything, we should have our decision made on who our Ashley is in a few days." The Casting Director answered.

"Thank you very much!" Riley said smiling happily as they dismissed her as Angel was waiting for her in the lobby.

"You ready to go?" Angel asked putting on his aviator glasses.

"Yes, thank you Angel." Riley answered as they left the hotel. Riley went back to Lion's Den HQ where she still kept training but it was weird not training with Lucas. She remembered lots of the exercises and the workouts Lucas gave her and kept mixing up her exercises. She found training to be a lot tougher without Lucas' guidance and his support. She was still able to get her work in, but it felt four times times as challenging.

Riley and Angel returned home where Garrett was with Jasmine and Odin as they were talking with a giant of a man! The black male was at least 6 foot tall and 5 inches and was muscular. As Angel got out of the Black Escalade, he was rejoicing over the big man as he knew him.

"Oh shit! It's Collosus!" Angel exclaimed hugging the big man. Collosus hugged back Angel. Riley got out of the Escalade and approached the former soldiers.

"Riley, I'd like you to meet Sgt. Tyler Henderson a former Ranger and one of the original members of Team SHIELD." Garrett said introducing the two as Tyler and Riley shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Sergeant, thank you for coming." Riley said as he shook back with a very firm grip.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Matthews. You were awesome in Dream, Try, Do Good and you earned to be an Oscar Nominee." Tyler said complimenting the actress on her tremendous work thus far in her young career.

"Thank you Sergeant but please, just call me Riley." Riley pleaded.

"You got it, Riley, and you can call me either Tyler or Collosus, whatever floats your boat." Tyler responded as they all went inside. Angel turned on the TV and it came on to CNN to report the following. "Missy Bradford Charged For Two Murders and Attempted Murder.

"Finally! Some good news!" Angel celebrated with the other former soldiers and Odin.

"No shit sherlock." Jasmine told him sarcastically

"Tonight's top story, Missy Bradford one of America's rising stars in the business world was very recently charged for the murders of Katy Hunter and Isadora Minkus and an attempted murder against actress Riley Matthews. The Oscar nominee was celebrating her 24th birthday in New York 6 days ago, she was celebrating with fmaily and friends that day which included: Maya Hart and her Josh Matthews along with the Owner and President of Minkus International: Farkle Minkus." The CNN reporter stated reading from the teleprompter as she looked into the camera.

Riley's phone began to ring as Riley took a look at who was calling, it was Liz.

"Hey Liz!" Riley greeted her agent.

"Hey Riles, can I come over really quick? I need to talk to you about something." Liz said sounding as if she was driving.

"Sure, is everything ok?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be ok. Just prepare yourself." Liz said as Riley began to feel nervous as Liz hung up the phone.

Riley always got nervous about stuff like this and could hear some worry in Liz' voice. She had a hunch that something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on what that was. Her phone got a notification. It was a text from Maya!

"Well, good to see that bitch is behind bars!"

Riley could only shake her head and playfully laugh that her best friend is still her best friend, she began to type on her phone and texted Maya back, "Yeah, good to hear we got justice for your mom and Smackle! How's Farkle doing?"

It took only 5 minutes to gain a reply from her, "He's doing ok for now. He is talking more and was relieved to hear of the news but it still doesn't change the fact that Smackle is gone. He's hanging out with Issac more but even if we're not around, he still hurts over the loss of her. I feel awful for him." Maya texted back as the message was finished with a sad face and a crying face.

"I know. He was with Smackle for like 10 years! I hope he stil finds himself open to love!" Riley texted back worrying over her childhood friend.

"Yeah I need to talk to you as well!" Maya texted a couple minutes later as Riley heard the doorbell ring as Garrett went to answer the door. He opened the door revealing to be, Liz with some folders in her hand.

"Hey Liz, you need any help?" Garrett offered.

"No, but thank you Garrett. Is Riley home?" Liz asked as Riley walked her way over to the door.

"Yeah, I'm here." Riley said walking alongside Garrett.

"Good, because we need to talk." Liz said allowing herself in and taking off her black platformes.

Liz followed Riley to Riley's office where Liz gently placed down the folders she had on her.

"So, what's up?" Riley asked as she and Liz sat down.

"Well. One thing first...ARE YOU OK?! What happened between you and Charlie?! And I didn't hire Lucas so that you guys can cause a scandal! You know how hard it is to keep the media back so that you don't have to do interviews? I 've been getting requests from People Magazine, Vogue, Oprah Magazine, lots of tabloids wants to know what's going on between you and Lucas and what happened with Charlie! You and Charlie were supposed to be getting married this July!" Liz ranted raising her voice as Odin along with Garrett and Jasmine grew some concern with how loud Liz was in Riley's office while Angel was giving Tyler a tour of the place and where he'd be staying.

"Look, it was the heat of the moment and the Lucas I knew was coming back! He was no longer Punisher." Riley began talking about Lucas until she was cut off.

"So that gives you an excuse to sleep with a guy who is supposed to be protecting you?! Riley, this is on the same level as Ben Affleck and Jennifer Garner's marriage being ruined because he slept with a nanny!" Liz exclaimed as Odin began to bark at Liz.

"Odin, relax buddy!" Riley told Lucas' dog.

"So where is Lucas because I wanna give him a piece of my mind!" Liz said as she began to get up.

"Actually, good luck finding him, because he was busted just for us holding hands, he got suspended for two weeks." Riley answered Liz as she sat back down.

"Well at least your reputation isn't that tarnished but have you heard what Natasha has been saying about you?" Liz asked. Riley shook her head as Liz got on Riley's laptop and went on YouTube where Liz was performing at a recent concert in San Jose. It was from two days ago as news began to break out about Riley and Lucas being seen together.

The two watched the concert and the title read, "Natasha Mendes on Riley Matthews" It was during a quick 30 minute Q and A she does after her show and as she took a sip from her water bottle, a fan came up to a mic that was in the audience and asked, "What do you think of Riley and Charlie breaking up?"

She scoffed at the question, as Natasha held the microphone near her lips, "They actually called off their engagement?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah they did, like TMZ spotted Riley holding hands with another guy earlier today." The fan said.

"Well I feel bad for Charlie that things are over between him and her but damn, who would've thought Riley was the one that would cheat. It wouldn't surprise me if they already slept with each other whoever this new guy is. But still, Charlies deserves a whole lot better. I still don't know why he proposed to Riley but good for him." Natasha told her fan as ouus rang out.

Riley closed the window and began to wish bad things upon Natasha. If she was locked in a room with Natasha, she knows that with the stuff Lucas has taught her in Mixed Martial Arts, she would wipe the floor with Natasha no sweat.

"Is that all?" Riley asked cringing and grinding her teeth at Natasha's name.

"Nope, that's not all. I also got a call from the Casting Director of Underdog. They are very interested in having you play the lead as: Camilla Lombardi. I haven't received a call from the people from Unbroken yet and you just did your audition for This I Swear, if you had to pick between This I Swear or Underdog, which would you rather pick?" Liz asked confirming that Riley is likely going to get the roll of Camilla Lombardi if Riley chooses to accept the roll.

Riley began to think of what options she has, if Riley chooses to go with the roll if Camilla, she will stay in California which is close to home and has better access to Lion's Den Protection's gym and has a better change to be with Lucas. If she chooses to be Ashley Patterson, she would travel and spend some time in Tokyo, she has never taken a trip there before yet still remembers dressing up as a Harajuku in the 7th grade attending her first guy and girl party with Farkle. But this time, the trip would be real and evreything else around her would be real.

"I'll wait for the people at This I Swear to call me back if they do want me to be in their film, if they do, I'll have to decide between that or Underdog." Riley said as Liz appreciated Riley considering both and not jumping the gun.

"Good for you Riley, take your time to think things through and, do you want me to release a statement for the media about the whole situaiton between you and Missy?" Liz asked.

"No need to Liz, I'll post my feelings on Facebook and Instagram." Riley siad as the two exchanged a quick hug and Garrett escorted Liz out of the house and drove off in her Spyder.

After some time to process what happened, Riley got back onto her laptop and immediately went to her Facebook account, she wrote the following regarding the Missy Bradford case.

* * *

 _First of all, thank you to all that have supported not just me, but my friends and family throughout the last several days. I can finally be at peace a little bit knowing that there is justice for my aunt: Katy Hunter and my friend: Isadora Minkus. But that won't bring them back, I hope that Missy Bradford realizes what she has done to not just me but to those that were killed. Now, Farkle has to raise his son on his own and now my Uncle Shawn is living with Maya and my Uncle Josh. Take care of each other everyone, be safe out there._

* * *

She wrote the same message on her Instagram account and placed a photo of her at her late Aunt's wedding back in the 9th grade where she and Maya were beside both Shawn and Katy, beside the photo was a photo of the 6 friends together: Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and, Smackle. She broke down missing them, she needed them more than ever, but she doesn't want to still be targeted, she knows that her danger was still out there and Lucas was suspended for another 13 days. She needed to be with those that she loves, so she has decided that for Christmas, she will spend it with her family in New York.

After some time, Garrett placed a file in Riley's office giving her Tyler's profile on what he has done in the Army Rangers.

* * *

Name: Tyler Henderson

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Age: 30

Height: 6'7

Weight: 255lbs

Skin Complexion: Black

Body Build: Muscular

Codename: Colossus

Main Weapon: BRM Light-Machine Gun with Fore Grip, Laser Sights and, Recon Sights

Side Arm: MR6 Pistol

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: And that's another chapter down! So now we know that Riley wants to spend Christmas in New York and I didn't get to Riley's and Maya's conversation but that will be taken are of next chapter. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley is back in New York with her bodyguards and Odin is back with Lucas! We get another update on Charlie and Natasha and Maya will tell Riley some special news! What will it be? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and follow the story and I'll get to work on this as fast as I can after I'm done work tomorrow night. I'll see you guys next chapter but first...**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest101: Missy is down! Charlie and Natasha are now on the chopping block, Lucas getting suspended was a shocker but understand why Garrett was doing for both Riley and Lucas. We will also get an update on the situation with Nightwing SOON! What he will do, prepare yourself...**_

 _ **beatzlc: Oh he's not dying yet although lots of people want him dead! Joel has been ruled out and same with Liz so, they're clean! It's down to Natasha and Charlie! Those two have a distain for Riley and that alone is motivation.**_

 _ **Leila: LOOL well thank you for enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to read this story and Mimi and I follow each other on Twitter, that's it. I don't know her in real life! So, please don't start pointing fingers at what you believe is happening.**_

 _ **Mimi: Upstate was an awesome episode and the fact that Cory and Shawn have their signature handshake still going was the highlight of it all PLUS Katy and Shawn GETTING ENGAGED! YEESSS! But I was happy that Maya didn't get into some deep trouble for her "vandalising" the park Hope to hear from you next chapter :)**_

 _ **violet1429: Oh he has plans! He's gonna go for the home run with this one and really sweep Riley off her feet. So far, his cell phone is our only proof and let's hope they find more evidence of Charlie possibly being involved with all of the shit that's been going down in Riley's life.**_

 _ **Girl Meets Reality: Ouu ouch! I hope you're ok first of all and that your finger is all healed. I'll do my best to push out another chapter as fast as possible but work has been picking up and I'm working some pretty long shifts, so I'll my best to keep working on it.**_

 _ **James Stryker: As far as Natasha goes, we only have video evidence of her slandering Riley while she was on stage in San Jose. The latest chapters that I've read for Her Protector and Juliet's World were awesome! I really wanna see what would happen if Charlie finds out about Riley's pregnancy test that Lucas is the biological father. I'll tell you something right now too, in my Security job, you find out that people believe they're entitled but really, they ain't. You also learn how stupid people are and it's amazing and also worrisome. Some of the stupidity I've seen is something I could use for Comedy Material like man oh man, the ignorance on people is frightening! Keep up the awesome work in your stories and I can't wait to read them :)**_


	33. Chapter 33- Christmas Dinner

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys so with the last week being HELLA BUSY! I finally am able to get this chapter out! Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 1 was great but ouuu! Part 2 is gonna get heated! Lucas looked pissed in that promo with Evan and Riley talking all night. It's goin down folks! This chapter is gonna be almost two weeks after Riley does her audition for This I Swear and she will soon decide on which movie to do either Underdog, Unbroken or This I Swear. Now, I'm just gonna shut up and let you enjoy some goodness coming at you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley does her last audition for the possible movie roles available thanks to Liz. After Riley completed her audition for This I Swear, there was a new bodyguard in Tyler Henderson aka: Colossus at the house to temporarily hold down Lucas' slot. Liz also needed to talk to Riley and showed her that Natasha Mendes, Maya's archrival has been bad mouthing the Oscar nominated actress. Riley has most certainly earned a vacation and is on her way to New York, let's catch up now with Riley and her bodyguards.**_

It was December 24, Chrismas Eve and Riley and her bodyguards had flown back to New York so that Riley could spend Christmas there with her family and also check up on her Uncle Shawn and Farkle both recovering after they lost their spouses during a shooting during Riley's 24th birthday. Odin had to be dropped off back at Lucas' place, when they were on the way to LAX, Riley and Garrett dropped off Odin at Lucas' place, when he answered, Lucas looked like he was not his usual self. He seemed somewhat drained of energy and losing a will to live slightly causing concern for Riley since she has full intentions of marrying the young bodyguard. She has counted everyday of Lucas' suspension until he was free to return to duty at Riley's house. He was free in a few days and would be able to return to duty on December 26. Lucas was sentened to his 2 week suspension starting December 12, she has counted the days for him to return to her. As Angel pulled up to the Matthews' apartment, Riley still felt a hole in her heart whenever she came to her parent's place since Auggie was murdered. She felt somewhat unsafe being there and also the fact that Lucas was not there by her side to protect her.

They got unloaded and immediately rested up from the jetlag due to the time zone differance of 3 hours and due to a 10 minute delay at LAX and another 20 minute at Minkus International trying to find a gate for their flight. It was now 6pm and the doorbell rang waking up the bodyguards while Cory answered the door, it was Maya, Josh and Farkle as he held onto his son: Isaac. Topanga and Riley were already working on dinner together. Riley was working on stuffing chicken breasts with ricotta cheese and spinach that were mixed together. It was amazing just how much Charlie has taught her when it came to cooking and how it is paying off for her right now. Topanga reached for some tater tots that were just about finished in the oven and allowed them to cool by resting them on the stove where non of the burners were active. Josh went to the kitchen to help out Maya pulled Riley aside as the two best friends went back to the infamous Bay Window.

"Why are you dragging me here you crazy?" Riley as frantically as Maya seemed so excited about something just by looking at Maya's face.

"There's something I need to tell you!" Maya told Riley who sounded on the verge of exploding with happiness.

"Just tell me already!" Riley begged so excited for Maya.

"Ok ok ok!" Maya raised her voice trying to contain her excitement and recollected her thought process. "So, Josh and I went out for dinner a couple of nights ago and...Riley, HE PROPOSED TO ME!" Maya said no logner being able to contain her excitement of being engaged as she showed Riley her rose gold engagement ring from Josh with diamonds all over an infinity symbol on the top of the ring.

"YAAAAY" Riley and Maya jumped up and down as the two best friends hugged each other with happiness not everyone can feel. "I'm so happy for you two peaches! When is the wedding?" Riley asked as the two best friends sat back down.

"Well, we're planning on having it next December in a winter wonderland style of wedding over at St, John The Divine Catherderal. I want you to be my maid of honor, will you accept?" Maya told Riley asking her to be a hueg part of her wedding day.

"Of course I will!" Riley accepted Maya's offer as Cory came inside his daughter's bedroom.

"Well, sorry to brake up this short reunion but it's time to come down for dinner!" Cory told the two as Maya and Riley came down for dinner.

"Ok dad. We'll be down soon." Riley replied getting his message as the two shared another tight hug to celebrate before heading down to the dinner table where the bodyguards were, Topanga along with Farkle and Isaac. There was an amazing spread layed out that Topanga has been slaving over. There were various salads even a Potato Salad Cory put together, there were tater tots, lasagna, Riley's chicken breasts stuffed with spinach and ricotta cheese, brown rice, baked beans, Riley also contributed with some spicy tuna rolls, California rolls and also a Salmon Wellington all she learned how to make from watching Charlie learn from Gordon Ramsay's recepies, she knows how much he idolized the Scottish Chef from watching Hells Kitchen to Master Chef with Charlie for weeks on end. She was glad she picked up a lot from Charlie but it felt weird spending her first Christmas without her now former fiancee.

After dinner was done as Riley and Maya were off chatting about what has been going on, Cory got a text from Shawn, "Hey Cor, is everything ready for tonight?"

Cory looked around making sure his daughter and Maya weren't around as he got back to his phone to text his best friend back. "Yeah, we'll be there soon."

Cory looked at his wife and began to smile at her. Topanga grew susicious of what Cory was up to, if anything she caught onto that face he was having of a very good deed coming together. "Cory, what did you do?" Topanga scollded him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise." Cory told Topanga as he leaned over to her seat and kissed the left side of her forehead.

"You pulled off another scheme didn't you?" Topanga grinned at her long time husband.

"It's time to show Riley show schemes are done in the majors!" Cory told her as he got up from his seat and walked towards Riley's room as he gave Josh a head nodd putting their plan into action as Josh called the bodyguards over to go over their plan.

He opened the door to where the two of them are, still sitting at closed and tinted Bay Window to protect them. "Riley, Maya. I need you two to come with me." Cory told the two.

"I didn't do it." Maya responded defending herself just like how Shawn would defend himself after a misdeed.

"Get up you two. Now and take your coats with you." Cory ordered the two as Riley and Maya rolled their eyes after Cory turned his back to them as the two knew there was no way out and had to go with him, the bodyguads, Farkle, Isaac, Josh and, Topanga as they all left the apartment.

As they all made their way to the vehicles, Cory and Topanga were in the same car together in Cory's Silver Nissan Altima, Farkle, Isaac and, Maya were in Josh's Red Dodge Charger and Angel was driving the Armored White Chevrolet Express with Jasmine in the passenger seat with him while Garrett and Tyler were behind them in between Riley. Angel got the plans from Cory on where they would be heading to, they were heading to Times Square. However on the way there, Garrett got a text from Big Boss. He picked up the phone and began to read the text message, it read the following, "Hey brother, I thought you should read this, you guys stay sharp out there!"

In the message, was a link and Garrett clicked on the link on his Android and was horrified to learn that it lead him to an online article from the Los Angeles Times with the headline, "Two Police Officers Found Dead, No Witnesses, Suspect Still At Large." Garrett scanned through the article and took a hard look at the names of the slain officers that were found: Sgt. Landon Armstrong and Pvt. Will Franklin, the same officers investigating against Charlie and Natasha.

He began to text back Big Boss as to what the counter move could be. He would soon get his answer. "The Director Maturo of the FBI and LAPD Chief: Orlando Nunez have decided to try to hunt down Nightwing. Knowing Nightwing, he'll make them pay dearly, I need you all on your feet and sharp. Be on the lookout for anything, Nightwing could strike anywhere at anytime."

Of his years of service, Garrett has seen how deadly of a sharpshooter Ian Couture codename: Nightwing is. His warmups with his sniper rifle would be shooting at 500 feet. Ian still had the longest kill on a moving vehicle: 8200 feet which is 2.5 kilometres. To make things more impressive, Nightwing was also dealing with a sprained wrist which was his shooting hand and was in a good fight over in a Black Op Mission they did together. With that in mind, Garrett knew this needed to be addressed.

"Hey guys, be extra sharp tonight, something just happened in LA." Garrett told his team.

"What happened?" Riley asked curiously like her father.

"Remember Sergeant Armstrong and Private Franklin?" Garrett asked the actress as he turned to her. She nodded her head remembering the two now former LAPD Officers.

"They were found dead, no leads, suspect still at large." Garrett told her bluntly as Riley covered her mouth in shock as the level of danger has risen and has reappeared. If she had a reason to be paranoid, now is the time to be.

"It has to be Ian, he's the only guy we know that could make this kill of a quick!" Angel began to accuse his former brother in arms.

"I know! That's why everyone needs to be on full alert, no more playing around." Garrett answered back.

"What are they gonna do about this?" Riley asked feeling more concerned for her safety than ever.

"The manhunt for Nightwing, is on. Director Maturo and Chief Nunez have announced it." Garrett said before closing his eyes on a grave mistake on the director's and chief's end.

"Like hell they're getting him! If he could take out a whole platoon of guys with only 75% effort, what does that tell you about the FBI and some of the boys in the LAPD?" Tyler chimed in knowing how deadly Nightwing is.

"Garrett, tell Big Boss to relay just how deadly Nightwing is, if they try to hunt him down off the grid, they're only playing into his hands!" Jasmine warned.

"I know guys! We just need to do our part here and hope the casualties won't be as high as I know it can be." Garrett said with fear in his voice thinking of many possibilities in this situation.

The ride was very tense as Jasmine began to scan the area while Angel kept his eyes on the road and continued driving until they ended up on Times Square. As everyone got out of their vehicles, the bodyguards had their weapons fully ready in their holsters and ready to go. Were they being hunted in New York, or were they safe?

Riley walked up to her father with the bodyguards close to her as they began to scan the area for any possible dangers, "Hey dad, why are we here?" Riley asked him feeling tense due to the recent article Big Boss showed Garrett.

"You'll see honey." Cory told her smiling at her.

 _ **Author's Note: AND THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! So guys, the hunt is on for Nightwing but first of all RIP to Sgt. Armstrong and Pvt. Franklin. It's gonna get wild soon everyone. Hold onto something! Next time on Her Guardian Angel: As Riley and her bodyguards are in Time Square, as they walk around, a video montage of Riley from her early years to the present appear on the billboards, what is Cory and Shawn's scheme? AND is Nightwing in New York? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and follow this story and I will get another chapter uploaded as soon as I can because I got A LOT of juicy possibilities going down in my sick head. I'll see you all next chapter and NOW! THE MAIN EVENT!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest from July 16: My Security experience does play a roll in terms of how in everyone needs to be in the know of what's going on and how alert everyone needs to be on this job. I'm also basing some characters off of video game characters I remember and taking certain traits and mixing and matching with what I feel could help them or hurt them in the story. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon :)**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Well she did expose Natasha hating on Riley. This Oscars is a little over 2 months BUT MAYBE with what has been happening, maybe this is a sign that our mystery attacker is desperate after killing Sgt. Armstrong and Pvt. Franklin. Hopefully Liz remains loyal to Riley. Great to hear from you and hope you've been well. Have an awesome day :)**_

 _ **Mimi: I hope you did enjoy this chapter and the speculation will begin as to what Cory and Shawn's scheme is :P**_

 _ **James Stryker: Hey brother, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I DID watch True Maya and Rowan broke character you could easily see it. I thought it was a great episode and same with Ski Lodge Part 1. Evan being in the mix is gonna make things interesting for sure but hoping Rucas lives on. Good on you for going against Smurf Vlogs for constantly ripping Riley to shreds and I feel that by the time Part 2 is over, get Daniel Bryan's music ready and do the YES Chant! Keep up the work with Her Protector and Juliet's World, I am also working on Like Father, Like Son and hoping to get it done tomorrow after work. Have a good one man :)**_


	34. Chapter 34- May I have This Dance?

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: How's it going everybody? I'm back and super thankful and appreciative of the support I have gained from you guys over the last few days. I've been busy with work having to work overnights and closing shifts at my Security job and even the last couple of weeks having to work at numerous sights. So safe to say that your boy here is pretty tired. Thankfully, I have a few days off and then it's back at it again at work. This chapter is a VERY important chapter so focus ladies and gents. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll see you guys at the bottom. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney! Also, I DO NOT own the lyrics to the songs I have chosen for this chapter.**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley and Team SHIELD return to New York for Christmas and planned to relax with Cory and Topanga. Dinner was held there as they were joined by: Farkle, Isaac, Maya and, Josh. Maya asked Riley to be the maid of honor at her wedding and, Riley accepted. Cory placed a plan in motion and told everyone to head to Times Square however, on the way to Times Square, Garrett received a warning from Big Boss. The FBI and LAPD has initiated a Manhunt for Ian Couture code name: Nightwing. Team SHIELD is to remain sharp and be extra careful. Everyone had arrived in Times Square as Riley asked her father why he brought everyone there? His reason will be revealed...NOW!**_

Riley and the others began to walk around Times Square and eventually came towards the center of it all, the bodyguards remained on point and scanned the area and the hundreds if not thousands of people in the area walking through Times Square or driving by. Cory was taking the lead to walk his daughter until they had a fantastic view of one of the main monitors in Times Square as a video montage of Riley's life began to play. Accompannying the montage was the song: "My Girl" by: The Temptations playing in the background starting with baby photos of Riley with Cory and Topanga. It moved onto her childhood with photos containing her with Maya and Farkle together. And eventually photos of her with her childhood friends but then came the additions of Zay, Smackle and, Lucas. It had photos of Riley's Middle School and High School graduation along with her University Graduation from Julliard. Riley began to become teary eyed whenever there were some deep and meaningful photos that would appear, one of them being her father and daughter dance with Cory at her 18th birthday.

"Ok, go!" Shawn spoke in a walking talkie signaling to an unknown accomplice as he got himself in position with a camera in hand where Riley can't see him.

"May I have this dance?" Cory asked his daughter as tears were filling up her eyes having another heart felt moment with her father. She took his hand as the two began to dance to the instant classic , the same song where his parents had their first dance together as husband and wife.

The two began to dance together as Riley leaned her head on her father's shoulder as Topanga and the others looked on with hope and happiness at the father and daughter relationship between Cory and Riley. Farkle, Maya and Josh were really happy for them especialyl Topanga because since Riley moved to New York, it is rare that Riley gets to spend time with her parents where she spends a few days with them every four months. The song was picking up as it went to the chorus, the father and daughter duo were enjoying their moment together but through the camoflauge of the crowd, appeared a stranger in a black hooded jacket, a pair of blue jeans and cowboy hat. It was Lucas!

Lucas in his hands were a bouqet of white roses for Riley as he approached them. Farkle and Maya looked at each other thinking of what was about to take place. Josh and Topanga could only smile at the Texan. Behind him was Zay with a video camera recording the whole event as the song continued to play. Lucas approached the two as he came up behind Riley.

"Honey, you ready?" Cory asked his daughter.

"Is this the part where you spin me around?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah. It is." Cory said as he smiled towards Lucas without Riley noticing because her head was still on his shoulder.

 _Well, I guess you can say, what can make me feel this way? My Girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' bout, my girl (my girl)_

As Cory spun his daughter around, he turned her into Lucas' direction where he stood in front of her smiling with the roses in his hand with Zay and Odin not too far behind him with video camera in hand. Riley gasped and placde her hand over her mouth as tears began to form.

 _I don't need no money, fortune or fame, I've got all the riches baby, that only one man can claim_.

Lucas handed the roses to Riley who was still shocked and surprise to see him as Odin began to sit on the cold New York ashfault as Zay could only smile at the two having their moment.

"Hi, Riley." Lucas greeted her as the two shared an intimate embrace while the members of Team SHIELD looked on smiling at the two.

"Lucas!" Riley said finally realizing who was right in front of her, it was not a dream, this was as real as it could be.

"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked extending his left hand.

Riley handed the roses to her father as her right hand joined his as their fingers laced together. As he placed his right hand connected to her waist and her left on his broad right shoulder.

Cory walked up to the couple and rubbed his hands on both of them but looked at Lucas with approval. He smiled at the young man that has been missing in Riley's life for a little over 7 years. He left the two alone as he rejoined his wife, Farkle, Maya, Josh and, Team SHIELD.

"I gotta say Matthews, you really outdid yourself this time." Maya complimented her former teacher.

"Here comes the best part." Cory said as Topanga linked her arms with her longtime husband.

The song faded out as the song: Can I Have This Dance by: Vanesa Hudgens with Zac Efron began to play in the square. Maya gasped holding onto Josh with emotion as Riley always loved the High School Musical Movies. It was always her favorite growing up and Riley always, loved Troy Bolton. He was her favorite character. They could only smile from ear to ear as to the significance this song had on Riley growing up.

 _Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step._

Riley and Lucas did so following the directions of the song.

 _Keep your eyes, locked to mine, and let the music by our guide._

The two kept up with the song as their eyes met and went even further as their sould began to connect.

 _Won't you promise me(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget), we'll keep dancing (to keep dancing), wherever we go next._

The couple began to dance together as Lucas lead Riley stepping first as the two spun together in sync like in the song's original video keeping up with the original choreography. Riley could only melt as Lucas picked up the dance as the couple watched that movie together many times in Riley's room when they were dating, the song began to take her to those moments with him.

 _It's like catching lighning, the chances of finding someone , like you. Is one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have dance? (Can I have this dance). Can I have this dance?_

The two kept dancing together as Riley began to feel the emotion with Lucas as they began to share their intimate moment throughout the whole song as he shocked her by lifting her off the ground like in the movie what Troy does to Gabriella. Lucas caught Riley and let her down gently and spun her around before rejoining him. Topanga began to wonder what was going to happen next while Shawn and Zay continued to record their stuff. Shawn already has many great photos, but the pictures he is getting in this session are beautiful while Zay is getting good footage, Lucas dancing was rare for him and Zay getting to see his best friend dance is something he'll never forget. As the song began to smoothly fade out as the montage of Riley was still on the big screen. The screen went dark, Riley looked towards where the monitor was playing her beautiful sideshow. Lucas then proceeded to take a knee and pulled out a small red velvet box.

The time had come.

Farkle, Maya, Topanga and, Josh didn't expect this to come, same with the members of Team SHIELD. They managed to keep quiet still trying to combat the surprise as Riley still hasn't figured out what was going on. The monitor lit up again with a photo of the two of them at Riley's Sweet Sixteen. Riley read the text below the photo of them after they skated in Rockafeller Park together.

"Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

She turned around to see him on one bended knee holding up a beautiful diamond ring in the black velvet box. Tears began to consume her, she was getting her wish.

"Is this for real?" Riley asked as Shawn continued to snap photos of the two of them together. The eyes of everone in the square were now on the couple.

"Yes it is Riley, you were the one who brought me back. Because of this job, we were connected to each other again and fell in love again. I love you more than anything in the world Riley. I promise to protect you, to cherish you and, to love you as much as long as I live. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become your husband? And you become my wife?" Lucas told her from his heart as Zay zoomed in on his video camera while Odin was waiting with anticipation for his owner.

"Yes." Riley told him as Lucas got up and placed the ring on Riley's left ring finger and kissed her.

"YES!" Team SHIELD cheered for Lucas as everyone began to clap for Riley and Lucas while they had their moment and the monitor read, "She said yes!".

Odin rushed to his owner and same did Josh, Maya, Farkle along with his son Isaac, Cory, Topanga, Zay, Vanessa who also was taking photos and, Shawn. Along with Team SHIELD. Riley was still trying to process what had happened, her first ever crush, her first boyfriend and, her first time, is now her fiancee.

"You were amazing!" Vanessa said very proudly hugging her husband's best friend.

"Thank you, Vanessa. I couldn't have done it thanks to you and Zay." Lucas told her.

"Wait, you learned how to dance from Zay and Vanessa?" Farkle asked surprised in Lucas' ability to learn the choreography.

"Yeah! I needed one of the ladies at Lion's Den Protection to be my practice partner." Lucas answered.

"And you did great!" Maya told him before grabbing his jacket.

"You better take care of her for me, you got it Hucklebrry?" Maya threatened him. Lucas could only chuckle as he understood why Maya would be like this towards him.

"Don't worry Maya, I'll guard Riley with my life." Lucas told her as Maya loosened up on Lucas before letting him go.

"Dude, when did you get here?" Angel asked not expecting to see his brother in arms.

"I got here maybe about 2 hours ago, one of Farkle's drivers drove me to Zay's house so I can place my stuff there and rested up there and went over the plan one more time." Lucas told him.

"Wait, so who was behind this plan?" Topanga asked as she looked to her husband.

"Wrong, it was actually, Lucas' plan." Cory let out patting Lucas' left shoulder.

"Yeah, I went over it with Mr. Matthews and asked for his permission. He said yes and, we got the plan together and we called only Mr. Hunter, Zay, Vanessa, Josh and, Farkle to be a part of this operation." Lucas admitted.

"So you had a roll to play in all of this!" Maya growled at her fiancée.

"How did I do?" Josh asked innocently.

"So good!" Maya said as she kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you baby! You were amazing." Riley told her new fiancée as the two kissed.

"Thank you, I had great teachers." Lucas said looking at Zay, Vanessa and, Cory.

The Guards took a quick look around and still, no sign of danger. This was a great night for all involved. They didn't want to risk it as everyone got back into the cars they arrived in so a celebration could be held at The Matthews' Apartment. Riley had her best Christmas Present yet, a new man in her life and the man that would be called her husband sooner of later. It was now Christmas Day. One more day until Lucas' suspension was over.

 _ **Author's Note: How sweet was that? Finally some time to write after some rest from work and little did I know it, I was done another chapter. Thank you to the power of freewriting and remembering some good songs. Rucas is now engaged people! Everyone is happy, all is right with the world...For the most part. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley and Lucas celebrate their engagement at the Matthews Apartment and nothing can break their happiness. They all spend Christmas together there and become a family again. Also, Lucas' suspension is over and is good to work at Riley's house but as they say goodbye at the airport, Riley gets another email. What is said in the email? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! I want to thank all of you who have contacted me about what's been going on and I really wanna thank you all for your kindness. Work has been really busy as of late and I'm working 3 days next week and one of them is a 12 hour shift and mind you, it takes me 2 hours to get to work so, it's gonna be a productive week for me at work. Please review, fav and follow the story and I hope you enjoyed that wholesome Rucas goodness! See you next chapter! :)**_

 _ **Lets' Talk!**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well, your question has been answered! It was a team effort and the job was done! So far, they have avoided Nightwing. Who knows where Nightwing is. Remember, he is the master of stealth and sniping so he knows how to keep out of sight and he knows how to life off the grid! As far as who dies next, just wait and see who's fate has been sealed. When Ski Lodge comes up, Riarkle and Lucaya folks are gonna be in for a tough pill to swallow. I wanna thank you for your support and also I can't wait to read Her Protector and Juliet's World, the latest chapter of Her Protector I read during my break and I really enjoyed that steamy Joshaya moment where now, we await for news of Maya officially becoming pregnant again. Keep up the awesome work. :)**_

 _ **Guest 101: You will find the ans**_ _ **wer sooner, than later. Thank you for your patience and I'll do my best to keep up with the writing.**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Thank you for your patience and it's great to hear from you again and I hope everything is going good for you. I really hate it when people threaten the show, Michael Jacobs, writers and even some of the actors and actresses that play the characters just because their ship is selected to be end game. If it was Lucaya that was endgame, it wouldn't matter to me. It's their show, I have no idea what direction they're taking it and all will be known by the time the series is over whenever that is. I also wanna thank you for the support in this story and I am so thankful I got this chapter done before I work in a few days. Hopefully I can push to get another chapter out as well.**_

 _ **Mimi: Oh don't worry, Maya and Josh won't die. They live through it all! Besides them, anyone is an open target.**_

 _ **Jrules19: Well thankfully like I told Mimi, Maya will live through it all so, you don't have to kill someone. But be concerned for the others.**_

 _ **NicoleLovesMusic: Well you caught on to my plans. That was the plan for Times Square, Lucas showing up and proposing. It was a great spectacle and now, Rucas is engaged! Lucas may have been suspended but he was never ordered to stay away from Riley. He just couldn't be at the house. So y the time Riley and the others head back to LA, Lucas' suspension would already be over. I hope you loved this chapter and my song selections for this chapter. I hope to hear from you soon and have an awesome week! :)**_


	35. Chapter 35- Blessings and Happiness

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I am here to bring you guys another chapter of Her Guardian Angel! I am very thankful I was able to put this together just before I have to get ready for work so SWEET! So Rucas is now a thing on Girl Meets World and with that, I already know people are gonna be HELLA cheesed that Rucas has taken flight AHEM Smurf! I don't get why the ships is the biggest deal in all of this mess let's NEVER forget that Riley and Maya are the focus in terms of friendship! Significant others are supposed to be cool with their friends and especially their best friends in order for the relationship to be healthy. Clearly Lucas has Maya's blessing in all of this. Ok people back to business, in this chapter, we will witness the celebration of the newly engaged couple and their Christmas together.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Cory lead his family to Times Square for him to share a father/daughter dance to My Girl by: The Temptations and as Cory continued to dance with his daughter, he spun her around to Lucas waiting to dance with her as he presented her with white roses. Riley was floored as the music changed to Can I Have This Dance from the third High School Musical movie as the two danced together. Lucas impressed Riley even more sticking to the original choreography from the movie before popping the question and proposing to her. Riley said YES! Time to witness the celebration for the newly engaged couple!**_

The celebration for the newly engaged couple has moved to the Matthews' apartment, Lucas got a ride with Zay and Vanessa as they all entered the apartment where Shawn was bringing in champagne and non alcoholic apple cider especially for Maya and Vanessa who are pregnant. Lucas was reunited with fiancee as the two had a quick and meaningful hug and broke apart so the two could share a quick kiss. Riley was extremely happy now that the love of her life has now returned to her and has proposed to her. Lucas was a man of his word, and now. He gave her the greatest Christmas Present a young woman could want from a young man, himself. His heart and soul.

"So Lucas, how much did this whole thing cost you?" Angel asked curiously holding a class of champagne in his right hand.

"Yeah, all of this must've cost a shit load!" Zay agreed with the Asian Demolition expert.

"Dude, you really don't wanna know." Lucas cringed at how much he spent on the proposal as Cory called for everyone's attention as all eyes went on him as Riley joined her fiancee as the two laced their hands together and Riley rested her head on Lucas' shoulder as Lucas greeted her by kissing her skull.

"Well guys, that happened! I really didn't expect us all to be on this crazy rollercoaster over the last few months. Riley getting nominated for an Oscar, Maya getting nominated for a Grammy and winning an AMA Award, but most surprisingly, Lucas returning into Riley's life and through all of the chaos and...All of the loss that has shook this family, THIS happened. I beleive that ir reaffirmed a lesson and a realization I came to long ago, love conquers any obstable that life throws at us. No matter how hard life roughs us up, it's the love of those around us the gives us strength and that can help us through these rough times." Cory told everyone in the room as he turned to Lucas. "Lucas...I remember how much you loved Riley when you two were in high school. It disappointed me that you two broke up in the way you guys did, but seeing the two Riley acted around Charlie and the way she acted around you, it's not the same." Cory began to tell his future son inlaw.

"Riley was happy with Charlie and I was happy about her engagement to Charlie, but seeing her being engaged to you when you proposed to her tonight, she was at a lost for words. Take care of my daughter for me will ya?" Cory told him as he began to tear up on this occassion.

"I will, sir." Lucas answered feeling very happy with his father inlaw's blessing.

"And when she drives you nuts, you call me." Cory jokingly told him as the two men exchanged hugs as Riley became emotional. She never saw her father approve of any guy in her life the way he approved of Lucas. She folded her hands by her lips watching them together. The two eventually broke apart as Cory raised his glass as everyone followed suit.

"To Riley and Lucas." Cory said as he raised his glass and proposed a toast to the couple.

"Riley and Lucas!" Everyone said together as they sipped the champagne except for Maya and Vanessa. The two pregnant ladies both had non alcoholic Applie Cider.

The rest of the night was about the two as congratulations were shared to the two but Farkle couldn't help but feel left out. Ever since he lost Smackle, nothing was ever the same. It has been hard to run Minkus International since Smackle was killed although he did get a brief moment of comfort when Missy was convicted and charged for the murders of Smackle and Shawn's deceased wife: Katy Hunter. The only memories of her are the pictures of them in their home and in the form of their son: Isaac.

Farkle held his son as he approached Riley as he hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you Riley." Farkle told her while holding Issac's hand who was slowly learning how to walk.

"Thank you Farkle, I know it's been hard for you since Smackle was murdered. But please Farkle, keep yourself open to love! She would want that for you. It's not fair to you or Isaac to isolate yourself when it comes to love." Riley lectured to him wanting him to love again.

"I don't know if I can anymore Riley. Nothing's been the same since. I just feel empty now!" Farkle told her trying to fight back the tears of losing his wife.

"Farkle, she's right. You owe it to yourself and to your son to love again." Lucas told one of his closest friends.

"That's easy for you to say! You haven't seen someone you loved for so long be taken from you and you couldn't do anything about it!" Farkle said raising his voice at Lucas.

Lucas knows what Farkle feels with loss, he has lost brothers and sisters in arms. He's doing his best not to sound off on Farkle because this is still a delicate situation. It's only been 3 weeks since the incident and Lucas knows to just take the lashing. He doesn't want to upset Farkle enough as it is. Maya, Zay, Josh and, Vanessa became concerned as they only watched.

"Smackle is gone! She's never coming back! She was taken from me! We were talking about having another child together in a few years. But that plan is gone! It hurts to go into the office and the first thing I see, mine and Smackle's wedding photo and the photo os us and Isaac together. I know life isn't fair guys, but..but...I want her back!" Farkle said as he began to break down and cried on Riley's shoulder as Maya and Lucas joined them and so did Josh, Vanessa and, Zay.

Minutes passed as Farkle continued to cry. He was broken. Shawn soon got in to help Farkle and console him while Cory and Topanga took care of Isaac. The rest baked away to allow Shawn and Farkle to talk.

While the two talked, Lucas held onto Riley even tighter not wanting to lose her too. Garrett's phone buzzed as he picked up his phone with a text from Big Boss.

* * *

 _"Hey, just thought you should know. FBI and LAPD are gonna move in into the bush trying to find and possibly kill Nightwing, tonight. If he's still in California, we got a chance to end this here and now. If not, be on your toes. Get your team to remain on alert status."_

* * *

Garrett looked at everyone in the room, even his Team. He didn't like the FBI's and LAPD's decision on this. Although he understands, to attack Nightwing while he's still somewhere in the wilderness is a terrible idea as he began to text back.

* * *

 _Copy that, any other news we should know at this point?_

* * *

Garrett placed his phone down as he briefed the team on what is about to happen with Nightwing's manhunt. He soon got another text.

* * *

 _Both Natasha Mendes and Charlie Gardner have been let go. More details to follow. News broke about this about 30 minutes ago._

* * *

Garrett sighed, with both Sgt. Armstrong and Pvt. Franklin dead, their work goes down with them. He looked to his team as the situation and he called Lucas in as they gathered for a quick briefing. "Ok guys, check it out. Big Boss has given me a heads up. The LAPD and FBI are going after Nightwing tonight in the bush. I feel this a bad call on their end, but there is nothing we can do. Our job is with Riley and her family and friends. Keep sharp tonight everyone. The next few days will be key so everyone, stay frosty." Garrett told his team.

"What about Mendes and Gardner?" Angel asked curiously while he continued to clean his M216 Shotgun.

"They've been let go. Once Armstrong and Franklin were killed, their work about the suspicions went with them." Garrett answered regrettably.

"Shit." Jasmine quietly said to herself making sure only the group heard in their huddle.

"I'll stay with Riley." Lucas said as Garrett approved of the decision.

"You have to, you're her fiancee now." Garrett smiled as he hugged Lucas as the rest of the team did and had their turn with Lucas.

"Ok, meeting over. As you were." Garrett dismissed his team.

Garrett began to formulate plans as to the exit strategy from New York to Los Angeles without being exposed. Of course, since Riley was an A-List celebraty, that would be much easier said than done. He turned to the genius, Farkle to gain access to one of the hangers in the private airports at Minkus International and they were granted access especially since it was for Riley and considering the circumstances that was following them. He thanked the genius as they agreed to their plans and agreed on a departure time: 9am.

The Sergeant checked up on his team one more time and observed as they were peacefully asleep. Garrett also checked up on Lucas and Riley were asleep together in Riley's room as he saw the comforter covering their tired bodies. Riley laid next to Lucas in her pajamas as her head was on Lucas' chest and her right arm draped over his chest while his right arm draped over the back of her neck. The light awakaned the former Ranger as Lucas opened his eyes as he mis met Garrett's.

"Wolverine, you ok?" Lucas asked his commanding offier quietly to make sure never doesn't wake up Riley.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you guys ok?" Garrett asked in a faint whisper. Lucas with his free hand gave Garrett a thumbs up.

"Good man, I got an exit strategy set for tomorrow. Rest up while you can ok? I'll ask Angel to go to Zay's house to get your stuff in the morning." Garrett told Lucas.

"Sounds good, boss." Lucas said as Garrett exited Riley's bedroom allowing the young Corporal to go back to bed.

Garrett made his way back to the sofa in the living room and checked his watch. The time was now 4am. He quietly nudged Jasmine to take the next watch as she agreed and was ready to go. It was all quiet as daylight began to break a few hours later. It was now 7am as everyone began to awaken for Christmas Day. Lucas and Riley were the first to come up. Jasmine saw the two as Lucas was giving a tired Riley a piggyback ride towards the kitchen area. He got started heating up the stove and placed a pan over the heat. He then started to whisk some eggs together but not until Maya and Farkle woke up and came down from the guest bedrooms.

"Morning, losers!" Maya greeted everyone in the room.

"Morning, Maya." Jasmine greeted in return.

"So Huckleberry, good to see that you're showing up how whipped you are!" Maya grinned going back to her old ways of making fun of Lucas.

"I'm not Maya, I'm just showing Riley my appreciation that she said yes to me." Lucas said as he placed a pinch of both salt and pepper into the egg before continuing to whisk.

Maya replied back by making whipping sound continuing to mock him.

"Well at least I'm not the one that's knocked up right night and about to gain a few pounds throguhout the next few months." Lucas told Maya putting the eggs into the pan as he couldn't take Maya's comments anymore and fired back. Maya all of a sudden became furious as Farkle's eyes widened as to Lucas' comment as Riley finally woke up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Riley asked as she yawned.

"Lucas?! You're making breakfast? Thanks babe!" Riley went up to Lucas as she hugged her fiancee as Lucas and Maya continued to stare each other down. Riley noticed the quiet between the two as they stared each other down. "Ok, what happened?" Riley asked feeling the tension between them.

"Lucas...Basically called me fat." Maya answered as Riley was shocked at Lucas as she turned to him.

"Lucas! Is it because she's pregnant?" Riley exclaimed as Lucas waited for the eggs to be cooked enough so he could flip it. He remained silent knowing what he said. He knows not to make a comment about a woman's weight because that was how he could make a woman his enemy in a hurry.

"Go ahead...Say it Ranger Rick! Tell your new fiancee what you said about me!" Maya said raising her voice at him as she got the attention of all of the bodyguards while Farkle and Riley stayed silent in the stand off.

"Lucas, did you make a comment about Maya's weight?" Riley asked Lucas she looked into his eyes hoping it wasn't true. Lucas was caught, he could only bite the corner of his mouth.

"I did." Lucas admitted.

Riley was in shock as she backed away from Lucas.

"Maya, I'm so sorry." Riley apologized to her best friend on Lucas' behalf.

"Riley, I know that you stand behind Lucas but, he needs to be the one to apologize." Maya told her best friend placing her hands on her hip.

"I'm sorry ok, Maya!" Lucas snapped. Lucas' reaction certainly caught everyone offguard, this was rare even for Lucas. Throughout the time they have known each other, this is only the second time that Lucas has ever snapped at Maya about the nickenames she has for him.

"I like the nicknames Lucas, but only one will top the others." Riley said as she took Lucas' hand.

"And that would be?" Lucas asked looking at his fiancee.

"Captain America." Riley told him as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Umm...Lucas, about those eggs. You may wanna flip the pan right now." Farkles suggested keeping his eyes on the eggs that were starting to burn.

Lucas began to freak out and flipped the eggs after breaking the kiss from Riley so he can make sure not to burn the apartment down.

"Ok, you guys go off and handle your drama while the sane people handle breakfast." Farkle scolded them moving Riley and Lucas out of the way as he made breakfast for everyone in the apartment.

Soon enough, Cory, Topanga and, Shawn emerged from their sleep as Cory and Shawn came into the living room together happily shoulder to shoulder.

"Mrs. Matthews, you ok?" Farkle asked noticing a tired Topanga behind Cory and Shawn.

"I'll be fine Farkle, the boyfriends shared the bed last night!" Topanga scolded her husband and his best friend.

"Wait, you slept on the floor?" Farkle exclaimed.

"Well, at least it helps her back." Jasmine pointed out seeing the benefits of laying down on the hard floor.

"How so?" Farkle said as he plated the first scambled egg and began to break 4 eggs into a bowl and whisk away.

"It straightens up the back naturally and since we're all used to sleeping on beds, the back is somewhat not as strong as it should be." Jasmine clarified as both Farkle and Topanga could see Jasmine's point. Farkle noticed the two with another set of rings on their fingers that he has never seen before.

"Are those rings on Mr. Matthews and Mr. Hunter frienship rings?" Farkle exclaimed not used to the sight.

"Yup, Shawn gave it to him when they were 25!" Topanga hissed at the two who were watching old episodes of Looney Toones together where Wile E Coyote and The Roadrunner were on as Wile E Coyote fell off a cliff and looked into the camera before taking a long fall.

"The bromance is strong with them." Jasmine told the tired wife.

"No kidding!" Topanga scolded them.

Topanga and eventually Josh helped out with breakfast as they called everyone down as there was fruit ready, bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, french toast and, Riley's favorite part of breakfast: nutella.

After breakfast was done and gifts were exchanged, the rest of the day was spend with Lucas and some of the other guys going installing another TV for the Matthews as Lucas and the boys got together to play video games together playing games like: Call of Duty Infinity Warfare, The Last of Us Remastered, Mortal Kombat X and, Zay even brought his old Game Cube from when he was a child so the guys can play: Super Smash Bros. Melee. Isaac would go from the guys and then to the girls and back again. Isaac Minkus is very loved in the household as even Odin couldn't avoid the toddler. However, the bodyguards would take turns taking watch.

They went into dinner and night time as everyone there celebrated the festive season together. Zay and his wife, Vanessa and, Shawn were at the house as they finished a package together to give to Riley and Lucas of the night before where Riley was tricked to having a special father/daughter moment together and turned it into a beautiful proposal. They even have a copy of the actual video presentation that was played that night in Times Square. Everyone gathered around the TV to watch it together to relive the magic. Topanga and Maya were overjoyed to see the look on Riley's face as she turned around to see Lucas standing behind her. Riley and Lucas cuddled up together remembering that fateful night. A moment the couple will never forget for as long as they both shall live. Sooner or later, it was midnight. Lucas' suspension has expired.

Maya, Josh, Farkle and, Baby Issac were the first to leave as goodbyes were exchanged and then, Zay and Vanessa left and finally, Shawn said goodbye to his best friend as they did their signature handshake from when they were kids as Topanga rolled her eyes at the life long friends before dragging Cory to bed.

"So, welcome back soldier." Garrett told Lucas.

"Thank you sir, feels good to be back." Lucas replied as the two shook hands.

"Good man. You ready?" Garrett asked.

"For what?" Lucas asked not knowing where Garrett was going with their conversation.

"For the biggest test of your life, marriage." Garrett told him.

"Yeah dude, it ain't a joke." Tyler budged in agreeing with their commanding officer.

"Lucas, it's time to step up little brother." Jasmine agreed.

"Time to buckle down and get your shit together, bro." Angel said as he fell in line.

"I'm ready. I want to live the rest of my life with her. No one else." Lucas happily answered as they were all proud of him. The youngest member of Team SHIELD to get married.

"Sir, can I request a callsign change?" Lucas asked Garrett.

"Go ahead." Garrett accepted.

"I wanna change my callsign from Mad Dog, to Captain America." Lucas told him as Garrett had a quick thought about it.

"Done. Effective immediately, your callsign, is Captain America." Garrett accepted Lucas' proposal callsign change after the first Avenger and Riley's nickname for him.

"Now ll of y'all go to bed, I got first watch, Ghost Rider, you're next." Garrett said dismissing everyone.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone said in agreement as Garrett watched over everyone.

Again, it was a peaceful night at the Matthews residence as no hostile activity broke throughout the night as morning broke and it was time for Riley to return to Los Angeles.

Riley said her goodbyes to her parents and Lucas said goodbye to his potential mom and dad inlaw and made their way to Minkus International going along with Garrett's plan that he created with Farkle.

Angel drove everyone to Minkus International in the Armored Chevrolet Express and pulled up into the hanger at the precise time as Farkle told them to be. As everyone was loading their stuff onto the plane, Riley got a text from her enemy!

* * *

 _Hi Riley,_

 _Merry Christmas. I hope you had a very memberable with your new fiancee. There has been a change in plan. Enjoy the next few days because the end is drawing near! Here is my present to you. I hope you like it._

 _-Guess Who!_

* * *

Riley saw that there was a photo attatched to the text as she opened it. She was horrified and screamed in fear on the airplane. Lucas ran to Riley as he heard the screams of his fiancee and began to comfort and shield her.

"Riley, Riley. It's gonna be ok, I'm here. Nobody's gonna hurt you." Lucas reassured her as Riley continued to break down.

"I can't...Lucas!" Riley sobbed even more.

"What happened, Riley?" Garrett asked.

She couldn't speak, she was broken as Lucas held the phone and contained a terrible sight, a pale body as it layed on the floor not being able to awaken again, the one that was killed this time, was Farkle Minkus.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh damn! The body count up and now one of the people taken from Riley is Farkle! A moment of silence for Farkle please...Riley just lost one of her childhood friends and the attacker no longer plans to attack during the Grammy's but on New Year's Eve! We are getting close to the end ladies and gentlemen. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: With Farkle dead, who is going to raise Isaac now? We learn a possible motive behind Farkle's death and we get the results if the FBI and LAPD are successful in the hunt for Nightwing. What will be Garrett and company's response? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, follow and, fav the story because it's about to get crazy here folks! Oh and I wanna talk to you guys about another issue I have learned about. So Rowan Blanchard has taken plenty of hate from people that started rumors of her faking her friendship with the cast and this caused her to cry for half an hour and due to that, resulted in her deleting her Twitter app on her phone. What is wrong with people in this fandom! My God! I'm gonna sound off on these haters for one second. I am gonna reference Joe Rogan who is a comedian and Black Belt in both Tae Kwon Do and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and in an episode of his podcast called: The Joe Rogan Experience, on episode 302 of the podcast, he had on a MMA Fighter/Pro Wrestler/All around manly dude: "The Warmaster" Josh Barnett on and they were discussing about people that are haters and many other topics. One of the beautiful things I remember specifically the Joe said were that, "Haters are all failures, it is 100% across the board, nobody that is truly brilliant, is a hater." I am very embarrassed that people in this fandom can go down this road and attack Rowan like this. Let's all keep this in mind people, she is still 14 and for this amount of hate to be coming her way is embarrassing! I really hope someone shows this to Rowan so she knows how much she is supported by her fans. I for one am very happy for her that she has accomplished so much in a small amount of time and still continues to grow not just as an actress but she is still growing as a human being. I hope the maturity of this fandom grows and that to all of the haters out there, that quote I put in from Joe Rogan is for you. Rant over! I'll see you guys next chapter and I hope people chill the fuck out with the hate. The show isn't about ships people let's remember that. Let me know what you guys think about this subject in the reviews because for real, all of this hate needs to stop! Hate divides people, love unites people.**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **violet1429: Well he was never ordered to stay away from Riley and took advantage of the loophole imposed by Garrett, who knows, maybe Garrett wanted Rucas to happen! I think I did have everyone thinking it was a father/daughter chapter but, NOPE! It turned into a proposal chapter in a matter of seconds! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I can't wait to hear from you again. :)**_

 _ **Mimi: I actually came up with this in my head remembering Rowan loved High School Musical and that and I never knew how you want someone to propose to you but damn! That's a way to be proposed to! I hope whoever finds you does that for you when the time is right. Hope to hear from you soon and I'm pretty sure you're gonna go off on me for killing off Farkle so, come bring it!**_

 _ **ssuresca: IT HAPPENED! It finally happened! Riley and Lucas are engaged! I hope I hear from you and your thoughts about this chapter. Have a nice day! :)**_


	36. Chapter 36- Complications

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: YES! I got time to write! I don't work for another week! I should get another chapter out or 2 by my next shift. We are coming close to the end folks. A few more chapters to go and things are gonna get more complicated. Ladies and gentlemen I highly advise you to pay close attention this chapter is gonna be very important! After this, all hell will break loose. It's gonna get crazy, people will be killed and we will see who will remain standing when all is said and done. I'll see you guys at the bottom!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Celebrations continued for Riley and Lucas being engaged and it lasted until the morning of December 26. Riley and Lucas along with Team SHIELD head back to LA however, on the way there as they get the plane ready, Riley is horrified to discover the death of Farkle Minkus! The aftermath, starts NOW!**_

It was stil a sunny December 26, 2024 morning, Riley's sobs have settled down as Lucas held her and began to calm her down. Since Riley and Lucas saw the piture of the killed genius, Garrett has since reported the death of Farkle Minkus to the NYPD to investigate starting in Farkle's home. Big Boss promised that they will have a report on the cause of death as soon as it is reported to them thanks to the Captain of Lions' Den: New York: Captain Bruce Earnhardt. Codename: Kratos.

5 hours passed and the plane landed in LAX as part of the flight plan that Farkle placed together. Angel raced to get the Armored Escalade and got himself, Jasmine, Riley, Garrett and, Tyler back. Lucas got into his Dodge Challenger Hellcat with Odin in the passenger seat as he drove back to Riley's place. Garrett and Jasmine went back to the Mobile Command Center and called Big Boss.

"Hey boss, any word on the report of the death of Farkle Minkus?" Garrett asked.

"We don't have a report yet Wolverine, things just got more complex." Captain Hutcherson told him.

"Oh. This better be good!" Garrett scoffed sarcastically.

"The body of Farkle Minkus, hasn't been found." Big Boss told him.

"What the fuck! Riley confirmed that was his house. There was furniture that she knew belonged to him." Garrett said in disbelief.

"Well tell that to NYPD, they searched the place top to bottom, no Farkle Minkus, but we may have motive as to why someone would want Minkus dead." Big Boss informed Garrett as Big Boss sent a clip from CNN.

The video was from three weeks ago. "Breaking News, Minkus Aviation has made a deal with the United States Air Force to design newer versions of Gunships and Fighter Jets. The Aviation Superpower would be given the task to design and build a new line of aircraft for the Air Force due in three years. The AC-130 Gunship is set to retire in 2028 and Minkus Aviation has signed a contract worth 2.7 Billion dollars. The first prototype is scheduled to be completed by Late 2027." The news broadcaster announed as they showed video footage of an AC-130 Gunship in action and also footage of Farkle in a past press conference.

"So Farkle was in on a huge contract." Jasmine stated and began to think.

"Yeah. Sounds like we got our motive." Garrett told her.

"Well either guys, now with this in mind, we also have no record of Farkle being dead. AND We also checked in the morgueatory this morning, Katy Hunter and Smackle Minkus BOTH never made it and also we found the EMT crew dead. This is as weird as it gets guys!" Big Boss told his team.

"How's it going in the hunt for Nightwing, sir?" Garrett asked.

"Well, 20 guys went consisting of guys from both LAPD and FBI, 5 dead via all natural booby traps, no sign of Nightwing." Big Boss informed his team as Garrett, Jasmine looked much more concerned as they kept their strategy of being highly alert like always.

The sound of a loud muscle car came about as Lucas pulled into driveway with his Dodge Challenger Hellcat armed and has his bags with him. Angel checked out the sight as Lucas began to bring his stuff inside the house.

The first thing Lucas did with his stuff was go upstairs to where Riley was in her bedroom where the two had a nap. While they napped together, Tyler left the team and said his goodbyes as Angel drove him home while Garrett and Jasmine kept watch. Riley was the first one to wake up after a two hour nape for her as she picked up her phone showing it was now 7:12pm. As always she has lots of mentions on twitter, been tagged on many things on Instagram but one thing did catch her eye. It was a text from the director of Underdog.

 _Hey Riley, I just wanna inform you that you got the role for Camila Lombardi in Underdog! Please text me or call me back to confirm if you want the role or not. Filming begins on March 11 in San Diego. We'll be working with the American Kickboxing Academy and do some filming there since A good chunk of the movie will be shot there. Please come to San Diego in shape. We have already casted Victoria Justice as your flaw in the movie and we casted the kid that will play as your son: His name is Mitch Benward. Great kid, you'll love him! See you soon,_

 _-Urijah Sheffield_

Riley will now undergo the biggest test in her professional career, not only trying to play the role of a single mom that is a mixed martial artist, but also having to maintain a strict diet and be in excellent shape. She had to wake up Lucas to break the news. He was happy for her but that meant the training was gonna be harder and, he needed Riley to be stronger and faster. He also needed her to be more calm, when he and Riley would practice wrestling or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu together, he would submit Riley all the time because she lost her cool, he had 3 more months to train her, but for now they needed the rest.

Back in the Mobile Command Center, Garrett got an incoming message from the Captain of Lion's Den New York: Captain Bruce Earnhardt.

"Kratos, how are you doing?" Garrett greeted the Captain calling him by his nickname.

"Not bad guys, how you all doing near the beach?" Kratos asked in return.

"Oh man, you'll love it. I take it that you have either good or bad news?" Garrett asked not hearing from Kratos too often.

"Both. But for this I need Riley and Lucas here so can someone get him?" Kratos asked as Jasmine left the Command Center to get the both of them.

Jasmine finally walked up to where Riley's room was where she found the door closed knocking on it. There was no answer, she tried again. Finally a shirtless Lucas opened the door.

"Hey Jasmine, what's up?" Lucas asked only in his red Nike shorts.

"Kratos wants you and Riley at the Mobile Command Center, now." Jasmine told him.

"Ok, give us a moment." Lucas said as he looked towards to his fiancee who was on her phone.

"Hey babe, can you come down to the Mobile Command Center?" Lucas asked the brunette.

"Sure!" Riley replied as the two left together holding hands as Odin followed behind them.

After a minute of walking and heart racing anticipation, they returned to the command center where Garrett was talking to Kratos as Angel too had returned.

"Kratos, Lucas Friar and Riley Matthew are here to see you as requested." Jasmine told the Captain.

"Good, thank you Sniper Wolf." Kratos acknowledged.

"Riley, this is Captain Bruce Earnhardt codename: Kratos the God of War, he and his twin brother: Nick Earnhardt are the two highest ranking members of Lion's Den Protection: New York." Lucas introduced Riley to the former Ranger.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Matthews." Kratos greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Captain Earnhardt, why have you called us down?" Riley askes curiously.

"Well first off, I want to congratulate you and Lucas for being engaged, I'm not sure if you caught the news but it has gained the attention of magazines, tabloids, websites, you name it. You have their attention." Kratos started to congratulate the two as Lucas and Riley appreciated the gesture. "But the main reasons why I've called you down here today is to inform of two things, number 1: After reading the reports of the shooting that took place on your birthday, we have found no bullet casings near the area where Isadora Minkus and Katy Hunter allegedly died. Did you say you saw blood on them?" Kratos asked.

"Yes I did." Riley answered as this lead Kratos to his next point.

"Have you or Lucas seen the movie xXx starring: Vin Diesel back in the early 2000's? Kratos asked.

"I have, but I don't think she has, she highly disapproves in the use of violence." Lucas answered.

"Ok, I'll inform Ms. Matthews about this part in the movie, when Vin Diesel's character: Xander Cage does to Prague in the Czech Republic, he gets a care package from an NSA Agent: Shavers. He eqipped the new Triple X with a field revolver with a sick scope, eagle eyes binoculars with 9 different view modes plus, explosives in the form of bandages. But the real kick with the revolver, was that Agent Shavers gave Triple X not just the gun but different darts and bullets to go with it. You got your typical .45 cal bullets, exploding bullets but the two that were the most deceiving of all, were the Daturo Darts and the Blood Splatter darts." Kratos began to tell her.

How are the Daturo Darts and Blood Splatter darts deceiving?" Riley asked never having heard of these in her life.

"Well the Daturo Darts and Blood Splatter Darts are both tranquilizers. Daturo Darts, when they hit they target can knock out a person for 12 hours, they won't know where the hell they are, what's going on around them and, will wake up feeling like they're a little hung over. Blood Splatter Darts on the other hand, are also tranquilizers, they give off the effects of a killshot like blood splatter patterns without the effects of...death! Per say." Kratos informed Riley.

"So, are you telling me that my aunt and my friend's wife are alive?!" Riley exclaimed holding onto a small glimmer of hope.

"Possibly, we discovered that the EMT crew carrying both your aunt and Mrs. Minkus, never made it to the hospital, the crew was found dead, with the bodies of Katy Hunter and Isadora Minkus missing." Kratos told them as Lucas and Riley's heads shot straight toward to the Captain.

"And what about Farkle?" Riley asked hoping her childhood friend could still be alive.

"Well, NYPD has found no body at the Minkus household or in any of his offices. We only have confirmation that his son: Isaac is being taken care of by: Maya Hart and Josh Matthews." Kratos told Riley holding onto hope that all three may be alive.

"Be extra careful guys, I have a feeling that the Reapers of The Innocent could be involved, they have motivation that Riley is speaking out against their club, they have attacked Riley's home once and, potentially could do it again. From what I know, they are big players in the Black Market, illegal weapons, drugs, conterfit money, human traffiking and even, illegal organ transplants." Kratos advised. "Darts like the Daturo and Blood Splatter darts cannot be purchased legally, the only way darts like those can be attained, is via The Black Market. Stay sharp guys." Kratos told them before hanging up.

"So, is there a chance that Aunt Katy, Smackle and, Farkle are all alive?" Riley asked folding her hands as if she was praying.

"Yeah, but for how much longer, we don't know. Knowing Kratos, he'll probably assemble a Strike Team and find the Reapers of The Innocent." Garrett told Riley knowing how much Kratos enjoys being in the field.

"I bet he's been itching to go back into the field for sometime now. The guy has never really been an office type." Jasmine joked as all of the bodyguards agreed.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Angel asked returning after dropping Tyler back to his home.

"Reapers of The Innocent might be involved with what happened in New York, Earnhardt is gonna investigate." Garrett told the demolition expert.

"So you think that with all that's gone down, there might be another attempt on Riley's life?" Angel asked becoming more conserned about the situation.

"There is a high chance of that. Riley, I know you don't like the sight of violence, but what I am thinking in my head right now, you're gonna have to deal with it. If what that message you received on the plane is true, we only got a few days to prepare to fight off an attack. We need to prepare, now!" Garrett told Riley the grim reality of her having to witness more violence.

"What do you want me to do?" Riley asked sheepishly.

"I want you learn more about self-defense from Lucas, but this time..."Garrett said before turning to Lucas.

"Lucas, I want you to teach her more painful techniques, joint submissions and even bone breaking techniques." Garrett ordered Lucas taking a breath being very hesitant on what he wants Lucas to teach Riley. "I also want you to teach her how to use a gun." "Garrett ordered Lucas.

"NO! NO! With all due respect, Sergeant Thompson...I can't kill anyone, it's not right." Riley backed off refusing to learn how to use a gun.

"Riley, we're thinking worst case scenario. Likely, we'll be able to take'em out. But if shit goes down, we need you to escape and that may mean you have to fight. I'm sorry Riley, you're a very sweet girl that I would never push this on you, but now, I think we're in for a wild ride and we still have to consider that Nightwing is still out there God knows where. I hope you understand Riley, this is for your protection." Garrett told Riley sincerely as he took everything into consideration.

"So I got five days, to learn all of this?" Riley asked.

"This will be tough, but I believe you can do this." Garrett told her honestly supporting her.

"I agree." Angel said backing up Garrett.

"Same, you may not know it Riley, but I can see that there is a lot of heart. You can learn this." Jasmine told Riley.

"And what about you Lucas?" Riley asked her fiancee who was looking deeply at her.

"Riley, I'll teach you only the things you will need. If Garrett is right, we'll be fine but if he's wrong...This means, New Years Eve will be our last day together. I will defend you until my dying breath." Lucas swore to Riley promising to protect her even if it costs him his life. Riley began to worry more, she just got engaged to Lucas, now with the threat of an attack from the Reapers of The Innocent and the possibility of Nightwing still attacking, Riley has more than enough to worry about.

A call was being made from Lion' Den: LA Headquarters. Garrett accepted the call and Big Boss was calling.

"Hey guys, I gotta break some bad news to you." Big Boss warned them who appeared to be fatigued.

"What's going on sir?" Angel asked.

"We went ahead and examined the phone calls from Charlie Gardner. We have some worriesome information to share with you guys." Big Boss told them.

"Go ahead, sir." Garrett said as everyone began to held their breath.

"For the last two months, Charlie has been in with a deal, with the Reapers of The Innocent." Big Boss told everyone as Riley was stunned. Lucas held her closely and with a tight grip. Lucas was correct in accusing Charlie Gardner from the beginning! Charlie Gardner was working with the Reapers of The Innocent.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh shit! Charlie was working with the Reapers of The Innocent this whole time?! Why? Riley is gonna be in for a physical, mental and, emotional roller coaster over the next few days. First, she got leading role in Underdog congrats to those of you who voted for that movie. Second, she has lots to learn from Lucas especially self-defense and, the next five days could mean the final five days of Rucas! Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Liz comes over to discuss Underdog and planning to attend UFC events to learn more in how to act like a mixed martial artist. While they're discussing that, Team SHIELD discuss strategy and a possible escape strategy for Riley if things go terribly wrong. Please review, follow and, fav the story because the story is ending SOON. A few more chapters folks, the question is. Who will live? And who will die? Also, do you think Katy, Smackle and, Farkle are still somehow alive with all of the info given by Kratos? You will get your answer in two chapter. Start taking bets folks! Are they alive? Are have they fallen victim at the hands of The Reapers of The Innocent and The Black Market. I'll see you guys next chapter!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!  
**_

 _ **NicoleLovesMusic: I get to everyone's reviews equal treatment for all! I understand having a busy schedule, I've been working a lot more lately and although I am making more money, it also doesn't allow me more time to write. Lucas did get Cory's blessing too on being Riley's new fiancée and potentially husband, but plans change, maybe Lucas could be spending the last five days of his life with Riley. Farkle STILL could be alive, his body wasn't found. But do you think he's still alive along with Smackle and Katy? At least Isaac is currently being taken care of by Joshaya. I am very happy that you and many others enjoy this and I hope you have a wonderful day!**_

 _ **violet1429: Sadly you were wrong, Joshaya are currently taking care of Isaac, but you are right that he MIGHT never really know his parents. Do you think they and Katy are still alive? Let me know whenever you can.**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Well you may have hope for Farkle! With what the team has been told about the Daturo and Blood Splatter darts, there is hope! Everyone in the fandom needs to take a chill pill in my honest opinion Rowan is taking unnecessary hate and all this negativity dragging her down and what people still need to realize is that she's 14! Yet has an old soul, just like Sabrina. Their friendships is as legit as it gets and Rowan wants to tackle bigger issues and talk about them on the show and also in real life, not everyone can say they spoke at a UNICEF event at the age of 13! What she's done is remarkable and I'm so happy for her and proud of her. If someone sends this to her I hope she reads just how much she's making a positive difference in the world. When I heard that she flipped off a guy who was making a sexual comment towards her, that's quite honestly how I would want my 14 year child to react! Keep in mind, this is coming from a guy that is in 22 and has seen his fair share of idiots in the world. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I want your input on what you think if Farkle, Smakle and, Katy are still alive.**_

 _ **ssuresca: Well you need to have hope because THERE COULD BE a way that Farkle, Smackle and, Katy are still alive.**_

 _ **Mimi: Oh yeah, this show is getting buzz but in my opinion, mostly for the wrong reasons *AHEM* GMW Fandom + Haters! Talk to you soon and let me know what you think of the possibility of Farkle, Smackle and, Katy being alive.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Your last chapters of Her Protector were awesome! RIP Charlie and was killed by disembowelment like Jackie Ma in Sleeping Dogs. Hit man was a great game and the movie was alright. Sadly we won't know the cause of death until they find Farkle's body. Pretty sure lots of people want to keep their mouths shut of him possibly being dead especially with the contract of the new fight planes being out and gunships. I wonder what you think of Farkle, Katy and maybe even Smackle being alive and maybe this was a thing from the Reapers of The Innocent? It's gonna go down! 5 days until New Year and we'll see how Riley takes to prepare for the possible attack.**_


	37. Chapter 37- What Else Can Go Wrong?

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Surprise! Ladies and gents! I present to you another chapter of Her Guardian Angel! How about Girl Meets I Do, I thought it was a great episode and I really enjoy Maya, Shawn and, Katy together in a scene! I dunno about you guys as well but I also really appreciated the fact that Mr. Feeny of all people married Shawn and Katy! The bromance is too real for Cory and Shawn and it still remains my fav bromance of all time. Either way people, Shawn and Katy are married! Let's party people! This chapter is going is going to help set some things up to come later in future chapters, what happens here is huge. It's coming down to the nitty gritty people. Now, I'm gonna shut up and allow you guys to enjoy this goodness that is about to hit you in the face!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley along with Team SHIELD are back in LA! After discovering that Farkle was murdered, Riley received some good news that she has landed the role of Camilla Lombardi in Underdog, however, bad news continued to pile up as Team SHIELD took a call from Captain Bruce Earnhardt of Lion's Den: New York. He has briefed everyone on the team that Farkle's body was never found and has discovered no bullet casings at the time of Katy Hunter and Isadora Minkus bring killed, he believes, that Farkle, Smackle and, Katy were all shot by either form of tranquilizer darts used in the early 2000's hit: xXx starring: Vin Diesel, these darts are called the Daturo Darts and Blood Splatter Darts and figures that the recipe to bring these darts to life has been accomplished with the same effects. He also believes that all three are still alive and are hostages of the Reapers of The Innocent. After the call from Captain Earnhardt, Garrett and Team SHIELD received another call, Charlie Gardner was in on a deal with the Reapers of The Innocent! Time to see what happens next!**_

It was December 27, 2024 at 2:45pm, Liz came over to celebrate with Riley after Riley accepted the role for Camilla Lombardi in Underdog. Liz pulled out the cast thus far having Mitch Benward play as her son: Zach and Victoria Justice play as her opponent: Larissa Fernandes. This would be the first time Riley and Victoria would work together in a movie and both were excited for this project. Riley has told Liz about her accelerated training regiments with Lucas even drinking protein shakes with him. She has never felt this strong before in her life has never been in this good shape with her fitness. Lucas has accelerated Riley's training, now that Riley's cardio and conditioning was on par where he needs her to be, he has added more strength training along with more technique training specifically putting her through more Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu classes and even attending a class at 10th Planet Jiu-Jitsu over in Burbank where they training with Jiu-Jitsu Black Belt: Eddie Bravo. Riley has been very tired over the past few hours after they got home from Jiu-Jitsu. The training was tough on Riley especially with the lack of rest but Lcuas was thnkaful that he's been putting Riley through Cryotherapy to speed up the recovery process and it has paid off for them as Riley has been training with Lucas twice a day.

"Hey Riley, are you doing anything other than training on January 21?" Liz asked Riley as they finished talking about the cast and who Riley could work greatly with.

"Not really, why?" Riley asked as she took a sip of her double-double coffee.

"Well, I got a call from one of the executive producers that works at Rockstar Games based in New York and they would like to feature you in one of their new masterpiece games. The game is called: Grand Theft Auto10. The main setting of the game is in a made up version of Miami or: Vice City. I know you haven't really done voice acting before but I think that this can be a great opportunity, it should only last like 3 weeks." Liz offered as Riley has heard of the infamous video game franchise.

"Would it be like a cameo appearance, semi important character or regular character in the game, like what kind of character am I going to be voicing over?" Riley asked.

"The character is a semi-important character. Your character's name is: Lyanna De Bernardi The character is actually one of the more innocent characters because the Lyanna's brother is a mercenary and a friend of the main character." Liz explained to Riley.

"Does Lyanna die?" Riley wanted to know curiously.

"Can't tell you Riles!" Liz teased not wanting to spoil it for Riley.

"Aww! C'mon Liz! Fine, I'll do it!" Riley accepted the offer allowing her and Liz to make a lot more money since Grand Theft Auto is still one of the dominating franchises in the video game industry and makes Rockstar Games millions of dollars! Lucas began to sit beside Riley as he held her waist before kissing her.

"Ok, so when is the wedding for you two?" Liz asked wanting to know when the couple was going to tie the knot.

"We talked about it last night, and we decided sometime in July and at this point, we'll be getting married here in LA since I'll be around shooting Underdog." Riley told Liz as Liz stood up to hug Riley on the milesone in her life.

"Did you guys get to work on the invitations?" Liz asked.

"Well, when all of this madness is done with, we're planning to get married this summer." Lucas answered as he sat Riley on his lap holding her waist.

"Aww, look at you guys!" Liz said in aww of how Riley and Lucas look when they're together as Riley laced her hands on top of Lucas'.

"Listen Riley, I know it's late, but Merry Christmas!" Liz said handing Riley an envelope. Riley opened the envelop where she found a birthday greeting card and also found two tickets to a UFC Event to take place at the Staples Center in a week.

"What's with this?" Riley asked.

"Well, since your character is a Mixed Martial Artist, I figure, you could use some inspiration to learn more about how these people get ready to fight and even get used to the lights and the music as they get to the Octagon." Liz explained to Riley her reasoning to give her the UFC Fight Night tickets.

"I think it's a good idea Riley!" Lucas agreed.

"C'mon Riley, it beats having to be cooped up here!" Liz said wanting Riley to go out more.

"Ok fine!" Riley gave in letting out a soft chuckle.

"Captain America, come down to the Mobile Command Center for briefing." Garrett said through the radio in Lucas' ear.

"10-4 moving to you." Lucas responded.

"Well ladies, I have to get going, I'll see you in a bit?" Lucas said as he lifted Riley off him as he and Riley shared a quick kiss and a hug with Liz before leaving.

"Good idea, I need to talk to Riley about her schedule too for Underdog, see you later Lucas." Liz said as Lucas left the two alone. It was only a quick minute until Lucas was able to reach the Mobile Command Center where Angel, Jasmine and, Garrett were all there in a video conference call with Big Boss and Kratos.

"Friar, glad you made it kid." Big Boss greeted.

"Good to see you too, sir." Lucas responded as Big Boss pulled up the plans of the house and layout of the house in it's current status.

"Ok kids, briefing begins now," Big Boss opened up.

"Let's start the basics, we anticipate a night attack from the Reapers of The Innocent on New Years Eve, be prepared for anything and everything people, they'll likely double down this time since they failed to kill Riley last time." Big Boss told them.

"While the LA Chapter is busy trying to kill Matthews, Lion's Den: New York has assembled a strike team to assault an RTI Base at a warehouse near the pier, I suspect it to be heavily guarded since we have gained intel of our own through photos and scout reports." Kratos added. "To hell with the FBI's jurisdiction on this mission, we may get in some shit for this but, there is reason to believe that both Isadora and Farkle Minkus along with Katy Hunter are in there." Kratos also added determined to take down the Reapers of The Innocent.

"Sniper Wolf, I hereby give you the green light to use the Storm PSR Sniper Rifle, the weapon that made your career as an Army Ranger." Big Boss cleared Jasmine to use the powerful weapon.

"Thank you sir." Jasmine said appreciative of Big Boss' approval.

"Wolverine, I'll also send another team in there. They're eager as hell, but still a little green. This will give them the experience they need." Big Boss told Garrett.

"Thank you sir, the help will be much appreciated." Garrett said thankful for more help.

"Ok, as far as the plan goes," Big Boss began to mention the plan as the monitor pulled up the plans of the house. "You guys are to hold the house down for as long as possible, fight them off. But however, with all of this fighting going down, I would expect Nightwing to come through the back door to flank you guys and possibly assassinate Riley Matthews, Friar, this is where you come in. Have you seen Saving Private Ryan?" Big Boss said before asking Lucas that last question.

"Yes sir, I have." Lucas said having seen the classic World War Two movie starring: Tom Hanks.

"Good man, Riley is to stay close to you at all times, no questions asked." Big Boss ordered Lucas.

"That house is the alamo everyone, don't lose that house!" Big Boss declared wanting his comrades to remain in controle of the house.

"And if all else fails sir?" Garrett asked wanting an exit stategy.

"Peel back to the backyard, cover each other and if shit hits the fan, have the Escalade and any vehicles at the backyard to help make an escape. The Mobile Command Center has weapons on it, use it to your advantage. Ghost Rider, I leave that task to you to man the Mobile Command Center and if need be, bring the vehicles to the Chop Shop where if you guys need modifications, Colossus and Cyborg will be there waiting for you." Big Biss said as Angel looked to Lucas.

"Dude, if I'm you, get your Challenger modded up pretty good, you're gonna need bulletproof glass, roll cage and, a more durable body to make sure you guys don't get blown up if the gas tank gets hit." Angel recommended.

"Will do, thanks buddy." Lucas said appreciative of Angel who is looking out for him.

"Remember, the top priority is to protect Ms. Matthews and hold the house." Garrett told them.

"Yes sir, when can we expect the new arrivals here at the house?" Garrett asked.

"Tomorrow night, give them a rundown of the area and start planning defensive strategies. Expect Nightwing on the night of the attack, Sniper Wolf, I look to you to keep an eye out for Nightwing and if you got a clean shot, take him out." Big Boss ordered leaving Jasmine in an unenvyable situation possible having to kill the rogue Ranger.

"Eyes will be sharp, sir." Jasmine said ready for anything.

"Any questions?" Big Boss opened the floor to the room.

"Kratos, what time will be your night attack on the pier?" Lucas asked.

"Well so far, we're doing more scouting, we're gonna make sure we're very precise with this and study the patrol patterns and we're still awaiting to get a lay out of the warehouse. We should have a plan ready to go in a couple of days and then make the attack that same day." Kratos answered. This gave Lucas some relief knowing the fate of Farkle, Smackle and, Katy. Once the msision is done, he can give Riley some closure on what has happened.

"Boss, any word on who's coming in here?" Garrett asked.

"I'm looking through on the available roster and the majority of them are rather green in scenarios like these. I expect the RTI to hit you hard, so you guys have the green light to counter them with some heavy firepower of your own." Big Boss answered.

"Thank you sir." Garrett appreciated knowing that he can play with better weaponry to help fight off the Reapers of The Innocent.

"Anymore questions?" Big Boss asked. The room was silent for 30 seconds, Lucas looked around if anyone was going to ask.

"Good, I'll be in contact tomorrow night to help brief whoever is coming in. Out." Big Boss said ending his connection with Kratos still on.

"Lucas, don't worry, we'll find the Minkus' and Katy Hunter, if they're alive or not, I'll be there personally to tell you." Kratos swore to Lucas knowing the relationship he has with Farkle since Lucas was younger.

"Thanks Captain Earnhardt. Thank you, for everything you've done for me since I became a Ranger." Lucas said thanking the first man who took him in on his first mission.

"No problem kid, you guys be safe out there ok?" Kratos addressed Team SHIELD.

"We will sir, same to you and your team on your attack." Garrett sent the same regards back to Kratos before Kratos hung up ending the call.

The rest of the day was spent to preparing for the fateful night, Lucas brought his Dodge Challenger over to the Chop Shop where his former Rangers: Emmanuel Peterson and Tyler Henderson were waiting for him to modify his car. Angel drove Lucas back as they were informed it would take a few hours, they would be called down to the Chop Shop when it was done as Angel drove Lucas back where Garrett was waiting for them.

"How's it going sir?" Angel greeted his commanding officer.

"We may have another thing to prepare for." Garrett began to speak before Lucas cut him off.

"Let me guess, more odds are against us, right?" Lucas asked ready to embrace more bad news.

"Yes." Garrett said as Angel looked to Lucas not wanting more bad news.

"You and your big mouth dude." Angel shook his head at Lucas.

"Charlie Gardner is on his way here from Vegas, we also learned he was also in that deal with the Reapers of The Innocent with Liz Harper." Garrett said as a great danger was right under their nose the entire time! Liz Harper betrayed Riley Matthews and has been working with Charlie the entire time!

"Does Riley know sir?" Angel asked.

"No, I'm about to tell her now, I need you two with me while Jasmine and Odin keep working on what was going on in the deal." Garrett informed them as Jasmine and Odin were in the Mobile Command Center.

"Is Liz still here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she's inside. Non-Leathal takedowns boys, get ready." Garrett said placing a magazine filled with rubber bullets in his pistol as Angel and Lucas did the same and got ready.

Garrett, Angel and, Lucas got ready to take down Liz, Riley's trusted agent. Garrett opened the door as Angel lead the group to where Riley and Liz were.

"Liz Harper, you are under arrest for conspiracy and accessory to the murders of August and Senator Eric Matthews!" Garrett said as the three had their pistols leveled at Liz. Riley was in pure shock as the anxiety level begins to rise in her mind. It was a mistake on their end, Liz would never do anything to harm Riley, right?

"Liz, this is a mistake, right?" Riley asked as Liz looked rather nervous with three guns pointing at her. Liz reached in her purse and pulled out a gun as she was shot with the rubber bullets! Three hit her as Garrett and Angel grabbed Liz and placed her under arrest bringing her down to the ground on her stomach and brought Liz' hands back and applied zip ties on Liz' wrists while Lucas secured Riley embracing his fiancée not wanting anything to happen to her.

"Ghost Rider to Sniper Wolf, come in Wolf." Ange called Jasmine on his radio.

"Go ahead Ghost Rider." Jasmine responded from the Mobile Command Center.

"Liz Harper is under our custody and the Riley is secured, any new intel that has popped up?" Angel asked.

"Some very scary stuff has been discovered guys, after you hand Liz over to LAPD, get in the Mobile Command Center asap!" Jasmine warned her boys as Garrett called the LAPD so that they can hand Liz over to the Police.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh snap! Liz has been arrested and Charlie is making his return to LA?! Things are about to get crazy you guys! I wanna thank you for all the support so far for this story, I never would have expected that you guys would enjoy it as much as I'm seeing, like holy shit so thank you all very much! I hope that you guys stick with me to the end of this one and with the sequel to this, but the question must be answered, who will be living by the end? Next time on Her Guardian Angel: After Riley's 8am Kickboxing practice with Lucas, Lucas brings Riley to Lion's Den's shooting range where Riley will learn how to use a gun. How will she react to this lesson? Also, Jasmine and the other members of Team SHIELD discovered why Charlie Gardner and Liz were in the deal together with the Reapers of The Innocent. What will be discovered and what secrets will br brought to light? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, follow the story and fav the story because I always love interacting with you guys. I really enjoy it because it tells me that you guys care and that you guys enjoy whatever is going on in my head! But now for my favorite segment in all of this craziness...**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **cela: We'll see if he dies, remember, in terms of rules, this is kinda like Game of Thrones, ANYONE can be killed at any given moment. With this job, people do die and it's the truth. I really wanna thank you for reviewing and supporting this story and I hope to hear from you again and again. :)**_

 _ **Rucas4Life: I guarantee you that Isaac is not gonna be one of those people killed, I'm not Ramsay Bolton from Game of Thrones where he kills both his mother and infant brother who was just born and sunk dogs on them. It's gonna get crazy in awhile I guarantee you that as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you again!**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Oh there could be plenty of reasons why the Reapers want Farkle, Smackle and Katy alive for now. Maybe as blackmail, maybe you're right, to use Riley as a pawn in their game. We'll see if Farkle, Smackle and, Katy are alive in a couple of chapters. I am with you in the fact that this hate against Riley/Rowan needs to stop. Riley Matthews is a fictional character we get that, but wishing death on the actress that brings that character is wrong in so many ways! It's like me and everyone who watches Game of Thrones wanted Joffrey Baratheon dead or Ramsay Bolton dead for the longest time for the things they've done on the show, but never would I wish death on the actors that bring the character to life why? Because they are fictional characters! People need to wake and as Comedian Joey Diaz once said, "Check yourself before you wreck yourself." I can't finish the line here because I don't wanna get banned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for that little rant I supposed. Hope to hear from you soon. :)**_

 _ **NicoleLovesMusic: Who knows Nicole, maybe Rucas lives through it all, or maybe...Lucas is living his final days? Thank you for the support and I hope to hear from you soon and remember, nothing is final until I have declared it the end of the story so there still is a chance that Rucas will have a happy ending! You gotta believe! Don't stop believing (Journey reference)**_

 _ **violet1429: We'll see if they do have a happy ending and all is right in their world, but remember, anything CAN happen. Kratos will tell us all if Farkle, Smackle and, Katy are alive. Time to place your bets!**_

 _ **ssuresca: Sadly, I can't guarantee if everyone lives through it all, not even Lucas. You're just gonna have to see if everyone lives at the end of if someone or a few folks die at the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Stick with me for this story, I hope you enjoy the ending of the story whenever it is released and that you do enjoy the story at the end.**_

 _ **Mimi: I never told you about this possibility because I haven't seen xXx in like a few years until I watched it again and thought, "Oh shit! I could use this to my advantage!" We'll see if they're alive when all is said and done. Prepare yourself Mimi! Nobody is safe, think of this as a WAY SMALLER version of Game of Thrones! Hope to hear from you soon #WeTheNorth**_


	38. Chapter 38- Nothing To Hide

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter of Her Guardian Angel! This is gonna be a chapter where we learn a lot about what happened behind Riley's back while she was in Philadelphia filming, "Dream, Try, Do Good." The intel that Jasmine learned is going to be critical to the plot. Also Rucas gets stronger! How that happens you ask? Well, I'm just gonna shut the hell up and let you find out! See you at the bottom! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Jasmine has found out some critical intel about Liz and Charlie being in on a deal together with the Reapers of The Innocent. With the intel in hand Garrett has ordered an arrest on Liz Harper and fortunately, she was inside the house, Lucas and Angel returned to the house after Lucas brought his car to the chop shop to modify his car to prepare for their attack. The arrest was made to the surprise of Riley who has now felt betrayed by her own agent. The aftermath, begins NOW!**_

 _ **December 27, 2024, 8:22pm**_

After Liz Harper who was arrested moments ago by: Garrett, Angel and, Lucas, Jasmine told them to go to the Mobile Command Center after Liz was handed over to the LAPD for questioning. After exchanging numbers and, reports, the LAPD left Riley's house with the media soon following. Angel took the liberty in talking to the media while Lucas and Garrett went inside to talk with Jasmine.

Upon arrival, Lucas and Garrett found Jasmine with headphones on listening to something they couldn't hear.

"What's up Wolf?" Garrett asked taking the seat beside her.

"Got phone calls for you that I'm looking through." Jasmine said handing Lucas and Garrett earphones.

"Ok, this first one was recorded a year and a half ago, dated June 14, 2023." Jasmine said playing the first suspicious audio recording.

 _Charlie: Hey, I hope you enjoyed your birthday tonight!_

 _Liz: Thanks Charlie, thanks for inviting me to the restaurant to celebrate it._

 _Charlie: Anytime! You've done so much for Riley and I since we moved to LA, so I didn't mind picking up the tab on this one._

 _Liz: Riley didn't mind did she?_

 _Charlie: Nope, she understood why. Are we still on for Thursday?_

 _Liz: Yeah, Riley should still be on set and she won't notice a thing._

 _Charlie: Good, listen it's getting late, I have to open in the morning. Have a good night Liz._

 _Liz: Thanks Charlie, and thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed my birthday party._

 _Charlie: You're welcome._

"Ok, I guess thats strike one." Lucas said.

"Oh and trust me, that's just the beginning, I'll play strike two." Jasmine said as she played a recording from June 22, 2023.

 _Liz: Hey, I just got home, how are you doing?_

 _Charlie: I'm doing good, Riley is asleep right now. She's tired from another day of shooting._

 _Liz: Well, she's still got another couple of months of filming in Philly._

 _Charlie: Yeah, you're right. We still get to Skype everyday, even if it's just for a bit._

 _Liz: Does she know anything?_

 _Charlie: About us?_

 _Liz: Yeah_

 _Charlie: No, she doesn't suspect a thing! She's always seen the good in people, she's one of those people that would never suspect of us having an affair._

 _Liz: Yeah, it was a good thing that we got together today._

 _Charlie: Yeah and thank you for a good time._

 _Liz: Oh anything for you baby!_

 _Charle: You were great! And you looked sexy in black!_

 _Liz: Well, I felt like I was a bad girl._

 _Charlie: You damn right you are. You're a bad bitch! And that's just the way I like it!_

 _Liz: Maybe you can punish me?_

 _Charlie: Like bandage?_

 _Liz: Yes!_

 _Charlie: Well babe, you've been a bad girl lately, maybe we need to do something about it._

 _Liz: Next time, I'll get the stuff we need._

 _Charlie: Mmm, for now, I guess you're in detention._

 _Liz: I've been a bad girl!_

"So you guys pretty much get the idea there right?" Jasmine asked the two as Angel finally made his way to the command center.

"What'd I miss guys?" Angel asked.

"Charlie and Liz were having an affair behind Riley's back." Lucas said confirming his suspicions about Charlie.

"Oh and that's just the beginning!" Jasmine told Lucas.

"How far does this go?" Angel asked taking another head set.

"As deep as the ocean. I'll just summarize it like this, the plan was in motion starting this past April, Charlie and Riley were already engaged, that was part of the plan. The plan was to kill Riley after their wedding, by that time, Charlie and Riley would have shared bank accounts, life insurance udner their name and all the money would go to Charlie after Riley was to be killed by the Reapers of The Innocent." Jasmine smmarized.

"So, was everything Charlie and I had a lie?" Riley asked in her pink robe from the doorway of the Mobile Command Center.

"I'm sorry hun." Jasmine said after discovering the truth.

"Riley, I'm one who believes that things happen for a reason, maybe Lucas coming back into your life, was a sign of that." Garrett told Riley wanting to calm her down as she seemed shaky.

"That my former fiancee was gonna try to kill me?!" Riley exclaimed raising her voice at the Sergeant about the lie that was her engagement.

"Riley." Lucas simply called to her to calm down as she looked at him before looking back at Garrett.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Thompson, I guess I'm still trying to take everything in." Riley apologized to Garrett as he responded with a simple head nod.

"It's ok. But I believe you two were supposed to find each other again!" Garrett told Riley and Lucas as Lucas walked beside Riley and placed his arm around her waist.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because you two need each other. Lucas is here to protect you and fight off any dangers for you, and you're in his life again to put his mind and soul at ease." Garrett believed.

"Riley, I've known Lucas for a few years and of all the time I've known him, you're the one that gives him the most life." Jasmine explained.

"She's right, I've never seen him this happy, now look at you guys!" Angel agree with Jasmine as he saw the engagement rings on them.

"Remember Riley, behind every great man, is not a woman. She's beside him, never behind him." Garrett told Riley.

"Look, things went to shit between you and Charlie, but you know how Lucas operates, he'd never hurt you, he'd defend you until his dying breath. You've witnessed that first hand a few weeks ago!" Angel told Riley as Lucas held her tighter not wanting to let her go.

"Angel, don't bring up that incident, please." Lucas asked Angel.

"I'm sorry dude, but what she saw that night is the real truth as to how real gun fights can get." Angel replied.

"Ok look, the media is off our backs, let's take this time to rest, we'll work on this tomorrow. Besides, Lucas still has to train Riley some more tomorrow." Jasmine said wanting the arguement to stop.

"I agree, Lucas, you and Riley are dismissed. Ghost Rider, Sniper Wolf and I will stay here to work out plans and, we'll send this to Big Boss." Garrett ordered as Lucas and Riley left together.

Once in bed no words were exchange, Riley was emotionally and mentally drained as Lucas held onto her. He kissed her on her forehead as Riley drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _ **December 28, 2024, 10:30am**_

Lucas and Riley just finished going through a kickboxing practice where Riley has become more comfortable in striking against him as the two had a sparring match against each other for 5 3 minute rounds. Riley's flexibility has been serving her well as she has landed multiple kicks against Lucas using kicks he taught her yet still didn't see it coming. However, since Riley's balance still needs plenty of work, Lucas was able to knock Riley down 3 times in the match. Lucas needed Riley to move onto the next step in her training for the Reaper's attack in 3 night, it was time for Riley, to learn how to use a gun.

The couple made the walk to the shooting range as a target was placed up for them. Lucas gave Riley a pair of ear muffs to protect Riley's hearing and goggles to protect her eyes. Lucas saw the target come on sight about 100 yards away as he inserted a magazine filled with 15 live bullets in the Tac-45 pistol. Lucas gave a look to Riley wanting her to remain calm as she saw him fire the pistol with Lucas in a good and well-balanced stance as the little amount of recoil from the pistol went throughhis wrist then travelled throguh his elbows and shoulders. Lucas reloaded the weapon as he inserted an new magazine into the gun as he cocked the gun back with the safety off and handed the gun to Riley. Riley looked at the weapon coming face to face with a live weapon, not a gun filled with blanks, but actual live rounds where any mistake can prove fatal.

"You can do this RIley." Lucas said trying to encourage Riley to take the weapon from him.

"No, I can't!" Riley said tremblling in fear.

"Riley, there's only so much I can do. What if i'm killed? You need to learn how to do this!" Lucas exclaimed wanting to prepare for the worst case scenario.

"No! Don't say that! You're gonna make it through this! We're gonna get married in the summer, have kids and, we'll live our lives together!" Riley raised her voice as she refused not wanting to face the possibility of Lucas being killed in a few days.

"Riley, you know I'd never leave you, but if I die. It would put my mind at ease that you know how to protect yourself. I'd do everything I can for you, but if my time runs out. You're ready to fight back and defend yourself." Lucas told Riley as the fear began to creep in more and more. It was the last thing Riley needed to see, the chance of him dying as she rushed him and embraced him as her tears began to stain his white v-neck shirt.

"Don't go! Please! You can't die yet! We just got engaged!" Riley sobbed deeper as Lucas placed the safety on the gun and carried her to a bench nearby as the gun was placed on the table near his station. He let her cry even more as he knows that death was something Riley has rare seen or faced, although the thought of death is numb to Lucas, he should've realized that the fear of death is still strong in Riley. He sat Riley down on his lap as he held her so she could cry on his chest.

Riley continued to cry for a few more minutes until the tears had dried up. She eventually stopped crying as she got off Lucas' lap.

"Riley, it's time. No more crying, no more hiding, it's time you learn this." Lucas told Riley as he walked up to the bench where the gun was and handed the gun to Riley.

They walked up to the range where the target stood 100 yards away as Riley pointed the gun down range. Lucas adjusted Riley's body as he saw that Riley was in the incorrect shooting stance. "Riley, I need you to slightly bend your elbows for me." Lucas told Riley as he adjusted Riley's arms.

"Next I need you to spread your legs a bit and slightly bend your knees." Lucas said as he used his feet to adjust Riley's feet to the right form as Riley slightly bent her knees complying with Lucas.

"Ok, safety is off Riley. Go for it." Lucas said as he stood back and waited for Riley's first shot.

She looked down range at the target and it felt surreal she was holding a gun especially with her views on violence and gun violence. Riley has been a strong advocate for Gun Control for years now and feels like a complete hypocrite having to use a gun. But if it meant that it can help keep Lucas alive, then she'll do it. She fired her first shot and afterwards the adrenaline began to pump through her veins and her brain. She fired again as both times, she hit the target in the center of the chest, she was able to empty the round a couple of minutes later until she heard the sound of dry fire. Lucas walked up to her as he took the gun from her and emptied the magazine from the gun and pressed a button that brought the target close to them as Lucas took the target down and saw how she did.

"First of all, how did that feel?" Lucas asked Riley.

"It felt, weird." Riley said trying to recall her using a gun for the first time.

"Don't worry, it gets easier." Lucas said studying the grouping of Riley's shots. He counted seven shots to the center of the chest, two in the forehead area, a few misses and three in the lower abdomen. She did good.

"Lucas, what does it feel like?" Riley began to ask nervously.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked wanting clarification.

"Killing someone?" Riley asked knowing that Lucas has seen death and has seen him kill someone.

"It feels terrible at first, but you become more numb and eventually, you feel nothing when you pull the trigger and see the person you shoot, die." Lucas said recalling his first kills and his most recent kills. Riley got an even deeper look into a once shattered soul that was now her fiancee, she has seen what combat has done for the former soldier. Lucas is only 25 and still decided to leave after a couple of tours of duty. But within that time frame, she has seen that the Lucas she once knew was broken but only now is starting to get him back. She knows that Lucas is still trying to work on himself but she could never help herself in supporting him in his journey.

"Riley, I know you're very sensitive about this topic about guns. But what happens on New Year's Eve, our lives are riding on this. One mess up, could mean someone dying a dog's death. I know I'm dark with this sort of stuf, but it is the truth. If someone is hunting you down and trying to kill you, you can beg all you want, but they'll kill you. You need to fight back." Lucas said channeling a darker side of him.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I just can't bring myself to kill somone! I have no idea you can, but I can't!" Riley told Lucas truthfully as Lucas sighed knowing Riley still has a very peaceful side of her as she walked away from the gun range taking her gym bag with her. Lucas could only take his gym bag, return the gun and follow her.

Riley was waiting for Lucas crossing her arms standing beside his car, he unarmed the Escalade as he took his bag and Riley's bag and placed it in the trunk. He opened the door for Riley as he waited for her to be inside the car until he closed the door. He joined her as he got in the driver's seat and started the Escalade. As Lucas began to drive, he saw how tense Riley is about their conversation last night. She didn't want to hear it.

"Look Riley." Lucas said before he was cut off.

"Lucas, I love you, but I don't wanna hear it." Riley told him as she began to look outside the window.

"Is this about Auggie?" Lucas asked hitting a very sensitive area.

"Lucas, don't bring that up. Ever again!" Lucas barked annoyed not wanting to relive that haunting memory.

"Riley, I know how it feels losing someone taken by a bullet!" Lucas told her understanding her.

"Oh yeah! Try to explain it to me Lucas! Auggie was a 17 year old kid that was sniped! He was innocent in all of this! He didn't deserve to die, Lucas! But he's gone!" Riley told him as she begn to lose herself. Lucas pulled over to the side over at a local Starbucks. Lucas knew what she felt, but now was ready to put out some dirty secrets from his past.

"We were on a Black Ops mission, we were hunting down an arms dealer that was selling to mercenaries in South America. Where abouts in South America, is classified. The mission, was to hunt down the arms dealer, bring him back to the Hague in The Netherlands to face Justice. And go home. Angel and I were doing recon together dressing up as backpackers, we had the roles played perfectly. We went back to Big Boss with our report and we went for it the next day." Lucas began to dive down to that dark memory of his past.

"Lucas, I don't wanna hear it!" Riley said beginning to become frusterated.

"Just let me finish, there's a point in this." Lucas told her wanting her to respect his story. She sighed and allowed him to continue.

"Anyway, it was myself, Angel, Garrett, Kratos, Big Boss and two of the younger guys on the team: Private Vince Dunn and Private Brandon Frasor. We made the attack at a compound and got through the front door with ease, I was leading the group upstairs to where little did I know it, our target was there. We breached the door, and I see the target with his gun leveled at me, I ducked out of the line of fire and took cover behind a table. I heard one shot, two, then three. I shot him a couple of times but he squeezed off two more until the target went down. He died. But so did Frasor and Dunn. As we inspected the compound, we found many illegal weapons without serial numbers, gun attachments, body armor, etc. All in the basement, but when I got upstairs to the main floor...I saw a dead kid. I didn't how how it happened, but when I calmed down and tried to recollect what happened, I shot the kid. He was about 7 years old. I screwed up Riley, he was a kid. I killed him by accident and his father, I killed him too! Two targets that I thought were hostile, turned out to be, one hostile, one innocent." Lucas said as the memory of seeing the dead bodies.

"After the battle was over, Kratos took me aside to calm me down, but I lost my cool, Riley. I killed an innocent kid. He was surrounded with bad people, but he didn't deserve to die!" Lucas exclaimed as he began to tear up as the image of the dead boy started to become more crystal clear.

"I've been trying to heal ever since that day, Riley. I hope and pray to God that I can be forgiven for the mistake I made in the field, but ever since then, I've been numb. It lead to a darker version of me. The so called: Punisher Lucas. Riley, I get how you feel, if anything, I don't want Auggie's death to allow you to form a darker version of you, don't make my mistake Riles. I love you too much to allow that to happen." Lucas rambled to Riley finally able to let out what happened on a Black Ops mission he was involved in. Lucas finally looked at Riley as he saw that she was looking at him. They could only hug as the silence allowed peace to come in between the two.

"Thank you Lucas, I know you don't want me to go down the dark road you went down, but whenever I hold a gun, I still remember seeing Auggie die. I can't erase that from my mind, I don't think I ever can. But, what I do know, is that, we can be there for each other and help each other heal." Riley said trying to build momentum and ease the tension.

"It's gonna take time, but I know we can do this." Lucas said as he was released from Riley's embrace as the two shared a sweet kiss and forgetting about their arguement. Lucas treated Riley as the two went inside the Starbucks. Riley left with a slice Chocolate Marble Cake and Caramel Frappuccino while Lucas left with an Egg and Cheddar Breakfast Sandwhich.

Lucas drove Riley back to the house so they can rest as the two finished breakfast and went to bed as Lucas took off his shirt and shorts while Riley quickly shanged into more comfortable clothes as the two slept in bed for a few hours.

At 5:00pm, Lucas woke up and finds Riley not in bed as he looked for her only to find her in the backyard in the pool swimming laps in a white bathing suit. Lucas found this very good for her since this would improve Riley's cardio and endurance but also works her legs and shoulders. As Riley finished a lap she came up to the surface as Lucas was starring at her in his black nike shorts crossing his arms as Riley only saw his toned chest and abs.

"Hey babe! What do you think?" Riley asked seeking Lucas approval.

"I'm disapointed." Lucas bluntly told her.

"But you said for me to pick it up in training, so I thoguht it would be good to take the inniciative." Riley explained herself.

"Oh trust me, I'm not disappointed in that!" Lucas told her as his eyes got a little bigger.

"Then why are you disappointed in me?" Riley asked as she threw her arms up before splashing them on the water.

"I'm disappointed that...YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TOO!" Lucas said in a cheerful voice before jumping in with her.

The two chased each other for some time as Lucas backed up Riley to a corner and splashed water on her face as their laughter filled the air as their lips crashed into each other before Lucas wrapped his hands around Riley's waist and lifted her up as the two continued to make out in the pool. Their moment of romance was becoming quite intimate as Riley stroked Lucas' wet hair as he held Riley by her butt as he brought her closer body closer to him. They made out for approxiamately 5 more minutes until a shadown appeared over them, Lucas and Riley broke their kiss and looked over towards the shadow's direction, it was Odin sitting down, panting.

"Hey boy!" Lucas greeted his loyal companion as he brushed Odin's head and scratched behind his ear.

"Hey there you guys are!" Angel said as he brought out chicken, different fish and bell peppers with a pair of tongs in his hands.

"What is this a BBQ?" Riley asked.

"Hell yeah it is!" Garrett answered with a glass of water in one hand and fresh baked Mac n' Cheese.

"Of course you'd make mac n' cheese!" Lucas commented laughing as he got out of the water as he pulled Riley up as he bridal carried her to the table as Riley laughed the entire way.

"C'mon Lucas, lighten up!" Jasmine told him lightly as she brought out salad and also garlic bread.

It was a very relaxing day for everyone as everyone had dinner together and enjoyed the rest of the day. It was time to ease the anxiety and for everyone to have fun. The night was satisfying and peaceful as everyone was able to sleep comfortably.

 _ **Author's Note: Well everyone! No bad news today! But only good news for our friends in the story! Rucas has gotten stronger trying to become stronger not only as a couple, but as individuals trying to heal from their respective pasts. 3 days until the game begins and lives are at stake. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Kratos and his strike team go into the pier and investigate the status of the status of Farkle and Isadora Minkus and Katy Hunter. Will Riley's loved ones be found in good health, or will he find them dead? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel...NOT! I'm gonna be doing a Q and A for you guys because you guys have been so supportive and have keeping it really cool with me from start to finish. So I wanna show you how much I appreciate it by doing a Q and A with you guys Michael Jacobs style. So send in your questions for me about this story either via reviews or private message, whatever makes you happy! Either way, your name will be appearing next time. But now...**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **James Stryker: Surprise, surprise! You are right good sir! Virtual cookie for you and if you want, dip it in a virtual glass of virtual milk. I am pumped for the next chapter of Her Protector and I wonder what the surprise is, I really hope nothing bad happens to Joshaya and Mallory. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep up the awesome work in your stories. Thank you for keeping it real dude!**_

 _ **Mimi: Hopefully you had a good meal. Hope to hear from you soon and have questions about this story waiting for me. Have a great day and thank you for your support! :)**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Well you got your answer why and hopefully if your name still serves you well, are not wishing death upon Charlie and Liz. We will let time determine what happens. As for the Happy ending...Wait and see, it's either a happy ending or a tragedy someway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon! Thank you for your support and I hope you have a great day! :)**_

 _ **Jrules19: Well, you got your answer my friend! I hope you are satisfied with the Rucas moments to make up for the answer with why Liz stabbed Riley in the back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank your for your support and keeping it real with me.**_

 _ **NicoleLovesMusic: First of all, I hope you enjoy your vacation and by the time this chapter was released (August 17, 2016) You are enjoying your vacation and relaxing. You got your answer as to why Liz was betraying Riley and how long this plan was in motion, thank you for your continuous support and thank you for keeping it real!**_

 _ **Sabcarpenterfan: Well now, Riley is sure of the people she can trust, the cards are on the table now and the battle lines have been drawn. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanna say thank you for the support. I also hope to hear from you soon and that you have a great day! :)**_


	39. Q and A

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! So I was planning to upload this a couple of days ago, but I was coming down and I am sick as a dog right now so I spend all day yesterday resting up and drinking lots of water, today was not that bad and was tolerable enough for me to do this Q and A but not yet to write the next chapter where we see if Captain Earnhardt is successful in rescuing the Minkus family and Katy Hunter. If they're found alive, all is good in the world, if not...I'm probably gonna be bracing for people to be going, "NOOOOO!" or "WHYYYY!" or somewhere along that line. So sit back and enjoy this Q and A! :)**_

Guest 7812: Riley's celebrity crush is Chris Evans since one of the characters he plays is Captain America and she does call Lucas Captain America, there will be a 3 part epilogue the first will be the Grammys where Maya is nominated for an award, the second will be Riley at the Oscars and, the third part will be either Riley and Lucas' wedding OR Riley visiting Lucas' grave all pending on the ending which I already have in my mind. I just don't wanna spoil the fun for everyone! Riley and Maya will still have the same friendship they've always had since they were kids. Will the story end on a good note? I guess you're gonna have to wait and find out! I don't intend on having celebs added to the story until the epilogue but I'm still thinking of who that'll be. Most of the story was planned from the start, I was inspired by watching both The Defender starring: Jet Li and The Bodyguard starring: Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston. The killer's motive for this story is money. With joined bank accounts, should Riley die, all of her money, possessions, etc will belong to Charlie. Thank you for your questions and I hope this gave a good heads up moving forward as to what'll be coming.

precioush94: James Stryker is an awesome writer and we help each other with whatever we are having difficulties with at the time. Law Enforcement can sometimes be a difficult job speaking as a Security Guard and have had to deal with drunk people, lost kids, break up fights and of course, door checks. I wanna thank you for reading the story and enjoying what I've been putting out there for everyone and I hope that you continue to enjoy and who knows maybe allow inspiration to others out there and maybe yourself to write our own material whenever you are ready and very inspired.

Mimi: Well, you'll find that out next chapter if Riley's loved ones are indeed alive and if Kratos and his team will get to them in time. If they do end up being found dead in the warehouse, well...I expect a long rant from you.

KillEmWithKindness02: Her Guardian Angel came into mind when I watched both The Defender starring: Jet Li and The Bodyguard starring: Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston on the same night and between the two, the last one that I saw was The Bodyguard and I thought that this would be a fantastic story idea. The movie did awesome and the soundtrack did even better. Combining that, with elements from some action movies I've seen here and there along with the stories we have seen on Girl Meets World thus far, I felt that I had a good recipe of some great storytelling on my hands. The killer was decided as the story went along but it was decided pretty early that Charlie and Liz were going to be the main suspects. Missy was just to throw people off and keep them guessing. I fully intend for Riley to live after the story is finished and she will still continue her acting career but also put time into charity work for women's rights alongside other celebrities that are feminists. I also intend on having a sequel to this story but other than Riley is alive, the only thing not accounted for is, will Lucas be alive. If Lucas dies protecting Riley, I will leave Riley open to love but it'll take her some time. As far as characters that I've killed off that could be brought back to life, I'd pick Auggie since story wise, he was still only 17 at the time of death and so much of life ahead of him. Now, fav male and female celebrities: Male: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and for female: Jennifer Lawrence. Pants vs Shorts? Shorts all the way and favorite fast food restaurant: Five Guys! Thank you for the support and I look forward to hear from you again.

James Stryker: Yes Charlie and Liz were having an affair with each other behind Riley's back, but if the times comes, can Riley bring herself to kill one of them or even both of them? Time will answered that question soon enough. I really enjoyed the surprise in Her Protector and I especially loved the build up to it thanks to Zay. Zay was awesome in this chapter and so was the proposal part itself. Keep up the awesome work in Her Protector and maybe another steamy moment for Rucas in the near future?

Jrules19: Well you got your answer last chapter and saw that money is sadly the root of all evil in all of this. Lots of crime that takes place is rooted by money so really, greed is deadly.


	40. Chapter 40- Weapons Tight!

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! A new chapter has arrived! The rescue chapter is here and we find out if Farkle, Smackle and, Katy are found either dead or alive? Let the games begin folks! I'll shut up and let you enjoy the action!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Jasmine plays to her squad the audio recordings she found of Charlie and Liz as it was discovered that they were having an affair together behind Riley's back. The intended the plan was to kill Riley after the wedding with Charlie so that because of them having shared accounts, all the money, possessions Riley had under her name, would be transferred to Charlie adding millions to his name in those alone not including insurance. Riley overheard the calls and feels her entire relationship with Charlie was nothing but a lie. Team SHIELD assured Riley that she was meant to fall in love with Lucas again so that she and Lucas could take care of each other. Lucas would protect Riley, Riley would be able to tame his mind and soul as the two found love in each other again. They enjoyed a barbeque together however, in the east coast, an attack was about to take place. The action begins...NOW!**_

 _December 30, 2024, 12:42pm_

 _New York City (Warehouse 65)_

 _Captain Bruce Earnhardt_

 _Codename: Kratos_

 _Lion's Den Protection: New York_

Kratos and his team are on the road to Warehouse 65 near the pier, they were 10 minutes away in an armored black van. There are 10 men on his team, 1 of them has been dispatched as a sniper not too far away hidden with the night. Kratos was in the passenger seat armed and ready to go with his Vector Submachine gun, laser sights and, thermal scope. He is prepared for the night arrack. He quickly pulled up his phone revealing the time to be 12:42 as his sniper calls him on the radio, "Kratos, this is Sub Zero, I'm in position, over." Sub Zero, Kratos' most trusted sniper calls.

"Very good Sub Zero, we're 10 minutes out, what do you see along the front of the warehouse?" Kratos asked.

"Two armed guards, I see three camera, one of them near the main entrance doors. Please advise on course of action." Sub Zero said laying down in a prone postion on his belly taking the safety off of his Ballista Sniper Rifle.

"Any activity on this inside?" Kratos asked.

"Lights are on, but other than that, I can't tell from my position." Sub Zero answered using the view he has on his scope seeing as how he is 300 yards away and can only rely on the thermal scope he has on his rifle.

"Alright then, shoot out the cameras then take out the guards." Kratos ordered as Sub Zero took off the safety and armed his sniper rifle. Sub Zero disguised in the night, placed his scope and lined up his first shot seeing down the scope. He took a deep breath as he squeezed the trigger and shot the rifle as he saw the bullet travel and took out thr first guard who was on the left. Next, he took out the one in the center, then the right. All three were killed in a matter of seconds before moving onto the cameras and shooting them.

"Done." Sub Zero called to Kratos.

"Ok, we're 5 minutes out, move to secondary position." Kratos ordered as he inserted the magazine of his Vector Submachine Gun.

"Get ready boys! Remember, weapons tight, rescue the Minkuses and Katy Hunter, be on the lookout for any friendlies and any unarmed civies! Anyone that tries to shoot at you, put'em down hard!" Kratos told his men.

"Sir, I'm at secondary position, waiting on your mark." Sub Zero said having full complete view of the gate.

"10-4, you are weapons free." Kratos gave Sub Zero clearance to kill the two guards at the gate as the two men were lined up perfectly together as the two were looking at a computer monitor that was trying to look at the surveillance cameras. He pulled the trigger killing the two men at once.

"Two reapers, one bullet." Sub Zero said into his radio as the he went about his business without raising any suspicion as the silencer on his rifle was able to conseal the sound of the gun, making his presence like a ghost.

"Good, send the quadcopter in and try to see if you can locate the HVIs." Kratos ordered as Sub Zero as he turned his prone body to open his backpack and turned on the black quadcopter taking also the controller with it. The quadcopter began to fly as it went around the top of the building looking for any light windows s othe quad copter can peek inside.

"1 minute out boys, get ready!" Kratos told his team inside the van as he took a quick look of a photo of his young family as he kept a photo of them in his wallet wherever he went.

"Angels east, angels west, north and south just do your best, to guard them while they rest. Amen." Kratos mummbled to himself going over the prayer he says to his two daughters since they are asleep at this time. It was a prayer he learned from a movie called: Cradle 2 The Grave starring: DMX, Jet Li, Anthony Anderson and, Gabrielle Union. The van drove past the gate meeting no resistance as the side doors of the van opened up.

"Kratos, I found armed men with body armor on." Sub Zero told Kratos.

"10-4, anything else we should keep on the lookout for?" Kratos asked as he and his team got out of the van and had their guns leveled as they made their way to the door to breach the perimeter of the warehouse.

"I count 20+ kids and teens, trapped." Sub Zero called looking at the camera feed coming from the quadcopter.

"Got it, weapons are gonna be really tight on this one." Kratos said as the front door got broken into as he lead the group in. It was light inside as they encountered two armed guards as Kratos and one of his other ment shot the two guards and killed them. Sounds of men in the distance filled the quiet warehouse cursing at the sounds of gunshots.

"Alright guys, light'em up! They know we're here! Watch your fire!" Kratos told his men as one reaper on the opposite side of the warehouse suddenly went down.

"Got one!" Sub Zero said taking out a target. The Reapers of The Innocent began were shooting back as Kratos and his men took cover wherever they could find it and began to exchange in a gun fight. There was not that much cover in the warehouse besides the walls and, multiple boxes that could be used temporarily but they knew they were in a tough spot. Kratos began to fight back as did one of his guys. The two took out the four men standing in their way as the shots found their mark to the head. The men pushed in deeper into the warehouse as they kept a lookout to find any sort of resistence. They went through a door where they encountered 10 more men who were quickly dispatched by Kratos, Sub Zero and the same man that aided Kratos. The team split up into the two groups both of them contained four men.

"Kratos, I can't see into the room you got, but I suspect that room has the HVIs" Sub Zero said as he was seeing using the lens of his rifle.

"Alright, we'll tight and wait for the all clear. My brother should be heading to the room where you said had the kids." Kratos said into the radio as they breached their door. It was dark in there as Kratos found a light switch to turn on the lights. What he saw reminded him of his first encounter with the group. Three more armed guards as he shot and killed them all quickly and accurately. three shots, three shots to the head.

"All clear!" One of the men in his group said.

"Hey Kratos, I found the HVIs!" Another man in the groups said finding Farkle, Isadora and, Katy.

He walked over and found a cold Farkle and Isadora Minkus together and Katy all with minimal clothing on with a heater not too far to keep them warm in the cold December night.

"Sub Zero, we're all clear, you are cleared for exfill and regroup on us." Kratos told his trusty sniper.

"Copy that Kratos. Give me a few minutes." Sub Zero said ordering back his quadcopter with his remote controller.

Kratos gave Isadora Minkus the thick and damp black Lion's Den Jacket to cover her up as was Farkle and Katy given the same treatment.

"You guys ok?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, thank you guys so much!" Isadora said in a greatful tone in her voice hugging the Captain.

"Punisher, how's it looking on your end?" Kratos called to his brother over the radio.

"Dude, it's a goldmine in here. We're taking photos now. NYPD is on the way over here. HVIs secured?" Nick Earnhardt codenamed: Punisher called to his brother.

"Yup, the kids secured as well?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna need lots of jackets in here. This is some sick and twisted shit here man. Video cameras all over the place, there's body armor here, even guns!" Nick told him.

"Sit tight man, wait for NYPD. They'll handle that part. We'll exchange reports then send everyone home." Kratos said.

"Copy. Holding position." Nick said as they all waited. It was 1:03am when the warehouse was cleared of any Reapers presence. Kratos sent two of his guys outside to wait for NYPD. Until then he looked at the married couple with their rings on, the danger was over. Kratos doesn't know what sick things the Reapers made them do, but he has a good guess as to what happened.

He began to call Lucas who was still in LA.

"Hello?" Lucas picked up Kratos' call.

"Hey Lucas, it's me. We're at Warehouse 65, we found Riley's loved ones, they're ok." Kratos broke the good news to Lucas.

"Really?! That's amazing! Thank you so much Bruce!" Lucas said thankful for the successful rescue.

"Is that Lucas Friar you're talking to?" Farkle asked.

"Yup, you wanna speak to him? Kratos offered the phone.

"Yes sir!" Farkle answered excited to hear from a good voice.

"Lucas!" Farkle exclaimed putting the phone to his right ear.

"Farkle!" Lucas exclaimed in relief.

"Hey man, your guys got us free!" Farkle told Lucas as he could then here Riley in the background screaming with excitement while he held Isadora near him.

"Is that Riley?" Isadora asked into the phone.

"Yup, she's really happy to hear your voices." Lucas said as Riley kept sobbing as she climbed in bed with him and began thanking God for their safety.

"How's Mrs. Hunter?" Lucas asked.

"I'm right here! Now go tell Maya I'll be coming home." Katy said relieved to be rescued.

"YAY!" Riley scramed as she jumped up and down the bed not being able to contain her joy for once. A pain she thought was unbearable has gone away in seconds. Farkle and Isadora Minkus along with Katy Hunter were found alive.

"Are you guys ok?" Riley asked putting Lucas' phone on speaker phone.

"As long as we can go home, we'll be fine." Farkle answered. "Hey Riley, is Isaac still taking care of Isaac?" Farkle then asked wanting to know the whereabouts of his son.

"Yeah, she is. I can just imagine how Maya and Josh will take it now that you guys are gonna come home!" Riley speculated wanting to see the reunion between the parents and their young son.

"I know, we miss our son, Riley." Isadora tells her as NYPD arrives into the room where they were.

"NYPD, we're taking these three to the hospital." An NYPD officer tells Kratos.

"Good, how many kids were in that other room?" Kratos asked..

"26, don't worry, none of you guys are getting charged with anything even though this should be our operation. You guys saved the lives of those kids and these three folks here. Your guys also seized many illegal weapons. Nice work." The officer complimented the Lion's Den Captain.

"Thank you. Here's my information if you need to contact me about anything." Kratos said getting up from the edge of the table so he could hand his business card to the officer.

"Thank you Captain Earnhardt. Trade one for one?" The officer extended his card as the two men exchanged cards to keep in contact about this investigation. Kratos read the card, showing that this man is a Sergeant. His name is Klay Crenshaw. Sgt. Crenshaw looks like he's in his early 40s and in great shape.

"Is there an ambulance outside waiting for all of these people?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah. They're waiting to examine these three." Sgt. Crenshaw told Kratos.

"Alright boys, we're all clear! Let's take these three to the ambulance and we should be going home!" Kratos told his team.

"Yo Kratos, hurry your ass up so we can to the Nighthawk Diner so we can eat!" Nick told his brother as the rain kept soaking his head waiting for his brother and his team outside as he kept an eyeon the children who were being examined by the ambulance crew.

"Dude, chill! I'm coming!" Kratos scolded his younger twin brother.

Kratos along with Sgt. Crenshaw and their teams escorted Farkle, Isadora Minkus and, Katy to the ambulance where they were examined as Kratos and Nick finally got back into the van.

"They're all ok sir?" Sub Zero asked peaking through the back of the van coming to the front of the vehicle.

"Yeah, they're all gonna be ok." Kratos said taking one final look at all the medical staff on site as towels were wrapped around the Minkuses and Katy, same with the kdis as one brown haired girl approximately 12 years old waved goodbye to the former soldier.

"Thank you!" The girl yelled in a thankful mood.

"You're welcome!" Nick acknowledged the young girl who was now rescued after an unknown amount of time after being kidnapped.

"Let's eat!" Kratos said as Nick placed the van in gear and drove away from the warehouse and made their way to the Nighthawk Diner.

The team of 10 made their way into the diner and got a table where they could all eat together. They got looks from all the staff and other patrons as they were in their all black uniforms with bulletproof vest with their number over right chest and their last name over where their hearts are located. The patch along the back holds Lion's Den Protection in gold font and their logo of a Golden Lion standing on top of a cliff with two swords forming in an X pattern on top of the letters. The men ordered their food as the news came on as a breaking news story as the TV in the Diner was showing CNN.

"We have breaking news that a warehouse in New York was attacked tonight housing the infamous group: The Reapers of The Innocent. It is unclear at this time how long the infamous group has occupied that warehouse but nevertheless, NYPD along with a protection group called: Lion's Den Protection attacked the warehouse and freed the lives 26 children taken captive along with Minkus Aviation Presidet: Farkle Minkus, his wife and president of Minkus International: Isadora Minkus and a family friend identified as: Katy Hunter. The mother of Grammy nominated singer: Maya Hunter." The reported rambled on as the sound of coffee being poured into the mugs of the Paramilitary group.

"Thank you." Nick said after the waitress was finished pouring coffee into his mug.

"No, thank you guys. You saved those children's lives!" The waitress thanked the former soldier.

"It's our job. Get rid of any dangers to ensure the safety of our kids and their parents. We just can't wait for the kids to be reunited with their parents." Nick answered spoken like a pro.

"Well, we all wanna thank you for what you have done for those kids. There's a couple in the corner that already paid for you guys." The waitress said pointing out to the couple in the corner enjoying their coffee together.

Kratos walked over to them and extended his hand.

"Thank you sir, you didn't have to." Kratos said as the older man shook his hand.

"We insist, no parent has to endure this amount of stress that their child went missing." The man said.

"You guys have a tough job, you guys and the Police face a lot of heat from the media sometimes and the people, but there are lots of you that do your job well." The man's wife said complimenting the job that was well done.

"Thank you. What's your name maam?" Kratos asked shaking the woman's hand.

"Topanga Matthews." Topanga introduced herself along with her husband Cory.

"Well, thank you Mr and Mrs. Matthews." Kratos said appreciating the gesture from the legendary couple before walking away. The men enjoyed their dinner at the diner as Cory and Topanga was thankful that Shawn's wife would be returning to him eventually as they continued to watch the news and enjoyed their coffee.

Kratos called over to the waitress taking care of them as he took a quick look at Cory and Topanga.

"Hey, I just wanna take care of their tab tonight for taking care of us, it's only fair that I do the same thing for them." Kratos told the waitress willing to pay for Cory and Topanga.

"Would you like me to tell them it was from you?" The witress asked.

"No thank you, I think they could guess it was from me." Kratos smiled feeling good of how much he and his team has done tonight. It was a great evening as Kratos and his team enjoyed their dinner and Cory and Topanga were covered for their dinner. Justice for Farkle, Isadora and, Katy has been served. Riley knows that they are free and have been rescued, and one long case has now been closed. But another one awaits. Not in New York, but in Los Angeles.

 _ **Author's Note: Well! A happy ending for everyone! Smarkle is saved and Katy are saved! Kratos and the boys get a thank you from Cory and Topanga in a gesture that I do know happens. Sometimes, I have heard of stories where people have paid for the meals of officers during a long shift and sometimes even officers paying for people's meals. It does happen people and it's a remarkable thing. Next time on Her Guardian Angel: Reinforcements arrive as Big Boss sends another squad to help. Will the inexperience of the new guys lead to the downfall of Team SHIELD? Or will their youth serve them will in a stressful situation? Also, Maya and Riley talk about what happened in New York, what will be said and what is Maya hiding from Riley? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please follow, fav and most importantly, review this story. This story is in the final legs and it is all over! Do you guys think Rucas will have a happy ending or end in a tragedy? By the way, once this story is over, I will go back to working on Like Father, Like Son another story I've been doing with 4ne1 for awhile now. And it's time I get back onto continuing that story. So the reason I have been sick this last few days is that I had a severe allergic reaction to an allergy I didn't know I had. So I'm dealing with these pretty bad rashes all over my fingers, a few on my elbows and some on my feet, it is not a good time I'll tell you that right now but I am taking medication to bring the inflammation down and not I don't scratch as much and the rashes are healing! YAY! Anyway I got some stuff to take care of but if you don't read the Let's Talk segment, I'll see you next chapter!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Mimi: I'm getting there and hopefully you enjoyed that chapter especially since Farkle, Smackle and, Katy were found alive! Hope to hear from you soon and see you next chapter! :)**_

 _ **NicoleLovesMusic: Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed your vacation sorry that the Q and A was a bit of a tease but hey, at least you are all caught up and ready for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the big fight draws closer and closer.**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: And I thank you for your continuous and consistent support of this story and it's awesome that the stuff that I see in my head and I put it onto the page, inspires someone like you and I hope that you in turn inspire others and we keep paying it forward. Keep being kind and keep being an awesome human being!**_

 _ **Chezburgerz101: I said that part three of the epilogue will contain EITHER Riley visiting Lucas' grave or Riley's and Lucas' wedding pending on how this story ends. Probably didn't see that part. Yes the story has been saddening and quite serious but matters like this can be that stressful if not more stressful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you liked the happy ending of this chapter.**_


	41. Chapter 41 Planning and New Arrivals

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: What's going on ladies and gents! I'm back with another chapter of Her Guardian Angel and FINALLY I am able to get this chapter up for you guys! Things have been picking up at work and with the labor day long weekend coming up, maybe I can get another chapter by the time the long weekend is over! Time for me to shut up and allow you guys to enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Members of Lion's Den: New York lead by Captain Bruce Earnhardt and his team attacked a Warehouse near the pier. His sniper codename: Sub Zero helped in taking out members of the Reapers of The Innocent. Once inside, Kratos and his team were successful in clearing the Warehouse and freed 26 kids and teens from the Reapers who were victims of Human Trafficking in doing so they discovered many illegal weapons, video cameras and also freed Farkle, Smackle and, Katy Hunter who were also held captive in the Warehouse. As the team went to the Nighthawk Diner to finally eat. CNN broke the news that NYPD and Lion's Den Protection raided the Warehouse and freed its prisoners. Cory and Topanga paid for the team's dinner while Kratos returned the favor and paid for Cory and Topanga's dinner. Now, the story continues. We now return to Los Angeles.**_

 _December 30, 2024 3:30pm_

Lucas was working with Riley as they were wrestling on the grass in the backyard. Lucas was shirtless wearing a pair of black and blue shorts from Hayabusa Fightwear, while Riley was wearing a pair of pink and purple shorts from Venum Fightwear and black sports bra. Riley was practicing her double leg takedowns on Lucas as she rushed into his abdomen keeping her head down and using her right shoulder, rushed Lucas as he wrapped his arms around her sternum to try and stop her but was unsuccessful as Riley took Lucas down to the ground and was on top of him. Lucas hooked his legs on Riley's back to prevent Riley from advancing into a better combative position not allowing her to posture up.

"You're getting better Riley!" Lucas complimented as he hooked his left arm over Riley's right tricep wrapping it up, while he took his right arm and created an underhook wrapping up Riley's left bicep.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, love." Riley said accepting his compliment but kept her focus on trying to win a submission match between them. Riley has gotten better in keeping calm during fights, she used to rush and not allow herself to take her time and assess the situation she has and has fallen into Lucas' reversals and getting herself submitted. But since Riley has developed more patience, she knows how to take her time. She was stuck for about 30 seconds until she was able to place her left knee on Lucas' right thigh forcing Lucas to carry all of Riley's bodyweight on that one leg. Lucas reversed Riley and flipped her over now he was on top of her in the half guard position where his legs were on top of Riley's left leg as he created a triangle with his legs as he pinned Riley's right shoulder attempting the Americana or Key Lock as he pinned the shoulder and began to crank her elbow backwards bringing her forearm towards her ribcage creating a lot of pain in her her shoulder as Riley tapped out accepting defeat and lost by submission against the Key Lock. Lucas let go of the submission immediately and got off of Riley as he let out a chuckle as he laid down on his back after a good submission match with his beautiful fiancee.

"You're getting better babe! But still not there yet." Lucas said as he took a couple of deep breaths after the two engaged in practice for two hours.

"Well, I have beaten you before though! Maybe you just underestimated me!" Riley grinned as the two laid down on the grass together as their bodies faced the sun. Lucas took a quick look at Riley as he noticed her grin as the two were having fun together.

"Maybe, but I won, I win our bet and you cook lunch!" Lucas said as he got up and exploded up to his feet before offering his hand to pick Riley up.

"Just tell me what you want!" Riley said accepting Lucas' hand as he picked up up as the two walked back inside the house.

"Just pasta for today." Lucas said placing his order to her as their fingers laced together.

"Alright, I'll cook something up". Riley accepted Lucas' request as Lucas kissed her being appreciative for her.

The two were back inside as Lucas made himself and Riley a glass of water for the both of them as the two drank to regain their energy.

"Lucas! You in here?" Angel raised his voice looking for him as Odin trailed behind him.

"Yeah! What's up?" Lucas responded wrapping his hands around Riley's waist kissing her forehead.

"Your Christmas present is here!" Angel said as he tossed Lucas his car keys. Lucas knew what that meant as he and Angel sprinted outside with Odin and Riley following them.

Out at the front yard of the house just in front of the garage and beside the Mobile Command Center was his Dodge Challenger with body kit and armored plating, roll cage and, in the backseat of the car was loaded with weapons to use.

"You happy?" Colossus said emerging from the side entrance of the Mobile Command Center.

"Hell yeah man! Thanks Colossus!" Lucas said very appreciative as they shared a bro hug.

"No problem man. We saw xXx and Death Race a couple of days ago and we got inspired from that especially since it's a Challenger, we just can't give you the amount of plating on the Challenger that was used in Death Race." Colossus told Lucas.

"And in Death Race it was a Mustang not a Challenger." A big man but not as big as Colossus who dressed up as a mechanic said as he walked towards the car beside Garrett.

"Oh shut up Cyborg! It's still an American Muscle car!" Colossus responded to Cyborg. Cyborg is pretty big man at six feet, four inches tall and weighed in at 215lbs. This black man was based off of Cyborg from the DC Universe and former member of the Teen Titans.

"Yeah, but the Challenger is more durable and we installed a more powerful engine in it." Cyborg bragged about the work he and Colossus placed into the car.

"Well I'm thankful for the work you both have done. Thank you guys." Lucas said as he ran his hands throughout the stronger, more durable and faster car.

"Look guys, we made all the legal modifications we could and pushed them as far as we could without breaking the law. Try to make sure when this whole thing with Nightwing is over that they're still in one piece and you guys are still alive!" Cyborg requested wanting his friends to remain alive and the hardwork on their cars.

"No worries, we plan to stay alive throughout all of this" Garrett said as the others exchanged goodbyes to their fellow Rangers.

"See you guys later, oh and Lucas, congrats on the engagement!" Colossus congratulated the youngest Ranger of their old team before driving off.

"Let me guess, you opened your big mouth didn't you?" Lucas asked Angel knowing he has the mouth of a 7/11.

"Oh c'mon man! We've endured so much doom and gloom for awhile, at least we can pack on the good news and the positivity!" Angel defended his point as Lucas chuckled and shook his head.

"Dude, you're like my best friend, Zay. Can't keep his mouth closed when something good comes up." Lucas continued to chuckle seeing the similarities between his best friend and his brother in arms.

"Lucas, I'll get started on lunch ok?" Riley said as she began to turn away.

"Sure. I'll see you later babe!" Lucas said as he faced Riley as the two shared a quick and yet sweet kiss.

"Don't stay out too long ok?" Riley asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for lunch." Lucas said not wanting Riley to worry about him.

"You better be!" Riley said as she called Odin over as the two went back inside.

Garrett lead Lucas and Angel inside the Mobile Command Center where Jasmine was talking to five young people, four men, one woman.

"Alright guys, listen, I know you guys are young. But this is a very big deal. Thank you for saying yes to this gig, but I'm telling you now, you might not be coming home. Especially with what's been going on." Jasmine lectured to the young members of Lion's Den who were all set to go in body armor including dragonscale bullet proof vests and black tactical pants.

"How many do you expect tomorrow?" One of the young men asked. He seemed eager but brave. Lucas remembered how once he was eager as he was, but once Lucas saw how violent and how cruel the world can be in other parts of the world, he began to become more reserved in how he saw the world and more deadlier in combat when engaged to fight.

"Knowing these guys, especially since our client is someone they despise, they're gonna try to take her out no matter what! Prepare for as many as possible and prepare for a long, nasty fight. Whatever you do though, don't stay out in the open, stay indoors and don't be afraid of fighting dirty in hand to hand combat." Jasmine warned them remembering to be aware that Nightwing could be waiting them.

"Wolf, you're gonna stay on the second floor to provide overwatch and also keep a look out for Nightwing." Garrett ordered as Jasmine nodded her head agreeing with Garrett's order."Alright, anymore questions anyone?" Garrett asked the youngsters.

"Where will we stay?" Another young man asked. Garrett had to take a quick inventory check. He knew there was one more place available in the basement and Lucas' room is now open since Lucas' stuff is now in Riley's room since they're engaged.

"Three of you stay here, two in the house. For those of you in the house, one will be in the basement with us and the other will be on the second floor in the guest room." Garrett answered as he crossed his arms not caring on the arangement.

"Wolf, Cap and, Rider, here are the files of the new guys." Garrett said handing them the files of the young Lion's Den members.

* * *

Name: Russell Roebuck

Age: 23

Height: 6'1

Weight: 204lbs

Hometown: Pasadena, California

Years Experience: 3

Primary Weapon: M27 Assault Rifle with laser sights and ACOG Scope

Secondary Weapon: Tac-45 Pistol.

Codename: Beast

* * *

Name: Zach Santucci

Age: 24

Height: 5'10

Weight: 195lbs

Hometown: Fullerton, California (Originally from Newark, New Jersey)

Years Experience: 1

Primary Weapon: M27 Assault Rifle with Thermal Scope and Fore Grip

Secondary Weapon: Five-Seven Pistol

Codename: Flash

* * *

Name: Brandon Washington

Age: 22

Height: 6'3

Weight: 240lbs

Hometown: Fullerton, Callifornia

Years Experience: 4

Primary Weapon: AN-94 with Target Finder Sights and Fore Grip

Secondary Weapon: KAP-40 Pistol

Codename: Moon Knight

* * *

Name: Ryu Gat

Age: 19

Height: 5'8

Weight: 172lbs

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Years Experience: 1

Primary Weapon: Skorpion EVO Submachine Gun wth Long Barrel and Laser Sights

Secondary Weapon: Five-Seven Pistol

Codename: Akuma

* * *

Name: Larissa Sinclair

Age: 20

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125lbs

Hometown: Burbank, California

Years Experience: 2 years

Primary Weapon: M27 Assault Rifle with Fore Grip and Target Finder Scope

Secondary Weapon: KAP-40 Pistol

Codename: Elektra

* * *

After viewing the files, Lucas, Angel and, Jasmine looked at each other seeing how "green" their new coworkers were. It was going to be a true test of their character in the face of adversity, the new blood would be tested greately, Lucas is hoping everyone will make it to daybreak alive. Especially fearing that Nightwing will likely make an appearance and possibly Liz and Charlie will probably hunt Riley down as well.

"Ok, I'm gonna head back inside to check up on Riley, you guys settle the housing arangement and once that is settled, make yourself comfortable." Lucas said as he excused himself and left the Mobile Command Center and went inside where Riley was working on lunch as she was boiling the water for Lucas' lunch to go into.

"I'm back!" Lucas said sneaking up on his fiancee as he kissed the top of her skull as he placed his hands around her shoulders.

"Welcome back." Riley greeted him as she began to cook the spaghetti.

"Lucas, can you check on the garlic bread please?" Riley asked him since it was her cheat day for her diet.

Lucas walked over to the oven and saw that the garlic bread was nice and golden as he turned off the oven and removed it from the oven placing it on a cooling tray.

"Anything else you need me to do?" Lucas asked wanting to help out Riley anyway he can.

"Yeah actually, can you check up on the rose sauce, it should be finishing up soon. Just stir it a bit so it can cook more evenly please." Riley asked as the spaghetti was cooking and the meatballs were cooking in a pan.

Lucas saw everything that was coming together and he couldn't help but think about Auggie. Auggie always loved spaghetti and meatballs and this recipe couldn't help but remind him of the young man that could've been his brother in-law. He looked at Riley who seemed to be really focused. He's happy with how far she has come and progressed. He would sometimes cook for her when the two dated in High School or they would eat out. She was always honest about her being a liability in the kitchen and he cooked for her from time to time. He kept his mouth shut not wanting to trigger the memories hurting Riley seeing the image of Auggie at the point of his death.

The two finally got lunch ready for everyone before Riley quickly tossed a salad for everyone and Lucas placed some salmon fillets on the pan knowing how quick it is to cook them. It took anoter 5 minutes for the fillets to cook nice and pink and got it all on a plate ready to serve. Everyone was called in for lunch as Garrett also contributed with Popeye's Chicken for everyone getting wings, legs and, thighs of the chicken and also a good amount of biscuits for everyone to share. It was like a little family for the couple as Riley has gotten to know Angel, Jasmine and, Garrett but now had to meet the new 5 members of their team. After lunch was over, a couple of the new guys: Ryu and Zach did the dishes while everyone did their own thing. Lucas and Riley continued training and focused on bone breaking techniques and also how to disarm people with weapons while Garrett along with the rest of the bodyguards got together back in the Mobile Command Center as Garrett finally got a plan together.

"Ok guys, I finally got it together. So the guest bedroom is above the garage, whoever is staying there, you're gonna be taking a firing position in one of the windows in the guest bedroom, don't stay there for too long, if Nightwing shows up, you are likely the first one killed." Garrett warned knowing how Nightwing likes to work focusing on the elevated targets first before working his way to ground level.

"Are we all gonna be inside holding the line?" Russell aske raising his hand looking t the blue print of the house focusing on the main hall.

"Yup. Jasmine and whoever stays in the guest bedroom will stay on the second floor, I'll have two people around the garage taking care of that, Ghost Rider, I'll have you in the Mobile Command Center at all times. You have our escape plans going and if shit gets out of hand, we can fall back and we're ready to go. We'll take defensive positions in the living room and stay away from anything that can go boom! That means the kitchen area because that stove can blow up in someone's face." Garrett said laying out his plan.

"And what about Lucas and Riley?" Larissa asked.

"They will be together, I don't them more than five feet away from each other. Odin will stay with Ghost Rider and while Ghost Rider is in the Mobile Command Center he can call in for backup if need be and keep control of drones so he can pick up their locations so at least we can get the drop on them. Ghost Rider will also watch the backyard in case someone tries to flank us. He's gonna play a huge role in all of this." Garrett said relying on Angel to come through for him.

"I got this." Angel said in a serious tone ready for battle.

"Good man, now, these guys aren't your average grunts, they'll be aggressive and they'll come at you with everything they got. Don't hold back, they will be here to kill us and most importantly, Riley." Garrett said remembering how the Reapers of The Innocent approach combat with berserker like tactics but also created a focus for what is on the line within the next possibly 36 hours.

"Guys, the Reapers will play dirty, so should we. It's game time, it's as simple as kill or be killed." Jasmine told them.

"Watch your fire since you guys are inexperienced in matters like these and, most of us will be in the house, I expect bodies bing everywhere so for those of you that do not have target finders, watch it! Alright guys, briefing is over. Figure out the arangement in terms of the two staying in the house and the three staying in the Mobile Command Center, it may look like a regular tour bus, but I tell you, it's armored like a tank!" Garrett dismissed his team taking his rifle with him.

Garrett took Odin as the two walked back inside the house and scanned the area, he has found that the treeline across from the house will likely will be the ideal location for Nightwing to stay hidden or in the hills overlooking the house. Garrett shook his head as to how bad of a location Riley has selected in a combative situation to live. Sure she has a great view from her backyard overlooking the city, but from where her front yard and gate are, it was a bad idea to live there. They have no choice but to deal with what they have, the location will be an ideal target for a sniper such as Nightwing. Angel joined him as the two looked at the hillside overlooking the front yard. Angel too was thinking of something.

"Yo Garrett, if you want, I can probably hook up a small gun on the drones, if we're lucky, we can take out Nightwing using the drones and not wasting our own bullets." Angel suggested.

"If you can, that'd be great. Also, if you don't find Nightwing, you can even use it to cut down some of the Reapers of The Innocent from the air, especially since they'll likely perform a night attack, the drones can work in our favor." Garrett said seeing a possible advantage.

"Are we good on ammo though?" Angel asked wanting an inventory check.

"Yeah, we should be fine. I think that when all is said and done, we'll have just enough to win the night." Garrett said as he could hear the sound of Thai Pads being hit.

"Lucas and Riley must be working on kicks huh?" Angel asked looking at Garrett as Garrett ran his hands through his bald head.

"Yeah, she's getting better. I hope Lucas has taught her enoguh so that she can do her own part." Garrett said impressed with Riley's progress.

"Well, either way, I don't think Riley is gonna be a softy by the night of the attack!" Angel said seeing the possibility of Riley fighting with thm.

"I wanna keep her and Lucas as far away as possible. I wanna make sure they get through this." Garrett said wanting what is best for Lucas and Riley.

"Of course, but we'll see if we make it out of this one." Angel said speculating about the future.

"Don't jinx it Angel! We'll make it out of this one too! We've had a few close calls in other parts of the world, but I know we can make it through this!" Garrett said not wanting any bad luck to fall upon them tomorrow night.

"Dude, I don't know how you can remain that optimistic. Either way, tomorrow is gonna be rough." Angel feared as Larissa and Russell emerged from the Mobile Command Center with Jasmine.

"Ok the plans are set, Flash, Beast and, Moon Knight will remain in the Mobile Command Center, Elektra and, Akuma will stay in the house. We're all good Garrett!" Jasmine confirmed the plans for where the new Lion's Den Protection members will be staying.

"Very good, have Elektra and Akuma move into the house." Garrett ordered as Jasmine and Larissa went back inside.

Back inside the house, Lucas and Riley were taking break after doing 5 rounds of kicks 30 roundhouse kicks per leg. Riley was exhausted as she enjoyed her water break. Her office computer began to sound as Riley was getting a Skype Call from Maya. She rushed to the office with what little energy she had left in her body as she took the call.

"PEACHES!" Riley happily greeted her best friend excited to hear from her and see her again although they may be miles away from each other.

"Hi honey!" Maya greeted back.

"How's everything in New York?" Riley asked taking another sip from her glass of water drinking it until it was half empty.

"Well, Farkle and Smackle came for Isaac so that's done and over with and my parents are reunited so all is right here! I have no idea what happened in that Warehouse, but I am so thankful for what Lucas' company did and saved not just our loved ones but the lives of innocent kids that were victims of human trafficking!" Maya applauded the work of Kratos and his team and expressed her thanks.

"I know, they've seen so much and been through so much, I am so thankful that they are using their experience now to help out here and helping people." Riley said giving great reviews about Lion's Den.

"Look Riley, there's something I wanna tell you!" Maya said not being able to hold in her excitement.

"What is it?" Riley said always loving a good surprise.

"I'm expecting twin boys!" Maya seemingly glowed with happiness as she showed Riley the photos of the 4D Picture of Maya's ultrasound.

"Oh my God! I am so happy peaches!" Riley congratulated her beginning to tear of up of happiness.

"Have you and Uncle Josh decided names yet?" Riley asked wanting to know what Maya and Josh decided.

Maya bit her bottom lip waiting to tell her best friend the news. She couldn't hold it in anymore, "We decided that the twins will be named Eric and August." Maya told them as Riley gasped and placed her hand over her mouth as the shock began to settle in with Maya's and Josh' choice on the names of their soon to be twin boys.

 _ **Author's Note: And that my friends is what we know as a cliffhanger! How do you think Riley will react to all of this? Also the end of this story is near! But you guys will also get 3 epilogue chapters just so we can tie up some loose ends. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley learns that Maya and Josh plan to name their twin boys Auggie and Eric her reaction coming up and Maya asks Riley and Lucas to become the Godparents. Also, it is the calm before the storm as everyone has dinner together. The bodyguards become more anxious as the time of the battle draws near. The veterans will give advice to the young lions about law enforcement and about protection as they have a small movie night in order to relax everyone. Time to ease the anxiety before the main event arrives. That's next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please review, fav and, follow the story because this story is drawing to a close. The new OCs all have been based on certain video games in one way or another OR based off of a competitor on one of my favorite shows: The Challenge for example: Zach Santucci is based off of "Mr. Beautiful" Kenny Santucci while Ryu Gat is based on: Ryu from Street Fighter and Johnny Gat from Saints Row. Either way, the stage is now set. Now, time will do its work. Start taking your bets folks, will Lucas and Riley live through it all or will at some point, Lucas die? But now, my favorite part of this whole thing!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **Guest from September 1: Thank you for supporting the story and I'm glad that you like it, thankfully the rashes are calming down and I am still taking medication to eventually get rid of the rashes. I've also been busy at work working in multiple locations so finally I got time to finish this chapter! I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and hear from you again in the future :)**_

 _ **NicoleLovesMusic: Oh I'm pretty sure EVERYONE was happy that the result was what it was. Considering the use of the Daturo and Blood Splatter Darts were from an action movie in the earliest years of the new millennium, it would just be a matter of time before these darts came to life. xXx was an awesome Vin Diesel movie with Samuel Jackson and I enjoy seeing it to this day. I have also seen regular people pay for the meals of Police Officers and Police Officers paying for the meals of people and it is awesome seeing! Those sorts of events were the inspiration for the scene at the diner between Kratos and his guys and Cory and Topanga. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanna hear from you if you believe that this story will have a happy ending or will this story end in a tragedy .**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Oh yeah, writing while being sick is a TERRIBLE feeling. I hope I can read your story soon and I hope that you enjoyed this story especially the surprise from Maya. What a way to end a chapter eh? Happy writing to you :)**_

 _ **Mimi: YAAS! They survived! I hope you liked this chapter too and that you are bracing yourself for the ending.**_

 _ **James Stryker: Well your hopes of this story having a happy ending will be answered with time, I'm pumped for the next chapter of Her Protector and I just have this eerie feeling that something really bad is gonna happen at Riley's and Lucas' wedding. Your new story of Batman/GMW kinda reminds me of Batman Unlimited when Bruce Wayne is an old man and passes the title of Batman to the next generation, I just forget the name of the new Batman in an old cartoon. I'm also feeling better hence why I finally got this chapter out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep up your awesome work :)**_

 _ **Josie: And I hope you enjoy this new update, I'm keeping my mouth shut as to what the ending will include. Keep your hopes up because it's never over until it's over, things can change in a chapter just like how things in Game of Thrones can change in seconds. Keep optimistic because you never know, maybe this story will have a happy ending :)**_


	42. Chapter 42- Good News and Good Vibes

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents! I am here to present you with another chapter! It's the last chapter until it goes down. This is the calm before the storm guys! Hopefully by the end of this I can get to 300+ reviews, the first time I been able to accomplish that feat. Hopefully I get there *crosses fingers* Ok this the last peaceful chapter and I hope you enjoy it...While it lasts.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: The new blood has arrived at Riley's hosue to help out after two Team SHIELD members dropped off Lucas' new and improved Dodge Challenger Hellcat inspired from movies: xXx and Death Race. Lucas loved the look of the car and how much armor he now has. Also, as Lucas and Riley were taking a break from training, Riley gets a call from Maya via Skype! Maya tells her that she's expecting twin boys and that her and Josh have decided to name them: Eric and Auggie Riley's reaction and more, begins...NOW!**_

 _December 30, 2024 5:45pm_

Maya just dropped a huge surprise on Riley, she has now told her that not only are her and Josh expecting twin boys, they have decided together to name them both Auggie and Eric when she delivers them. Now she awaits Riley's reaction as she saw her best friend place her hand over her mouth. It was a silence filled with both joy and amazement. "So, what do you think Riles?" Maya asked waiting for Riley's reaction.

"Is this real?" Riley asked sheepishly feeling like she was living in a fantasy.

"Yes Riley, this is the real deal! We plan to name our sons Auggie and Eric!" Maya repeated for Riley confirming what Riley heard wasn't a fantasy.

"Oh my God!" Riley exclaimed as tears began to form in her eyes with the beautiful tribute of her brother and uncle. Her best friend naming her sons after the late Senator Eric Matthews and Auggie Matthews.

"Is it ok?" Maya asked Riley for her permission as Riley nodded her head with tears of joy.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Riley told her still trying to process what has just took place.

"It doesn't end there, Riley." Maya said adding more.

"What else can make this a beautiful day!" Riley exclaimed.

"I want you to be my maid of honor!" Maya announced as Riley jumped up and down as Lucas walked over into the office to check up on her.

"OF COURSE I'LL DO IT!" Riley accepted her new duties as maid of honor.

"Let me guess, Riley is now officially the maid of honor?" Lucas asked Maya speculating what could be happening.

"You actually got it right Huckleberry!" Maya answered teasing him as always.

"Huckleberry?! AHAHAHA!" Team SHIELD said repeating what Maya said before breaking out in laughter.

"Oh man, now they know too!" Lucas sighed shaking his head keeping his head down in shame now that one of his popular nicknames that Maya has made for him since middle school has been exposed.

"Damn Lucas! Your friends from Lion's Den didn't know I call you that?" Maya asked Lucas overhearing the laughter in the background on Riley's and Lucas' end of the call.

"Maya, let me stop you there." Lucas cut Maya off. Before thinking of what to ask the blonde beauty. "Who else knows about how you used to call me Huckleberry or any of the other nicknames you've called me since the seventh grade." Lucas asked fearing his reputation may have been tarnished.

"Well...I may or may not have spoken about your relationship on Clevver News and EXTRA Tonight." Maya said with a playful face trying to get the heat off her as she bit the inside of her cheeks.

"Oh no! Which nicknames did you mention to those people?" Lucas complained as he sighed.

"Just the basic ones." Maya remembered as she answered him.

"And those were?" Lucas asked beginning to hold his breath.

"Huckleberry, Billy Bob, Sundance and, Ranger Rick." Maya listed as Lucas face palmed as Riley chuckled at her fiancee's expense.

"Oh c'mon Ranger Rick! It's all in good fun!" Maya begged as laughters rang out further and louder than the first time around as Team SHIELD heard the nicknames.

"Ranger Rick! Ranger Rick! Ranger Rick!" Team SHIELD began to chant as if they were at a Yankees or a Dodgers game.

"Oh God, please tell me this is the worst it gets." Lucas sighed and begged to the heavens.

"Oh don't worry Huckleberry, that's soft stuff!" Maya scoffed at him having so much dirt on Lucas since they have known each other for a long time.

"Maya, just please keep it quiet about our past ok?" Lucas requested not wanting to be embarassed any further.

"No problem Bucky McBoing Boing!" Maya said playfully as Team SHIELD laughed at that nickname leaving Lucas to sigh and shake his head leaving Riley's office.

"Bye Lucas!" Maya laughed waving goodbye watching Lucas leave.

"Glad to see nothing has changed between you two!" Riley said sitting down in her officer chair seeing flashbacks of Maya and Lucas teasing each other.

"Oh please, I'm just getting warmed up! Just imagine the speech I'll make at the reception!" Maya grinned while rubbing her hands together as if she was plotting an evil plan.

"Just don't embarass him too bad before he makes up a name for you." Riley requested.

"Nope! Gloves are coming off for this one Riles!" Maya declared showing no mercy in her speech likely exposing the nicknames and the embarassing stuff Lucas has done in the past as Riley shook her head and slightly chuckled.

"Anything else you wanna tell me? I gotta get back to practice." Riley asked remembering she was still training with Lucas.

"Nah I'm good. It's good to know I now have my maid of honor and finally relieved I got to tell you the names of your cousins." Maya explained imagining the future for her family.

"So I'll see you soon?" Riley asked.

"Yeah! I'll see you soon. We'll be back in LA in a few days anyway. Bye honey!" Maya waved goodbye before ending the Skype call.

Riley got back with Lucas as she finished her glass of water before they went back outside to continue training. This portion of practice was dedicated to self-defense moves and how to manipulate the human body in certain situations Lucas even took out a rubber knife as they went about self-defense and how to handle those situations. It was best decided that Riley learned how to break bones because Lucas knew the Reapers of The Innocent will look to kill Riley. Lucas had to teach her lots of dirty tricks but needed her to realize, the human body and mind can be a deadly weapon if trained correctly. Although it was a lot for Riley to learn, she was getting the material taking control of Lucas' limbs as Lucas thusted with the rubber knife with his right hand as Riley took control of Lucas' arm and bent it backwards facing Lucas' back as she brings him to the ground hard as Lucas tapped on the grass as Riley let go of the hold forcing Lucas to drop the knife. Lucas was studying Riley's body making sure that she did everything correctly making sure that if Riley was placed in a hostile situation, she knew how to protect herself.

Lucas then proceeded to point a rubber gun towards Riley's face. She stepped forward bringing her upper body left and brought the run to the right where she would not be in the line of fire as she then used her left foot and placed pressure on the back of Lucas' right knee bringing the former Ranger to one knee as the two still fought for control of the rubber gun. She then was able to manipulate the wrist turning it towards Lucas' head as the pressure allowed Lucas to go on his back. She was able to turn it in her favor as she placed her right knee on Lucas' abs making it difficut for Lucas to breathe properly as she was now in control she pulled up on the gun as she yanked it away from him as she now had the gun in her hands as she got up and backed away from Lucas taking a few steps back as Lucas placed his hands up in the air. Riley has vastly improved. Having trained twice a day has done so many wonders for her. Lucas belives that now she is ready. The two called it a practice as the two bowed to each other keeping up with the traditions of martial artists from generations past.

Practice was now over and the first thing Riley does is get on Lucas' back as he carried her inside where Team SHIELD was relaxing watching Tears of The Sun starring Bruce Willis on Netflix. They were at the part where Bruce Willis' character and his team have engaged in a gun fight in a forrest against rebels that have killed the Presidential Family in Nigeria except the last remaining member of the family who has been secretly hidden among a refugee camp and is travelling to another refugee camp in Cameroon for protection. Lucas sat Riley down on one of the stools in the kitchen as he began to watch with them as the US Navy Seals in the movie began to peel back and head towards Cameroon.

"Hey guys, listen. If shit hits the fan, apply the peeling strategy to fall back towards the backyard and make a break for the vehicles, from there. That's our last stand. If we can't hold the line. We make our escape and lose the house." Garrett said wanting to apply that strategy. Peeling works by having a line of troops and one by one would move back and start a new line. The signal that someone was moving was a tap to the upper back while the others provided covering fire for the soldier going back. The movie finally ended with the surviving SEALS making it to the border of Cameroon and all the rebel soldiers were killed by bombs dropped by F-16 fighter jets. The credits rolled as Zach selected two movies for the team to vote on: Suicide Squad or Captain America: Civil War.

"I pick Civil War!" Lucas placed his bet.

"What?! Hell no! Suicide Squad all the way!" Ryu exclaimed going against Lucas.

"Dude, let's be real, Suicide Squad sucked! I pick Civil War." Jasmine placed his bet.

"BUT! Harley Quinn!" Ryu still defended.

"It still sucked! I remember watching it with my cousins, we were disappointed." Jasmine remembered from her time as a teen.

"I agree, as much as I love Will Smith's movies like Independence Day, I'd still pick Captain America: Civil War. That fight scene at the airport was AWESOME!" Riley placed in her opinion.

"Ok to anyone who wants to watch Suicide Squad, raise your hand." Garrett said wanting to settle it. Zach, Ryu and, Larissa raised their hands.

"Well you guys are screwed, Captain America: Civil War it is." Garrett said declaring the movie starring: Chris Evans and Robert Downey. Jr the winner. The movie was played as Lucas made popcorn for everyone as everyone watched the movie together. As the movie slowed down after the opening fight scene, Riley began to cuddle up beside Lucas as she did when they were teenagers. He wrapped his arm sound her shoulder as she kissed her right cheek. The two leaned closer together as the movie went on.

The movie got to the best part as they were at the scene were Ironman was in a fight with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. They were all enjoying the movie until Larissa broke the silence. "Have any of you been crazy fights?" Larissa asked the veterans.

"Hand to hand fights or gun fights?" Angel asked for clarification.

"Both." Larissa answered.

"Hand to hand fight, Angel has the craziest ones. We were in Canada and Angel got into it with a Reaper of The Innocent and thankfully Angel is really fast and also freakishly strong, he's just a freak like that. So Angel picks this one guy up doing like a double leg and he slams him hard to the ground! Afterwards the guy tries to knife Angel and Angel breaks the guys elbow and elbows the guy in the face so hard that his forehead starts to leak blood, the guy pulls a second one and gets Angel's wrist. Angel gets so pissed that he slashes the guy's throat!" Garrett remembered as it was part of Lucas' first mission. Lucas remembered the anger in Angel's face afterwards as he came out of it as he remembered Angel getting stitches from the team's medic: Jamie Martinez. Codename: Rogue.

"Craziest gun fight goes to Lucas. We were doing a Black Ops mission in Brazil, Lucas knocked the front door down to this compound and came in like a man possessed. The infamous "Punisher Lucas" he took out two floors of people by himself. That day, we lost two guys. An arms dealer killed them after Lucas ducked out of the way of one. Lucas killed the arms dealer because there was no way he was going down quietly." Garrett told the story leaving out a critical part of Lucas killing an innocent child by accident.

Lucas remembered that day very well as the image of that dat has still remained with him. It still hurts him somewhat. But he has become numb towards that day now.

"I'll tell you guys something, with this job, it can be really crazy. This isn't for the weak at heart. There will be experiences you'll have that will change the way you see the world. It can be really dark as well. So that's why you gotta be able to laugh at the face of death. Just don't get cocky, keep your head down and take care of each other." Lucas told the young bodyguards.

"But shouldn't there be something that helps you keep your sanity and your mental health and psychological health in check?" Ryu asked as he was on the right track.

"At the time, it was just Odin that helped me keep everything together but now with Riley back in my life, I feel like a better person, the scars that were in my heart and in my mind, began to heal thanks to her and they're still healing. But I still need time to work it out." Lucas answered as he happily looked at Riley like she was his saving grace.

"I told you, everything happens for a reason, Lucas." Garrett told Lucas.

"Who would ever thought of it, of the four of us, Lucas is the first one to get married." Jasmine recalled.

"It's crazy right?" Garrett asked as things were looking up for Lucas. All of the pain in his heart is healing. More and more by the day with Riley and Odin by his side.

"Any other questions you guys wanna ask?" Angel asked the new blood.

"When's the wedding?" Russell asked as a light chuckle from everyone lit up the room as Lucas looked to Riley for that answer.

"We're getting married in mid July, I have most of the things prepared except for the location. The cake is going to be a chocolate cake, of course. As for the guest list, it's probably going to be like 500+ people. Celebrities, family, friends, you guys are all invited." Riley told them.

"Thank you Riley." Jasmine smiled at Riley like a new sister.

"Thank you Jasmine, for helping Lucas." Riley thanked the sniper who has been like Lucas' older sister.

"Take care of him for us ok?" Jasmine asked.

"I will!" Riley answered as Odin sat beside Riley.

"And you too boy!" Jasmine began to pet as she took a knee to acknowledge Lucas' long time companion.

Garrett took a quick look at the time, it was now 9:36pm, time for a late dinner as the crew went up to finish the food from earlier in the day and also the pizza Zach made while everyone was on break.

Everyone gathered in the dinning room where everyone sat together as Lucas lead everyone saying grace for the dinner and being thankful for people around them, and the little things in life that can make a big differance. It was a great dinner for everyone a nice, healthy and heavy dinner as everyone got ready to sleep except for Jasmine and Zach who had the first watch then, it would be Russell and Garrett, Angel and Brandon and finally, Ryu and Larissa. It was another peaceful night as everything went smoothly. It was now New Year's Eve. The day the attack will take place. The day had come, no more time to joke around, time to settle things once and for all.

 _ **Author's Note: This is it guys! Next chapter is the big reveal and the moment you have all been waiting for! The big battle at Riley's house. Will everyone survive? Will someone will be killed? If so who? And will Team SHIELD be successful in taking down Nightwing? Next time on Her Guardian Angel: With the plans made, everyone knows their part, now is the time to execute the plan. The guns fire and the fight begins. Nightwing will be onsite and so will Charlie and Liz! Will they be successful in taking down Riley and her bodyguards? Find out next time on Her Guardian Angel! Please don't forget to review, follow and fav this story, especially review because I love it when you guys react to this story. It gives me inspiration to keep writing and so much joy to keep doing this for you guys.**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Larissa will have some of Elektra's traits in terms of hand to hand combat, you'll see that next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and how Maya was teasing Lucas yet again. I will not reveal if this story ends happily or tragically I hope you are prepared for what I have in my mind for what happens next. I am going to read Young and Beautiful as soon as I can and I hope you keep writing and keep on having fun with it :)**_

 _ **Jrules19: Oh believe me it's gonna be chaotic. Who survives in the end, is the question everyone wants answered. Please bear with me for a bit longer and you'll get your answer and I hope you're satisfied with how this plays out and enjoy the ending.**_

 _ **James Stryker: You are correct it is Batman Beyond it and I didn't know that Will Friedle played the new Batman: Terry McGinnis. You will find out if Rucas will have a happy ending next chapter and the energy in that household is a lot better than it was several chapters ago. The game is on now and I really enjoyed that last chapter of Her Protector and holy cow I was worried about Mallory for a second, I thought she actually did go missing but so thankful that nothing bad happened to her but maybe this is foreshadowing that things are gonna go straight to shit soon. Keep up the awesome work in your stories and I look forward to your next review and your next chapter. :)**_


	43. Chapter 43- Lock And Load!

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: Oh man! Ladies and gents this is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for, the big fight at the house! Who will live? and who will die? Will Rucas have a happy ending? Or will it end in a tragedy? First off, I wanna apologize to the longer wait for these last few chapters, I owe you guys an explanation. So for the last lil bit, I have been taking more time to focus on me and to take care of me which is something I haven't really done as much as I should. I'm back in the gym training three days a week and I got another job still doing Security but at another location. So I have been a little busy with that as well. Also, I have been one of the people selected in a random draw to POSSIBLY be a part of a jury at a court trial so, hopefully this won't affect me at my job or also writing for you guys. Now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review because it means so much to me to know how you guys feel about it and it helps me improve as a writer in terms of ideas and where my imagination will take me. So please enjoy the main event!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Maya asked Riley for another favor, to be the maid of honor at her wedding. Since Riley is Maya's best friend, of course she agreed! However, she didn't go quietly as Maya still calls Lucas by the same nicknames from when they were younger as all the members of Team SHIELD were laughing so hard to the nicknames Maya gave him since they never knew that about him. Also, the mood got lighter and the tension lowered as the team and Riley had a movie night. They saw Tears of the Sun starring: Bruce Willis and the team had a vote between: Captain America: Civil War or Suicide Squad. After a team vote, Captain America: Civil War was the winner. Everyone enjoyed the night but now, the danger of this New Year's Eve has now arrived. In a matter of hours, a battle, would begin.**_

 _December 31, 2024 6:17pm_

The day had finally arrived. Garrett and his team are expecting the Reapers of The Innocent to attack Riley's house to attempt to kill her. The preparations were made as the Mobile Command Center, Lucas' newly armored Dodge Challenger Hellcat finally, the Armored Cadillac Escalade were all placed in the backyard as that would be their final line before making an escape.

Dinner was at 7:45pm as everyone gathered together. Lucas cooked up a beautiful Medium Rare Steak, Garrett made his homemade Macaroni and Cheese seeing as this could be the last time they could all be eating together, he had the feeling that he may as well eat something that tastes really good. Riley also made a kale and spinach salad, Zach made his mother's lasagna, Brandon was on the grill grilling red and yellow bell peppers and grilled some burgers while Ryu keeping up with his Japanese roots rolled up Sushi including salmon, avocado and, cream cheese in one roll, another roll he presented was the California Roll.

"I may not go to Tokyo for while, but this is as close as I get." Riley smiled happily seeing that Ryu placed the California Roll onto the dining room table.

"Hey Ryu, I guess those years working at your dad's resturant is paying off huh?" Russell asked as he began to sear New York Stripe Steaks as the sizzle sounded in the beautiful kitchen on Stainless Steel pan.

"Dude you're lucky when we were in college, I still was good at cooking so we can survive!" Ryu gloated.

"And that we never broke our wallets!" Russell remembered.

"Especially that." Ryu said quietly to himself.

"Hey guys this is great! We're all having dinner together like a family and, I love the comradary!" Larissa exclaimed enjoying the positive energy.

"Yeah, well, enjoy it for now before shit hits the fan!" Angel commented walking by with some of the burgers Brandon made on the grill placing the plate on the table and some buns for the burgers a short time later.

"He's right Larissa, don't get too comfortable." Jasmine agreed with her longtime comrade.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Larissa apolgized not taking the situation as seriously as she should.

"No worries, let's just enjoy dinner. And prepare." Jasmine said as Lucas and Brandon came back inside finishing their work on the grill as Lucas came inside with a plate with beautiful medium rare steaks and Brandon finished the burgers.

All the bodyguards and Riley sat together for dinner as Odin took his spot in between Riley and Lucas as Lucas gave him kibbles and bits in his food bowl and filled Odin's water dish. This time it was Brandon's turn to say grace since he took the first bite of the meal biting into his burger with ketchup, mayonaise, cheddar cheese, lettuce and, tomato. They honored the traditions set in the Fast and Furious series. Whoever had the first bite, said grace. After dinner, all the bodyguards got their gear together. Putting on their dragon scale bulletproof vests, made sure they had all the ammo they needed and loaded their guns. Angel had to stay back in the Mobile Command Center to ues the drones to track the location of the Reapers of The Innocent whenever they arrive and target them.

It was now 11:41pm, 19 minutes to New Year. Hollywood Hills was pretty quiet. Everyone was in position, radios were on and Ryu and Jasmine were upstairs with guns drawn and leveled. Everyone else was downstiars on the main floor. The power was still on which was a sign, the Reapers haven't attacked yet.

9 minutes later, the power went out.

"They're here!" Garrett declared as everyone on the main floor took their positions. Garrett, Zach and, Russell were on the front line in the living room, Larissa was in charge of the garage, Lucas and Brandon were in charge of the backyard door. Riley was close to Lucas the whole time ready to move at any given time.

"Ghost Rider, deploy the drones." Garrett ordered as Angel sent them off into the air using the night to his advantage as he could use a nightvision camera to see his targets.

Angel piloted the quadcopters from the Mobile Command Center as he saw 5 vans, each likely carrying 6-8 people. He waited for the Reapers to exit the vans before making a count. In the vans, he counted 39 in all.

"Ghost Rider to Wolverine, Ghost Rider to Wolverine I see 37 Reapers exiting the vans and breaking down the gate, please advise course of action, over." Angel said on his radio keeping his eyes on the Reapers that were at the front gate.

"Anyone within the treeline?" Garrett asked. Angel began to scan the treeline along the hill not far from the house, there was no activity that he saw.

"No sighting Nightwing, over." Angel answered.

"Copy, on my mark, you, Akuma and, Sniper Wolf will open fire.

Garrett looked at the window showing the front of the house, they were hacking into the gates controls to get it open. After the gate was successfully hacked into, the Reapers began to advance.

"Standby, standby." Garrett said as he waited them to get closer and closer.

 _ **WARNING: This is now the big gun fight! People are about to die in this story in various ways, if you don't like reading about this sort of stuff, skip it until you find the all clear sign. Thank you!**_

"Now!" Garrett ordered as the Reapers got into the middle of the front yard as the quadcopters, Jasmine and, Ryu opened fire on the Reapers of The Innocent. Reapers were falling as they were set up in a killing field. About hald the Reapers were taken out until one was successful in breaking into the front door where that reaper was met with gun fire from Brandon who scored his first kill. A loud bang sounded as Angel lost control of the quadcopters as they crashed to the ground.

"Shit! He's here!" Angel yelled in anger knowing that Nightwing was on site.

"Wolf, start looking for this guy!" Garrett ordered trying to hold off the Reapers in the front yard as they got out of Ryu's and Jasmine's sights.

"Akuma, stay down!" Jasmine ordered knowing how goot Nightwing was at picking off his targets especially since Ryu was near the windows in the Guest Bedroom. The snipers duel began for Jasmine and Nightwing, a position she never thought she would be in. She looked from the scope of her Storm PSR Sniper Rifle which was a Thermal Scope so she can see people's body temperatures at any time. She looked and looked, but nothing.

Meanwhile, down in the main floor, the Reapers of The Innocent were raiding the house as a few more Reapers fell, fear began to set in on Riley as Lucas fired a few more times at the Reapers before having to resort to hand to hand combat.

"Fuck! We're getting overwhelmed here!" Garrett grunted fighting a Reaper as he placed his rifle on the ground before obtaining a Muay Thai clinch as his hands grabbed onto the back of his enemy's head and delievered knees to the body until his opponent hunched down and Garrett delivered a powerful elbow strike to the back of the head killing him.

"I'm making my way to you!" Larissa said supporting her teammates.

"Me too!" Akuma conted himself in.

"Akuma, stay low when you're moving, if Nightwing is here, he's got his spot and he's waiting for either one of us to move." Jasmine warned staying very still.

"Got it." Akuma said as he got into a crouching position and began to make his way away from the window and head towards the door before finally exiting.

"How's it looking in there?" Angel asked.

"Getting messy!" Lucas said as he looked at Riley who was still safe.

"Elektra, Akuma, watch for friendlies!" Angel warned both Larissa and Ryu.

"Yes sir!" They both said as they made their way to the main floor. A few shots went off as Larissa and Ryu moved towards the huge and tightly packed crowd dropping a few more reapers as it was now down to 16 Reapers. One of them was on top of Zach who had been mounted and Zach took a few punches to his face.

"What took you guys so long!" Zach complained as Ryu helped him up.

"You should've called for help earlier!" Ryu said before turning his attention to a Reaper about to attack him as Ryu countered the Reaper with a powerful front kick from his right leg sending the reaper flying.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought it would be." Ryu said before his conversation with Zach ended as Zach was shot in the head killing him instantly!

"Wolf! He's here!" Garrett yelled knowing they're now in a tough predicament.

"How is that possible?! He was out of my scope the entire time!" Jasmine exclaimed. A few seconds later her Thermal Scope was redered useless as it was taken down by an Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenade (EMP Grenade) although it's not lethal, it renders any and all electronical equipment within 10 feet useless.

Lucas and Brandon were engaging a few reapers in hand to hand combat as they were holding the line until Lucas saw Brandon get shot in the back of the head as Brandon dropped dead.

"Shit! He's coming from the backyard somewhere!" Lucas yelled.

"Well we can't get comms back up in a few seconds until the effects of the EMP Grenade ware off, we're on our own!" Garrett answered Lucas as he was being attacked two on one until Larissa rushed to help him taking knives from Riley's kitchen and stabbed one of the reapers killing him and killed the other with a slash to the throat.

"Shit! You really earned the nickname: Elektra!" Lucas exclaiemd impressed with Larissa's hand to hand combat skills.

"And i'm a brunette! But I'm not Jennifer Garner." Larissa responded seeing Brandon's dead body.

"Shit! Not him!" Larissa sighed before she felt a reaper choking her. Lucas responded by taking his pistol and shooting the reaper in the head, killing him instantly. Larissa felt the reaper let go as the reaper fell dead.

"Stay focused Elektra!" Lucas told her putting away his pistol as he checked up on Riley who was in the corner doing ok. He was tempted to look outside the backyard door to check if anyone was advancing.

"Elektra, take care of Riley!" Lucas ordered as Larissa obeyed his order and has noticed that all of his comrades including Jasmine were engaged in hand to hand combat. Jasmine and Ryu on the second floor, Garrett and Russell on the main floor.

Lucas took a quick peek outside as he saw Angel engaged in a fight with three people. Appearing to be 2 men and a woman. He saw a rifle on the ground as well. It had dawned on him, Nightwing was outside.

"Guys! Nightwing is outside! He's not alone, Ghost Rider has engaged them, I'm gonna help!" Lucas said as he opened the backyard door.

"Go get'em Cap!" Garrett said as he lands a hard left hook, right uppercut combo on a reaper. While Lucas ran out the backyard door to help Angel, something inside Riley went off, she wanted to be by Lucas' side through it all, even it if it meant putting her life in danger. She ran past Larissa and went out the backyard door to see Angel and a male fighting over control for a pistol as Lucas came in to brake it up by tackling the unknown male to the ground while Angel turned his attention back on Nightwing and his long blonde hair and patchy beard.

An unknown female climbed on Lucas and applied a rear naked choke, a move she has been on the receiving end of against Lucas in grappling class. Without hesitation, Riley rushed down the wooden patio staircase, passing the barbeque area and her pool, jacuzzi and, dining area to help Lucas as she placed a hard kick to the ribs of the unknown female as she heard her grunt in pain as the unknown female crawled off Lucas releasing her choke hold. She recognized that voice and that face...It was Liz! She looked as the unknown male got himself freed from Lucas, it was Charlie. Riley gasped seeing her former fiancee and her agent together while Angel and Nightwing still fought in hand to hand combat.

"How could you?" Riley asked Liz feeling betrayed.

"We had a spark Riley! We had something and we just needed you out of the picture." Liz answered as Angel and Nightwing came to a stalemate in their fight as all six people stood in a standoff.

"When did this all start happening?" Riley asked becoming upset.

"Riley, calm your mind. Your emotions are beating you right now." Lucas told Riley seeing Riley's vulnerability starting to appear.

"It happened a few months after we moved to LA." Charlie answered.

"You were doing a photoshoot for vanity fair and Charlie and I felt our connection and we decided to keep it hidden thinking it was just a fling!" Liz backed up Charlie.

"So you two had sex?!" Riley gasped feeling hurt even more. Charlie and Liz looked to each other.

"We did." Charlie answered. Riley was taken back not beliving what she had heard, she had never been cheated on and of all people, Charlie cheated on her for Liz, Riley's agent.

"So, why try to kill me?" Riley demanded to answer.

"We needed the money and the only way we'd get the money is if, you were out of our way, permenantly." Charlie answered.

"So you hired, this monster to kill my uncle and my brother?!" Riley exclaimed feeling like all the dirty laundry was starting to come out into the open.

"They sent me to kill your Uncle, I did, but I wasn't behind the trigger when your brother was killed." Nightwing said in a raspy voice blinking his baggy green eyes.

"Then who was responsible in killing my brother?" Riley asked as Liz raised her hand.

"You killed him?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Money is power, Riley." Liz told her.

"You sick...Bitch!" Riley exclaimed in anger as she walked up to Liz and gave her a hard right straight! The right hand snapped Liz' head back as this surprised Charlie and Lucas that of all people, Riley would throw the first punch...Literally "So all of this was to make you guys richer?!" Riley asked thinking she's caught onto their scheme.

"Beats a breakup or a divorce!" Charlie answered as Lucas threw a straight right of his own.

"And the game is on!" Angel declared as all six were now engaged in hand to hand combat. Lucas and Charlie engage in an exchange of punches to each other's faces. Lucas throws a left hook to Charlie's face stunning him as Charlie takes a few steps back! Lucas charges in smelling blood tapping into Punisher Lucas! He takes him down to the ground and mounts him seconds later and began throwing elbows at his face! Charlie was able to cover up but regardless, Lucas' power was too much breaking through Charlie's defense as he cut Charlie open! Charlie responded by punching Lucas in the groin as Lucas rolled over Charlie and onto the green grass holding his groin in agony! Charlie began to climb on Lucas as blood flowed from his forehead like a fountain and onto Lucas's face. Out of nowhere Odin began to bark from the Mobile Command Center and ran towards Charlie taking him down giving Lucas time to recover while the German Sheppard saw that Riley was in trouble as he ran to help her!

Liz was winning her fight with Riley as she was trying to drown Riley in the pool and as she continued to choke Riley but Odin knocked Liz into the pool taking Riley with her. Odin began to bark calling for help but there was no response.

"That fucking stupid dog!" Liz cursed at Odin as Odin stood his ground until Riley came from behind her and to her own surprise picked up Liz and slammed her! Riley performed her first ever German Suplex! The most infamous version of the move was done in 2004 in Japan by American Mixed Martial Artist: Kevin Randleman when he fought Russian Legend: Fedor Emelianenko. A move very famous Lucas even taught Riley that move! Riley was delivering knees to the side of Liz' head until Liz snuk out a small knife and stabbed Riley in the abdomen! Riley grunted in pain as she fell backwards.

"RILEY?!" Lucas and Angel exclaimed now needing to end the conflict quickly.

Riley began to hold her abdomen in pain as Liz attempted to finish the job and kill her. She climbed on Riley seeing the end was in sight. "Nothing personal, Riley." Liz said as she raised the knife over her head and she was shot in the head! Riley looked over, and Jasmine shot Liz with her Storm PSR Rifle. Ryu, Larissa and, Garrett rushed towards Riley as they ripped off her long sky blue dress to work on the wound, it was a minor stab wound thankfully. It was a close call for them. Russell pointed his gun to Charlie next.

"Hands up!" Russell said with conviction in his eyes showing no fear.

"Leave it, Beast let'em settle it like men." Garrett said lorwering Russell's rifle. It was now a battle to the death while Ryu and Larissa kept working on Riley while Odin was by her side through it all.

Angel was holding his ground with Nightwing, fireworks sounded into the distance as it was now New Year. January 1, 2025. It was a back and forth affair between the two former Rangers until Nightwing front kicked Angel backward pulled out his pistol and shot Angel in thr left knee leaving him to scream in pain.

"Why that son of a bitch!" Larissa cursed at Nightwing for being a dishonorable combatant.

"Welcome to real life kid, people cheat." Charlie broke the news as he took out a knife and attempted to stab Lucas but the blade of the knife was shot by Jasmine.

"No way you're winning that easy, Charlie!" Jasmine said defending Lucas.

"Fuck you!" Charlie cursed feeling like nothing is going his way until he saw Liz' dead body.

"Oh shit! Liz!" Charlie ran towards her body and held her.

"It's over Charlie!" Lucas told him getting up.

"No Lucas, it's over for you." Nightwing said feeling like a grim reaper as he held his sniper rifle behind Lucas against his head. Lucas had no choice but to put his hands up.

"Now, it's gonna work like this, give us Riley, and we'll leave. Don't comply, Lucas dies! C'mon Garrett, Jasmine, I know how much you care about Lucas, he's like a younger brother to you guys." Nightwing told his former comrades using their relationship with Lucas as bait while Angel holds his knee in pain. "Now lower your guns and give her to us." Nightwing demanded as Riley got up on her own power.

"Riley, don't!" Lucas grunted seeing the predicament he was in.

"I love you, Lucas!" Riley declared her love for him feeling this would be the last time she'd be able to say those words as Charlie picked up a pistol and Riley walked towards him.

"Lower your guns first!" Charlie demanded.

"You guys got him?" Garrett asked him team.

"Yes sir." All remaining teammates responded.

"Good!" Charlie said feeling he has won the day.

Shots rang out in unison as Lucas and Riley looked at their bodies...They weren't hit! Nightwing fell backwards while Charlie fell forward dead.

 ** _HEY! You made it! It's all clear now! No more people will die. In case you skipped it all, 2 members of Lion's Den were killed: Zach Santucci and Brandon Washington_**

"That piece of shit! I never liked that guy but damn!" Angel grunted as his pistol was smoking at the barrell. Lucas looked at the bodies. Both were shot multiple times.

"How'd you guys do that?" Riley asked looking back at the living members of Team SHIELD.

"You ever watch The Untouchables starring Sean Connery, Robert De Niro and, Kevin Costner?" Garrett asked.

"No! That's probably my parent's time!" Riley speculated.

"Well, yeah...It is. It's an 80's movie. That takes place in Prohibition Chicago back in the 1930s" Garrett answered as Riley was on the mark. Her parents were still children at that point in their lives.

"It's a movie about Al Capone and the mob back then as well." Jasmine piggybacked Garrett's point as she looked at the freshly dead bodies before standing over Nightting's body"It's a shame that someone as gifted as he was, turned out to be a hitman." Jasmine expressed disappointed in him.

"At least, we made it!" Angel said being checked on by Larissa and Ryu.

"You're a tough bastard!" Ryu told him reaching for his medical equipment while Lucas rushed to Riley and embraced her.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked her looking at the bandage on her abs.

"I'll be ok. How are you doing?" Riley asked her future husband.

"Meh, I've been worse. Happy New Year, Riley" Lucas wished his future wife as the two exchanged a kiss as the fireworks sounded. LAPD and Medical Teams arrived on scene and met them in the backyard as Garrett directed traffic where everyone needed to go. Riley got looked after and Angel was taken away in an ambulance as Ryu went with him.

"So, is it over?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, it's over. We made it baby." Lucas assured her kissing the top of her forehead as Riley kept herself warm with a white towel around her.

"I'm sorry about Zach and Brandon." Riley told Lucas about the fallen Lions.

"It's the price we pay for being in this sort of work. But to those that are the survivors, when we come home, and someone like you is there waiting for me, it's all worth it." Lucas began to kiss Riley sharing another sweet moment before being interrupted.

"So, what's the plan now?" Jasmine asked Lucas. He turned around to face her as she's always been like the older sister her never had as Garrett, Odin, Larissa and, Ryu were beside her.

"Well, Riley and I have a wedding to plan. We need to go to Zach's and Brandon's funerals first, they fought bravely." Lucas acknowledged the deaths of his comrades that were taken by Nightwing.

"How'd we do?" Russell asked seeking approval from some of the veterans.

"You guys were awesome! Larissa, you got potential. Keep it up and I have no doubt, you'll be real pros someday." Garrett said impressed with him, Larissa and, Ryu.

"Yeah, the only thing that you'll need to learn more, are tactics and to be a little more cold hearted." Jasmine told them.

"Well thanks for the advice guys." Larissa said appreciating the compliments.

"So, what'd you guys think of this sort of job?" Lucas asked them as he sat beside Riley holding her hand and sitting beside her.

"We like it!" Russell answered smiling at the craziest night of his professional career.

"Good man, don't worry though, most of the jobs that are available in Lion's Den Protection is easy, the easiest being the Security Wing." Lucas told them.

"If you guys need more work, Maya needs four people for her Security detail for when she goes on tour, I can put your names as a recommendation." Riley pointed out remembering Maya would be going on tour later in the year.

"That'd be great! Travelling and working, that sounds awesome. Thank you Riley." Russell said shaking her hand before Larissa did as well.

"You gonna be ok, Riley?" Garrett asked Riley.

"Yeah, Ryu and Larissa took good care of me." Riley appreciated the concern from the Sergeant. "I can't believe how far medical technology has advanced though! A stab would being able to be treated within minutes." Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Larissa said nodding her head smiling from ear to ear surviving the attack.

"You think you're ready to be a married man, little brother?" Jasmine turned her attention to Lucas. He then turned to Riley before looking back at Jasmine

"I do." Lucas answered as the media began to converge on them. It was the end of a threat for Riley, the nightmare is over. A year of happiness, joy and, many happy memories are to look forward to. She won't be alone. Lucas is now there by her side through it all and, Riley still has to worry about the Oscars at the end of February. But for now, it was time to rest and enjoy being with Lucas and her favorite dog: Odin.

 ** _Author's Note: As UFC Commentary Mike Goldberg would say, "IT IS ALL OVER!" The main story is over folks! RIP Brandon and Zach, they fought their with their hearts but unfortunately the just didn't see Nightwing coming at them. Nightwing, Charlie and, Liz are all dead too! No more threats for Riley AND soon I'll be working on the epilogue of this story, if you don't know what that will contain, please refer to the Q and A I had with some of the readers awhile ago. But you guys made it and I wanna say thank you so much for sticking it out with me through this crazy ride and I am honored to have provide you guys with some entertainment with this story and I look forward to continue that in my other story Like Father, Like Son. Remember people, this epilogue coming up is a three parter and all of it will be posted on this story so stay tuned. As always, please review, follow and, fav this story but that's not all...As most of you guys know who follow the show and likely the cast on social media. Sabrina is going on tour and to any of you in the Toronto area, she will be coming here. I don't know where but stay tuned to her social media to get the latest info, who knows I might see you guys there since I am a Security Guard and maybe I'll be working during her show when she visits the 6ix. See you guys soon but first..._**

 ** _Let's Talk!_**

 ** _NicoleLovesMusic: It's ok, people have things going on in their lives like school, work, extra curricular activities, etc. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of the main story and I hope you stick with it for the epilogue as well. 2 people from Team SHIELD were killed and Angel was injured same with Riley, I guess love makes us do things we normally wouldn't do and that's both a good or bad thing depending what we do. I wanna thank you for your support and I hope to hear from you again._**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02: Quite honestly, I just thought of popular media outlets on what could help and Clevver News the first thing that popped into my head. 500 guests at a wedding isn't bizarre in my opinion especially since Riley is an A-List celebrity so it would be no surprise that these sorts of weddings would be very fancy, over the top and, not too ridiculous but crazy nonetheless. You have been one of my consistent reviewers and I wanna thank you and I hope you enjoyed this story from start to finish. I'll be sure to read your story as soon as possible._**


	44. Epilogue Chapter 1: Night At The Grammys

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: How's if going ladies and gents! I am finally back after a busy and hectic last few days of work to bring you another chapter! In this chapter, Maya, Josh, Lucas and, Riley are at the Grammy Awards! Maya is nominated for Best New Artist and is going up against rival: Natasha Mendes and underdog: Darby Walker. Who will win? Time to find out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney!**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: The gun fight to settle the drama had taken place. Two members of Lion's Den Protection: Zach Santucci and Brandon Washington were killed in the line of duty both by: Nightwing. Nightwing, Charlie and, Liz eventually would be killed and ending the anxiety for good. It was now a time of peace and prosperity but now, award season has taken flight. Maya is the first to learn if she leaves Hollywood, a Grammy winner or not. Time to find out.**_

 _February 16, 2025 12:17pm_

 _Los Angeles, California_

Lucas and Josh were in the lobby of Argyle Salon and Spa in West Hollywood waiting for Maya and Riley to finish their day at the spa days. Maya and Riley went in to have facials done, a massage and get their nails done. Ever since the shootout at the house, Maya and Josh returned to Los Angeles since Shawn and Katy were reunited and medically tested. No problems were found in Katy, Smackle or Farkle. They were healthy. Smackle and Farkle stayed in New York to raise Isaac together and Vanessa is still pregnant with Zay's first child. Cory and Topanga still are doing their jobs and rumor has been going around that, Cory is going to be a principal soon. Time will answer those questions but now, Maya was anxious for what could be the greatest night of her life, becoming a Grammy winner for New Artist and was performing one of the songs on the soundtrack of "Dream, Try, Do Good." It was a cover to one of Christina Aguillera's first songs: I Turn To You.

As for the two young men, they kept waiting and waiting for Riley and Maya to finish up their day until finally the two beautiful maidens entered the lobby to pay for their days. Lucas and Josh's mouths hung open as their fiancees were radiating both inner and outer beauty. Maya was glowing in her short yellow dress while Riley was rocking a short purple dress as they were each wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses. They seemed to be more relaxed too as Josh and Lucas greeted them as Lucas came up behind Riley and placed his hands on her waist while Josh placed his hands around Maya's neck giving her a gentle squeeze before kissing her cheek.

Riley and Maya finally paid their bills and were on their way out as they got in their vehicles and went back to their respective homes on Hollywood Hills. It was now 2:35pm as Riley was beginning get ready for the red carpet for tonight's award ceremony. Lucas took a quick shower before getting ready. He was wearing a black tuxedo with white dress shirt and black satin tie, all of which were taken to the dry cleaners and taken care of. Odin watched the both of them as he laid on the bed relaxing. He equipped a holster for his pistol and inserted a magazine.

"Oh, honey! No need to bring a gun! It's gonna be a good night, nothing bad ever happens at the Oscars or the Grammys." Riley exclaimed grabbing Lucas' wrist as he was about to put the gun into the holster. He observed her chuckling while she was in a white bra and wearing matching panties, he wanted her so bad but knew she still needed to film Underdog soon. Since the shootout at Riley's place, she has even gotten a new agent: Kiara Copeland.

Lucas put the gun and the holster in his secret hiding space in the bedroom so nobody but him or Riley can get a hold of it if the time came to fight. Within that space also was his hunting rifle, a bow, a few arrows so he can go hunting and, emergency cash. "Alright, but is the limo coming soon?" Lucas asked fixing his tie.

"Yeah, the limo should be here in an hour and then he'll drive us along with Maya and Josh to the Grammys.

Riley slipped on her long, bright and, sparkly white and silver dress with a slit on the left side from the upper part of the thigh to the bottom of the dress as it flows with Riley's carpet. She had straightened her hair as the ends of her hair gracefully flowed with her body as Lucas and Riley's arms linked up and walked down the stair case as Odin jumped off the bed and walked behind them. Riley got her purse sitting on the dining room table as Riley and Lucas said goodbye to Odin before leaving the house as Riley slipped on her white three inch heels and Lucas a pair of black leather dress shoes. He escorted her to the SUV limo driver opened the door for Riley and Lucas as Lucas took her hand and helped her in and he right behind her as he took a look of the dreamhouse before getting in. The driver was now on his way to Maya's house as Riley made the call that they were on the way over with Lucas draping his arm over her shoulder keeping her close to him.

A few minutes had passed as finally they arrived at Maya's and Josh's dreamhome as Josh and Maya walked into the limo. Maya was wearing a long black dress slit on the right side, starting at the upper thigh and going downwards while Josh, like Lucas was in a tuexdo except the difference between them was that Josh was wearing a bow tie and black suspenders.

"So, Josh. Are you in the mob now?" Lucas asked never seeing Josh dress up so formal.

"No, I'm not. And are you working for the Secret Service?" Josh jokingly asked in return.

"Yeah, I just forgot my earpiece and the President gave me the day off to do this!" Lucas joked as the two shared a quick laugh while Maya and Riley shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the two.

Maya poured drinks for everyone but since she was pregnant, she couldn't consume any alcohol, so everyone just had water for the time being as th driver continued to make his way to the Stapes Center where the high profile event was being held. After getting through security, the tinted windows served its purpose of hiding the a-list celebrities as the driver pulled towards the red carpet where cameras, members of the press and adoring fans were waiting. The driver exited the limo and walked towards the backdoor and opened the door as Lucas was the first to exit the vehicle as his protective instints kicked in and scanned the area before letting Riley out taking her hand as they exited the vehicle and waited for Maya and Josh. Members of the press were already calling for Maya's and Riley's attention as the driver drove off so the next celebrities can appear.

The couples walked hand in hand as they got their pictures taken together. Then it was divided into the two couples and then, individual photos as Riley and Maya were there while Lucas and Josh looked on in awe at how happy they looked and how beautiful they looked. The couples were about to make their way inside until one of the favorites to win Album of The Year and Record of The Year came onto the red carpet: Alessia Cara. Maya vowed to one day win those awards but was satisfied for Best New Artist since it was only her first year in the mainstream media yet has impressed so many people. She has even gone on tour with Meghan Trainor. The group separated for a bit to do intervews with various publications and media outlets from Entertainment Tonight, to Extra, to Clevver News.

Riley and Lucas were pulled aside to do an interview with Entertainment Weekly but as they were getting ready to begin, she looked over ad found Maya and Josh being interviewed by members of Buzzfeed as Josh had his right hand around Maya's lower back as Lucas slightly nudged Riley to bring her attention to the camera in front of her since they were about to begin the quick interview.

"Lucas, have you and Riley thought about having children yet?" The reporter asked.

"We have thought about it over the last couple of months and we plan on starting our own family after Riley finishes filming in the next movie she's starring." Lucas answered staying true to Riley's wish. It was something they thought of since they both live busy lives and they know that now is the time to start a family while both are starting to hit the prime of their lives and are very happy together.

"Riley, how long was your ex-fiancee involved with your former agent?" The reporter then asked turning the attention to Riley.

"I honestly can't say for certain but the earliest that I know of was when I was in Philly filming, Dream, Try, Do Good. It hurts that things like this happens and for that long. But things happen for a reason right? If this didn't happen, Lucas wouldn't have returned in my life." Riley reflected quickly answering the question reflecting on th roller coaster this last year has been for her. Her relationship with Lucas is stronger than ever and she couldn't be any happier. Their wedding is in July on a private beach on July 17. Lucas already has in mind certain songs at special times during the reception and is working with Julianne Hough to perfect his skills in time for the wedding since Lucas has never been known to be a dancer. Just for him to dance is a miracle on its own.

"Lucas, have you ever considered going into acting? I mean you got a great look and everything and since Riley is your fiancee, if you two are in a movie together, you likely could be the next Brad and Angelina!" The reporter asked Lucas seeing how Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie were when they filmed Mr and Mrs. Smith.

"Not really, I've always just been focused on my career and trying to stay alive when I served as a Ranger." Lucas answered honestly.

"Babe, you could do it!" Riley cheered seeing many possibilities for him as an actor.

"I don't know Riles, we'll see how things go and, we don't know what the future holds, but right now. I'm just focused on having a good time with my fiancee supporting her best friend and her fiancee." Lucas said taking a step back in his career.

"And Riley, with you guys having such busy schedules, how do you guys manage to stay committed to each other?" The reporter asked since many couples who live busy lives sometimes place their careers first and their relationship second which sometimes causes some relationships to fail.

"I think the reason why so far we've been able to stay together is that we always reserve time for each other in our days and I know that when I go to San Diego to film Underdog, we already have planned some time just to Skype each other and we know its a bit of a long distance relationship but it's only temporary. We just believe that somehow love will get us through it all." Riley answered remembering how her parents got through their toughest times in life. Cory always believed the power of love was the source to get through the roughest of times and it always helped, it has to fail him.

"That was a beautiful way to end things, thanks you guys!" The reporter closed off the interview ans Riley and Lucas said thank you to the reporter before Lucas escorted Riley inside for the Grammy ceremony.

The ceremony had started and they were now on live television. Anybody who was anybody in the music industry was on hand. People like, Justin Timberlake, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Drake, Beyonce and Jay-Z. It had finally come to Maya's category: Best New Artist as Ed Sheeran presented the award and said his speech before reading the names of the nominees. Maya has some stiff competition this year: Natasha Mendes and unexpectedly, Darby was nominated. Maya and the others are very proud of Darby after seeing her compete on The Voice for Team Miley back in 2016. As Maya heard her name in the nominations Riley took hold of Maya's hand waiting for the moment of truth to be revealed.

Ed Sheeran began to open the envelope to reveal the winner. "And the winner is..." Ed Sheeran spoke into the microphone on the podium as he finally got to the name on the card.

"MAYA HUNTER!" Ed Sheeran announced as Maya couldn't believe what had just happened! She had won her first Grammy as she looked into Riley's eyes that glowed with excitement and pride seeing her best friend become a Grammy winner as she turned to Josh and kissed him before turning to Lucas and giving him a hug and snuck in a quick punch to his ribs teasing him like always before exiting from her row and made her way down the aisle.

One of the happiest moments of Maya's career and all that she is focusing on is to not pull a Riley and fall. As she made her way up the steps to hug Ed Sheeran it was a nice and easy walk up and she saw Ed Sheeran waiting for her on stage. As she got up the last step, Maya's right heel caught the edge of the step causing her to trip but Ed Sheeran was quick to catch her as the two celebrities walked hand in hand to the podium where Maya was presented her first ever Grammy as Riley, Josh and, Lucas couldn't help but stand up and be proud of her. She raised her Grammy like a championship as the crowd cheered louder for her as she held it and still couldn't believe she has won her first Grammy. She was finally able to come to the microphone and began to speak.

"Wow! Holy cow I still can't believe this is real! I have no idea where to begin. Well first off I wanna thank my beautiful and loyal fans that come out to every show, listens to it on Spotify, iTunes, however you so choose to include my music into your life and I really wanna thank them for helping me on this crazy roller coaster ride. I wanna thank the crew for putting up the stage every show, the band that I am honored to perform with, Atlantic Records and of course, my handsome fiancée: Josh. I love you so much baby and thank you for dealing with me and tollerating me whenever I was stressed out on tour and we still can't wait to be parents! To my best friend, Riley and her fiancee: Ranger Rick!" Maya began to speak until she mentioned her nickname for Lucas as a good chunk of the crowd laughed at Lucas' nickname as Lucas slumpped down in his seat hiding his head in shame being mentioned before shaking his head as Riley looked to him and chuckled at him.

"I wanna thank you guys and especially Riley who has been my ride or die since day 1 and was the one who got me started singing and eventually you guys loved us on Instagram and it just got crazier and crazier! To my family and friend back home in New York, this one is for you guys and I also wanna give a shoutout to some people who meant a lot to me. I know they got a great view but Senator Matthews, Auggie, wherever you guys are. We did this together." Maya said before the crowd applauded Maya for acknowledging Eric and Auggie. "Thank you guys so much and I hope to continue to make you guys proud and I also hope that you guys continue to go on this crazy ride with me." Maya said before backing way from the podium ending her speech as she walked to the backstage area with Ed Sheeran and her new Grammy.

Riley, Lucas and, Josh walked around and was given backstage access and began to celebrate Maya's victory. While the celebrated, more awards were handed out. Diane Warren and David Foster received Lifetime Achievement Awards for their work in the music industry throughout their careers.

Diane Warren is known as one of the best songwriters that has graced Hollywood working with artists like: Michael Bolton, Mariah Carey, LeAnn Rimes and the most iconic singers of the 1990s: Celine Dion and Whitney Houston. It was Diane Warren that was responsible for writing Because You Loved Me by: Celine Dion, Unbreak My Heart by: Toni Braxton and, Can't Fight The Moonlight by: LeAnne Rimes in the 2000 movie: Coyote Ugly.

David Foster is a 16 time Grammy Winner and has also worked with Celine Dion and Whitney Houston, Josh Groban. He is responsible for writing: I Have Nothing by: Whitney Houston used in the iconic 1993 movie: The Bodyguard starring the legendary singer and her costar: Kevin Costner. David Foster was also responsible for writing, Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely by: The Backstreet Boys, The Prayer by: Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli and even, Stand Up For Love by: Destiny's Child. The two were given standing ovations from every soul in the audience and in the backstage area for the work they have done and the iconic songs they have written with some still being listened to and performed to this day.

It was finally time for Artist of The Year a very competitive category filled with unbelievable talent as LL Cool J presented and read the names of the nominees: Drake, Arianna Grande, Taylor Swift and, Alessia Cara. "And the Grammy goes to..." LL Cool J said before opening the envelope. Everyone held their breath to see who would win as LL Cool J approached the microphone...

"ALESSIA CARA!" LL Cool J announed as the singer originally from Brampton, Canada had won the Grammy. Maya was happy for her but wasn't surprised. Ever since Maya and Riley heard her sing at a concert when they were younger, they knew how good Alessia Cara was and how great she can be. Alessia accepted the award and after her speech finally walked off stage. Maya's night was over as she finally made her way back to her home where she along with Riley, Lucas, Josh and other friends that were celebrities partied and celebrated together.

It was a great night for Maya as Riley hugged her during the party to tell her how proud she was and that she loved Maya as usual. Now, it was Riley's turn to wait as the Oscars were only a couple of weeks away. She will know if she had won an Oscar.

 _ **Author's Note: Ladies and gents! This chapter has come to a close! Congrats to Maya and Alessia in winning a Grammy and now Riley has to wait and see to learn about her fate. For those of you who do not know of the songs I have listed when talking about Diane Warren and David Foster, give it a listen. You will hear the singers sing at amazing levels and if listen closely, you can hear the message and see the story they are telling through music. Either way you will be treated to great songs written by amazing writers working with beautiful singers. Next Time on Her Guardian Angel: It is Riley's turn to hold her breath to see if she won an Oscar. How will she do? Will she trip and or fall while making her way to the stage and pull a Jennifer Lawrence? Time will tell and hopefully I can get it done before I work in two days! Once again, I apologize for this taking a while to be put up, I've been working long hours this week and also had to do some homework in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow and, fav. It means so much to me especially when you guys review this story and I will see you guys in the near future!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **ReebsCullen2001: Thank you so much for supporting this story and for the reviews! I am happy that you liked the proposal scene also since it was literally something I just winged off the top of my head. I hope to hear from you soon and that you enjoyed this chapter too :)**_

 _ **James Stryker: How about that? Rucas DOES have a happy ending! I hope you enjoyed the first epilogue chapter! Congrats are in order for Maya and HOPEFULLY for Riley. I was able to read the most recent chapter of Her Protector before I went to bed because I had work the next day for 11 and a half hours. It's really awesome that Lucas wants to honor Keegan by possibly naming his first child after him and just who is this mystery person you are telling us about? Either way, I hope Scalisi does get his and that the danger is over! Keep up the awesome work and enjoy Comic Con in Cincinnati!**_

 _ **Jrules19: RIP to Zach and Brandon. Nightwing was just able to pick them off. It could've been higher but thankfully the shadows played to Team SHIELD's advantage and Angel interrupting Nightwing before he got another shot off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I hear from you again soon! Cheers bud! :)**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Oh yeah, now is the time that Lucas and Riley can no longer live in fear nor worry. Now they can enjoy life together and start their family soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the interview scene with Riley and Lucas as hopefully it gives the audience where I plan to take this sequel in terms of what they are planning to do later on in their lives. Will Lucas be acting? I have no clue for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will begin reading some of your stories soon. Have a great day and keep writing :)**_


	45. Epilogue Chapter 2: The Oscar Goes To

Her Guardian Angel

 _ **Author's Note: What's going on ladies and gents! I am here to present you yet another epilogue chapter of: Her Guardian Angel! This chapter is Riley's turn to be in the hot seat as she is nominated for an Oscar for Best Actress in A Leading Role as she played: Topanga in Dream, Try, Do Good which is also nominated for Best Picture! First of all, I wanna apologize as to how long this took, I had a good chunk of homework to do for this chapter for reasons you'll see later on in the chapter and also because work has been hella busy. This next week I am going to be working 55 hours so there goes my sleep! Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter as I take a step back *not literally* and shut up and allow you guys to enjoy the chapter! See you at the bottom of the page! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney! I also DON'T own any of the movies, songs and or games I mention here. Some of these, I made up on the spot as I was writing it.**_

 _ **Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Maya won her award for Best New Artist winning her first ever Grammy Award! But before she made her speech, she pulled a Jennifer Lawrence and tripped while walking up the stairs to get on stage. Now with that accomplishment being achieved, she now focuses in the future to be nominated and hopefully win Best Female Artist and compete against the likes of: Alessia Cara who won the award. The focus now turns to Riley who is nominated for Best Actress in A Leading Role for an Oscar. Will she win? Time to find out!**_

 _February 23, 2025 2:33pm_

 _Los Angeles, California_

Riley was getting her hair done by her stylist: Cecilia Jacobs as they still had the make-up to work on. Lucas had just come home after going on a run with Odin and went upstairs to get ready taking off his sweat drenched dri-fit compression shirt with the Captain America logo on the front as he took it off revealing his sweaty and defined chest and abs in front of Riley as he went upstairs to check up on her as Cecilia was curling her hair.

"Oh, good. You're home!" Riley greeted her soon to be husband.

"You ready for tonight?" Lucas making his way to the washroom to get ready.

"Yeah, your suit is in the closet first on the right." Riley told him as she heard the shower turn on.

After Lucas' shower, he stepped out of the washroom with a towel around his waist as Cecilia was working on Riley putting on her makeup.

He got ready as he went into the closet and found his suit. He got his suit on as he adjusted his black tie before putting on his blazer and grabbed a pair of black dress socks and his boots. He went back into the bedroom as his fiancée began to glow. Cecilia was doing a fantastic job putting lipstick on Riley as Lucas polished his boots.

"You look very beautiful, babe." Lucas complimented her putting on his right boot on first.

"Thank you Lucas, you think I'm gonna win tonight?" Riley asked him as she made her way to the closet to get her dress.

"Even in defeat, I will still love you the same." Lucas smiled now putting on his other boot still being loyal to Riley.

"I'm really nervous Lucas, no time with the cheesy stuff!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey, it ain't easy, being cheesy!" Lucas chuckled before using that line.

"Ha ha! Very original Lucas." Riley replied.

"I just think you're making this a way bigger deal than it should be, so who cares if you don't win? The fact that you got nominated should count for something! Like I mean, not everyone can say that they got nominated for an Oscar for Best Actress in a Leading Role." Lucas told her wanting Riley to be more comfortable with what she has accomplished so far in her young career. He could hear her sigh. She seems to be quite stressed for the night. It's one of the greatest achievements an actor or actress can accomplish in acting.

"Lucas! Have you seen my purse?" Riley asked as he could hear her footsteps in the walk-in closet as Lucas' head snapped upwards facing the sound of Riley's voice.

"Which one?" Lucas asked not knowing how many clothes Riley has in the walk-in closet.

"The one I used for Dove Cameron's birthday party!" Riley asked looking around her closet in her white prom dress with red rose printed in the center.

"Oh, it's your closet! Just look!" Lucas told her as he approached the nightstand opening the top drawer as he pulled out his gold Rolex watch putting it on his right wrist as a cheer of celebration could be heard from the closet.

"I take it you found it?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Yeah!" Riley confirmed as she came out and showed Lucas how she looked with her dress on noticing the red rose surrounded with gold border on her dress.

"What do you think?" Riley asked as she practically glowed in her dress as her long curled hair went down her shoulders as Lucas was left virtually speechless. "Aren't you gonna say something?" Riley began to blush as she really isn't the type of person to really dress up that much.

"You look stunning, babe." Lucas told her softly as he walked up to her as the two shared a kiss until they broke apart hearing Odin panting as he stood outside the door.

"And you always look so adorable Odin!" Riley told him loving the dog.

"You two look so cute together." Cecilia told the two.

"Hey Ceci, thank you so much for everything." Riley told Cecilia being grateful for Cecilia's work on her.

"My pleasure, my dear." Cecilia told Riley as the two had a friendly hug as Lucas took out Riley's phone and inserted the password. Lucas and Riley now know each other's phone passwords in case of an emergency but for Lucas, this was too cute of a moment to pass up.

"Hey Riley, can you stand right here?" Lucas said directing Riley to one of the open windows as the California sun allowed her to glow that much more like a goddess as Riley had her sparkling white heels on. Lucas had the camera app on as he began to take a video of her.

"Now do a twirl for me." Lucas directed her as Riley twirled around 360 degrees going clockwise as the camera caught Riley's entire dress from all angles. "Perfect!" Lucas sounded happy as he ended the video and showed it to Riley.

It was something Riley did before she went on her first ever red carpet. In late 2020 during a premier of a movie she had done. She only does it for those very special events where she knows lots of cameras would be on her and would wonder who would she be wearing so, she would take the initiative to post it on Instagram giving a shout out to Cecilia and giving her the proper credit in the process.

They were all ready to go to the Oscars as they heard a knock on the door.

"Yo losers, hurry up!" Maya yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Riley answered her best friend. Maya was in a black and tiffany blue dress with the locket her mother for her 14th birthday around her neck.

"This is it! You ready?" Lucas told Riley feeling excitement for her.

"You and me, let's do this thing!" Riley linked her arm with Lucas' elbow as Cecilia and Odin walked with them. Maya was waiting by the door as it was wide open with Josh and the limo at the driveway.

"Bout time you love birds got ready." Maya smiled towards the couple as she hugged her best friend and then moved onto Lucas.

"Let's go!" Riley said excitedly as this time, Odin and Cecelia came on this trip. Since the shootout back on New Year's Eve, Odin too became popular calling him a rescue dog and he too was honored like any other hero before him. Photos surfaced onto the internet of Odin and Lucas both in civilian life and in military life as there was a photo of Lucas taking a knee with his rifle in hand and Odin was right beside him outside their old headquarters.

They finally arrived at the Kodiak Theater where the once in a year event was being held as they finally arrived onto the red carpet. Celebrities and members of the media were already there as video cameras were onsite and various publications were all there. Among the celebrities already on the red carpet were: Channing and Jenna Tatum, Julia Roberts, Bradley Cooper and, some of her competition nominated for the same award: Jennifer Lawrence and Viola Davis. Riley has gotten used to all the bright lights and all the cameras wanting to take pictures of her, as for Lucas, not so much. As they made their way out of the limo along with Odin, Josh and, Maya as all five of them were on the red carpet together getting their photos taken as Riley, Odin and, Lucas were together while Josh and Maya were together at another part of the red carpet. Riley was quite comfortable whereas Lucas couldn't help but wince at what seems like hundreds and thousands of flashes from cameras while Odin was calm as a clam. With Odin's strong hearing abilities, he could pick up an obnoxious fan screaming Riley's name in the crowd and began to bark getting more aggressive, Lucas picked up on his behavior as he spotted the obnoxious fan yelling sexist slurs at Riley and calling her names while Lucas began to shield her. Odin on the other hand went right into action and sprinted towards the barricade and was able to jump over it and tackle the fan down! Security picked up on the location of Odin and were able to arrest the man as Odin made his way back receiving a round of applause for doing his job in protecting Riley and Lucas. Odin returned to Lucas and Riley as they finally returned inside as Riley hugged Odin for his protective instincts.

The lights were bright, cameras ready to roll and the music was set as the ceremony begins with every soul in the audience standing up and clapping for the host and one of the kings of comedy: Steve Harvey!

The night was very entertaining filled with jokes and laughter from the comedy legend and the night also contained some very deserving winners. Dream, Try, Do Good has multiple nominations coming into tonight's award ceremony with the biggest honor on the line: Best Picture. Riley, along with her co-stars know they are in some very stiff competition this year especially facing films like: Creed IV starring: Michael B. Jordan who is also nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role, and the legendary: Sylvester Stallone. The Great One which was a movie about hockey legend: Wayne Gretzsky, Larger Than Life, a film about the famous 90s boyband: The Backstreet Boys as actors played each member of the band and highlighting their rise to the top and their legacy through the years. Katrina, a film that is about the infamous Hurricane Katrina back in 2005 and about a family's survival in the middle of the storm afterwards finding shelter in Texas. And one of the dark horses in this year's nominees is a cinematic version of a video game classic: The Last of Us. It starred Bradley Cooper and Mackenzie Foy.

As the night progressed staff members of Dream, Try, Do Good won! One of them being Shawn Hunter. He won for Adapted Screenplay and, Cinematography. Shawn was hired to be part of the movie due to his media arts background and his writing abilities served him very well paying tribute to his former teacher and mentor. Shawn did well in featuring Feeny's marriage to the late Dean of Pennbrooke University: Lila Bolander and the operation he, Cory and his brother: Eric, performed to get the two together. There are many mentions of how the famous duo annoyed Feeny through the years and has sometimes dragged Topanga into their situations as Riley has learned firsthand playing as her mother. Luke Benward played as Shawn and Cameron Boyce played as Cory.

The man to play Mr. Feeny was the legendary Michael Caine. Riley began to stand up and applaud her costar: Luke Benward as he was awarded an Oscar for Actor in A Supporting Role. He had a short and sweet speech since it is his first Oscar win and it reminded Riley of when Jennifer Lawrence won her first Oscar and admitted to both having a shot before taking part in a scrum, and also when Jennifer Lawrence tripped as she went up the stairs sort of like what happened to Maya a couple of weeks ago at the Grammys. For Best Actress in a Supporting Role, the award went to Zendaya for her role in The Last of Us for playing the leader of a militia group: The Fireflies.

They had gone to a commercial break as one of the cameras on the aisle faced Riley and her party as Riley waved to the camera showing a half smile as the PA announced that the next award to be presented is: Best Actress in A Leading Role. The music ended as they were off for the break. Riley looked to Lucas she the time of judgement drew near; her hands became sweaty with nerves as she held onto him.

"Riley, you need to calm down! Takes deep breaths." Lucas told her as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"But, what if I don't win? What if this is the last time I'm ever nominated for an Oscar?" Riley began to worry about her career as she has still yet to overcome her desire to be in control of everything.

"Riles, do we really have to go through it again?" Maya groaned knowing Riley is overreacting to another situation which is something she knows she definitely inherited from Cory.

"She's still a nut job, just like my brother." Josh commented and shook his head as Lucas and Maya were in for a long night if Riley didn't win seeing the comparison between the both of them wanting to be in control of their own destiny just like Topanga as well.

"No wonder Feeny chose not to brag about living next to you guys back in Philly!" Lucas commented remembering some of the stories Cory and Shawn told them years ago.

"Oh yeah, I even remember when I was a kid that he feared I would turn into another Matthews Psycho!" Josh remembered one of the infamous comments Mr. Feeny made during his childhood.

"Shut up! You know I can hear you two idiots!" Riley whined smacking Lucas' chest.

"I'm sorry baby, but you need to chill!" Lucas told her rubbing her shoulder with his left hand while brushed Riley's wrist over and over again with his right hand to calm her down.

"Huckleberry is right, Riles. You need to chill out!" Maya advised her as the camera went back live as they announced the presenter for Best Actress in A Leading Role, Chris Evans as he made his way on stage wearing a handsome black tuxedo as Riley gasped in happiness.

"Lucas, it's Chris Evans!" Riley fangirled as he played the Captain America from her childhood.

"We know, Riles." Maya told her as she sat Riley back down with her superior strength.

"Tonight, we celebrate the amazing performances of great and strong women in our industry. These women have shown great passion in their work and have awed many audiences. Their brilliant work has gone unnoticed and have earned to be nominated here tonight for this highly prestigious award. Here are the nominees for Best Actress in A Leading Role" Chris began as every applauded the speech.

"Jennifer Lawrence, Swingers." Chris said reading the name of the first nominee from the teleprompter, as everyone was shown a still photo of Jennifer Lawrence in character in a blue and white dress from the 1920s on a dance floor with multiple couples Swing Dancing. A quick applause filled the room.

"Viola Davis, Oprah." Chris said reading the next name as the still photo in that movie was of Viola Davis in character sitting down in a soft, leather chair, preparing for a show with a medium coffee in her hand. Once again, a quick applause filled the theater.

"Scarlett Johansson, A Helping Hand." Chris read Scarlett's name of his former co-star on The Avengers and other movies as the still photo that appeared on the big screen behind him showed Scarlett in a power suit showing her role as the CEO of a Grassroots Organization dedicating low income families. Once again, a quick applause for Scarlett.

"Riley Matthews, Dream, Try, Do Good." Chris read Riley's name this time as the still photo was that of Riley playing as her mother at Pennbrook University dressed up as a student in a messy blonde ponytail, light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants as her and Cameron Boyce death starred Michael Caine sitting at their desks after their honeymoon and struggling to get by as a newly married couple. She received the same applause like the other ladies had.

"Vanessa Hudgens. Now and Forever. Chris read the final nominee as the still photo of her appeared beside Zac Efron in the real finale of the High School Musical franchise while she is teaching chemistry at UCLA the school Zac Efron's character: Troy Bolton attended University. Now her character, Gabriella Montez is now a chemistry professor at the university as she was in a lab coat with goggles on in a laboratory performing a demonstration.

The still photo disappeared as the live video feeds from all the nominees along with Chris on the podium. Riley is now very nervous as the time has come. She will discover if she really is an Oscar winner, or not. "And the Oscar goes to…' Chris chanted the fateful words as he began to open the golden envelope as the entire theater held their breath. He opened it as he took a breath to announce the winner as the moment had finally arrived.

"Well how bout' that." Chris mumbled. "Riley Matthews!" Chris announced as Riley rose and her entourage got up as she hugged Maya first, her uncle, next, her stylist, Odin and saved a kiss, for Lucas. Music began to play in the background for the first time Oscar winner.

"I knew you could do it!" Lucas told her fiancée as he cupped her cheeks as he kissed her congratulated her.

"Thank you for believing in me." Riley told Lucas as she began to become teary eyed as one of her childhood dreams has come true.

"You've always believed in me, and I've always believed in you." Lucas told her as he sent her off to accept her Oscar. Riley glided down the aisle as she shook hands with all the other nominees. She especially could barely contain herself coming face to face with Vanessa Hudgens one of her childhood heroes and also Jennifer Lawrence as she remembered watching her from The Hunger Games as Katniss Everdeen. She finally walked up the steps as she hugged Chris Evans and received her Oscar.

"Wow! This is amazing! First of all, I want to thank all the other amazing nominees, you all were amazing and had wonderful performances, I already have the movies you performed in at home on Blu-Ray. I would like to also thank the academy; I would like to thank our wonderful director: George Miller for an amazing production, the cast and crew that worked tirelessly on set and behind the scenes to get this production to where it needed to be and allowing people like Luke, George, Cameron and, myself a great place to tell such a great story and create this production. This is your night guys, you all earned the success that the movie received and I wanna thank you for being unbelievable and fun to work with. I would also like to thank the people that have supported me along the way. Especially the best friend a girl can ask for: Maya, my Uncle Josh, my wonderful stylist: Cecilia and my protectors: Odin and Lucas. Thank you guys for standing by me through everything. This Oscar is for my Uncle Eric and for my little brother: Auggie. I love them both dearly, I know that wherever they are, they're safe and that they're smiling and feeling proud of me." Riley said into the microphone still smiling from ear to ear not being able to contain her excitement.

"I would also like the thank every teacher out there in the world in helping and guiding our youth to become better people and challenging them to see the world. Teachers like, my dad. For always having patience and although some people make the job frustrating for him, he still always found a way to get his teachings across and made sure we passed and for sometimes taking off the training wheels and allowed his students to grow on their own. I hope I made you proud dad. Thank you. For teaching me the secret of life at a young age and to remind me that, people change people and what us does for them." Riley thanked her father wherever he was watching in New York.

"In closing, be a positive change in someone's life and I challenge my colleagues to help this world, and create your personal legend beyond our world of acting, because we cannot ignore that there are people around the world, that have greater problems than what we could ever comprehend. Thank you!" Riley closed her speech as Maya, Josh, Cecilia, Riley's co-stars and, Lucas could only smile and be proud of Riley for once again leaving her mark on the world and wanting to impose positive changes in society.

Riley went backstage as the others joined her to celebrate together as they went to a commercial break with Best Actor in A Leading Role to come. Once in the back, Lucas scooped Riley in his arms and spun her around before letting her back down telling her how proud he was of her.

"So, how does it feel to be engaged to an Oscar Winning Actress?" Riley asked wrapping her arms around his neck with her Oscar in her right hand.

"It feels amazing! I'm so proud of you babe!" Lucas told her as the two shared another kiss as they heard the music and the next presenter coming on stage: Shailene Woodley.

It was time for the nominees as she read the names of the actors nominated for Best Actor in A Leading Role.

"Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Thin Blue Line." Shailene read the first nominee as it showed The Rock in SWAT Gear as a member of Dallas SWAT in an armored van ready to arrest a violent criminal.

"Jamie Foxx, 23." Shailene read the second nominee as the still photo of Jamie Foxx as Michael Jordan on the basketball court against the Utah Jazz in the 1998 NBA Finals wearing Michael Jordan's signature number 23 in a red Chicago Bulls jersey.

"Ryan Gosling, Eternal." Shailene read the third nominee as the still photo appeared of Ryan Gosling in one of the best romance movies of the decade wearing a black suit at a park after he quit his job to be with the woman he loves as the job required him to move to another side of the world to be the CEO of the company he worked for.

"Bradley Cooper, The Last of Us." Shailene read the forth nominee as the still photo showed Bradley Cooper sporting his black and greyish beard wearing an Olive colored shirt and, stonewashed jeans and, brown boots as he held a hunting rifle in his hands in an abandoned quarantine zone in Pittsburgh as the character: Joel from the hit video game of 2013.

"And, Denzel Washington, Dance with My Father." Sheilene read the last nominee as the still photo showed Denzel in a hospital gown dancing with a younger lady that appears to be his daughter as the character he played knew his time was drawing near and danced one last time with his daughter. The movie was also based on the hit song by: Luther Vandross: Dance With My Father written by Luther Vandross and Richard Marx which ironically won two Grammys in 2004.

Riley remembered every movie and actors by heart as she remembered feeling such joy watching Eternal and 23 and also remembered how much she cried watching Dance With My Father all of them with Lucas, Odin, Maya, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and, Vanessa. She even remembered the anger she felt when she watched The Last of Us during a critical scene in the movie that was in the video game.

Shailene opened the envelope to reveal the winner. "And the Oscar goes to…" Shailene said before reading the name of the winner.

"Bradley Cooper!" Shailene announced as people got up to applaud the actor winning his first Grammy. Riley and the others applauded the long time actor as they now waited for Best Picture.

Best Picture was being presented by: Chris Rock as he read the names nominated for best picture: The Last of Us, Swingers, Dream, Try, Do Good, Oprah and, Eternal.

"And the Oscar goes to…" Chris spoke into the microphone as he pulled out the envelope.

"Dream, Try, Do Good!" Chris announced as huge joy come among the crowd as Riley, Luke, Cameron, Shawn and, the other cast and crew went on stage to accept the award. After the speech by Director: George Miller, Steve Harvey closed the show ending the award ceremony as the curtain closed ending the show.

There was a huge cast party afterwards as Lucas was really happy for Riley seeing her dreams come true and that after everything she has been through, she can rest easy and also smile uncontrollably. It was definitely a step up from the Riley Awards from when Riley was in Middle School, she now has two Oscars to her name. That is the ultimate treasure.

After the party, Josh, Maya and, Cecilia spent the night at Riley's and Lucas' place as they all had a great night, no booze for Maya since she is five months pregnant. They all went their separate ways to the bedrooms as Riley and Lucas laid down in bed together while Odin slept on the Bay Window. "You ready to get married now?" Lucas asked her lacing his hands with hers as their wedding was now THE major thing the two were looking forward to.

"Yes!" Riley cheered kissing him. "Thank you for coming back into my life, Lucas." Riley told him.

"And thank you for coming back, to mine." Lucas exchanged his thanks.

"But you saved my life? Why should you be thanking me?" Riley asked not knowing what Lucas was talking about.

"You saved mine too Riley. If you didn't appear in my office, life would still be very lonely for me. It was you that was my inspiration to tame Punisher Lucas and it was you that brought back my will to live." Lucas told her showing her how much change she has brought to him. "You're the reason Riley, that I'm still living." Lucas told her as Riley got teary eyed seeing just how important she is to him.

"I love you, you know that?" Riley proclaimed.

"Yes Riley, and I love you too." Lucas replied as two cuddled in bed together before drifting asleep with their wedding only 5 months away.

 _ **Author's Note: Congratulations Riley! She won her first ever Oscar! Holy cow this chapter was tough for me to write but I hope you guys liked it and the Rucas moments that came with it. Ok people let's cut to the chase, next chapter is the LAST ONE! Afterwards, I will turn my focus to Like Father, Like Son and then after that, I will start writing the sequel to Her Guardian Angel. Next chapter in the author's notes, I will post possible storylines for Rucas because that I'll need your help with. I've got so many ideas in my head that I can't decide so please help a friend out! Next chapter is the big Rucas wedding! Buckle up ladies and gents for some remarkable vows and some tears from Shawn and Cory...As usual. Please review, follow and, fav the story for one last chapter and I hope to see you guys soon!**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **NicoleLovesMusic: It's ok! As long as you get to it and that you enjoyed the chapter, that's all that matters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and that you can help a dude out deciding on what storylines to do. BTW there are 5 options on this one. Thank you for your support throughout this journey and I hope every chapter you read was awesome and that it only gave you positive memories.**_

 _ **Guest from September 21: Ouuu yeah that was really weird, I didn't even plan for that to happen, it just did. Who knows maybe that could be one of the storylines that I could pitch next chapter for the sequel? Rucas having fights and possibly having a divorce due to their work schedules and it takes a strain on their relationship. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: I had to do a lot of homework these last two chapters and yes I HAD TO use the Jennifer Lawrence slipping on her way up to the stage to accept her Oscar. We'll see if Lucas indeed pursues an acting career because that is definitely one of the possibilities for the sequel. It's cool mentioning Selena Gomez because I know a lot of people that really love her and it's cool putting that here! No worries at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the load of celebrities I used for this chapter. I read Young and Beautiful btw and it's unfortunate you didn't continue but everyone has their reasons for pausing on a story or concluding a story so whenever you are ready to put out chapters again, take your time. There are other things in life that come before this.**_

 _ **James Stryker: I'll say this about the last two chapters I read for Her Protector...HOLY SHIT! Greats works and I loved Lucas citing Frank Woods saying, "You can't kill me." I thought the way Riley handled herself was awesome and that Lucas escaped death yet again. Can't wait for what's to come next and wondering what Riley overhears during Lucas' meeting with the Captain. Keep up the awesome work dude!**_

 _ **ReebsCullen2001: Thank you for reviewing and supporting this story and I hope you enjoyed this one too. Have a nice day wherever you are! :)**_

 _ **Oh and one more thing guys, taking something out of Ellen DeGeneres' playbook, I wanna pass this along with all the craziness going on in the world and that is to be kind to one another, no matter what differences you have with a stranger, just be kind, small acts of kindness go a long way and I'm gonna use KillEmWithKindness02 as an example and that is to kill your opposition with kindness who knows maybe you get a promotion quicker and don't lose your job or you do better in school. The universe has a weird way of rewarding kind people. Take care you guys and be safe!**_


	46. Chapter 46- To A New Life Together!

**_Author's Note: Hello...it's me. I'm FINALLY back to bring you guys the grand finale! I wanna apologize to everyone as to how long it took to get this chapter done because of the amount of homework I had to do in terms of describing the setting, finding a great place for the Rucas wedding to be at and also who probably would be there. Oh especially the song for Riley's and Lucas' first dance as husband and wife, that was a pain to decide! The lead-up to the wedding day was the easier part but location and what would happen was a completely different animal but nevertheless I got it done and I am excited to present it to you guys! After this, I will go back to writing Like Father, Like Son and finish that up before starting the sequel to this story. I have 5 possible ideas I would like for you guys to vote on and see where I can go from there. But for now, it's the grand finale. The wedding bells are ringing and it's time for Riley and Lucas to get married!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney! I also DON'T own any of the movies, songs and or games I mention here. Some of these, I made up on the spot as I was writing it. ALSO I don't own the lyrics to the song I have chosen for Riley's and Lucas' first dance and as Riley made her walk down the aisle._**

 ** _Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley had finally won her first Oscar at the age of 24! However she wasn't the only staff member of that film to win an Oscar, Shawn Hunter even won for Best Cinematography and Adapted Screenplay, her Co-Star who played Shawn: Luke Benward won Best Actor in a Supporting Role and the film even won Best Film as Director George Miller accepted the award on behalf of the staff. After an afterparty and as Riley and Lucas were about to go to sleep, they knew they were ready to be married and thanked each other for saving each other's life. Now, the wedding day is here. The grand finale...Starts now!_**

 _July 15, 2025 11:11pm_

 _Half Moon Beach, Jamaica_

 _Beaches near Ritz-Carlton Hotel_

It was a beautiful evening as the full moon was nice and high in the sky naturally lighting the sands on the beach. Maya gave birth to beautiful twin boys on June 25 a few weeks premature but still was born healthy.

The names of Maya and Josh's babies are: August Drew Matthews. August at the time of birth was 7 pounds, 2 ounces and was 19 inches tall. He was born at 3:16am as Josh was there by her side throughout Maya's 15 hour long labor as well even when their other son: Eric John Matthews was born 5 minutes later being born at 3:21am and weighed 7 pounds and 3 ounces and was 18 inches tall. Riley, Lucas, Cory, Shawn, Topanga and, Katy were all there with them as the births of the twin boys finally happened. It was also very important that the same crew they had throughout high school also was there. Vanessa also gave birth to a girl. The name of their daughter is, Mia Marie Babineaux. She was born on April 27, 2025 and was born 7 pounds and 5 ounces and was 22 inches tall at the time of birth. The new generation of the group was being made up before their very eyes. There was Isaac, EJ, Auggie and, Mia. Sooner or later, Lucas and Riley will have a child too whenever they were ready. As for now, the group was together enjoying a bonfire together on the sandy beach while Lucas and Riley were taking an evening stroll along the beach as the water crashed into the sides of their feet as the two walked along the wet sand.

Riley and Lucas have been through so much together over the past year, finding each other again after they haven't been in each other's lives throughout the last few years, they owed each other their lives. They saved each other. Lucas saved Riley's life physically, whereas Riley saved Lucas life, mentally and emotionally. Lucas took care of the people wanting her dead, Riley took care of Punisher Lucas and tamed the demons of his past. He gave her strength, she gave him peace. She leaned her head on his left shoulder as the two held hands with their fingers laced together as Lucas took her left hand and kissed it as the two continued to walk.

The rest of the group watched on from the bonfire as they all looked and feel very excited about the soon to be married couple. They look at Riley and Lucas as they continued to walk and could see how happy they are being in each other's presence, Josh and Maya especially are happy for them since they have seen how much they have fought and clawed to reach this point in their lives.

"Who would think these two would love each other again?" Zay asked in disbelief seeing how much has changed in a year as he held Mia in his lap.

"Right?! I thought it was certain that Riley would be marrying Charlie at this point, last year." Smackle replied agreeing with Zay.

"Things happen for a reason guys, I guess Lucas was meant to be for Riley, who knew that he of all people would return into her life and saved her life not just from the people trying to kill her, but Charlie of all people was trying to kill her and make a profit off her name!" Josh exclaimed.

"I guess this was this universe's way of saving Riley from death." Maya said as she heard her boys beginning to cry as Maya held Auggie and handed Eric over to Josh.

"At least the danger is over." Farkle pointed out having been captured by the Reapers of The Innocent in December.

"And now, we can relax and take guesses as to when Lucas is gonna knock Riley up!" Maya joked as Josh gave her a look of being unimpressed of her choice of words trying to calm down Eric.

"Well it's true! Those two wanna start a family and Riley told me she wants a big family!" Maya exclaimed not surprised at Riley's wishes wanting what her father grew up with. Josh remembered stories from Cory's childhood growing up in the 1990s with Eric and Morgan and the tales of the famous Cory and Shawn combo driving people around them crazy from Mr. Feeny to Topanga especially if Cory was overreacting to something that he shouldn't be overeating to especially when Topanga had a makeover when she regrettable cut her hair in front of Cory to prove a point if Cory still loved her not just because she looked beautiful. Riley wanting a family like that can be very rewarding and seeing them all grow up will be a beautiful experience. They are all new parents with the exception of Farkle and Smackle since they have a little over a year under their belt of being parents.

Josh and the others took another look at them as Lucas raised Riley up and began to bridal carry her as she held onto him and trusted him not showing any ounce of fear as she chuckled .

"I guess the last one of us to get married is myself and Maya. But, Riley and Lucas are the last ones to start their family." Josh pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true. But at least we're all facing this journey in our lives together." Vanessa replied.

"We're not teenagers anymore guys, we're all grown up now." Zay backed up his wife.

"We've been facing the world for awhile now, but now, we're now on our own. We are the ones providing for our kids, setting the examples and showing them right from wrong. It's our turn to be their teachers." Farkle told everyone as it dawned upon the whole group as to how much time has passed and now being in their parents' position and now facing the pressure as the young parents looked at their young and wants to do right by them and do their best for them.

"Either way, we always have your brother's lessons to fall back on. He's the best teacher we ever had!" Maya complimented her brother in law.

"Thanks honey." Josh smiled before kissing his fiancée as they heard Riley laughing as the two were dancing the moonlight before Lucas spun her as he maintained his hold her before spinning her back to him.

"You two need to get a room! Just start having sex already!" Smackle commented still not being able to have a filter as everyone looked at Smackle.

"Well damn, girl!" Vanessa exclaimed after hearing Smackle's comment.

"I'm honestly not surprised by anything that comes out of her mouth anymore." Zay said beginning to burp Mia. Farkle looked at his watch remembering that the ceremony was at 2pm.

"Riley, Lucas! Bring it in you two! We got a wedding tomorrow! Go get some rest!" Josh called to his niece and her soon to be husband as the pair walked back to everyone as everyone went back to the hotel and retire for the night.

"The wedding is on the 17th…You stupid idiot!" Zay corrected Josh taking a line from famous wrestler: Chris Jericho whenever he calls someone a stupid idiot.

 _July 16, 2025_

 _8:30am_

 _Ritz-Carlton Hotel_

While everyone was having breakfast, at Riley's and Lucas' hotel room, more detail has been released by Secretary of Defense during the Cordis Die incident in Los Angeles working with the Chinese Government addressing the issue of American drones being hacked and their satellites being taken offline as Los Angeles was attacked and also targeting the President of the United States along with the French President being among the targets. The leader of Cordis Die was: Raul Menendez before being taken into custody by JSOC Commander: David Mason. They were watching CNN and seeing that Raul Menendez has been sentenced to life in prison in a high-security prison with no chance of parole and Commander David Mason was awarded the prestigious Medal of Honor.

"Good thing we weren't around for that." Riley told Lucas being thankful for them being on vacation in Tokyo that day.

"Oh yeah, good thing." Lucas agreed nodding his head.

"How's everyone at Lion's Den?" Farkle asked.

"New York HQ wasn't Touched, Lion's Den South in Houston wasn't touched, just the LA HQ was hit. We lost a few of our guys and gals, but we'll be fine." Lucas addressed Farkle's question remembering when he asked his commanding officer: Garrett Thompson for the status of everyone there.

"So, Angel, Larissa, Russell, Jasmine and the others are ok?" Maya asked.

"And in good hands, Russell and Angel are going to be heading off on tour with Demi Lovato and being the head of her Security Detail. They leave LA in a few days but are gonna be here for the wedding. All of them will be." Lucas smiled at Maya relieved that everyone he has worked with so far at Lion's Den are ok and will be attending the wedding.

"Are Angel and Emmanuel gonna be doing something crazy?" Zay asked having met some of Lucas former comrades.

"Well maybe a flyby in Civilian Planes as they drop Cherry Blossoms as just after Riley and I have our first kiss as husband and wife." Lucas revealed his plan.

"Your friends are crazy!" Josh told Lucas bluntly.

"Thank you, Josh!" Lucas said as if he was taking a compliment. Lucas got up after finishing his sunny side up eggs with bacon and brown rice as he made his way to the sink where Maya and Riley where the girls were having coffee together at the dining room table as Lucas washed his dish and the dishes the girls left. He watched on as Riley held Baby Auggie watching her act like a mother to her Godson. It was beautiful to see as Lucas took in the sight of soon wanting to start a family with Riley. They have everything planned out. Riley's schedule was going to start getting busy soon doing TV appearances and even attending the Toronto International Film Festival.

He couldn't speak as he kept his watch on her, she was beautiful in every meaning of the word as Auggie began to cry as Riley held him knowing what to do for him. She stood up and walked around the penthouse suite as she stood by Lucas still washing the dishes as she kissed him on the cheek before continuing to walk.

"Auggie is crying isn't he?" Josh asked from the other room with the guys.

"Yeah!" Riley answered.

"You're taking care of him?" Josh asked.

"I got him Uncle Josh! Don't worry!" Riley told her uncle being able to take care of her Godson.

After Lucas finished washing the dishes he reunited with the guys as they went to the beach to play beach volleyball to get some exercise in. Whereas the girls just relaxed in the sun before going into the water with no choice as Lucas carried Riley and threw her into the water before Zay did the same thing to Vanessa. Smackle, Maya, Josh and, Farkle stayed back to take care of the babies. Cory and Topanga along with Shawn and Katy would later join in as the group was all together. It was a very relaxing day for everyone and very stress free. Tomorrow was the big day as everyone retired to their rooms and took their showers to get rid of the salt on their bodies from the water and any sand on them. There was a wedding to be held.

 _July 17, 2025_

 _Half Moon Beach, Jamaica_

 _Ritz-Carlton Hotel_

 _2am_

Riley and Lucas were asleep as the two were cuddling in bed until Lucas' phone began to sound. He groaned not wanting to be disturbed as he was peacefullysleeping until reluctantly he reached over to the nightstand and picked up the call on his cell phone. The call was coming from: Angel De Guzman codename: Ghost Rider.

"Dude, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lucas asked him.

"Nah, Cyborg and I are good. We're just loading up the cherry blossoms onto the planes so we can make the drop. This is it Friar, you're getting married!" Angel told Lucas feeing happy for his good friend.

"Thanks man, but couldn't you have called later?" Lucas asked.

"No way in hell dude, this was the best time we could call! By the time we're done it's almost 6am, we need to get this all done tonight." Angel told him.

"Well good luck to you two. Thank you guys so much. Captain America out." Lucas said hanging up the phone going back to sleep.

"Who was that?" Riley asked him sounding half asleep.

"It was Angel. Don't worry about it babe. Just go back to sleep." Lucas told her as they drifted off to sleep together.

 _8:00am_

The sun was fully shining on a beautiful July morning as the two woke up beside each other. Today was the day they would get married. Riley kissed him as she told him good morning as they both got up brushing their teeth together and getting ready for the day as Lucas and Riley went downstairs where Cory and Topanga were already cooking breakfast for everyone. There was a knock on the door as Smackle went to get it. It was Cecilia Jacobs, Riley's stylist was present and ready to get Riley ready for her wedding day as Riley hugged her stylist since the start of her Hollywood Career. Everyone was having breakfast together as this time it was Shawn and Katy that would eventually do the dishes. They planned that their kids shouldn't stress over the little things for today but rather focus on the big things. Zay was getting his video camera ready to shoot the entire day and Maya was getting her camera ready to do shoots for everyone. It was now 9:00am as everyone began to get ready. The boys were first since they needed to be at the beach first and check in. Farkle and Josh got started on moving the chairs to their right position in their satin white suits with white dress shirt and tie. Shawn, Katy, Cory and, Topanga eventually arrived along with Ava and some members of Lion's Den Protection including: Jasmine, Garrett, Larissa and, Ryu. All of Captains even made it: Captain Hutcherson and all three Earnhardt brothers: Blake, Bruce and, Nick along with their wives and children came to help out with the wedding. The would arrive half an hour later as Lucas went to the change room to get ready.

He unzipped a bag revealing his old black US Army Ranger Dress Uniform. He put it on dressing up as well as he did when he started his service. He shaved his stubble giving him a nice clean and smooth shaved face. He made the proper adjustments to his tie and walked out the change room and placed his casual clothing his blue duffle bag.

"Well look who's high styling and profiling!" Garrett exclaimed seeing how sharp Lucas dressed. Every member of Lion's Den Protection, all of them served as a US Army Ranger and is wearing the same dress uniform Lucas was wearing.

"Gotta dress up for the occasion somehow right?" Lucas asked as the two shook hands before hugging each other having been through a lot together during their time as Rangers.

"You ready to get married Lucas?" Jasmine asked him.

"Still nervous about it, but I'm ready." Lucas answered her. Since the encounter at Riley's house, Garrett, Jasmine, Angel and, Lucas all received promotions. They are now getting paid 32 dollars an hour and even lead their own teams. Lucas was so proud of himself at that moment he earned that promotion. He's now a Sergeant.

"Well either way kid, you're about to face a real test in life. It's called marriage." Bruce Earnhardt, codename: Kratos told him hugging him. Kratos was always like a mentor to Lucas during his time in the Rangers. Now he sees Lucas prepare for one of the greatest days of his life, the day Lucas gets married.

"Thanks, let's hope I studied up!" Lucas scoffed sarcastically. He was ready to be called Riley's husband and to call her his wife. They finally got the place set up with a beautiful white rug from the back of the beach to the front facing the water. Candles were lit coming down the aisles along with rose pedals.

It was now 11am as guests started to come to the beach, many celebrities were on site as some of the men and women of Lion's Den provided protection to everyone on site since there were people of notoriety including Beyonce and her husband: Jay-Z, Chris Evans, Steve Harvey along with his wife: Marjorie, The Hemsworth Brothers, Selena Gomez, Dove Cameron and more were there to attend the wedding. Almost everyone was there, all of the groomsmen and bridesmaids arrived at the location in a white limousine as every one of them got out in single file before linking arms with their partners.

The music coming from piano Farkle and Smackle went first as they came down the aisle as the wind softly brushed through their bodies. They then made went their separate ways, Farkle going to the right of priest, Samckle to the left. The piano continued to play as next, was Zay and Vanessa. All of the bridesmaids were wearing elegant coral dress while the guys were already in their white suits, white shirt and, white tie. Next was Vanessa and Zay as they made their way down the aisle as the music continued to play. Next was the Maid of Honor and The Best Man, Maya and Josh made their way down the aisle, she heard Eric begin to cry as Katy and Topanga began to take care of the kids while Shawn was taking photos of everyone. And finally, the piano stopped as everyone rose to their feet as Riley and Cory got out of their limo as they made their walk. Cory was in a black suit and white shirt with black tie while Riley was in a beautiful white lace backless wedding dress with a white tiara feeling like a true princess. The pianist began to play: A Thousand Years by: Christina Perri as the pianist finished the intro and began to play the first verse. "Are you ready, daddy?" Riley asked him beginning to tear up. The moment had finally arrived, the moment was pure magic, the beach in front of her, her father being beside her as she looked at Lucas who's breath was taken he was taken of her and could see just how beautiful she was. Her make-up and her hair very well-done by her stylist Cecilia as her curled hair dropped to the upper parts of her lower back.

Cory sighed knowing the day would eventually come that he would have to give away his daughter, July 17, 2025. "Don't go, honey!" Cory almost cried wanting Riley to remain his baby girl.

"Dad, I know as much as you don't want this to happen, I'll always be your daughter. I love you dad!" Riley told him before she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too honey." Cory told he daughter reminding him of when Riley was still just his little girl, he looked into her face and he still sees his baby girl, the version of Riley he saw everyday in high school and middle school, the Riley that he rode the Cyclone and even the Riley that he held for the first time on December 8, 2001 at around 6am hearing the cries of his newly born daughter.

His tears went down his cheeks as he finally began to walk with her as Lucas was still up at the alter with the priest speechless. The three finally met together in front of the alter as Cory looked towards Riley, then to Lucas. "You, take care of her for me, will you?" Cory requested wanting his daughter to be safe and sound.

"I will, sir." Lucas answered him dressing very cleanly. Lucas and Cory shared a hug as the time had come as Cory placed Lucas' hand on top of hers before stepping back and walking towards Topanga and went to his seat. Lucas and Riley then faced the Priest and the alter. Their moment, had finally arrived.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here on this gorgeous day, to join Riley Elizabeth Matthews and Lucas Jackson Friar in holy matrimony, before I begin is there anyone that for any reason cannot accept these two to be joined together?" The priest asks everyone in the audience as Cory's right hand was about to shoot up straight into the air objecting Riley's and Lucas' marriage until Topanga stopped him dead in his tracks.

After the moment of silence, the priest continued the ceremony as they finally reached the part where everyone wanted to hear their vows. Riley was first and wrote her own vow. "I know things between us have been crazy since the day you returned to my life. But in all the time you've been gone, I never forgot about you and how could I? You were the first boy I ever liked, you were the first boy I kissed, my first date, my first boyfriend, my first time…"Riley confessed realizing she told everyone that Lucas took her virginity.

"AHHH!" Cory shrieked at what he heard as Maya grinned nodding her head in approval of Riley's rare wild side. Riley looked around in a look not believing she told everyone what her and Lucas did together before continuing.

"I don't know how you do it with our busy schedules that you always took the time to check up on me, even visit me while I was on set, you stayed behind the camera and even got to be on camera as an extra in the background of one of my training scenes. You've always been very supportive in my career as I will be in yours. I never would have thought you would come back but, fate brought us back together again." Riley began to tear up again as to remembering her former fiancée was planning to kill her for at least a year.

"You saved my life, Lucas. Now, that we're together again, we can take on the world together, no longer as you being just my bodyguard, but you being my husband." Riley finished her vows.

Lucas took a deep breath as it was now his turn to speak. "Well, how do I top that!" Lucas asked the crowd.

"Make her cry!" Kratos called out from the crowd as a light chuckle came from the crowd.

"Alright, alright, alright." Lucas said doing his best Matthew McConaughey impression starting his vows as Zay let out a soft chuckle not believing Lucas actually said that.

"First of all, words can't describe just how beautiful you are today. But you are much more beautiful when you are you. I could never forget you. I was away for years in the Army and everyday, I thought about you, even if it was about 5 minutes." Lucas started before looking at Riley and how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress from the tiara, her mom's crucifix necklace around her neck, to the white spaghetti straps and fine lace details on her dress. She looked very beautiful. He began to choke on his words as to how she looked.

"I…I'm still speechless Riles!" Lucas told her as Riley laughed taking his hands. Lucas shook off the nerves before resuming his speech.

"Well, I have no idea what I did to deserve someone as beautiful as you in mind, body and, soul. I couldn't believe that you stepped into my office asking me for your protection, ever since then, we had our good days, as well as our bad days. And to be honest, I still don't know how we got through it together. Despite every single obstacle life has handed us, I am so happy to face it with you by my side. You are so strong and you don't even realize it, Riley. Now, I'm ready to call you my wife, and I'm ready to face more challenges with you standing by your side through it all." Lucas finished his speech slipping a gold ring on her left ring finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the municipality of Half Moon I know pronounce you man and wife, and now it's the most special time so people, get your cameras ready." The priest told everyone in the crowd. As everyone got out their phones and cameras.

"Lucas, you may kiss the bride." The priest told the now officially married couple as the priest stood back as Lucas kissed Riley sealing the deal in becoming an official married couple. Lucas cupped her gentle cheeks as he kissed her as flashes from the cameras came at the direction of the couple as they heard the engines of two planes flying by as cherry blossoms dropped from the planes as Ghost Rider and Cyborg passed by in the Seaplanes before landing the planes as the nose faced the beach and the engines turned off before coming to a complete stop.

Lucas and Riley walked back towards the limo as the limo drove off heading towards the reception hall.

Everyone would show up at the reception by 5pm as music began to play as Irreplaceable by: Beyoncé was playing until she took the microphone and took control and began to sing as Maya began to play guitar for her. Everyone began to sing along, even Chris Evans began to sing after he had a few drinks in his system. Cory and Topanga went on the stage as Cory took a microphone.

"Well everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming out to this special occasion, to witness my daughter, getting married to Lucas. I also want to thank Justin Timberlake for that photo we had and now my wife HAS to see the similarities between him and I!" Cory told Topanga before raising his glass to the legendary singer.

"But now, I would to introduce everyone, for the first time ever! Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar!" Cory introduced the couple as two wooden doors opened up as the smoke machine covered up the feet and shins of the couple as they entered the hall as they were received with a loud applause and some whistles from the audience. The two took to the middle of the dance floor as Lucas looked to the DJ to play a certain song for them getting ready for their first dance together as husband and wife. The song began to play and the song was: Yes I Will by: The Backstreet Boys from their album: Black and Blue. They intro was about to finish to go into the first verse as the couple began to slowly dance keeping up the beat of the song.

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _I open my eyes, I see your face  
I cannot hide, I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl that's why_

 _Somethin' about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
Say these three words I wanna hear from you_

 _Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, it's these three words that promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you_

 _Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise you  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
(A family)  
Oh yes I will  
(Oh baby)_

 _This is no ordinary love and I can never have enough_

 _(I can't get enough of)_

 _Of all the things you've given to me_

 _You're my heart, my soul, my everything._

 _Every night I thank you Lord_

 _(I thank you Lord)_

 _For giving me the strength to love her more and more_

 _Each day I promise her as long as I hear those three words._

 _Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, it's these three words that promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you_

 _Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise you  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
(A family)  
_Lucas began to smile more and more and it was infectious as Riley too began to smile with him enjoying their dance together. He brought her closer to him as the song played in the background, cameras were on them and people stood, watching their every move. "I love you, Riley." Lucas told her kissing her.

"I love you too. Lucas." Riley replied kissing him back.

"AHHH!" Cory shrieked as the two shared their intimate moment.

 _I stand beside you, in everything you do._

 _(Yes I baby)_

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

 _Baby I'll be there, oh baby I'll be there_

 _(I'll be there for you)_

 _As God as my witness_

 _(God as my witness)_

 _I will carry this through_

 _(I will carry this through)_

 _To death do us part, I promised to you_

 _(I promise you)_

 _As the chorus began to play, in a bold move, Lucas scooped Riley up in his arms and began to bridal carry her and spin her around. The crowd cheered with him being not normal in these types of performances before setting her back down to continue his dance with her._

 _Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, it's these three words that promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you_

 _Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise you  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
(Oh I will)_

 _Yes I will_

 _(Oh Yeah)_

 _Yes I will_

 _(Ooh Yeah)_

 _Yes I will_

 _I promise you that everything's gonna be alright_

 _It's gonna be alright, I will._

The song finally ended as everyone clapped as the two shared an embrace in the middle of the dance floor. The two sat down at their table as videos played in the form of a PowerPoint presentation, after the presentations were done and everyone finished their dinners. Maya took the microphone to say her speech. "Well guys, I can't believe this day had finally come, but it has. It's here, the day Huckleberry actually gets hitched!" Maya opened joking around with Lucas. "Riley, I wasn't worried about, but you! Yes I was, but then again, you have that southern charm so I shouldn't have been too worried but damn, Riley got infected by your southern charm!" Maya joked again as she smiled before looking towards Riley and Lucas.

"I'm just kidding with you, Lucas! The truth is, I'm very thankful you came back in our lives but must importantly in Riley's life. You two had something so great and it's amazing to see that you two got back together again. I see how you two act and look at each other and, it's beautiful to see how little has changed between you two. You take care of her for me Huckleberry?" Maya told Lucas as Lucas nodded his head.

"I will, Maya." Lucas told her.

"And Riley, if he drives you nuts, call me!" Maya told Riley before ending her speech before hugging the bride and groom as Josh made his way up.

"Now, it's my turn to talk to the bride and groom." Josh opened.

"Riley, I have known you since you were born, and it's amazing to see how much you have grown and how much you have changed, and how much you have changed people. The best example is Maya!" Josh started to tell everyone remembering Riley's life.

"You have grown to become a very beautiful human being not just with your acting career but also helping out with Anti-Bullying work and going against Human Trafficking, you are making a wonderful mark on the world and I am so proud of you for being the woman you have grown up to become. You're still my niece and still love you unconditionally." Josh told Riley before turning his attention to Lucas.

"As for you Lucas, it was awesome to hear that you came back and in Los Angeles of all places! Thank you, for serving our country, but most of all. Thank you for saving Riley's life. We all know you got shot protecting her and it goes to show the quality of a man you have grown up to be. You're no longer this shy Texas kid who it took awhile to finally decide on which girl to pick at the Ski Lodge! You are now a man. A man that has grown to love, a man that protects the people he loves and, a man who has matured beyond his years. You take care of each other, you hear me?" Josh requested from them seeing how with their schedules, life will test them to their breaking point.

"Thank you, Josh!" Riley told him before walking up to him and hugging her uncle as Lucas followed afterwards.

"Now, as we raise our glasses. I would like to propose a toast" Josh began as everyone in their room had a glass of champagne in their hands except the kids, they had water. "May we wish Riley and Lucas nothing but love, prosperity and, happiness for many years to come, till death do they part. To Riley and Lucas." Josh said proposing a toast.

"Riley and Lucas!" Everyone said together as they all cheered before drinking.

It was a beautiful night for everyone as they all partied together especially laughed during the part where Lucas gets the garter with his teeth as Josh and Maya covered Cory's and Topanga's eyes as people were whistling and hollering at that event as it revealed much of Riley's long smooth leg as Riley intensely blushed and covered her mouth at what was happening.

The lucky lady who caught the bouquet of roses was Maya and, the man who caught the garter was Josh properly setting up the next wedding.

The father/daughter dance was very emotional for Topanga and Cory since their daughter was no longer their little girl, but she is now a full grown woman and finally married as Riley still occasionally starred at her ring trying to get used to the feeling of being a wife. Lucas' parents were proud of him too for now stepping up to the plate in being Riley's husband and now is ready to face the world with her. Life will test them greatly, from Riley's acting career to Lucas' career at Lion's Den Protection and being now a part-time actor. With their hectic schedules, they promised each other that they would check up on each other everyday while they're away from each other, their greatest test in life, was about to begin. But for now, everyone enjoyed the night celebrating this glorious occasion.

 _ **Author's Note: And that's a wrap on 7 months of work! First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, faved it and followed it from start to finish. Big thanks to James Stryker, Marilove24, Mimi, KillEmWithKindness02 and, NicoleLovesMusic for being awesome in reviewing it and sending me some suggestions along the way. Well people, it has finally happened! Riley and Lucas are finally a married couple and how bout that reception! I chose Yes I Will by: The Backstreet Boys because that was Topanga's favorite group in the 90s I believe it was mentioned in an episode or 2 on Boy Meets World after her, Angela and, Rachel beat up Jack and Eric for a dorm and Mick Foley aka: Mankind was the referee. So as promised, there will be 5 possible stories I will write for you guys and whichever story wins the majority, I will write it for you guys because this story I feel deserve a sequel and you guys made it clear that you want a sequel to it.**_

 _ **1\. Give and Take- Lucas is busy going around the US and Canada as the head of Security for Maya as she goes on tour. Riley is raising her infant son at home who is 5 months old. Although she is taking a year off to raise her son and a break from her acting career, she can't help but feel insecure when Lucas is on the road thinking that there are many ladies prettier than her. She would check in with Lucas after every show Maya does and contact him at midnight wherever he is. This could cause a strain on their marriage as Lucas is now lacking sleep and rest. Will they make it and will Lucas commit a grave mistake on the road? Will Riley be able to forgive him? (PS a certain place in the Disney Universe WILL be mentioned)**_

 _ **2\. Our SWORD and SHIELD- America has been invaded by a guerrilla group (Still trying to think of a name for that) Mexico has been captured with the group aiming to take down the United States and Canada next. While on vacation in New York, Lucas and his team get the call, LA is being attacked. All of this sense of danger has caused a spark in him to get back into the fight. However, this would lead him to spend time away from Riley and their newborn son and making the decision that would spare their lives and send them to Canada for protection along with Maya, Josh and, their sons. The only issue, is that Farkle and Zay have signed up to join him, without having any combat training or experience. Lucas and Team SHIELD discover that the one leading the charge for this guerrilla group, is an original member of Team SHIELD.**_

 _ **3\. Growing Pains- Lucas and Riley exchange duties raising their son and daughter being in the spotlight as new parents, Lucas is getting better in acting as he has done supporting roles in action movies, but a director came up to the star couple and asked Riley to do another major romance movie, however. The man that would play her love interest is NOT Lucas, it's Taylor Laughtner! Upon learning this, it's Lucas' turn to become jealous. The reason Lucas wasn't cast in that part was that the casting director felt Lucas was still too inexperienced to headline a major romance movie especially one written by the great: Nicholas Sparks.**_

 _ **4\. Moving On Up- Lucas has made his decision on starting an acting career after having a good long chat with Riley. It's been 3 years since the wedding and Lucas has become very well-known in the movie industry even some describing him as the next Jason Statham, however, as he and Riley become more wanted, that means more time away from each other, will this cause a strain on their relationship? Will they be able to stay together after scandal on both sides arises?**_

 _ **5\. Cons of Hollywood- Riley and Lucas are happily married raiding their 2 kids so far, a girl and a boy. But Hollywood is known for being nasty at times when it comes to celebrities, after Riley appeared on the Jimmy Kimmel Show and read some mean tweets about her, she began to look into it even more and her insecurities begin to resurface and constantly asks Lucas, "Do you really love me? Or are you using me for the fame?" The reason being is that Lucas is becoming the next stud in Hollywood after doing a few movies and is still working in Lion's Den Protection. Will they make it? Or will Riley's insecurities and Lucas' busy schedule tear them apart?**_

 _ **Alright guys those are the ones I have in my head, if you got suggestions, let me read it in the reviews OR you can private message it to me and we can work stuff out. Please review, fav and follow this story if you thought it was a great read. It has been an honor to write this for you all and I hope to hear from you guys again in sometime in the near future. Take care you guys and have a great day wherever you all are and be kind to each other.**_

 _ **Let's Talk!**_

 _ **James Stryker: Frank Woods' line from those games are freakin awesome and timeless. Her Protector is a bad ass story filled with some sexy moments and heartbreaking deaths. I loved reading it and I hope you enjoyed this wedding especially the part where Maya and Josh covered Cory's and Topanga's eyes as Lucas used his teeth to get the garter on Riley's thigh. Keep up the awesome work and I can't wait for the wedding chapter and I can't wait for you to work on Juliet's World again. Thank you for being you!**_

 _ **KillEmWithKindness02: Well everyone has their reasons to take on writing or even stopping a story which is perfectly understandable. Many of the actors and actresses I mentioned I enjoy watching their work, and holy crap I can't believe it's been 7 months since I started Her Guardian Angel #MindBlown Thank you for your support throughout everything and I also look forward to any help you can give me in the writing process whenever I start writing the sequel.**_

 _ **Joshaya-Lucaya: Thanks my friend and I hope you enjoyed the finale of this story. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you have a great day! :)**_


	47. Bonus Chapter: Back To Work

**_Author's Note: What's up everybody! It's your buddy, Mr. Authentic here to bring you a BONUS chapter of Her Guardian Angel! Ok so upon counting the votes, I have seen that there is a tie! The tie is between: Growing Pains and Give and Take. So, I decided to do a coin flip to see which would be the lucky story. Heads being Give and Take, Tails being Growing Pains. Tails won so the sequel will be Growing Pains. Also to those reading Like Father, Like Son, I just recently got a new laptop and I'm trying to find time when I am not working or busy on other stuff in life, so now I can write for the time being. But I will actually be leaving soon to go on vacation for the first time in a few years so this will be very refreshing! So I really hope you guys enjoy this bonus chapter and news that Growing Pains will be the sequel, I will see you guys soon and be safe out there!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Girl Meets World. I'm not getting paid by the writers to write stuff like this (but I wish I was) Sadly they wouldn't let stuff like this air because it's Disney! I also DON'T own any of the movies, songs and or games I mention here. Some of these, I made up on the spot as I was writing it. ALSO I don't own the lyrics to the song I have chosen for Riley's and Lucas' first dance and as Riley made her walk down the aisle._**

 ** _Last time on Her Guardian Angel: Riley and Lucas finally got married! The two got married in Jamaica at Half Moon Beach and were blessed with a beautiful sunny day accompanied by friends and family to share this special occasion with them. They had a beautiful beach wedding as the ceremony ended in a kiss and cherry blossoms being dropped from planes thanks to Ghost Rider and Cyborg making the drop. Riley and Lucas ended up being one of the most romantic weddings in recent history in the eyes of Hollywood as there were pictures that Riley and Lucas shared together. Now, their lives continue after their honey moon._**

 _November 21, 2025 4:14pm_

 _Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, California_

 _Friar Residence_

It's been a beautiful couple of months since Riley and Lucas got married in Jamaica, Riley and Lucas had a beautiful vacation together and well-spent Honeymoon all over the world, travelling to New Zealand, England, France, Italy and, Hawaii. Odin was being taken care of by Maya and Josh until finally Riley and Lucas returned back to LA in Mid August. It has been an adventure for the two until they came back to LA and it was back to work, Riley is already getting offers for roles to play, Lucas is back at Lion's Den Headquarters and fortunately for now, not on assignment for the time being. Tonight is the American Music Awards and Maya is set to perform live that night with three other singers: Zendaya, Ariana Grande and, Sofia Carson.

Riley and Lucas were jut coming home from a lunch meeting where a production offered Riley to play the lead female role in another romance production where she would be playing as a full-time news anchor who has had so many failed relationships until she got into an accident with one of New York's most popular athletes and he pays for the damage since it was his fault, one thing would lead to another, and eventually love would spark the couple into a relationship that was healthy but hard to maintain due to their difficult schedules.

"So, what do you think you're gonna do with that role babe?" Lucas asked Riley as Odin greeted them at the door.

"Hey Odin, how was your day!" Riley greeted her favorite dog.

"Riley, stop avoiding the question." Lucas instigated knowing Riley hasn't made up her mind yet.

"Lucas, I would appreciate it if you let me think about it." Riley told him as Lucas gave her a look of question.

"Let me guess, you're weighing out the options, are you?" Lucas asked.

"Well, it would be great if we lived back in New York for a little while since the setting of this production is going to be in New York, so that would be awesome, second, it means I'm closer to my parents along, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and, Vanessa...But, I just have this feeling that this movie would be a little bit more complicated, it's gonna take quite a while to film." Riley told Lucas finally expressing her concern about this film.

"Just don't stress out about it, your audition is in a few weeks. You got time." Lucas assured her as he embraced her as he took her to the living room.

"Wait, so are you cooking tonight?" Riley asked. Lucas has never been the best with cooking, usually he would be cooking under Riley's watch as she guided him through the steps to cook. She would laugh at how many times he messed up to the point they would just have to order in.

"You're not gonna freak out, again are you?" Lucas asked her as he always is concerned whenever he gets behind the stove, and Riley is doing some backseat coaching. Mostly by telling him what to do step by step and telling him how much time he has on certain tasks with ingredients before the meal is properly prepared.

"Lucas, just don't burn the house down, please." Riley requested as the last time Lucas cooked, he set off the fire alarm twice frying a fish that he caught that day.

"Oh c'mon Riley, I thought you have faith in me?" Lucas teased her knowing she still has some reservations about his cooking abilities.

"It's not that I don't trust you babe, it's just that...Who was the last one that set off the fire alarms because someone thought HE was an Iron Chef?" Riley mocked as she pointed to Lucas repeatedly.

"Oh c'mon! At least I'm more attractive than Bobby Flay, you gotta give me that!" Lucas told his wife as he laughed at her joke of him as he went up to her and kissed her placing a soft and gentle grip on her lower back. She began to smile again as she still couldn't come to grips with reality that her life in front of her was as real as it could get. She and Lucas were finally married as she raised her left hand to adore her wedding ring.

"So what's on the menu tonight, Chef Lucas?" Riley asked as they broke apart from each other.

"Tonight, I will be serving Rainbow Trout with lemon and capers and French Salad." Lucas answered her with a grin on his face.

"And for dessert?" Riley asked feeling her sweet tooth craving kicking in.

"Something with Chocolate!" Lucas plainly answered keeping her in the dark knowing Riley's love of chocolate.

"Alright, I'll just relax for now with Odin, I'll see you in awhile." Riley told Lucas before kissing him and walking upstairs with Odin to the Master Bedroom leaving Lucas alone in the kitchen. He went fishing yesterday over in Huntington Beach with some of his friends from Lion's Den, most of them still cannot believe that Lucas was not married, most of them already are married, or engaged. Lucas himself couldn't believe he was married, and to Riley of all people. He still couldn't fathom what he did to deserve someone so special like Riley, was it fate when they first met in 2014 on the Subway when she fell onto his lap? Or was it fate when they entered each other's lives after he spent some time in the Army and she became famous in Hollywood and he was assigned to save her life from the man she was supposed to marry in Charlie Gardner. Lucas contemplated and contemplated as he was letting the fish to rest. Garrett was right, things do happen for a reason. Riley and Lucas saved each other.

Lucas turned on the TV where it was on Extra TV with Mario Lopez on site to where the American Music Awards were going to be held, but soon he switched it to ESPN where the Minnesota Timberwolves were facing the New York Knicks. The Timberwolves were still lead by Karl-Anthony Towns and Andrew Wiggins and the Knicks were lead by Kristaps Porzingis and Derrick Rose. The New York Knicks were leading by only 2 points in Overtime as the Timberwolves had the ball. Lucas tuned in to watch the game with great curiosity since it was predicted by ESPN's: Max Kellerman and Stephen A. Smith that they would be the 7 foot tall men to duel each other for the next 10-15 years when they made that prediction in 2016 on an episode of ESPN: First Take.

"Are the Knicks playing?" Riley asked as she began to rush down the stairs to watch her favorite basketball team.

"Yeah, we're up two in Overtime with a few seconds to go." Lucas told her.

"Do we have the ball?" Riley asked.

"Nope, Minnesota does." Lucas answered as the whistle blew and handed one of the Timberwolves player the ball from out of bounds to inbound the ball.

The ball went Wiggins, Wiggins drives left to the three point line and is blocked! Karl-Anthony Towns recovered the ball with 1.7 seconds left to go as he turned and as he took two more steps to the left wing, as he put up his shot and released the ball at 0.4 seconds left as the ball made its flight path, the ball bounced off the back iron and...OUT OF THE NET. The Knicks win the game barely escaping the clutches of defeat as Riley and Lucas cheered as Odin barked with all the sudden eruption of cheers. The Knicks win 114-112. Lucas and Riley began to cook together although Lucas knew he was supposed to be cooking solo, they decided to cook together as Lucas welcomed her company.

Lucas no longer feared a lonely life, ever since he left the US Army, he had no contact with the others before he moved to Los Angeles. Now, he loved his life. He enjoyed his life before Riley returned but now since she has returned to his life and they got married, he couldn't be any happier. He was happy, but when he wasn't busy, he felt quite lonely, now, he no longer has to feel lonely. He now has both Riley and Odin. The two cooked together and still have fun together as Lucas worked on dessert as he mixed chocolate cake mix and eggs together in a bowl and in another bowl he had chocolate pudding mix.

Lucas brought out the slow cooker and placed the chocolate cake batter first, then placed the chocolate pudding mix on top of the batter and placed a layer of chocolate chips on top of the pudding mix before putting the lid on and placed the slow cooker on high.

"So I assume it's chocolate lava cake?" Riley asked seeing what Lucas was doing as she placed her fillets of Rainbow Trout into the oven to bake as she also melted butter and added chopped parsley into a s small bowl that she'll brush on the fish once they are done baking in the oven.

"Half of dessert. We still have that Vanilla Ice Cream in the freezer, and we still have some chocolate syrup in the fridge so, how does that sound?" Lucas asked with a grin on his face knowing how much Riley would love that.

"That, would be perfect!" Riley said retreating back to her chocaholic like ways.

2 and a half hours passed until the Chocolate Chip Chocolate Lava Cake was finished in the slow cooker as the smell of chocolate flooded Riley's nose, she already was excited to see how it tasted. She saw how it came out and she was really proud of Lucas. It looks like it has baked to perfection as Lucas grabbed a knife and a fork. "Well, let's see how it goes." Lucas said as he began to cut in. Lucas was met with no resistance as the cake and pudding was light and fluffy but still very chocalatey seeing the chocolate pudding ooze out of the cake. Lucas was successful in making a chocolate lava cake.

Riley's rainbow trout was also finished and was ready to be brushed with the melted butter and green onions. They also added to their dinner with the French Salad and brown rice. The red carpet was beginning to show as they saw Maya and Josh enter the theater together. Josh entered the theater in a simple silver suit with white dress shirt and black tie. Maya walked the red carpet wearing a long teal dress as the end of the dress grazes the top of her ankles as she also wore teal platforms giving her an extra 3 inches of height.

Riley still has no idea of what song will Maya be performing with Ariana Grande, Sofia Carson and, Zendaya. But one thing she knows for certain was that she has been working with Sofia and Zendaya for sometime, but Ariana, was completely new. They watched the entire award ceremony and Maya won an award early that night for Favorite Adult Contemporary Artist. There were performances from Fifth Harmony, Shawn Mendes, Nick Jonas, Alessia Cara, Darby, AHMIR and, Against The Current. The host: Selena Gomez was now introducing Maya's act with Sofia, Zendaya and, Ariana.

"Time may pass us all, but there are some things that will remain with us with time. Music, is timeless. The song that is about to be performed is an all-time hit and pure classic. This long has lasted for generations and is being done tonight. Originally performed by Patti LaBelle in 1974 and later redone in 2002 by: Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim and, Christina Aguilera. Tonight, the version done in 2002 is being resurrected. Performing the all-time hit: Lady Marmalde, please welcome, Sofia Carson, Zendaya, Maya Hunter-Matthews and, Ariana Grande!" Selena introduced the young singers.

The spotlight was on Zendaya was was on the lower level of the two levels on the stage where there were three shadows on the top level with old, vintage leather couches and chairs on the upper level of the stage as she raised her right hand and began to snap her fingers.

 **Zendaya:**

 _Where's all mah soul sistas_

 _Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

The lights were now on as it showed Maya in a purple robe and long black boots, knee high and Ariana was wearing a black robe with black knee high boots as they began to dance on stage. Riley and Lucas were watching at home as Riley's mouth seemed to drop as she sat straight up on her couch seeing Maya perform in make up and in a robe and boots.

 **All:**

 _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_

 _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

 **Sofia:**

 _He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_

 _Struttin' her stuff on the street_

 _She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

"Are you kidding me?! This song?! This is so right up Maya's alley, I thought I was a good influence on her!" Riley exclaimed seeing her friend and the others with not much clothing on stage.

"Damn, Josh...You're gonna be a very lucky man tonight." Lucas tried to mumble softly trying to make sure his wife didn't hear him.

"What'd you say?" Riley turned to Lucas not believing her ears.

"Oh! Nothing babe!" Lucas denied as his eyes shot wide knowing he screwed up!

"Right, you're sleeping on the couch tonight, mister." Riley declared having caught Lucas red handed. Lucas pouted knowing he did get caught as they turned their attention back on the TV.

 **Chorus (All):**

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_

 _Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_

 _Creole lady Marmalade_

 **Zendaya:**

 _What What, What what_

 **Sofia:**

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

 **Zendaya:**

 _yea yea yea yea_

 **Maya:**

 _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

 _Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_

 _On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak_

 _yeah_

 **Chorus (all):**

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)_

 _Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

 _Creole lady Marmalade_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

 **Zendaya:**

 _yea yea uh_

 _He come through with the money in the garter belts_

 _I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_

 _We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

 _I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours_

 _Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_

 _Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

 _wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes_

 _4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

 _hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas_

 _We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

 _by the case the meaning of expensive taste_

 _if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_

 _Mocha Chocalate-a what?_

 _Creole Lady Marmalade_

 _One more time C'mon now!_

Just as Zendaya finished the bridge of the song, three mirrors popped up as the ladies went behind the mirrors to take off their robes as the elecctric guitars, drums, piano and, saxophone played in the background. Once the mirrors disappeared from the stage all four ladies were in Burlesque like outfits revealing much of their bodies as the lights shined that much more brighter on them.

"Oh, wow!" Lucas said as his mouth hung open having never seen Maya wear that little amount of clothing. Maya was wearing a very short purple dress with jewels on them and a pearl necklace to match. He felt a rush of pain in his right shoulder as he looked over as he saw an angry Riley punch him.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Lucas raised his voice knowing that was Riley's best friend he was talking about.

 _Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

 **Ariana:**

 _Hey Hey Hey!_

 _Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_

 _color of cafe au lait alright_

 _Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_

 _More-more-more_

 **Maya:**

 _Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

 **Sofia:**

 _Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

 **Ariana:**

 _But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,_

 _More-more-more_

 **Chorus (all):**

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)_

 _Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

 _Creole lady Marmalade_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)_

 **Becky G:**

 _Ariana...(oh Leaeaa Oh)_

 _Sofia... (Lady Marmalade)_

 _Zendaya...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)_

 _Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)_

 _Rockwilder baby...(baby)_

 _Moulin Rouge... (0h)_

 _Misdemeanor here..._

 _Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

Everyone in the audience applauded and cheered as the four singers were given a standing ovation as the song ended combined with the surprise appearance of Becky G. The camera eventually caught Josh's reaction as he was smiling and whistling at Maya for her performance but little did they know, he had dirty thoughts in his mind of how Maya looked.

"That's my wife!" Josh yelled out loud while everyone was still cheering.

The camera also caught reactions from Christina Aguilera who seemed rather impressed and honored that they chose to do her rendition of the song when she performed the song with Mya, Lil' Kim and, Pink years ago. After the curtain closed up, the TV faded as the American Music Awards went to a commercial break.

"So, what do you think of Maya now?" Riley asked crossing her arms at Lucas looking at him as she was rather annoyed.

"Well...Umm...That was unexpected!" Lucas admitted trying to get himself out of a bad situation not to anger Riley any further.

"And do you still love me the same day as on our wedding day?" Riley asked testing Lucas.

"Of course I do! I would never leave you!" Lucas professed to her.

"Good! But you are still sleeping on the couch tonight. Let's go and have dinner." Riley told him but still punished him to the couch.

Riley and Lucas still had dinner together as Odin had his own dog food from Blue Ribbon, they enjoyed the Rainbow Trout together plus dessert the Chocolate Chip Lava Cake that Lucas also added two scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream to the cake to finish dessert. It was a lovely night for the married couple as they would retire for the evening and went to bed together.

 _ **Author's Note: Well well well! It's been awhile but it's good to put a chapter out again! So, I haven't been on in awhile because I just got a new laptop so RIP to my old laptop. Also, I have been working a lot even did 12 overnights in a row...OUCH! Eventually leading me to get pretty sick. I will see you all soon on either Like Father, Like Son or even the sequel to this story: Growing Pains. See you all next time and btw, I will be on vacation, for the first time in like, 3 years. So I will be gone for quite awhile so I wanna take this time to greet you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Happy Kwanzaa, etc. And a happy New Year, may you all remain blessed and have a safe vacation and enjoy it everyone! :)**_


End file.
